


Sympathy For The Devil

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Comedy, Demon AU, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Sacrifice, Shower Sex, Spell Failure, Spellcasting, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is the failest demon compared to his siblings. He has almost no powers except the usual ones all demons get and they are a joke compared to other demons. The only three people he can trust is hi younger brother Mikey, his older sister Arcadia, and his best friend Patrick. </p><p>So what happens when some punk kid from NJ calls him to do his bidding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself ~ Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So a lot of my fics are ending and I was talking to both _***mcr_rockstar***_ and my partner in this fic, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ about where to go next since I can't seem to write anything myself lately. I am sorry about **Princess Princess** , I am trying really hard to get back to it, but nothing is coming to me. :(
> 
> Anyway, so I have started to explore other ships I never did before and AUs. I am working on two new ones with my Frankie, one should be up soon that is a new take on some of my favorite ideas. This one though, is new territory. I alWays wanted to try a Demon!fic, but i read so many that I didn't think i could measure up to them. Then I realized that I can do my own take. In a Way this story is sort of a rendition of **Ferdinand the Bull**. If you never read that as a kid, you should check it out. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy and as alWays, my lovely UK counterpart will be putting this fic up on MCR Fan Fic too! ^-^

Frank Iero is your typical 15 year old boy, living in Belleville, New Jersey. He lives with his mum, Linda, stepdad, Jeremy, and little sister, Lucy. Generally, he's very happy! He's into punk music, horror movies and getting wasted with his friends. He gets on well with his family, he doesn't get bullied at school, and he gets decent grades.. though he could get better ones if he bothered to study a bit more. His life is okay. He's just finished his sophomore year at high school, and has the whole summer ahead of him. It's gonna be great. He already has a job lined up at the used book shop down town, just a few hours each day to get a bit of extra cash. It had been surprisingly easy to get the job actually.. The owner had just lost his assistant, and was desperate for a new one. Frank walked in at just the right time. But he isn't due to start work till Monday, so he has the whole weekend to himself. It's the same every weekend actually, Friday night his stepdad would take his mum away to some hotel somewhere upstate. Frank didn't like to contemplate why. Leaving Frank home alone...well, with Lucy, anyway. Now most 15 year old's would take this as a perfect opportunity to throw a massive house party and get as drunk as possible.. and as already stated, Frank is just like all the other idiots his age. So, party it is! He's thrown many a wild party in his parents absence the last year or so, and this weekend was to be no different. His two best friends were meeting him at the local coffee shop to help with arrangements. Bob would handle the music, and Pete would take care of the alcohol. Both of the other boys are a year younger than Frank, but they wouldn't let that stop them. He really didn't want to know where Pete got the alcohol from, or how, just that it was there, and there was lots of it. Walking into the Starbucks just opposite his new job, Frank instantly spotted his friends. Well he spotted Pete anyway.. Hard to miss him when he's standing on a chair and wolf-whistling across the room at you. Frank rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the exuberant younger boy, and the considerably quieter Bob, who seemed to be sliding under the table in embarrassment.

"Hey guys!.. Pete, get down before you get us kicked out!"

Frank grinned up at him as he slid in to the booth.

"Shut up Frankie, my dad owns the place so I own it too!"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!"

"Shit!"

Pete sat down quickly as his mother admonished him. Bob could not help but laugh.

Frank giggled, looking over at the woman behind the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Wentz."

"Hi Frank. I'll have something for you boys in a minute."

She headed back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Wentz!"

Frank called after her, before turning back in time to see Pete fall off his chair.

"So Iero, Bryar, what's the low down on the weekend and where are you stashing the small one?"

Frank laughed.

"Ya not that short Pete!!"

He joked.

"No, Lucy's staying at a friend's place for the weekend."

He continued as he dodged Pete's hand.

"Mum and Jeremy actually left early, so it's all set for tonight."

He frowned slightly at Pete.

"Please tell me you can get the booze?!"

"Yeah, my older brother is having his own party so I took some of his stash, He will just think he already drank it."

Bob finished speaking just as Pete's mom came back.

"Something new boys."

She placed little cups of yellow and white in front them.

"Thanks."

Frank grinned up at her, before looking back at the boys.

"And what about tunes?"

He raised his eyebrows at Bob.

"Ya bringin' ya decks or ya laptop?"

Bob pats his messenger bag.

Frank nodded.

"Good! Well I been putting the word around school all week so we should get a big crowd. End of the year and all."

He picked up his cupcake and took a bite, mind drifting back to the last party he'd held.. Wonder if that boy will show up again?

Pete smirked, but Bob made a puzzled look.

"What boy?"

Shit! Had he said that out loud? Fuck! Frank felt his face heat up, and slammed his head onto the table with a groan.

"Urgh. Can you just forget I said that or that you heard it?"

He looked up at them hopefully.

"YOU BASTARD!"

A commotion started on the other side of the shop. A women threw a cup of coffee at the man she was with.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER BEHIND MY BACK!? MY OWN FUCKING SISTER!"

Frank grinned. Saved by the asshole! He turned to watch the woman as she proceeded to smash a slice of Devil's Food cake into the man's face, then storm out, the man running after her, with coffee and chocolate icing dripping down his front. As the coffee shop went quiet, he turned back around, to find his friends staring right at him.

"What?"

He feigned ignorance.

"What the fuck was that? Like that was some Jerry Springer shit!"

"Did you see that woman's eyes? Like she was possessed or some shit!"

Frank laughed.

"Yeah right."

He rolled his eyes at Pete.

"Sure."

_***Time Stamp: At The Same Moment***_

Mikey was laughing as he watched the display in the café. He was bored waiting for his older brother to finish whatever so he decided to have a little random fun. Once it was over though he was bored again though. He turned towards his brother who was using a human to create a grotesque painting…well to them it was, to Mikey anything that his brother created was a masterpiece…of the human destroying his loved ones by burning them alive. Most would just curse the human, but Gerard liked the hands on approach of possession…well from their home at least.

"Gee come on!"

"In a minute Mikes, I want to finish this picture."

"Ugh, you are sooo boring sometimes."

"No, he is boring all the time."

"Fuck off Ross!"

Gerard rolled his eyes. He hated when the Lower Level Boys came around. They were called that, but they were all higher than him...well everyone was it seemed. Where was Patrick when he needed him.

"Hey Gee!"

Patrick said from right behind him.

"You needed me?"

He'd heard his friend's thoughts from three levels away.

"Patrick!"

Gerard didn't hide his happiness that the higher level demon was there, he knew what to do with scum like this.

"Hi sugar!.. What's up?"

Patrick already knew, of course, but Gerard had a habit of going all quiet when something was bothering him, and Patrick was determined to get him to talk about it instead.

Mikey was too busy punching the shit out of Brendon when he noticed Patrick.

"Trick man, can you deal with this other riff raff."

Patrick grinned, his sharp white teeth glowing in the light.

"Sure thing pal."

He advanced on the Lower Level Boys, and they quickly took off. Mikey they could handle.. But Patrick was something else entirely.

"Aww!"

Patrick fake pouted, turning back toward the brothers.

"I was looking forward to cracking some heads too!"

He smirked.

"Gee are you okay?"

Mikey turned to Gerard, but he was lost in another painting.

"Oh Gee, what are we going to do with you."

_***Meanwhile Above Ground***_

The three talked till they were shooed out for the after dinner rush.

"So what time we meeting up?"

Frank glanced over at the book shop, he really wanted to have a mooch around in there for an hour before he headed home. He looked back to his friends.

"Come round mine about five that okay?"

"Sure!"

Pete grabbed Bob and pulled him across the street mumbling something about taffeta.

Frank chuckled, then headed into the book shop. As he opened the door, the little bell above his head announcing his arrival, the owner, Maurice, his new boss, lifted his head up from what he was doing.

"Can't get enough of this place, huh?"

He grinned.

"You Know you don't start til Monday, right?"

Frank grinned.

"Haha, yeah I know, just killing time. My bus home isn't due for an hour."

He shrugged slightly.

"You don't mind if I hang in here, do ya?"

**"Proh perficio , vox in vicis."**

_"Ah perfect, right on time."_

_He_ watched the boy as he browsed through random sections. _He_ chuckled as he planted the book right where the boy would find it. Frank skimmed his fingertips lightly over the spines of the old books. He loved places like this, they always smelled of old paper, and memories. You don't get that from reading an i-book! He entered the supernatural section. Horror and ghost stories. Books about haunted buildings. He picked one up and scanned the contents page. The chapters were listed by state, and each state had a list of supposedly haunted places. Looking down the chapters, he came to New Jersey, and the first two sites on the list were in Nutley, just a couple miles away. Maybe he'd drag the guys out there at Halloween. He was just thinking about whether he should buy the book or not, when another, much older book, caught his eye. Putting the haunted house book back on its shelf, Frank reached out and picked up the ancient leather-bound book. It felt heavy and kinda weird in his hands as he turned it to look at the title, branded right into the leather of the spine "DAEMON".

"Huh."

He grunted.

"Weird."

But there was something about this book that just wouldn't let him put it back, and a minute later, he found himself placing the book on the counter.

"How much is this Maurice?"

"Huh, I've never seen this one. It's really old, I am surprised it's not falling apart. The leather feels weird."

Maurice looks at the binding.

"Latin? Wow, this is a find, but like I said, it's not in the inventory and trust me, I know every book here. So guess it was a miss send. Consider it yours."

"Really?"

Frank gasped, not used to getting something for nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Now get out of here and I will see you on Monday."

Frank thanked Maurice, then slid the book into his backpack, and headed for the bus stop. He still had things to organize for tonight, including re-dying his hair and picking his outfit, you know, just in case the cute guy turns up again. He'd really have to ask him his name this time. When the bus arrived, Frank got on and went to sit at the back. The bus was almost empty, just an old woman who smelled of cats, and a guy just standing around, both of which stared at him as he walked passed. Creepy. Shaking off his uneasy feeling, Frank sat down and pulled his earbuds from his pocket. He put them in, plugged them into his iPhone, and started up a bit of Black Flag, before relaxing back into the seat, and gazing out the window as rain started to patter against the glass. Perfect!


	2. Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on a second!.. How do I understand Latin?.. And for that matter, how do I even know it IS Latin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Ugh, this class is kicking my ass and I am finding no time to edit. Like the chapters are written out, but not edited or betaed and I won't put up a mess. As it is my BBB entry **Gerry Dangerous** was copied twice! I was so embarrassed. @~@
> 
> So I am carefully going through each story so there are no errors, or as little as possible. This chapter was actually edited by _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I am so grateful she did it for me. I did the next chapter, so it should not be too far before I put it up. Thank you for your patients and now on with the chapter.
> 
> So last chapter you met both Frank and Gerard and now...they meet each other! ^-^
> 
> Title of all chapters taken from the song, "Sympathy For The Devil" by the Rolling Stones.
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

It wasn't an especially long ride home, but the bus did seem to stop at every other lamppost along the way, whether anyone wanted to get on or not, which made the journey drag considerably. When he finally saw his stop, Frank rang the bell and staggered up the bus to the exit. He nodded once to the driver, then got off and legged it through the downpour toward his home, which, luckily, was quite close. Keys in hand, he flew up the front steps, and was startled when the door opened to reveal his equally surprised little sis. She had her raincoat on, and her weekend bag over her shoulder.

"Oh hey Lulu."

He greeted her as his heart returned from its brief trip to his mouth.

"You off to Becky's?"

He stepped in past her, out of the rain.

"Yup and I bet you are having one of your crazy parties tonight aren't you?"

"Shh! You keep my secret, and I won't tell mum you started smoking!"

Frank raised an accusatory eyebrow at the 14 year old.

"Okay okay, I'll be home on Sunday before Becky's parents drag her off to church."

"Fine."

Frank laughed, watching his sister pull up her hood and set off down the street.

"Oh Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

She popped and snapped her gum at him.

"Be careful scoreline!"

Frank waved, then closed the door and kicked off his wet converse, before heading up to his room.Once there, he dropped his bag on the floor, striped off his soaked hoodie, his damp t-shirt, and his drenched skinny jeans, dumping them all in the hamper, then, shivering from the cold, went to take a nice warm shower. Twenty minutes later, he was back in his room, pulling on an old pair of sweats to slob out in until it was time to get ready. He still had his hair to dye, but the packet said that his hair should be dry to start, so he decided to grab a snack, and have a look at that book while he waited. When he got to the kitchen, he ignored all the party snacks he'd hidden away in the top cupboard, out of Lucy's reach, and made himself a sandwich instead. He made his favorite, something no one he knew could stomach.. Banana and mayo on white bread! Then grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge, and returned to his room. Chewing on the corner of his sandwich, Frank put down his drink, picked up his bag and sat on the edge of his bed. After he'd pulled out the book, he dropped his bag back on the floor, and settled against his pillows. He had nearly three hours before the guys would show up, and his hair would only take a half hour to color, so he allowed himself two hours to inspect his free book. The leather really DID feel weird, and as Frank opened the book, a chill ran right through the house, though he KNEW all the windows were closed. On the first page, were the words- Pariet Daemonium! Not knowing what the hell that meant, Frank looked it up on Google He was surprised when the translator came back with- Bring forth a Demon!

"Well..."

He grinned to himself.

"This could be interesting!"

*

*

*

Frank was knelt on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. He'd made a circle around himself with flower, that he would have to replace before his mum and stepdad returned, and lit five candles, spacing them evenly around the edge of the circle. He had the book open in front of him on the floor. Not knowing Latin, and that is what the entire book seemed to be written in, he'd had to use Google translator just to work out what to do to _BRING FOURTH A DEMON!_ Once he'd found the _ritual_ , and decided that he probably had time to try this shit out, and get everything cleaned away before the guys came, he'd already convinced himself to do it, even though it was highly unlikely to work, and would mean he no longer had the time to do his hair. Oh well, his hair was clean, what more could anyone ask for? Placing his index finger on the page, he slowly ran it along the words as he sounded them out.

"Invoco, quantum Daemonium. Ab oe quod est infra. Facere voluntatem meam. Usque I eis remittant."

_"I call forth the demon. From the level below. To do my will. Until I release them."_

Nothing happened, and Frank suddenly felt very foolish. Sighing deeply, the turned and blew out each candle in turn. As he extinguished the last one, a fierce wind shook the whole house. Frank jumped, then laughed at himself as he cleared everything away. It was just the storm, no demons here. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, he saw he had just twenty minutes to get dressed before Bob and Pete were due to arrive. Book under his arm, Frank ran back upstairs to choose his outfit. He slid the book under his bed, and got himself ready for what promised to be a fun night. By the time the knock came at the front door, he had all but forgotten the book, and the summoning spell that, as far as he could tell, had had no effect what so ever. Running down the stairs, two at a time, he flung the door open to see his two best friends.

Mikey and Gerard were sitting down after dinner when Gerard started to feel queasy.

"Ugh, where did that flesh come from?"

"Somewhere in the Mid West why?"

"It's turning my stomach."

"Yeah, you don't look good Gee."

Arcadia looked up at her younger brother.

"I don't feel..."

A wind rushed into the room and enveloped Gerard.

"Mikey!"

"Gee!"

The wind carried him higher and higher into the air and Gerard thought he was going to smash into the ceiling when it disappeared and he was in darkness.

Frank glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5:47, and the party wasn't due to start til seven though he knew that no one would show up til at least half past, not wanting to be the first to arrive.

"Hey guys? Would you do me a favour?"

Frank asked as Bob connected his laptop to Frank's speakers, and Pete helped to put away anything breakable or valuable. A lesson learned a long time ago.

"What do you need?"

"Weeeeell...I kinda ran out of time to dye my hair today. Would you finish setting up while I go do it? I'll only be half hour or so please?"

"Do you really think that the color or lack there of matters if you will get laid?"

Frank's cheeks flushed red.

"It ain't about that, asswipe! I just wanted to look okay. If you can't be bothered to help..."

Frank turned away, dropping his head.

"Just forget it!"

He sighed, packing away his mum's China cat collection.

Bob smacked Pete in the head.

"We got it, you go."

Frank grinned to himself. Emotional blackmail always worked on Bob. Wiping the smile from his face, he turned a grateful look their way.

"Thanks guys. I'll be as quick as I can."

Then he headed up the stairs before they could change their minds.

He already had everything set, so he took off his shirt, dropping it on the bed, then grabbed an old towel from the hall closet, and locked himself in the bathroom. He read the instructions carefully, though this seemed to be the simplest dye he'd ever used.

_1.pour solution a, into application bottle_

_2\. Shake well._

_3.On clean, dry hair, apply the mouse mixture evenly._

_4.Leave for 25-30 minutes._

_5.Wash out with warm water til water runs clear._

_6.condition._

"Easy enough!"

35 minutes later, Frank had newly black hair, and a towel that definitely would never be white again. He dumped the towel in the trash, then headed back into his room. The second he stepped in there, he felt like he wasn't alone.

"Come out guys! Stop fuckin' around!"

When only silence greeted him, he shrugged it off, put on a different clean shirt, cos this one looked better with his freshly dyed hair, then left his room, trotting downstairs to find Bob and Pete, each with a beer in their hand, sat on the sofa, watching SpongeBob. At least they seem to have finished setting up first.

"Thanks again guys. "

He said, genuinely, jumping onto the sofa between them.

Gerard woke up in a strange room. He certainly wasn't home or at Patrick's. He looked around and saw things that would belong to a human.

"Shit, how did I end up here?"

Gerard hears noises outside the room and dives under the bed. He watches the door open and sees human feet and legs. The human turns on the light and Gerard hisses and has to retreat further under the bed to get away from it. It's not that he doesn't like it, but it's way too bright for him to handle. He freezes though when he realizes the human heard him.

"Come out guys! Stop fuckin' around!"

Gerard stays really quiet and the human seems to give up. He walks about doing something and then Gerard sees an article of clothing hitting the floor. The human leaves and Gerard reaches for it. he pulls it in and sniffs it.

"Male."

There is something else about the smell of the clothing, but Gerard shakes it off. He crawls out and then tries to call out to his siblings. Nothing. He tries Mikey and Arcadia specifically, but still nothing. He goes to leave the room and feels searing pain. Gerard drops to his knees and lets out a scream. Realizing that he may have alerted someone to his presence, he quickly goes back under the bed. There he pushes into the darkest corner and cries.

"What was that?"

Frank grabs the remote and mutes the TV, looking up at the ceiling.

"Did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, you fucking up the best part of the movie."

Frank elbowed Pete, scowling at him.

"Shut up Pete! You really saying you didn't hear that? It was upstairs I swear!"

He dropped the remote and levered himself up out of the couch, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Dude relax, your all fucked up and you haven't even smoked yet...unless you did when you dyed your hair."

Frank shook his head.

"Nah. Only thing I had was that beer!"

He listened intently, but he couldn't hear anything now. Maybe it was the fumes from the hair dye? Shrugging, he looked at the clock.

"Shit guys battle stations! It's time to party!"

He grinned wide.

"Pete, turn that crap off..."

He pointed at the TV.

"Bob, crank up the tunes. Tonight's gonna be loud!"

*

*

*

If demons could get headaches, Gerard would certainly have one right now. The noise level in the structure has steadily risen till the whole place was shaking. He knew it was late because the light in the room from the window has completely disappeared leaving him in total darkness.

So the guy Frank hoped would turn up, didn't! But he wouldn't let that spoil his night. In fact, his night just got significantly better. Frank stumbled drunkenly up the stairs, with his lips locked to some guy who's name he didn't even want to know, while the guy's hand was stuffed inside Frank's pants, jerking him quickly so he was hard and ready to fuck. Frank groaned as they staggered to his room and crashed through the door, tripping over their own feet, as they somehow made it to the bed. They were both all hands and grinding and way too much tongue, but Frank was too wasted by this point to give a shit if it was good or not. He just wanted to fuck this guy, then go to sleep...preferably alone.

"Take ya damn pantz off..."

Frank slurred.

"...wanna fuck ya."

Gerard had dozed off for a bit surrounded by the darkness when he awoke to a loud crash and something landing on the bed above him. He yelped when it dipped and hit him on the head.

"Take ya damn pantz off...wanna fuck ya."

So he was stuck in a human male's room and he was about to fornicate above him. Like hell! Gerard punched the mattress hard.

"What the...?"

Frank grunted, but forgot about it instantly when the nameless boy he'd dragged upstairs suddenly went down on him.

"Oh fuck yea!"

"Oh I don't think so!"

Gerard pushed with all his might and flipped the bed over.

Frank and "the dude" scrambled to their feet with matching shrieks and ran from the room, not daring to see what had just attacked them.

"What the fuck was that, man!?"

The dude shouted as they slammed the bedroom door shut and tried not to have heart attacks.

"What you got in there? A fucking gorilla or somethin'!?"

Frank shook his head, eyes wide.

"I d-don't know what is in there dude! Honest!"

"Whatever, freak...I'm out!"

The dude stormed off down the stairs, and straight out the front door. Frank stood outside his bedroom door, listening for any sign of movement within. Unfortunately, over the loud music that was threatening to break all the windows, he could hear nothing.

Gerard remained in the shadows. He knew that humans could not see him unless he wanted them to. He could see the feet of one of the human boys under the door. He wondered if he would return.

"Hello?"

Frank called anxiously through the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

Gerard chuckled. He could not help it. It wasn't his forte to fuck with people like this, but he could see how Patrick had fun doing it.

"Fuck!"

Frank gasped.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?"

"Wait what?"

Gerard paused. The teen heard him? That's not possible.

"I said- who are you?"

Frank raised his voice more.

"Oh this is ridiculous!"

He huffed.

"I'm coming in!"

Frank opened the door and stepped inside. Gerard didn't move. He pulled himself back, willing the shadows to keep him hidden. Frank stayed near the door, in case he had to run. He scanned his eyes around his slightly trashed room. At first, he saw nothing, but then, in the darkest corner, with his knees pulled up to his chest, he saw a man.

"Hi. I'm Frank."

What else was he meant to say? Gerard looked up with a start.

"No fucking way..."

Frank was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-Y-You can see me..."

"No...you're fuckin' invisible..."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can see you! What have you been smoking?"

"I-I-I don't smoke."

Frank laughed slightly, moving a bit further into the room. He seemed harmless.

"What's your name?"

"uh..."

Gerard was not about to give the human his real name.

"Gee."

Frank smiled, this guy may be a stranger, who hid in his bedroom, and wrecked the place, but Frank couldn't deny that he was cute.

"Well hi Gee, nice to meet you."

He thought for a second.

"Did you come to the party with someone?"

Maybe someone who could take the clearly slightly unhinged guy home.

"Party?"

Maybe that was all the noise going on in the bottom of the structure.

"I don't know how I got here?"

"You don't...oh! Err..."

Maybe the guy wasn't all there.

"Do you know where you live? I could call you a cab."

"Uh...downtown?"

Gerard needs to get out of here. He needs to get home. He needs to figure out why he feels weird near this human

"Okay...anything more specific? Downtown's a big place."

"Uh...down downtown?"

Frank realized he wasn't getting anywhere, and looked around his room for inspiration. He chuckled when he saw the upturned bed.

"Err Gee? I'm as much into weird interior design as the next person, but beds usually work better when they're right side up."

He laughed, turning to look at the man in the corner.

"You couldn't help me put it back again, could you?"

Gerard was about to say no when his body felt like it was on fire. He almost opened his mouth, but then something was niggling inside him.

~Obey and the pain will subside~

Gerard moves as quick as the pain will let him and fixes the boy's bed. Frank had a sudden and almost uncontrollable urge to run! This slim, peculiar man had just moved quicker than humanly possible, and righted the bed, on his own, with one hand! Something was not right here.

"Gee...?"

He asked nervously, edging slowly back toward the door. Gerard kept his back to the teen trying to catch his breath now that the pain stopped.

"Yeah?"

"What are y-you?"

"No no no..."

Gerard is whispering to himself as he ignores the question.

"Gee! Answer me! What are you?"

Frank demands, getting a little annoyed now. The pain comes again and then the voice.

~Obey and the pain will subside~

"I'm...I'm..."

Gerard turns around and faces Frank. His eyes black as coal and an aura surrounding him darker than the shadows that hold him. His teeth are razor sharp and his voice has an edge to it.

**"EGO sum Everto Gerardovinia"**

_"I am The Demon Gerardovinia"_

Frank's eyes bugged wide and he stumbled backwards, falling over a random shoe, and landing on his ass with a thud.

"Ow FUCK!"

He barked, before trying to scramble out the door as quick as possible.

"It fucking worked!"

Unfortunately, going backwards out the door didn't work, and he found himself, instead, underneath his desk, so he tried again. As soon as the boy was out of the room Gerard dropped. He was breathing heavy from being forced into his true form. He really needed to get out of there. Frank sat on the floor outside his bedroom door. He had wanted the summoning spell to work! He'd been disappointed when he thought it hadn't! But now it had, he wasn't really sure what to do. Was this demon.. safe or would he go on a killing spree and slaughter the town, just because Frank wanted to try a spell? He guessed there was only one way to find out. He'd have to ask him, but first, he really needed a drink! Stumbling to his feet, Frank headed downstairs, ignoring everyone who tried to tell him what a great party this was, and headed straight for the fridge, grabbing a beer, then he considered the situation, and grabbed a second, then headed back upstairs, and slid down the wall outside of his room again, cracking the first can, and chugging more than half in one go.

"Gee?.. You still in there?"

He called through the closed door. Gerard's fingers were seared and burned. He found out the hard way that he can't use the window to escape. He tried walking through the door and again, was hit with blinding pain. He was trapped.

"Gee?"

Frank actually wanted the weird man to still be there. What was tat about?! Gerard curled up under the bed again. If the human didn't demand he come out, he could stay there safe in the darkness. When there was no reply, Frank took a gulp of his beer, considered the fact that the whole thing could've been an alcohol induced hallucination, then thought...

"Fuck it!"

And finished the can. He cracked open the second beer, then dragged himself to his feet. Gingerly, he opened the door and peered inside. His room looked normal, and there was no sign of the black eyed man. Frank sighed and stepped in. He closed the door and walked over to his bed, flopping heavily onto it, and spilling beer over himself in the process.

"Damn! Waste o' beer!"

He giggled. He could still hear the party going on downstairs, but he suddenly wasn't really in the mood for it. Sipping his beer, Frank spoke out, just in case he wasn't alone.

"Hey Gee...you ain't plannin' on killin' me, are ya?"

Gerard tried to stay quiet, he tried, but the pain, the pain...

**"EGO would nunquam operor vos ullus vulnero Vinco."**

_"I would never harm you Master."_

Frank's eyes grew wide.

"Where are you?"

He asked in a small voice. He really hadn't expected an answer before.

**"Sub Cubile...Vinco."**

_"Under the bed...Master."_

Gerard hated this. Why did he have to answer and why is he calling the boy Master now? Ever since he revealed his name. Frank swallowed and put his beer on the bedside cabinet with a shaky hand, then lay on his stomach and hung his head off the edge of the bed, peering nervously beneath. It was dark under there, and he couldn't see much, but he could just about make out the dark outline of his strange new friend.

"Why are you under there? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Gerard cowered more. The Human hadn't requested that he come out so no pain was there. Still he decided to answer him anyway.

"I like it under here, it's dark."

Frank considered this, then climbed quickly off the bed and across the room, before clicking off the ceiling light, and plunging the room into darkness. He then stumbled back onto the bed.

"Is that better? Would you come back out now?"

Gerard looked around and saw that it was dark. He inched his way to the opening of the bed and looked up at the boy.

"Are you telling me to come out?"

Frank shook his head.

"No. Just asking you to."

Gerard decided that it was not considered a command so he inched out more, but still stayed under only sticking his head out. Frank grinned down at him.

"Hi! You comfy? Want a pillow?"

"Pillow?"

Frank nodded and grabbed one of his to show to the man under his bed.

"Yeah...a pillow. You know, to put under your head?"

Gerard took the pillow. It was soft and felt good on the burns on his fingers.

"What happened?"

Frank pointed at the burns with concern.

"I-I-It's nothinggggg..."

This time the pain was blinding and the words spilled forth.

**"EGO exertus subterfugio Vinco quod eram proprie punitor."**

_"I tried to escape Master and was properly punished."_

Frank gasped. Gee was trapped here? Was that part of the spell?

"Why...why did you want to go?"

"I...I..."

Frank watched Gee's face in the limited light. He could tell he was in pain.

"Gee? Are you hurt? I mean a part from your fingers, are you in pain?"

**"Tantum poena EGO loco myself in pro non pareo vos Vinco."**

_"Only the pain I put myself in for not obeying you Master."_

"So...you have to do _everything_ I tell you to? Hey!...hold on a second! How do I understand Latin and for that matter, how do I even know it IS Latin?"

Frank was really confused.

Gerard crawled out more and and looked up and the boy.

"You don't speak Latin?"

Frank shook his head.

"Nah. Not many people do. It's kind of a dead language."

"Dead language?"

Gerard didn't understand, that was what he was taught first.

"I think it was spoken a really long time ago, but it isn't now.

"I don't know why you can understand it. Can you speak it?"

"I don't know."

Frank shrugged.

"Try?"

"Licuit, potis est?"

_"Alright, how is this?"_

Gerard smiles.

"Not bad."

Frank chuckled.

"It's weird. When I was reading it before, I really struggled. now...facilia factu!"

_"It is easy to do"_

Gerard could not help but smile for a moment. The look on the human's face seemed to light up his features and almost pierce the darkness. Frank smiled down at the demon.

"I usually suck at languages too! Like they tried to teach us Spanish at school and I just could NOT get it!"

Gerard laughed and for the first time he was not thinking of escaping.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Pete opened the door and flipped on the light and Gerard hissed and frantically looked for a shadow to hide in. Frank shot his head up, his eyes blinking furiously against the light.

"Fuck sake Pete! You trying to blind me?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo that you became a fucking vampire. Why are you up here all by yourself..."

Pete saw the beer cans.

"...getting drunk. Wallowing in the fact that he never showed up?"

Frank frowned slightly. Gee must've hidden himself again. He honestly thought demons would have bigger balls than that. He realized that Pete was still awaiting an answer.

"No Pete. I just had a bit of a headache, thought I'd get away from that death metal shit that you got Bob to play."

He cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"That shit's nasty dude!"

"No, you just have shit taste in music."

Pete looked at Frank and smirked.

"You're hiding something."

Pete started to look around the room.

"Where is he or is it she?"

Pete opened the closet and looked right at Gerard.

"I'm gonna find them, you know that right?"

Frank blinked in confusion, meeting Gee's eyes. How hadn't Pete seen him?

"There's no one here Pete! Search all ya like."

He mouthed " _what the fuck?_ " to Gee, then turned back toward Pete.

"Please Pete? I really just need to crash."

"Sure Frankie..."crash". I get it."

Pete made quotes with his fingers.

"I check up on you later then."

Pete closed the door as he backed out. Then he quickly opened it again and jumped in. 

"A HA!"

Frank raised an eyebrow from his place on the bed.

"Go away Pete."

He said, in monotone.

Gerard laughed.

"Fine. Bye."

Pete closed the door again.

"Is he really gone,"

Frank shrugged and climbed off the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it, sticking his head out into the hallway. It was empty. Retreating back into his room, Frank shut the door and turned around.

"For now. There's no guarantee he won't come back though."

He walked over and flopped onto his bed, then turned to look at Gee.

"Hey! How come he didn't see you?"

"Humans aren't supposed be able to see us unless we want them to."

"So how come _I_ can? Is it cause I summoned you?"

"I guess so, I mean I didn't mean for you to see me."

Frank rubbed his hand over his eyes. He really was getting a headache now.

"So, you called me Master before, didn't you?!"

He didn't wait for a reply.

"And you have to do whatever I say?"

He looked up at the suddenly nervous looking demon.

**"Sic dominus"**

_"Yes Master."_

Frank could think of a dozen things he could get the demon to do, but he was worried that if his hold on Gee were to break, then he'd be pretty pissed if Frank had him do anything too extreme.

"Tell me what powers you have."

Gerard's face dropped. He had no powers. Nothing really amazing about him. Frank tilted his head at the look on the demon's face.

"What's wrong?"

**"Nihil possem dominum."**

_"I have no powers Master."_

Frank sat up, looking curiously at the man before him.

"Well if you don't have powers, what do you do? Like do you work or have hobbies? Tell me how you spend your time."

Gerard hesitated, but there was no pain.

"I like art."

"Art? Like, you draw or paint?"

"Yeah...kind of..."

"What do you mean, kind of? Tell me about the last thing you did."

"Uh...I made an artist in Spain paint a picture of him killing his wife and children."

Frank's eyes bugged, and he kinda threw up in his mouth a little, but swallowed it down and passed it off as a burp.

"Seriously?!"

"Yup, and once I made someone kill himself cause he created a portrait of his wife fucking his father and he really thought it happened."

Gerard smiled at the memory.

"Mikey and Arcadia were really proud of me and Domencia got so pissed off when Father..."

Gerard went quiet after that.

Frank's mouth hung open for a moment, then. 

"When your father what....?"

Gerard said nothing. He just thought about how he might never see his little brother or older sister again. Without realizing it, he started crying. Big black drops were running down his pale cheeks. Frank's eyes widened, then he was off the bed, across the room and pulling the distressed demon into his chest, before he could even consider his actions.

"There there. Come on, don't cry, it's gonna be alright."

He tried to comfort Gee as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing man. Gerard jumped and tried to pull away, but the pain came back. Frank felt the demon shudder, and guessed that he was in pain again.

"Easy...I'm not gonna hurt you, relax."

"I just want to go home."

Frank closed his eyes.

"You really don't want to stay?"

**"Uertatur."**

_"No Master."_

Frank slowly dropped his arms, suddenly feeling cold as he did so. He wrapped them around his own middle and walked over to the window.

"Fine..."

He sighed, his back to the demon, head falling slightly.

"Then go if you want."

"Really?"

"Course. I'd be happy for you to stay, but if you hate it here with me that much, then I should just let you go. I don't want you to be sad."

"Thank you!"

Gerard hugged the human and then stood there waiting.

Frank sighed.

"It's okay. Guess I'll just go back to the party. It was nice meeting you. And as I'm probably never gonna see you again, I just gotta say one thing..."

He stepped in close to the demon and looked up into his eyes.

"...you really are fucking gorgeous!"

Then he tiptoed and pressed his lips to Gee's, before rocking back on his heels and grinning.

"I would've kicked myself if I didn't do that just once!"

He giggled.

"So long then."

He stood back and waited. Gerard was a little shocked by the kiss, but he still smiled. Then he waited. Frank raised his eyebrows, his smile wavering slightly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Uh...I'm waiting for you?"

"For me?"

Frank was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"To undo the spell?"

"Undo? I-I don't understand!"

"You called me with your spell so you have to send me back."

"But..."

Frank stumbled.

"I don't know how."

"What? What do you mean, you don't know how?"

"Just that!"

Frank panicked.

"I didn't really know what I was doing when I summoned you. I have NO clue how to send you back again."

He looked at the floor, his voice dropping.

"I'm sorry Gee."

Gerard was enraged. He rolled his eyes back and they turned to coal.

"You fucking piece of shit!"

Gerard lunged for Frank and grabbed him and then cried out at pain unlike anything he ever felt before.

"FUCK!"

Frank whimpered as they both went crashing to the ground, Gee collapsing from the pain, and him being dragged down beneath the demon. He wasn't afraid of Gee hurting him any more, as it was clear that he couldn't, not without suffering himself, but he did find himself upset by Gee's distress.

"Gee, calm down! That's..."

It was worth a try.

"...that's an order."

**"Sic dominus"**

_"Yes Master."_

Frank slowly sat up, pushing Gee upright with him.

"I really am sorry Gee! If I'd known that I'd need to..."

He sighed, dejectedly.

"I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you hate me now."

He turned his head away, hoping that the demon didn't hate him.

"I'll never see my family again!"

Frank felt like crap. He hadn't wanted to rip someone from their home, from the ones they loved. Truthfully, he hadn't even thought about a demon HAVING a family. He hadn't really thought at all.

"I'm sorry!"

Frank stood on slightly shaky legs, and headed toward the door. He could really do with a beer right now. He grabbed the door handle then glanced back at the demon, who suddenly seemed very young, and very lost. He didn't know what else to say, so he simply opened the door and left the room, closing it behind him. Tonight, he was going to get very, VERY drunk.


	3. I'm A Man Of Wealth And Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EGO sum 1000 nex vobis est vos operor non solvo meus frater vos humanus shitbag!"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"I am 1000 deaths for you is you do not release my brother you human shitbag!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So fun stuff happening in this chapter...well not for poor Frankie as he meets his trapped demon servants family. Not exactly a family reunion though. ^0^
> 
> Fic title as well as chapter titles from "Sympathy For The Devil" ~ The Rolling Stones
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

 

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^***

"Mikey, calm down!"

Patrick tried for the fifth time to reason with the furious demon.

"You need to stop and think about this! The lower levels don't have that kind of power! I'm not really sure who does right no. I can't contact him. I can't even hear him, can you?”

"NO PATRICK I CAN'T! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM SO PISSED!"

Mikey punched a stalactite in front of him and it crumbled to the ground.

"FUCK! WHERE IS HE!?"

"I don't know Mikey, but we'll find him, I promise and whoever's done this, is going to pay! Mark my words!"

Patrick could practically see steam coming out of the younger man's ears, and he couldn't really blame him, but pulverizing every demon he saw, until they found the culprit, was not an efficient use of time, or energy.

"Mikey.. I know you don't want to hear this, and I'm taking my life in my hands even suggesting it, but I think we should go talk to your parents. They may have some ideas that we haven't thought of yet."

Mikey turned on Patrick, eyes glowing red rimmed with black, but then they disappeared.

"*sigh* You're right Patrick."

Mikey's whole body posture changed like the air was let out of him. Patrick could sympathize. He didn't really want to be in the same dimension as Don and Donna, let alone face to face with them. Those two are scary! Even to someone as powerful as him.

"It'll be alright Mikey..."

He reassured his friend’s brother.

"…and I'll be right there with you. They won't do anything."

"I-I just want my brother back."

Mikey hung his head and allowed Patrick to put an arm around him as they made their way back to his home.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

"Urgh… My fuckin' head!" 

Frank groaned, rolling over and falling off the couch.

"Ow!"

Peeling his eyes open, he looked groggily around the living room. There were beer cans and chip packets all over, Bob was asleep and snoring like a bull horn a few feet away on the floor, while Pete appeared to be trying to hump a throw cushion in his sleep.

"Charming dude...you can keep that one."

Frank shook his head as he staggered to his feet, grimacing as pain shot through his temple.

"Fuck!"

Wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water, he discovered two girls spooning under the kitchen table, one with her hand up the other's shirt. He ignored this blatant display of lesbianism, and fetched his water, before heading upstairs to his room. As he opened his bedroom door, memories of last night flooded back.

"Gee…"

He murmured. He suddenly felt even worse than the hangover was making him feel. He'd torn that beautiful demon from his home, without any thought of how to return him. Frank felt like shit! Where was Gee anyway? Frank looked under his bed, but there was nothing more than dirty socks, dust bunnies, and an impressive collection of gay porn. No Gee! Frank frowned. Had it all been a dream? Some alcohol induced hallucination?

"Must be."

He muttered, leaving the room to go wash up and take a piss. After he'd finished in the bathroom, a shirtless Frank went back into his room and stripped off his jeans, dumping his beer stained clothing into the hamper, then went over to the closet for fresh clothes. Opening the door, he was glad he'd been for a piss, else he probably would've peed himself right there. Curled up on the floor of his closet, with Frank's shirt from the previous day, hugged tight into his chest, was Gee. As Frank looked closer, he couldn't help but notice black lines trailing down his pale cheeks. He thought at first that the demon's eyeliner had run, but then realized that he wasn't wearing any, and the streaks were, in fact, tear tracks.

"Oh Gee…’m so sorry." 

He said sadly, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Don't hate me...

He pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his aching head in his hands.

*

*

*

"What the fuck do you mean summoned?!"

**"Do not take that tone of voice with me boy..."**

"Sorry Father, Michael has been on edge since yesterday when Gerard disappeared."

Arcadia pulled her little brother back down to his seat. She noticed that Domencia was smirking.

"You better have had nothing to do with this dear sister."

Domencia looked at her two siblings and smiled.

"Nope, not me, but if I did I certainly would not be hiding the fact. I would be proud."

"Bitch."

"I want Gee back."

Soltaria, the youngest started to cry, black pooling at her feet. Mikey picked her up and cradled her in his lap.

"Don't worry Taria, I'm going to get Gee back, I promise."

"How?"

Mikey looked at his Father.

"if he was summoned there will be a trail right?"

**"As long as it has been less than 24 hours, then yes."**

"Good, come on Patrick..."

Mikey handed his little sister to Arcadia and stood up. He started walking knowing that Patrick was following him.

"...let's go bring back Gee."

*

*

*

*

Frank sat on the floor of his room, watching the demon sleep. He really was very pretty for a demon. Frank always assumed demons would be all red and ugly, with horns and shit, not male-model attractive. Frank sighed. How long would he sleep for, anyway? He heard voices downstairs, coming his way. Bob and Pete were COMING HIS WAY!!

"Shit!"

He hissed, scrambling to his feet and closing his closet door before jumping onto his bed, and pretending to be asleep. A moment later, he heard his bedroom door creak open, and footsteps approaching his bedside. He tried to breathe slowly.

"Told you the fucker would still be asleep."

"Yeah yeah, its in the closet, just grab it before he starts humping the bed."

"You mean like you were when I woke you up?"

"Yeah, that's because I was dreaming about fucking your mom."

"Stuff it Wentz before I stuff you in Frank's closet."

Frank's eyes shot open.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

His voice came out a little squeaky, but he put that down to the alcohol.

"Morning sleepy head. I just needed to grab that jacket you borrowed from me. It started to rain and I have to walk this little shit home."

Pete reached for the closet door and opened it. He stepped forward and leaned up to grab the jacket from the hook.

"Fuck!"

He leaped back clutching his leg. There was a gash through his jeans and he was bleeding a little.

"Jesus fuck Frankie! Are you hiding Wolverine or Freddy in there?"

"Christ Wentz can you do anything right?"

Bob leaned over and pick up the fallen jacket. He stepped away quickly as he felt a wind around his leg. He didn't see the demon with his teeth bared and claws out.

"Alright, let's get you home so we can look at the cut."

"Fuck, I think I need stitches!"

"Oh stop you big baby. Later Iero."

Bob pushed Pete out and closed the door. Frank jumped off the bed and rushed over to his closet, dropping to his knees in front of the clearly confused demon.

"Hey Gee...it's okay, they're gone."

Gerard looked at the human and his eyes dropped from black to "normal".

"I'm still here. I thought I was dreaming."

Gerard sadly hung his head.

"Sorry."

Frank muttered.

"But look…we'll find a way, okay? Someone must know how to send you back!"

"I don't..."

Gerard didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the room plunged into darkness despite it being a bright sunny day out.

"Mikey..."

Frank squeaked in fear and backed away from the closet door, over to the corner of the room, making himself as small as possible. A bright orange smoke broke through the void and then there were two other people standing in the room.

"Gee?"

Mikey looked around the darkness for his brother. Frank held his breath. Partly because the smoke smelled like rotten eggs, but mostly because he was absolutely fucking terrified right now!

"Gee!"

Mikey ran up to his brother and pulled out of the small room.

"Thank fuck! I was so worried about you! As soon as I decimate the fucker that did this to you, we can go home."

Frank's eyes bugged, and he hid his head in his arms. He was pretty sure he was about to die.

"No Mikey wait...it isn't..."

It was too late though cause Patrick found the boy.

"Over here Mikey!"

Patrick picked Frank up by his throat.

"What do ya want to do with him?"

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, whatever was coming, he didn't want to see it.

Mikey stalked over to the piece of meat in Patrick's grasp.

"He looks young for a human. His screams will be high pitched."

Mikey showed his sharp teeth to Frank.

"P-Please?"

Frank whimpered, his body shaking in the demon's grip.

"Please what you piece if shit, have mercy, let you go? Sorry, I don't do mercy."

Mikey closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes were red with a black ring around the edges.

"GEE! HELP ME!"

Frank screamed out and Mikey laughed. As if his brother would help a human. Then he was pushed to the floor and Gerard was there and Patrick was on the ground. Gerard knelt down and cradled Frank forgetting about his anger toward the boy.

**" Es vos alright Vinco? "**

_"Are you alright Master?"_

Frank coughed and rubbed his throat, then nodded slightly.

"Please d-don't let them h-hurt me?"

He looked up into Gerard's eyes, his lip quivering. Gerard's eyes turned black.

**" Ego mos servo vos meus Vinco "**

_"I will protect you my Master."_

Gerard stood up and blocked Patrick and Mikey from getting to Frank.

"Gee…what's gotten in to you?"

Patrick asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

**” Vos exertus ut vulnero meus Vinco. vos cannot ago”**

_"You tried to hurt my Master...you cannot live."_

Gerard lunged at Patrick digging his claws into his chest.

"Gerard stop!"

Mikey could not believe this! Gerard was attacking his best friend! Patrick fought back, but with the handicap of NOT wanting to kill Gerard…which he could easily do.

"Gee stop! Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

Mikey wanted to help...but who? He looked at the wide eyed human on the floor still clutching his neck.

"You...he called you Master...make him stop."

Frank shook his head.

"I do that, you'll kill me!"

"Would it make you sleep at night if you knew he killed his best friend and brother _human_?"

Frank chewed his lip, sucking his lip ring into his mouth, then releasing it.

"I- I don't want anyone to die."

He thought for a second, watching as Gee snarled and snapped at the other demon, who appeared to be simply trying to hold him back.

"I-If I tell him to stop…you and your friend don't lay a finger on me, or I'll just tell him to hurt you again...deal?"

Mikey snorted and looked down at the bag of flesh.

"I don't do deals with human scum, but since you control my brother, I do not have much of a choice do I?"

Frank shook his head.

"It's a deal then?"

He hesitantly stuck out his hand, kind of terrified that it would be bitten off. He couldn't stop it trembling.

Mikey smirked and took the humans hand. He watched his eyes bulge as the skin seared from contact. When he wretched his hand away, he laughed as the human saw the mark he left on his hand. Then his laugh was cut off as he as shoved into the wall by Gerard. Frank shivered as the pain in his hand receded. His heart was racing, and his breathing shaky and uneven. He looked up.

"Gee stop!"

Gerard stopped pushing Mikey.

"Come here."

He spoke quietly. He didn't like controlling Gerard like this, but needs must. Gerard let go of Mikey and knelt at Frank’s feet.

**” Etiam Vinco”**

_"Yes Master."_

Mikey coughed trying to catch his breath. Frank held out his burned hand.

"What is this? Will it heal?"

**” Haud Vinco , ut est vestigium of a tracto a everto. Vadum EGO exsequor vos”**

_"No Master, that is the mark of a deal with a demon. Shall I avenge you?"_

Frank looked up angrily at the grinning demon who'd given him the mark, but spoke softly to Gerard.

"No."

He swallowed deeply.

"Don't hurt them again, unless they try to hurt me…understand?"

**" Ut vos votum Vinco "**

_"As you wish Master."_

Gerard scooped Frank up and placed him on the bed he then stood next to him as if he was keeping guard.

"What the fuck is going on? What have you done to my brother!? He would NEVER have attacked me!"

Frank took a deep breath.

"I-I was messing around with this old book…I never thought it would actually work. I did this like like summoning spell thing and an hour later, I find Gee under my bed.."

He looked down at the ground.

"He said he wanted to go home, and I said ok, but.. I didn't know I'd need like a reversal spell, and I don't have it! I'm sorry…"

He turned his eyes toward Gerard.

"Gee…I'm sorry."

Gerard's eyes had gone back and he sat down next to the shaken boy.

"It's okay I guess."

Gerard then stood up and looked at Mikey and Patrick.

"You're here."

Patrick sighed in relief.

"Yes Gee, we're here."

He stepped forward and wrapped his best friend in a hug.

"We were worried about you.. The human hasn't hurt you, has it?"

"No, I'm alright. I just want to go home and I can't."

Gerard buried his face in Patrick's neck breathing in the scent of the brimstone and sulfur. Mikey glared at Frank.

"So how do you fix this _human_?"

"I-I don't know! But I'll find a way! There HAS to be a way! Someone out there knows how to undo this, and I WILL find them!"

"How old are you human?"

Mikey glared at him.

"15…I'm 15."

Mikey scoffed.

"You are kidding me? You have no power in the human world. How are you going to do anything to help my brother?"

Frank pointed to his laptop.

"I can find just about anything I want with that thing. Just give me some time."

"Fine, Patrick go home and let my parents know what happened and that I will return when Gerard can."

"Are you sure?"

Patrick asked, rubbing Gerard's back, soothingly.

"Yes and let Taria know that her big brother is fine."

"Taria?"

"Yeah Gee, she was really upset."

"Oh Hell!"

"I'll tell her you're ok Gee, and that you're coming home soon."

He passed Gerard into his brother's arms, giving him one last smile before departing in a cloud of yellow and black.

"You have a little sister Gee, how old?"

"By human standards...seven. I am the middle child."

"Middle? So how many brothers and sisters have you got?"

"Well Mikey and Soltaria and Hacron are my youngest and Arcadia, Domancia and Kratian are my oldest."

"Seven of you? Wow I can't imagine that."

Frank sighed deeply.

"It's just me and my sister now..."

He trailed off, a sad look entering his eyes.

"You had more?"

"We..."

Frank choked slightly.

"We had an older brother, Lucas."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, well now you don’t have him. Look, can we concentrate on what is important here?"

Frank dropped his head down and hid his tears behind a curtain of hair. His fingernails dug into his palms. He REALLY didn't like this guy.

"Mikey!"

Gerard glared at his brother.

"What? Look if the human gets you home, then I will see about getting his brother back okay?"

Gerard smiled and Mikey felt like he was worth a million.

Frank's head shot up. His face, angry.

"How dare you?!"

He growled, his whole body shaking with rage.

"I know you're not human, so I don't expect any humanity from you, but don't dangle my brother's memory in front of me like a carrot for a horse. He's gone! NO-ONE can bring him back!"

There were tears streaming, unchecked down his face, as his chest rose and fell, rapidly, and his teeth clenched tight. If looks could kill, Mikey would be a pile of ash right now.

"Our brother Kratian can...for a price, but I am sure if you dispel Gerard, he will do it with his usual price."

"I don't believe you!"

Frank grunted, turning and walking to the window. He leaned his hands on the ledge and stared out at the rain, resting his forehead against the cold glass.

"Lucas was a good man..."

He started, quietly.

"…he always wanted to be a doctor, and he nearly made it too. He was training in the ER at Clara Maas, and some asshole had a knife..."

Frank sobbed softly.

"Lucas didn't even see it coming. The guy slit his throat. He bled out before anyone could even get to him."

He turned around, all his previous fight, drained away.

"So don't tell me I can have him back. Don't lie to me, cos you think it will make me help you. I'm already going to help you, cos I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I don't want Gee to suffer that. Just don't lie to me…please."

He slumped onto the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Fra..."

Mikey grabbed Gerard.

"No, leave him alone. We need to figure out how to get you home. Can you leave this room?"

"No, I tried."

Mikey opens the door and steps out.

"Try to follow me."

Gerard steps up to the doorway, but is blinded by pain. Frank looked up sharply, tears still on his face.

"Gee!"

He jumped up and raced to Gerard's side, pulling him back from the doorway, and into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Whatever, I'm going to check out this place and see what other humans are here. Maybe I will find a snack."

Mikey's eyes glowed red for a second and he let out an evil laugh as he walked away.

"Fuck!"

Frank looked at the shaking demon in his arms.

"He's kidding, right Gee?"

"Um..."

"What do I do? How do I stop him?"

"Go after him?"

Frank looked out in the direction Mikey went.

"Fuck that! He'll kill me."

"He can't remember?"

Gerard lifted the boy's hand and showed him the mark.

"But he's stronger than me! Fuck it! Okay, I’ll be back!"

Frank dashed from the room and down the stairs; he saw Mikey standingin the kitchen doorway.

"Mikey?"

"Frankie, there you are!"

Claudette, one of the girls from under the table, was in the kitchen trying to reach something up high in the cabinets. She was perched on her tip toes with one leg up and her half shirt riding up high enough to show the bottom of her breast and the fact that she had nothing on under it.

"I wanted some cereal, but the guys ate all the boxes on the bottom and I remember that you keep closed ones up here, but I can't quite reach."

Mikey stood there licking his lips. He moved closer and ran a fingernail over the exposed skin. The girl gasped as a small trickle of blood ran down into her shorts. Frank hurried forward and forced himself between the demon and the unsuspecting girl, pushing Mikey back as hard as he could, before turning to Claudette.

"Hey sweetheart.. Mind out, I'll get it."

He clambered up onto the counter and retrieved a box of Fruit Crisp cereal, passing it down to her.

"Hey, Claudy where did Amber go?"

"Oh, she decided to take a shower."

"Shower huh?"

Mikey swiftly left the area and made it to the second floor bathroom using his demon speed. The door was unlocked and that made him smirk. He opened it stepping into the steaming room.

"That you Claudy?"

Mikey chuckled and closed the door fusing the lock shut. The female looked out the curtains and saw no one. She shrugged and went back to her shower. Mikey slowly took his clothing off and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Time for breakfast."

He laughed again and then slipped into the shower. 

Frank raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Claudette staring after him in confusion. When he got to the landing, he heard Amber asking ‘That you Claudy?’.. And then Mikey's voice muttering something about breakfast.

"MIKEY! GET OUT HERE NOW.. OR I'LL MAKE HIM LEAVE THE ROOM!"

Frank waited, and prayed that Mikey's love for his brother, was stronger than his desire to feed.

"Frankie, is that you?"

Mikey was about to make his move when the annoying human boy called out. The girl moved from under the spray and stuck he head out the curtain.

"Come on in!"

Frank tried the door, but it wouldn’t open. He saw that the lock was messed up and melted..

"Sorry Claudy! I'm looking for my friend Mikey, didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're funny Frankie, there is no one in here."

Mikey watched as the human giggles and he could not help run a talon down her back. She arched and shuddered and Mikey watched the blood run in a small rivulet down her spine. He did it again and this time she let out a small moan. He pressed himself against her and she pressed back. He skin was warm from the water and Mikey wondered if he could make it redder. He turned up the water temp.

"Hey Frankie, tell them to stop running the cold water, I'm getting only hot."

Frank frowned.

"I have to go find Mikey now, cos I'm going to take his brother _out_ for a while."

He hoped Mikey took the hint.

"But I'll tell them!"

Mikey listened to the boy leave. He turned back to his prey. She still had no idea that she was bleeding in four places. She moved carefully under the spray again as she adjusted the cold water. Mikey pressed fully against her and placed a hand on her hips digging his fingernails in. When she cried out, he silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

**"Hush parum unus. Quietis iam. Iustus relaxo quod Capiam tutela vestrum."**

_"Hush little one. Quiet now. Just relax and I will take care of you."_

Frank didn't know what else to do.. Mikey wasn't listening to him, and now Amber was in danger. He only had one choice. Quickly, he headed back to his room. Opening the door, he looked around for the other demon. He couldn't see him.

"Gee, come out please!"

Gerard had gone back to hiding in the closet when his _Master_ burst in the door. He sighed and got up quickly before the pain started again.

**"Quis est vestri negotium Vinco?"**

_"What is your task Master?"_

Frank smiled softly at the demon.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this to you, but Mikey's going to hurt my friend if I don't…”

He trailed off, really not wanting to do this.

"Where is he?"

Frank closed his eyes.

"He's in the bathroom, and he has my friend. Gee, come out into the hallway!"

Gerard was afraid, but he knew it would be more pain if he disobeyed. He steeled himself for the pain as he crossed the threshold and...nothing. No pain, he was fine.

"It didn't hurt?"

Frank frowned.

"What the hell?"

"It's cos I told you to leave the room! You weren't trying to escape!"

He grinned.

"At least you can move around a bit more now!"

He heard a noise from the bathroom, and remembered his previous urgency.

"Gee! Get in there and stop him! Don't let him hurt her!"

Gerard ran to the door that Frank pointed to and opened it quickly. Steam billowed from it.

"Mikey?"

"In here Gee."

Gerard opened the curtain and saw the human in the tub with water running down her bloodied body.

"I was told to stop you."

"Yeah, well I’m done."

"Is she dead?"

"Nah, I just wanted a snack."

"Okay, come on out then please."

"Sure Gee."

Gerard watched Mikey get dressed. He ruffled Gerard's hair and he laughed as they exited the bathroom to a pissed off human.

"What did you do? Is she dead?"

Frank spat through gritted teeth, his hands in fists at his sides.

"Nope, just passed out."

Mikey licked his lips remembering how she tasted. Frank relaxed slightly, and then stepped past the brothers, toward the bathroom. As he reached the doorway, he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Gee, go back in the bedroom!"

Then he went to check on his friend. She was out cold on the floor, but she was breathing, and there were no marks to be seen. Mikey must've healed any wounds he'd inflicted. Grabbing a towel of the rack, and placing it over her body, Frank turned off the shower, and then knelt at her side, gently shaking her wet shoulder.

"Amber? Amber, wake up!.

"She won't wake up for a while."

Mikey stood there in the doorway.

"Nice of you to tell your pet to go back to his home."

There was a tension in his voice that dripped with malice for Frank.

"I don't want you hurting my friends!"

Frank stated, ignoring Mikey's words, and not bothering to look at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't..."

He turned his eyes up to Mikey's face, the threat clear in his voice.

"Understood?"

Mikey growled at the human piece of shit.

**"Nequam humanus , si vos vulnero meus frater EGO mos iuguolo vos millies milies super!"**

_"Worthless human, if you hurt my brother I will kill you a thousand times over!"_

Mikey's eyes turned red and his sharp teeth dripped acid and burned a hole in the hallway rug. Frank held up his hand with the demon's deal brand on it.

"You can't!"

He said simply.

"But I won't hurt Gee, not if you stay away from my friends and family."

He thought for a second.

"You need to feed? Go find some pedophile or murderer to snack on."

"But little girls are sooo tasty!"

Mikey pouted like a little kid, but then crossed his arms.

"Fine, but better not make Gee cry anymore."

Frank shook his head.

"I don't _want_ to hurt Gee. He's kinda nice, as far as demons go, but if threatening him is the only thing keeping my loved ones safe, then that's what I'll do."

He scooped the unconscious girl, towel and all, up into his arms, and carried her to his room, where he could keep an eye on her. He would tell her that he'd found her passed out, or something. Carefully, he lay her on top of his covers, and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet to lay over her, before turning to look at Gerard.

"You ok Gee?"

**"Etiam Vinco EGO sum teres."**

_"Yes Master, i am fine."_

There was hurt in Gerard's words. The boy dismissed him like he was nothing. Well he was wasn't he? No one else would get themselves a useless demon summoned. Frank tilted his head, a frown creasing his brow.

"Gee? Would you come sit down with me, please?"

Gerard obeyed. Frank hesitated, then gently took Gerard's hand. It was cool and soft, and fit comfortably in his.

"Gee. Tell me what's wrong. You know, _besides_ you wanting to go home cause I can tell that's not all."

"I just..."

Gerard couldn’t hold it back, he burst into tears. Mikey was there pushing the human out of the way and kneeling in front of his brother. Frank yelped as he fell off the bed, and landed awkwardly on his left wrist.

"Fuck!"

He whimpered, holding it against his chest. He was pretty sure he'd felt something snap.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him! Why is he crying!?"

Frank ground his teeth against the pain in his wrist, and looked up at Mikey.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!"

He turned to Gerard.

"Tell me Gee!"

Mikey growled at the boy.

"Don’t fucking call him that! You don't know him!"

Frank frowned.

"He told me that's his name!"

"Mikey, please just stop...I"

Gerard slumped against his shoulder.

"Gee, you need to eat something."

"What does he need?"

Frank asked in concern. Mikey looked at the human and smirked.

"Breakfast."

Frank swallowed heavily.

"Are…do you mean… human?"

"Well on this plane that is what we eat yes."

Frank's head hurt. He looked at Amber.

"You drank her blood. You didn't eat her flesh…right?"

Mikey didn't answer.

"Would blood be enough?"

Frank asked, nervously rubbing his quite possibly broken wrist.

"If he was just thirsty yes, but he has to eat."

Frank shook his head.

"No one in this house is on the menu! You want him to eat, you go get some low-life off the streets for him got it?"

"Fine!"

With a red puff of putrid smoke, the younger demon disappeared.

"Mikey!"

Gerard fell to his knees where Mikey was.

"It's ok Gee. He'll be back."

Frank smiled gently at the distressed demon.

"Come give me a hand will ya?"

He indicated his damaged wrist.

**"Quis can EGO operor vobis Vinco."**

_"What can I do for you Master."_

"Just, can you help me up and help me wrap my wrist? There's bandages in the bathroom."

Gerard sighed and helped the boy stand. He then left the room with him and brought him into the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet and rummaged through the cabinet for the bandages. Frank watched him for a moment, before curiosity got the better of him.

"Gee? You were upset before why?"

Gerard was hoping that Frank didn't ask any direct questions. He didn't want to answer him. He decided to endure the pain of disobeying in the hopes that his brother would get back.

"Come on Gee, talk to me, please?"

Frank could almost see the pain tugging at Gerard's thin body.

"You don't have to suffer. Whatever it is, I won't judge. Please GeeTell me!"

Gerard bandaged the boy's wrist carefully. Frank sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Fine! Put up with the pain! What do I care?!"

He muttered, bitterly though really, the demon ignoring him and refusing to speak, gave him a weird feeling inside, like loss, or grief, and he didn't understand it.

"I'm baaack."

Mikey walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Gee, come eat."

Frank pulled his hand back and stood up, grabbing the edge of the sink as his head swam slightly.

"I'll be downstairs."

He said, sullenly.

"Don't make a mess!"

Then he left the room, not looking back.

Gerard exhaled as the pain washed over him. Mikey held him and led him to the bedroom.

"Here big brother, eat something, you will feel better."

Frank went down to the living room, and found Claudette asleep in front of the TV, Adventure Time playing on mute. He chuckled, and then went through to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. There was something about Gerard that Frank just couldn't get his head around. The guy was a demon, who was currently upstairs, _eating a human being_ , but Frank still couldn't help but like him, and he didn't know why. Once the coffee was finished, he poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter, staring out the kitchen window at the rain, as it drew patterns down the glass. Part of him wished he'd never found that damn book, but another part, was excited to find out where this would lead.

Arcadia appeared in a puff of dark red smoke and fire. She looked around and saw a sleeping human. Frank smelt that familiar smell, and stepped hesitantly to the living room doorway.

"Who are you?"

He demanded, trying not to show how scared he was.

**"EGO sum 1000 nex vobis est vos operor non solvo meus frater vos humanus shitbag!"**

_"I am 1000 deaths for you is you do not release my brother you human shitbag!"_

Arcadia spit fire at the human male.

"Oh Fuck!"

Frank breathed, his eyes growing wide as he backed up a step.

"GEEEEE!"

He screamed, as loud as his lungs would allow. Gerard had a mouthful when he heard the boy scream. He looked at Mikey.

"I guess Arcadia is here."

Gerard jumped up and ran out of the room forgetting what he was doing before he was called. He ran down the stairs and saw Arcadia holding the boy against the wall.

"Fuck!"

"Gee, don't you dare."

Gerard looked at Mikey.

"I have to!"

"Okay, but you know what Arcadia will do."

Gerard gulped, but...he ran at his older sister anyway. Arcadia heard someone coming at her and held out the hand that she was not using against the human and sent a ball of flame at the intruder. At the last second she saw who it was.

"Gee!"

Gerard was hit with the fire and knocked back.

"G-Gee!"

Frank choked out, as dark spots began to invade his vision.

"No…"

His voice was little more than a whisper.

“Frankie…”


	4. I've Been Around For A Long Long Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like, a complete moral-free zone, aren't ya?"
> 
> "Well not completely, I mean I get upset when someone hurts my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frank learns a little more about Gee in this chapter and somethings he probably could have done without...like how close he is to his family.
> 
> It is important to understand that the incest is not the focus of the story like in a Waycest, but that as a demon Gerard does not think like humans do in terms of morals and consequences. This makes for an interesting contrast to Frank.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Fic title and Chapters from "Sympathy For The Devil" The Rolling Stones

As Frank started to come around, his head spinning, and the scent of burnt fabric and flesh in his nose, he quickly became aware of voices nearby. He stayed still, and listened. He couldn't work out at first what was being said, and as his brain felt pretty well scrambled; it took him a minute to even realize who was speaking. There were two male voices, which he recognized as those of the two demon brothers, and a female voice, angry and bitter sounding, who he presumed was the demon who'd threatened to kill him before. Staying quiet had been a good idea. Even with his eyes closed though, he could tell there was someone else there, sat right by his side. He daren't move a muscle. He just listened, as gradually, the words became clear.

"You can't kill him!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause Gee will attack you."

"Bullshit Mikey!"

"Nope, it's part of the spell. He has to protect the little shit from any harm. He can't even harm him himself."

Mikey is flopped it one of the scorched pieces of furniture. He keeps starting little fires with his fingers, but puts them out when Gerard notices.

"But if we kill him, we can reverse the spell!"

"Who said?"

Gerard looked at his older sister, but she said nothing.

"So you don’t even know if I will be free after that! What if it is one of those spells that drops me to the next relative? We all know how that one goes."

All the siblings are silent after that. No one talks about Uncle Krokan anymore. Frank listened intently. So Gee was stopping the girl, his sister, Frank presumed, from killing him. He hoped Gee would win the argument.

"I know you're awake."

Another male voice whispered, close to Frank's ear.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

Frank swallowed and gingerly opened one eye. Sat next to him, was the demon who had arrived with Mikey before. Patrick, wasn't it?

"I… Err..."

"Stay quiet if you value your life."

Patrick advised. Frank nodded slightly, and closed his eye, trying to steady his breathing.

"Guys?"

Patrick interrupted the siblings discussion.

"Maybe we should look at the book?!"

"So make the _human_ get it and..."

"His name is Frank."

Arcadia looked at her little brother.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a name and it's Frank. Look if we have to work together to get me home can we at least try and get along?"

"I'll do it for you Gee, but it doesn't mean I have to like."

"Thank you Cadi."

"Anything for you Gee."

Arcadia sat down on her brother's lap and kissed him.

"Frank. Where is the book?"

Patrick asked, leaning down over the human.

"Under my b-bed."

Frank replied, nervously, opening his eyes to look up at the demon.

"Fetch it!"

Frank nodded, and climbed shakily to his feet. He took a couple of wobbly steps toward the stairs, then his knees gave way beneath him, and he went crashing to the floor. Gerard didn’t' mean to, but he jumped up dumping Arcadia on the floor as he ran over to Frank.

**"Vinco es vos alright?"**

_"Master are you alright?"_

Frank's breathing was labored, and his face was pale. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Can you help me upstairs please?"

Gerard bends over and scoops Frank up. He ignores his siblings and his friend and brought his Master up the stairs to his room. Amber was still unconscious on Frank's bed.

"Put me down there, please."

Frank pointed to the space beside her, his breath still uncomfortable in his chest.

"When's she gonna wake up?"

"It depends on what Mikey did to her."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I wasn't in the room so..."

"Hey Frankie, have you seen...well now, having fun are we?"

Claudette walked in wearing a cut off shirt that barely covered her breasts and a pair of short shorts. She stepped up to Amber and nudged her.

"Wore her out huh?"

Claudette sat on the bed and grabbed Frank's belt pulled him towards her.

"Wanna do the same to me?"

"Um.. Claudy? I didn't!"

Frank looked at Gerard with a hint of fear in his eyes as she tried to climb on top of him.

"I can't!"

"Awww, what's a matter Frankie...can't get it up again? Let me help you with that."

Claudette began to remove the belt and open his pants as she slid to her knees. She fishes Frank's cock out and goes down on him. Frank's jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back.

"Uh…oh God!"

His hands tangled into her hair. Yes, Frank is gay, but there's no denying that this girl's good with her mouth!

"Oh, G-Gee..."

Frank didn't even realize what he had moaned, this girl was like a fucking vacuum cleaner. The sex was not surprising to him, there was the reason for it. Gerard left the room now that he could and went into the living room. Sure enough, Mikey and Arcadia was fucking while Patrick was jerking off. This was Arcadia's power and Gerard was pretty sure that everyone with in a 10 mile radius was having sex with someone or themselves. It didn't matter who they were with. This was why a girl who was in a relationship was going down on a boy that had no interest in girls and was not trying to stop her. What did surprise Gerard was that Frank called out his name and not the girls.

"Guys...can we focus on me right now please."

"Well I tried to Gee, oh fuck yes, but you dumped me...literally for your human."

"Yo, anyone home?"

Gerard saw one of the human's from the party walk in. He stopped in the living room and sniffed the air. Gerard knew he couldn't see any of them, but he could sense them. Patrick let go of his cock and walked up to him. The boy shivered and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gee, why don't you go check on your little hu...Frankie. I'm gonna check out his uh..."

Patrick leans in and whispers something in the boy's ear. His eyes roll back and he falls into seemingly empty space to himself.

"P-P-Pete."

Gerard sighs and heads back upstairs as he heard Arcadia cry out and the boy's jeans hit the floor.

* * *

Frank was getting close, he could barely remember his own name right now. He turned his head as the bedroom door opened, and locked eyes with Gerard.

"Oh, Gee…wanna…f-fuck…y-you!"

Gerard was wide eyed as Frank came choking the girl on her knees. She pulled off and Frank covered her face with ropes of cum. Gerard continued to watch knowing that even though he came, Frank would still be hard and they both would still be horny. The spell would not be broken till his siblings stopped and they could go for hours. Gerard had to get Frank away from the area. He took a chance and moved next to his Master.

"Let me take you from here Frank."

He just needed just get Frank's permission.

"Y-Yes!"

Frank panted.

"Please!"

Gerard took Frank's hand and hoped that one of the few powers he had still worked. He imagined the place where he felt safe. Where he went what the Lower Level Boys or his older sister was picking on him. Claudette was coming around and he knew she was going to go after Frank again. He took a deep breath and imagined where he wanted to go and then they were gone.

* * *

Frank had passed out as they traveled, but awoke a few seconds after they arrived. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care.

"Geeee. Wh-What was that? What was I d-doing?"

And then he threw up!

• Today

"Oh Frankie..."

Gerard felt bad for the boy. He was too young to deal with that kind of sex magick. As much as Gerard was supposed to hate Frank for what he did, he felt sorry for him. He rubbed his back gently.

"Did I just...with a girl?"

Frank whined.

"Yeah, sorry, that was Arcadia's fault. She does sex magick."

Frank frowned.

"O-Okay."

He drew out the letters.

"I kinda get that. But why'd it have to be a girl?"

To be honest, in the moment, he would've fucked a cactus, but a girl? What the Hell?!

"Um...there were no other humans in the house at the time...well until another boy showed up, but by then..."

"Another boy?"

Frank's head snapped around to stare at the demon.

"Who and what are they doing to him?"

Gerard looked away. He waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened. Apparently this was a neutral zone for the spell. Great so he could spend the rest of his life here and not be in pain, but not see anyone.

"Gee please, what boy?"

Frank asked gently.

Gerard sighed.

"One of the ones from this morning. I think I scratched his leg."

"Pete? Fuck! Can you get him outta there? Please?"

"He's in good hands right now...I think..."

"Who's?"

Frank wasn't sure he'd consider _any_ of the demons trustworthy, except for Gee, maybe.

"P-P-Patrick?"

Frank tilted his head slightly. At least Pete was with the one who seemed the most reasonable of the remaining three demons.

"He won't hurt him, will he?"

"Uh...not...really?"

"What do you _mean_ ~ 'not really'?"

Frank growled slightly, his face darkening.

"I-I-If Patrick likes him, he won't harm him."

"And if he _doesn't_?"

Frank got right into Gerard's face, his fists clenching at his sides. Gerard remembered the last one that Patrick didn't like and shuddered.

"He'll like him."

"I don't believe you! Take me back!"

"If you go back, you will be caught in the spell again. Let's just stay here for a while."

Gerard opened his arms showing the black void of peace. Frank looked around. God, this place was creepy! He turned back to Gerard.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"It's like a void of sorts. I come here when my older sister is picking on me. Magick can't penetrate it."

"Your sister? You mean the one who tried to kill me before?"

"No, not her. I guess I should have said my oldest sister, Domencia. She hates me more than Mikey hates you. She has been trying to kill me since I was born."

Frank gawped.

" _Seriously_?"

He couldn't fathom that.

"Why?"

Gerard didn’t say anything.

"Gee..."

Frank said, reaching out without thinking, and taking the demon's hand.

"Siblings don't _usually_ do that."

"Perhaps not humans, but then again, I do remember in my history class that you have quite a few humans that have tried to kill their siblings."

Gerard chuckled slightly remembering his school days.

"History class? You got to school? Like, Like _we_ do?"

For some reason, this surprised Frank.

"I did. I graduated now."

Gerard was proud of his degree in Psychological torture.

"That's cool! I just… I didn't think demons would even _have_ school! Tell me about it? What kinda lessons did you do? Cos it had to be more interesting than _my_ school!"

"Uh...I'm not sure you want to hear about it."

Frank sat down, cross-legged on the ground, looking up with eager eyes.

"Pleeease?"

He whined, feeling, and _looking_ like a little kid, begging for another story from his kindergarten teacher.

"Ugh, okay."

Gerard sat down in front of the boy.

"So I majored in psychological torture with a minor in scarification. I didn't so well in scarification when we got to the needle portion. I am kind of afraid of needles. Domencia found out and she tortured me with them. One morning I woke up and like five of them was sticking out of my cock!"

Frank's eyes widened in shock.

"Sh- She stuck needles in your… _COCK_?!"

Frank swallowed deeply.

"Damn dude! That's nasty!"

He shook his head, wincing at the thought.

"It's okay, Arcadia fixed it."

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

"She went down on me of course."

Frank blinked, stupidly. 

"She's your sister!"

He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah?"

"It's just…you really aren't anything _like_ human…are you?"

He hadn't really thought too much about their differences till then.

"You're like, a complete moral-free zone, aren't ya?"

"Well not completely, I mean I get upset when someone hurts my family."

"But that's what I mean! _Family_! Siblings aren't supposed to fuck each other. It's like…SO wrong!"

"Why?"

Gerard was trying to understand why the human was getting so upset right now. Frank thought about how to explain this _without_ saying that it was against God cause he didn't think that would matter much to a demon.

"Well…if sex results in a child, they can be born with physical and mental problems."

He frowned.

"In _humans_ anyway, don't know about demons."

"So...what's wrong with that?"

Frank shook his head, sadly.

"It reduces lifespan too. They die young!"

"Oh, well demons die all the time. I mean we get killed in lots of different ways."

Gerard was actually enjoying this conversation.

"Don't you _value_ your lives?"

Frank couldn't believe how blasé Gerard was being.

"Well I value my family’s lives, but other than that...not really."

Gerard thought about it.

"I guess you count in there too."

Frank ignored that last comment. Gerard _had_ to care about him, because of the spell right?

"How long can a demon live? Cos I'm guessing it's longer than a human."

"Well sure, I mean I only look a few years older than you, but I got you by a few hundred."

Gerard yawned.

"I wonder if their done yet?"

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Well _that's_ why humans value life more! Because it's so short! It's wrong to do something if it can cause others pain!"

He frowned at his own words, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Gee."

"It's okay Frankie."

Gerard stood up and held his hand out for the human.

"We should get back before any other humans can arrive."

Suddenly Frank's eyes grew wide with fear as he remembered something.

"Oh fffffuck! Take me back right now!!"

Gerard nodded and Frank felt his stomach spin and found them in his bedroom. Gerard let go of Frank's hand and fell to the floor and screamed as intense pain wracked his body.

"GEE!"

Frank gasped and dropped to his knees, pulling Gerard into his lap.

"Oh God! Gee what's happening? I don't know what to do!" 

He cried, holding the demon against him. The door to the bedroom burst open and three half dressed demons came running in.

"What the fuck is going on?! What did you do to him!?"

Mikey grabbed Frank and lifted him into the air. He didn't even care that he had no pants on and his cock was hanging out. Frank squirmed in Mikey's harsh grip, kicking out with his feet as he clawed at the demon's hand. 

"I didn't do nothin'!"

He choked out. A second later, his right foot connected sharply with demon's balls.

Mikey looked at the human and smiled with all his sharp teeth.

**" Ut doesn't opus in mihi humanus…is officina in vos sententia "**

_"That doesn't work on me human....it works on you though."_

Then he punched Frank in the nuts. Frank's eyes bugged, and a strangled yelp of pain escaped his lips as his entire attention was suddenly on his throbbing ball sack.

"Gee!"

He wheezed, his watering eyes moving to the black haired demon. Then Mikey screamed and dropped Frank.

"Fucking deals!"

Frank landed on his ass with a thud.

"Ow!"

Fuck! Now his balls AND his ass hurt!

"Gee? You ok?"

He asked, looking over, as it still hurt too much to think about moving.

"Wait, why did Mikey get hurt?"

Frank saw the other demons scowling at him, and swallowed awkwardly.

"I…Um…Err… I..."

What was he supposed to say?

"S-S-Scar...."

Frank pulled himself to his feet; one hand placed tentatively, but protectively over his junk, and limped over to Gerard, easing himself down onto the floor next to him, ignoring the other demons in the room.

"Gee?"

He pressed, gently. Gerard looked up.

"You made a deal with M-Mikey. He can't h-h-hurt you."

"It was an accident Gee! Right Mikey?"

Frank shot a look to the other demon.

"He was just worried about _you_!"

"Yeah...accident."

Mikey scowled at Frank.

"So why did Gee scream?"

Frank frowned, looking back at Gerard.

"I don't know!"

He turned back to Mikey.

"He took me away while you all were fucking!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"When we got back, he just fell down, screaming. Any ideas?"

He looked around the room at everyone.

"Well what happened where he took you?”

Patrick looked at the human.

"We talked."

Frank said, simply.

"What about?"

Patrick had a feeling that he knew what happened.

"Just getting to know each other."

Frank shrugged.

"Gee?"

Patrick looked at his young friend.

"Did you lie or refuse to answer anything?"

Gerard looked down.

"I did kind of not answer some stuff once I realized I wasn't getting hurt."

"Then that's it!"

Patrick grinned.

Frank was confused.

"That's what?"

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"The spell, idiot! Gee has to obey you, yes?"

Frank nodded.

"Well, wherever you went, the spells power was voided, but coming back, Gee got the backlash of not answering!"

Frank nodded. He _thought_ he understood.

"But you're ok now Gee?"

"Yeah, well not doing that again."

Gerard crawled over to Mikey.

"You okay bro?"

Frank couldn't help but stare at Gerard's ass as he crawled. What? He's got a world-class backside. Why _wouldn't_ Frank stare, but then he felt jealousy take over as Gerard fawned over his brother. Gerard had mentioned fucking with his sister, but did he do that with Mikey too? Frank decided to just watch and see what they did.

"Hurts Gee."

Mikey whimpered hoping to curry favor with his younger sibling.

"Mikey..."

Gerard rolled.his eyes. He knew his brother wanted him to touch him, but after he had the conversation with Frank, he was no longer sure if he should.

"...I am sure Frank has something for you to feel better."

Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I got paracetamol, but I'm not sure if that would have any effect on you."

"See Gee? Come on...help me?"

Mikey made a pouty face. Patrick stepped over to him and punched him in the head.

"There. Now I bet your cock don't hurt so much. Does it."

Frank giggled, but covered it with a cough. Mikey glared at Patrick.

"Gee, why won't you touch me?"

"I'm still in my own pain Mikey."

"Then let me fix that for you."

"No let me."

Both Arcadia and Mikey advanced on Gerard and he looked at Patrick for help. He didn't want to push them away. This was his family, but...Frank.

"I'm…I'm gonna go get a drink."

Frank muttered, dejectedly, as he climbed to his feet. How could he compete with Gee's own family? He couldn't! Head hung low, he started for the door.

"Stop!"

Patrick said to the entire room. Frank looked up, questioningly.

"Michael, Arcadia, that is not _your_ job right now. It is Gee's _master's_ job as well you know!"

He scolded the siblings.

"Let us return downstairs and discuss this whole mess, shall we?"

He turned to Frank.

"I trust you will take care of him?"

Frank nodded, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

"Good. Okay, Michael, Arcadia, Let's go."

Gerard watched Patrick as he filed his siblings out of the room. He was truly grateful that he had him. Gerard turned to Frank.

"Are you alright?"

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed.

"At this point, I really don't know."

He murmured, putting his head in his hands. Gerard crawled over to his Master and say by his legs. He reached up and touched the boy's knee. 

"I know you didn't hurt my brother on purpose. He should have remembered the mark since it was his idea."

Frank peered out from between his fingers.

"And I didn't mean to kick him in the balls either. I panicked, I guess."

"I saw that."

Gerard inched up a little bit so that he was right under Frank's fingers. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

Frank looked down at the prettiest eyes he thought he'd ever seen…wait…WHAT? He shook his head, his hands dropping to his lap as he sat up straight and frowned slightly.

"Uh…hey?"

"So, I'm stuck here with no hope of escape for now and you are stuck with my brother...so how about we make the best of it huh?"

Frank tilted his head.

"How do you mean?"

"Let's stop fighting."

Frank chuckled.

"Oh, but it's so much _fun_!"

He grinned.

"So what do you suggest we do instead huh?"

"Try not to rely on the spell to get me to do or tell you things and I will try and be more open about how I am feeling?"

Frank considered this for a moment.

"Okay, but I _will_ use that spell, or at least, the _existence_ of the spell to keep your family off my back."

Frank continued to smile.

"You know, like as a threat to them if they try to hurt me. Cause it's only Mikey that I have that deal with, right?"

"Yes, but Arcadia is not as hard reason with as Mikey is and at least you are not dealing with my oldest siblings."

Frank frowned.

"You don't think they'll show up…do you?"

"Well when Arcadia tells them what is going on, it is unlikely, but I can't say they will never stop by."

Frank saw what looked like hurt in Gerard's eyes, and he just wanted to hold him. He didn’t though. He reassured instead.

"It's gonna be okay Gee. You'll see."

"Let's just get the book and bring it down stairs. Maybe with the five of us, we can figure this out."

Frank nodded and reached under the bed. He moved his hand around a bit, and eventually found what he was looking for. He pulled the book out and stood up, offering his free hand to Gerard to help him up. Gerard smiled for the first time since they were in the void as they made their way down stairs. He could hear his siblings and his best friend arguing.

"It won't work Mikey!"

Patrick said, exasperation clear in his voice, as he'd said this about a dozen times already.

"But we will never know until we try!"

"Know what?"

Frank asked as he stepped off the bottom step of the staircase, still holding Gerard's hand in his.

"Mikey is still trying to figure out ways to kill you to free Gerard."

Arcadia spoke as she sat on the sofa next to a passed out Pete. 

Frank's eyes widened and he faltered in his steps, his grip tightening on Gerard's hand. He swallowed thickly as his mouth became dry.

"Oh…he is?"

"Well of course I am. I am convinced if you die, Gee can come home."

Mikey stood firm in his feelings.

"Mikey...let's just look at the book okay?"

Gerard motioned to the dining room table and ushered everyone out of the room.

"You coming Cadi?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with the sleeping human."

Frank looked at Pete, then at Arcadia.

"Don't hurt him please?"

"I won't...I think he's pretty."

She ran her hand through his hair. Frank blinked at her, squinted slightly at Pete, and then shrugged. He couldn't see it, but whatever.

"Each to their own."

He mumbled, then followed the others from the room.

"Okay human, put the book on the table."

Frank scowled at Mikey.

"My name's Frank! I don't call you 'Demon', do I?"

Mikey leaned over and put his hands on the table. He began to char the wood where his fingers were.

"Try me boy..."

Mikey sneered.

"And you'll do what?"

Frank growled. He'd had just about enough of Mikey's bullshit. He stepped over in front of him, proving how much Mikey _didn't_ scare him.

"Hmmm?"

Mikey lifted a finger and pointed it at Frank. He ran it down the front of Frank's shirt and the material hissed as it was burned away straight down the middle.

"Mikey!"

"What? I didn't hurt him, did I?"

Mikey crossed his arms in triumph. Frank looked down at his ruined shirt and sighed.

"Didn't like it anyway."

Then he stripped the shirt off, and dropped it in the trash, before jumping up to sit on the counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, and taking a big bite.

"So…the book?"

Gerard looked at the book. He ran a finger down the cover.

"It's made of human skin."

Frank choked on his mouthful of apple, and spat it into the sink, nearly hurling at the same time.

"I-It's _what_?"

He turned the tap on hot and started scrubbing his hands like he'd been hugging a leper.

"I _touched_ that!"

His voice held disgust.

"You really are stupid."

Mikey scoffed as he rounded the table beside Gerard. He leaned over and placed a hand on the small Gerard's back. Instantly he knew that Frank was upset.

"Look at this Gee. Not only is it human skin, but it's from ritual sacrifice. You can see the scaring here."

Mikey placed his other hand over Gerard's and guided his finger to the part he was talking about. At this, Frank bolted from the room, hands still wet as he dashed for the bathroom.

"I guess his balls don't feel as good as he thought they do."

Mikey smirked. Now he had a new way to fuck with the human and hurting a human heart was more fun than hurting them physically.


	5. Stole Many A Mans Soul and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Seriously_ Pete. It's _ghosts_!"
> 
> Frank felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He shivered.
> 
> "How _else_ do you explain what just happened?"
> 
> Pete took another gulp from the bottle draining to half.
> 
> "I don't know...demonic*burp* servants?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Things get more interesting in this chapter as two more of Gerard's family are introduced to Frank and Pete gets an introduction to Patrick he will never forget. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of fic as well as chapter title taken from "Sympathy For The Devil" The Rolling Stones

Frank staggered into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, before doubling over, and puking his guts up into the toilet. He'd held that fucking book in his hands! It was covered in fucking _human skin_ for God's sake! That was so fucking fucked up! Once his stomach was empty, Frank flushed and stepped over to the sink, then stuck his mouth straight under the tap and drank about a pint of water. After that, he sat down on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, and his head hung low. It wasn't just the book that had upset him, it was the way that Mikey had been touching Gee too. Intimate, _Way_ too intimate for brothers! But even if they _weren't_ related, Frank thought he would probably have been annoyed by the touching. Frank couldn't help it, Gee was just so…cute! Is that even the right word to use to describe a demon? Frank wasn't sure; he just knew that it suited Gee. Well, that and " _woah! fucking hot!_ "

*knock knock*

"Frankie? Are you okay?"

Frank's head shot up.

"Err, yeah…I'm fine Gee."

Gerard slowly opened the door and saw Frank with his head in the toilet.

"It cannot be pleasant in there, isn't it better to do that in the sink?"

"Why Gee, he is a shithead after all."

"Mikey, stop please."

Gerard turned away from his brother and got on his knees and rubbed Frank's back. Frank jumped slightly.

"Don't!"

He snapped.

"Just leave me be, will ya?"

Gerard jumped back. He didn't expect that at all.

"Okay."

He got up hanging his head and walked past Mikey leaving the room.

"You really are a piece of shit!"

Mikey stalked over to Frank and shoved his face in the sickened water.

"I told you not to hurt my brother."

He spat at the back of Frank's head and stalked out to find Gerard. Frank gagged and spat into the water, then flushed, stripped, and crawled into the shower, turning it on cold, and hugging his arms around himself as the water pounded down on him. He hadn't _to hurt Gee, but he hated _anyone_ seeing him sick. He'd told his _mum_ to fuck off last time she'd tried to help him while he puked! He had apologized, of course, and he'd do the same with Gee. He just hoped that the demon would understand. Shivering under the cold spray, Frank grabbed his shampoo, and quickly scrubbed his hair clean, then washed his body straight after. Once he'd rinsed off, he climbed back out of the shower on wobbly legs, and dried himself off with a big, purple towel, then wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom, heading into his bedroom to find clean clothes. He glanced at the two girls, still asleep on his bed, and wondered how long they'd stay like that. Going to his wardrobe, Frank grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and pulled them on. He didn't bother with a shirt, and just headed downstairs. He had to find Gee, and tell him he was sorry. Reaching the living room, he stopped in the doorway. All the demons were there, lounging around as if they owned the place. Frank cleared his throat._

"Err…Gee?"

"Frankie, I'm home!"

Frank's mom walked in the door and froze.

"Frank Anthony Iero! What is the meaning of all this!?"

Frank gasped, spinning to stare at his mum.

"Mumma? I thought you were gonna be away all weekend?!"

"And I thought we could trust you!"

Frank swallowed and stared down at the floor.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Well if you can explain what all this is..."

Linda swept her hand around the disheveled living room. Frank looked up. He knew that all she saw was the destruction caused by the party.

"I…err…I had s-.some friends round?"

He stuttered, avoiding the evilly smug look Mikey was giving him.

"I'll clean it all up. It won't take long!"

"Yes and I can still see one."

She pointed to a half dressed Pete on the sofa with his head on Arcadia's lap still.

"How is he holding his head up like that?"

"Err…”

Frank was at a loss.

"…I don't know, but I'll send him home, and get this place sorted.. Why don't you go to Starbucks for an hour? It will all be done when you get back."

"I just need to go refresh myself first."

Linda headed up the stairs to the bathroom. 

"FRANK! WHY ARE THERE TWO NAKED GIRLS IN YOU ROOM!?"

Mikey lost it now. He fell over laughing hard and gripped his stomach.

"There are?"

Frank feigned ignorance.

"I slept on the couch. I haven't been up there this morning!"

"Mikey stop."

Gerard was pushing on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gee, but this is too fucking funny!"

Mikey crawled over to the sofa where Arcadia and Pete was. He looked at Frank and smirked and started to pull Pete's zipper down.

"I wonder what your mother would do if she came down and saw this..."

Mikey pulled Pete cock out and started to jack it. Arcadia licked her lips.

"Care for a taste sis?"

Arcadia smiled and crawled over Pete and took his cock in her mouth while Mikey continued to stroke him.

"Honestly Frank, your father and I leave for one day and this is what we come back to. How can we trust you anymore?"

Linda was making her way down the stairs cleaning her glasses. Frank jumped into action and grabbed her as she stepped off the last step, steering her back toward the front door.

"I'm sorry Mumma, but I'll sort it all out. You go have a coffee and a bit of cake, and I'll text you when I'm done, ok?"

He ushered her quickly out of the door.

"Love you Mumma. See you later!"

"Ugh...anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?"

Amber stumbled down the stairs and right into Patrick's arms.

"Oh look, one for me to play with too."

Frank's head started to spin. He couldn't handle this.

"Please don't?"

He whimpered as he slid down the wall to the right of the front door. His eyes locked with Gee's.

"Stop them."

Gerard was out of the easy chair before he knew what we happening. He grabbed Mikey and pulled him off the sofa and away from Pete. He then pushed Arcadia away.

"What the fuck Gee!?"

_" Meus Vinco dos non volo vos contineo humanus. "_

**"My Master dos not want you to touch the humans."**

Frank watched with blurry eyes as his head continued to spin. Too much! All too much!

Patrick glared at Frank.

"Tell him to back off, or I'll break her in half!"

Frank's eyes widened, then he passed out.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Frank?"

"Yo Frankie, where you at?"

"He might be in his room boys, you can go up."

"Thanks Mrs. I."

Pete and Bob walk into the Iero house and through the living room towards the stairs. They of course do not realize that they walk right by three lounging demons.

"I'm so fucking bored. Frank won't let up play with his friends or he sics Gee on us."

Mikey threw a pillow at Patrick just as Frank's mom walked by. Fortunately she did not have her glasses on again.

"Well maybe you could help me examine this book, instead of whining about how bored you are!"

"Fuck off Patrick, your just pissed that you can't touch that."

Mikey pointed to the human called Pete.

"The little shit will just sic poor Gee on you."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Well _yes_..."

He huffed.

"…have you _seen_ him?"

"Yes and he is tasty looking, but I prefer looking at..."

That was when Gerard came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"What, your Master expecting you to fetch and carry for him now?"

Mikey sneered from the living room.

"No, I wanted a snack,"

Gerard pulled out a container from the fridge marked Science: Do Not Touch. He opened it and pulled out the piece of flesh in it.

"Frankie said I can keep some flesh here so that I don’t have to kill someone every day. It actually showed me that we waste a lot of good flesh when we gorge."

Patrick growled.

"It's not the same though, is it? It's not _warm_! It's not _fresh_!"

He looked up at the ceiling with a murderous look.

"He's trying to domesticate you Gee! You can't let him!"

"I'll be just a minute."

Pete came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He saw the fridge was wide open and that there was a container on the table. He looked in it and sniffed.

"Dude, when did Frankie go cannibal."

He chuckled to himself. Patrick grinned and stepped toward him, but stopped when he saw the look on Gerard's face.

"Oh come on man..."

He whined.

"…I'm not gonna _hurt_ him… _much_!”

Gerard sighed. He hated denying his best friend anything. After all it was Patrick that kept the Lower Level Boys off of him. 

"Don't leave any marks."

Gerard took the piece of flesh and put it on a plate, ignoring the roll of Patrick's eyes and went into the living room.

"Hey Gee."

Mikey didn't know why he was being so tentative around his brother. Normally he would just take what he wanted, but the human had put other ideas in Gerard's head.

"Hey Mikey, want some?"

Even though the idea of eating cold flesh disgusted him he nodded and Gerard sat down next to him. Mikey sighed and put his head on Gerard's shoulder content that Gerard was still willing to feed him. Pete was looking around in the freezer for the bottle of Schnapps that he knows he hid in the back behind all the gross vegetables. 

"Fuck, I know it is in here somewhere..."

Patrick stepped up behind him, and blew warm air into the human's left ear. Pete jumped and hit his head into the top of the freezer.

"Ow fuck!"

He stood up ready to clock Bob or Frank, but no one was there. He shrugged and bent back down and continued his search. Patrick ran the tip of a sharp fingernail down the side of Pete's neck. He _loved_ to play with humans. Pete scratched his neck where he felt an itch. It sent a weird chill up his spine, but again he ignored it as he reached further back into the freezer watching his breath come out in icy plumes and mentally high fiving that he did not wear glasses like Frank did. Patrick pinched Pete's ass hard.

"Frank, I am going to kick your ass when I get out of here!"

Pete kicked back trying to stop his attacker. Patrick grabbed Pete's hips, and ground himself against his ass.

"Oh fuck."

The complaint coming out of Pete's mouth sounded different than before. It was breathier and Pete's moan was frozen in front of him as he dug his nails into the snow. Patrick slid one hand around the human's body, and squeezed the boy's cock through his jeans.

"Ah ah, I'm going to get you, you s-s-s-son of a bitch Fr-Fr-Frankie."

Who else would be doing this to him? Bob was as straight as they came. Patrick took hold of Pete's zipper, and pulled it down, then slid his hand inside. The boy had no underwear on. Nice! Patrick wrapped his fingers around Pete's quickly hardening cock, and started to stroke it, firmly.

"Fuuuuck."

It was the strangest sensation. The warmth of a hand on his shaft, but the coolness of the air from the freezer blowing on the head of his cock. Pete would probably get pneumonia from this weird hand job, but fuck if he was stopping it. Patrick continued to grind on him as his hand moved faster and faster.

"Oh my fuck, please...I'm gonna..."

* * *

Frank was bored!.. Gee had gone for food, Pete for alcohol, and Bob had fallen asleep a half hour ago, and now had a Sharpie moustache, courtesy of Pete. Frank decided to go search for his friend, a little worried that the demons might have done something to him, despite the fact that Gee had a permanent order to not let them. He left Bob asleep, and headed downstairs. In the living room, he found Arcadia lounging across the armchair in the corner, with her legs hanging over the side, Gee and Mikey sharing a plate of bloody, raw meat. Frank couldn't look at that, but there was no sign of Patrick, and he was suddenly aware of some strange noises coming from the kitchen. Frank dashed over and threw the door open. His eyes widening in shock at the sight.

"PETE! You just came in my freezer!!"

Now _there's a phrase he never thought he'd have to say! Pete's breath was ragged, but as he pulled his head out, he realized that Frank wasn't standing next to him wide eyed and not behind him where he could still feel someone._

"Wait...that wasn't you?"

Frank shook his head, slowly, his breath stalled in his throat as his eyes flicked from Pete, to Patrick, then back again. Patrick grinned at Frank as he pulled his hand out of Pete's pants, and stepped back, licking his fingers clean, one after the other. Frank blinked and swallowed heavily, then looked back at Pete.

"Y-You ok Pete?"

"I'd be better if you tell me how that just happened."

Pete pulled out of the freezer with the bottle and twisting off the top took a huge gulp.

"Ow fuck! Brainfreeze!"

He moved out of the kitchen and into the living room where he plopped on the sofa next to Gerard.

"You have been acting really weird the past week dude, like what is going on?"

Frank followed him through.

"Err, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

Pete put his hand on Gerard's thigh to sit up better. Frank's eyes widened again. This situation was gonna give him a heart attack swear to God!

"Would you put your cock away please? My little sister's due home any minute!"

"Oh yeah right, sorry, i was letting it thaw out a bit."

Mikey cracked up at that and Gerard nudged him to shush. He looked at Frank.

"No one got hurt, Patrick was just having some harmless fun. I told him not to mark him and he didn’t see?"

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

"Ghosts!"

He suddenly exclaimed, answering Pete's previous question.

Patrick raised an eyebrow from his spot, leaning against the wall.

"This house is haunted!"

Frank nodded vigorously, trying to convince his friend.

Mikey hit the floor and knocked a pile of magazines over in the process. Pete watched them fly into the air, but then they stopped and were caught by something and placed back on the table.

"Ghosts?"

No ghost Pete ever heard of cleaned up their messes.

"Try again Frankie."

"Yeah, try again _Frankie_ "

Mikey smirked from his fallen position still laughing. He pulled Gerard into his lap.

" _Seriously_ Pete. It's _ghosts_!"

Frank felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He shivered.

"How _else_ do you explain what just happened?"

Pete took another gulp from the bottle draining to half.

"I don't know...demonic*burp* servants?"

Patrick smirked, and Frank sat down on the coffee table, cause the only other available spot was his mum's pink armchair, and he flat out _refused_ to sit in that.

"Yeah _right_ Pete! Demons! _Surrre_!"

"Wouldn't it be cool though?"

Pete was beyond drunk now.

"You could make them give you the answers to tests and destroy people that piss you off and have sex with hot looking girls or guys!"

"See, this kid has the right idea!"

Mikey smirked.

"But I can't do any of those things!"

Gerard jumped up flailing his arms.

"I'm so useless."

Frank so _desperately_ wanted to hold Gee then. To comfort him, and tell him how special he really was.. But Pete was there, and even though he was three sheets to the wind, he was _still_ actually conscious, and he was _bound_ to ask questions if Frank started hugging thin air.

"Pete why don't you go take a nap. I think Bob might be lonely."

"I'm lonely!"

Pete cried out and then launched in to a drunk version of INXS “Need you Tonight."

"I bet Patrick could stop him from being lonely."

Mikey snickered and high fived the other demon. Frank stood and moved over to where Gee seemed to be having a silent breakdown.

"Gee..."

He murmured, quiet enough that Pete wouldn't hear, even if he stopped murdering that song.

"Come with me."

He turned and headed toward the stairs, trusting that the demon would follow.

"Gee...stay...please?"

Arcadia looked up with soulful eyes.

"I have a surprise for you."

Frank glared at the dark haired beauty, then looked back at Gee, his eyes turning soft and gentle.

"Gee?"

"What surprise?"

"Soltaria is coming."

If it were possible for a demon to light up, that was what Gerard did and.it made Mikey smile.

"Who's Soltaria?"

Frank asked, directing the query toward Gerard.

"My little sister!"

At that moment a bile green cloud of smoke appeared and a small child was left in its wake with a woman next to her.

**"Where is the book?"**

Her voice was sharp as she looked at the human on the stairs.

"Gee!"

Soltaria flew into her big brother's arms. Frank felt like a million spiders were crawling underneath his clothes as the woman continued to stare at him. He shivered violently, and backed a step up the stairs. He didn't know who she was, but there was a darkness about her that made the other demons seem like fluffy kittens in comparison. His heart was racing and he really wanted to run and hide, but he couldn't leave Pete alone with them, especially in his highly inebriated state. His fingers gripped the handrail as his breathing quickened. He glanced down at Gerard.

"G-Gee?"

**"Get the book human."**

Frank's eyes widened, then he turned and raced up the stairs to his room. Bob was still asleep, and Frank really wanted to curl up next to him and forget the monsters downstairs, but he couldn't, at least not until Pete was out of danger. Grabbing the book from its spot under his bed, Frank ran back down to the living room.

"Here!"

He said, holding it out with shaking hands. Gerard and Soltaria were happily chatting away till Frank returned.

"You!"

Soltaria pulled out of her brother’s arms and flew at the human. She slapped him in the face claws out. Frank fell backwards, eyes wide and his hand to his cheek, blood dripping between his fingers. He saw Gee move to his defense, but quickly held up his other hand.

"No Gee!"

He commanded, though shock made his voice tremble.

"She's a kid, and I deserved that!"

"Why did you take my brother!?"

Soltaria was crying now and Gerard wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh its okay Taria."

Frank slumped onto the ground. His head felt light.

"I- I never meant…I err..."

His eyes wouldn't focus.

"I didn't th-think…"

He felt _really_ weird right now.

"Oh man Gee, you forgot about Taria's special ability."

Gerard looked up and went to open his mouth when Frank hit his knees. Frank's chest tightened and his lungs seemed to shrink, causing him to gasp for breath. His eyes rolled back as he flopped, limply onto his side.

"Fuck!"

Gerard ran to Frank and scooped him up.

"Mother help me please?"

Gerard watched as she effortless lifted his Master and placed him on the sofa.

”Whoa, ghosts are cool!"

**”Who is this human?”**

Patrick moved over to Pete's side.

"He's mine!"

**"Very well then do something with him."**

"Yes ma'am!"

Patrick scooped Pete up in his arms and carried him up to one of the bedrooms. He thought about having some more fun with him, but something stopped him. Something inside that told him not to hurt this one. He carefully lay Pete on the bed, and made an impulsive and irrational decision. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the human's, closed his eyes, and let himself be seen.

"Hi."

Pete opened his eyes to a beautiful man standing over him.

"Are you an angel?"

"Not quite."

Patrick chuckled.

"I'm Patrick."

"Hi Patrick, I'm Pete."

Pete smiled lazily up at the man, Patrick. He was feeling really good.

"Where did you come from? Are you a friend of Frankie's?"

"You could say I'm more, a friend of a friend."

Patrick ran a fingertip along Pete's jawline, and leant down to his ear.

"I could be _your_ friend..."

He whispered.

"…if you like."

"I like friends."

Pete pushed into the feeling.

"Or I could be more."

Patrick's long tongue slid out and traced the shell of Pete's ear, before darting inside.

"I-I-I would like th-that."

Patrick slid his index finger down the front of Pete's shirt, the fabric dissolving under his touch. He pushed the ruined garment to the sides, and looked down at Pete's smooth chest, and the trace outline of his abs.

"Beautiful."

He murmured, before leaning in, and sucking Pete's right nipple into his mouth. Pete groaned and pushed up arching his back and pushing further into Patrick's touch. Patrick climbed onto the bed, carefully pushed Pete's legs apart, and settled in between them, before running his hands up and down the human's sides, as he took his other nipple in his teeth and bit down a little.

"Fuck that feels good."

Pete moaned.

"More. Please more."

Patrick smirked as his fingers swiftly unzipped Pete's flies. He then climbed out from between his legs, so that he could roughly pull his pants down and off.

"Get on your hands and knees."

He ordered, his voice dripping with seduction. Pete quickly scrambled to obey.

"Please, I need you."

"I got something special for _you_ baby."

He moved behind Pete and stroked his hands down the human's back, his claws scratching lightly over the skin. Pete grunted and wiggled his ass a bit. Patrick's eyes were midnight black with lust now, as he pushed Pete's cheeks apart, revealing his tight little hole. Patrick leaned in, and slid his six inch long, forked tongue up inside Pete's entrance. Pete writhed and moaned as the demon licked around inside him, then cried out at Patrick found his prostate, and rubbed it roughly with the tips of his tongue. After a few minutes, with Pete reduced to little more than a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, Patrick removed his tongue from Pete's ass, and stripped off at demon speed.

"You ready baby?"

He growled. Pete could only nod, dumbly. Patrick grinned, grabbed Pete's hips, and plunged his huge, thick cock into the boy's tiny hole. Pete trembled and gasped as Patrick bottomed out; he no longer remembered the English language.

_"FANCULO!"_

**”FUCK”**

He screamed out as Patrick started to move after just a couple second wait. Patrick grinned as he sped up, fucking hard into the boy.

_"Vos es me!"_

**”"You belong to me!"**

He snarled as he leaned over the boy's back and bit into his shoulder, tasting blood as he broke through the fragile skin. Pete yelped, and then whined deep in his throat as Patrick continued to fuck him roughly. Pete was getting close, he could feel it, but there was no way that he could verbalize it. He was panting, grunting and shaking as he went flying over the edge, his back arching and his head jolting backwards as he screamed through his orgasm. Pete came hard all over Frank's sheets, as his arms shook, then collapsed beneath him. Patrick kept a tight grip on his hips and gave three more _bed-shuddering_ thrusts, before he came inside Pete's ass, then pulled out, and collapsed onto his side on the bed, pulling Pete toward him, and wrapping his arms tight around the human, softly stroking his back and soothing him as he whimpered and shook slightly. After a while, Pete fell off to sleep in Patrick's embrace, and Patrick smiled.

"Mine."

He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Pete's head, before closing his eyes and relaxing.

* * *

"Frankie, I'm home!"

All the demons turned and saw a girl the age that Soltaria looked walk in. 

"Frankie?"

She walked in and looked at Frank on the sofa.

"Lazy."

She huffed and dropped her books on the table.

"Hey Frankie, I'm stealing from your secret stash."

Soltaria followed the girl into the kitchen as she went into the lower cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips. She shook it, but Frank didn't stir.

"More for me then."

The girl walked up the stairs and headed away with Soltaria staring after her.

"I like her, can have her?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a scream that pierced the house.

"FRANK! WHY IS PETE IN MY ROOM NAKED!?"


	6. I Was Around When Jesus Christ Had his Moments of Doubt and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Someone enticed the human to say the spell that was created to specifically summon Gerard."**
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait...me? Who would want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Fuck I finished that bitch ass hard class and now i can breathe again. To celebrate here is the next chapter! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was miserable! Gerard's mother, Donna, (though Frank suspected that wasn't her _full_ demon name) had taken the book back to whatever Hell detention the demons all came from, to research it, and try to find a way to get Gerard released. That had left Frank with a problem...well, _actually_ , more like _five_ problems! There were currently five demons living in his house! Now, Frank would be _quite_ happy for Gee to live there. He was nice, and sweet, and _damn_ attractive, but it was the others that caused Frank to suffer at least a dozen minor panic attacks every day. The little one, Soltaria, had apparently decided that the best game in the world, _ever_ , was to mess with Lucy, taking her things, and putting them in Frank's room, for instance and no matter how much Frank complained that he hadn't actually been home, so he couldn't _possibly_ have taken them, Lucy still blamed him every single time. Then there was Mikey and Arcadia, who would fuck like rabbits in whatever room Frank's mother happened to be at the time...well, _that's_ when they weren't jerking Gerard off on the sofa, whenever Frank's friends came around! Frank had to excuse himself on more than one occasion when jealous tears threatened to fall. And then of course, there was Patrick, who had apparently claimed Pete as his own, whatever the fuck _that_ meant, and would spend hour upon hour, fucking him on Lucy's bed! Something about the innocents of the room is a turn on. Frank doesn’t get it and Pete didn't seem to mind. In fact, he actually seemed to _love_ the fact that a demon wants him, and he wasn't actually getting hurt, so Frank couldn't see any point in trying to stop it, not that he'd know how to, anyway. Frank also had work! His _few hours a week for spending money_ , meant that he was gone from the house for hours on end, but instead of being able to use that time to de-stress, he found that he just worried even more, cause the demons were in his home, with his mum, and his little sis, and there wasn't a _damn_ thing he could do about it. Frank, was FUCKING MISERABLE!!!

**"It's cursed."**

"Cursed? How so Mother?"

Donna placed the book on the table.

**"Someone enticed the human to say the spell that was created to specifically summon Gerard."**

"Wait...me? Who would want me?"

"Awww, Gee, we always want you."

"Fuck off Mikey, I'm serious!"

**"We will figure that out son. Meanwhile you are forced to remain here doing this human's..."**

"Frank."

**"What?"**

"His name is Frank Mother."

**"Fine, Frank's bidding until we can release you. Your oldest brother and I will work on this together. Come Soltaria, we are leaving."**

"No! I wanna stay with Gee!"

"It's okay mother, she does not burden me."

**"Very well, but keep an eye on her. He powers are weak now, but they grow stronger and she could hurt someone."**

"What's wrong with that?"

**"Michael, Soltaria has to learn how to control her powers first."**

Donna ruffled Gerard's hair and then disappeared.

"Wait till your Frankie gets home and hears this!"

"How long till he does?"

Gerard looks at the clock.

"Two more hours."

"Awesome, plenty of time to use his room."

* * *

It had been a very long, _boring_ shift at the book shop, and all Frank wanted to do was go home, and go to sleep for a week or two. Of course, he _knew_ that was out of the question, what with his current house guests and all, but it's what he really needed right now. Frank hadn't been sleeping too good lately. Three guesses as to why, but you'll only need one and the fact that not _one single customer_ came in during his entire 5 hour shift, meant that he'd sat and yawned the entire time, _needing_ to sleep, but not wanting to do so on the job. Frank's life pretty much sucked right now, apart from the fact that Gee still found his closet, or under his bed, to be better places to sleep, than downstairs with his siblings. Frank kinda _liked_ that. As he arrived home, it was to a _truly disturbing_ sight! His mum and Lucy were watching some crappy daytime soap on TV, while Mikey fucked Arcadia, up against the wall, Soltaria sat staring at Lucy, with the decapitated head of a Care Bear clutched to her chest, and no sign of either Gee, or Patrick, though he _thought_ he could hear voices coming from the kitchen and one _sounded_ like Donna. This _was_ gonna be fun. Waving slightly in reply to his mother's greeting, Frank walked straight through into the kitchen... He was right, Donna was there.

"What's going on?"

He asked, quietly so his mother and sister did not hear and think he was talking to himself…again.

"Mother found out that the book was cursed."

Gerard was sitting with Donna, Patrick, and Pete of all things. Well so much for the concern of taling to himself.

"Man Frankie, you just have all the luck don’t you?"

Pete was jittery as fuck meaning that he had been drinking way too much soda the whole time he was here.

"I don’t see it as lucky!"

Gerard cried out banging his head on the table again. He felt a hand on his head and knew it was Patrick's.

**"Now stop that Son. We will figure this out. Just give me some time. Meanwhile..."**

Donna turned to Frank and pointed a finger at him that began to smolder at the tip.

**"... _you_ will treat my son with dignity befitting his station. He is not your fetch and carry demon and if he ever gets hurt..."**

A black flame appeared at the tip of her finger and arched out with evil energy.

**"...you will wish that you had died a thousand times over because your eternity will be much worse in my clutches."**

With nothing else to say, she ruffled Gerard's hair and vanished.

"You're a mama's boy aren't you?"

Pete smirked at Gerard and Gerard blushed. Frank slumped onto a chair, opposite Gerard.

"I don't treat you like my, _fetch and carry demon_ , do I?"

He asked, a little worried that he had been.

"I don't remember fetching or carrying anything."

Gerard grumbled into his arms as Pete was taunting him. He wished he had the power to just zap him like the others, but he could not even produce a single flame from his fingers.

"I am truly useless Trick."

"NO!"

Patrick virtually shouted, before lowering his voice to a more soothing level as he felt Gerard jolt in surprise.

"You're not, really.”

He assured.

"So what if you can't burn someone with a look, or tear them apart with your mind? You're gifts lay elsewhere sweetheart and we all love you for that."

"Elsewhere..."

Pete snickered at this.

"Shut up Pete!"

Patrick and Frank said in unison, before frowning at each other for a second, then bursting into laughter.

"I'm gonna go lay down unless you need something from me Master?"

"Are you alright Gee?"

Frank asked with concern, his laughter fading away.

"No his not alright you fucking moron."

Mikey appeared and placed an arm around his older brother. 

"Come on Gee, I'll take care of you."

"Me too!"

Soltaria came running up and took Gerard's hand. He favored her with a smile. Frank hung his head.

"I'll be upstairs, if anyone gives a shit."

He muttered, pushing past the demons and heading to his room.

"Probably drinking myself to death."

He said, once he was out of earshot. When Frank walked into his room another demon was there. Frank froze, his eyes growing wide, and his whole body starting to shake. He had thought that Gee's mum, Donna was scary. Well she had _nothing_ on _this_ chick.

"Who are y-you?"

The door slammed shut behind him. The young lady rose from the bed and her dress of black crystal made a shushing noise as she crossed the floor to the human. She stood in front of him and then extended her hand palm open. In it was a yellow powder.

"You have two choices human. Either you tell me what I want to know...or you _tell_ me what I want to know."

Frank pressed his back to the door, his hand reaching blindly for the handle…IT WASN'T THERE!!

"What the...?"

He looked down, and found uninterrupted wood in its place. His head snapped back up, to meet her terrifying eyes.

"Wh-What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what Gee has been doing for you."

Frank frowned in confusion.

"Nothing! He just..."

"I suppose we will have to do this the hard way."

She blew the powder into the human's face. Frank _tried_ not to breath it in, but some made its way into his body anyway. His head started to swim, and everything began to feel like some sort of trippy dream. His knees gave way, and he slumped to the ground, his eyes dilated, and rolling around like marbles in his head.

"Gee jus' ssstopsss MMMikeyyy fwom hhhurtiiing meeeeee!"

He slurred.

"Tha's alllll!"

Domencia smiled. She helped the human up and walked him to his bed. She sat him down.

"So the spell makes him stop anyone from hurting you huh? Interesting. What else have you done with my brother?"

"Heee took meee to... Weird placccce.. When t'othersss were fffffucking!"

Frank giggled. Oh yeah, he was high!

"Ttthey ffffuck a _lot_!"

He confided, unable to stop the giggles that kept spilling from his lips.

"And what about you..."

Domencia trailed a finger up Frank's thigh.

"...do you fuck a lot?"

"Not llllately!"

Frank whined.

"Geeeeee's too busy with MMMikey to nnnotice I wwwant hhhim!"

"Of course you do dear."

She patronized him lightly.

"And I’m sure he wants you too, but of course Michael is in your way. We must deal with that and soon."

Domencia crawled forward so that she was closer to the human's face.

"What about my sisters?"

"Wellllll... Arccccadiaaa fffucks MMikeyyy a lot, annnd ppplays with Geee... Annd Sol...Sol... The _little_ one... Mmmessssses with mmmy sisssster!"

"Awww, so everyone is touching everyone else and no one is touching you."

Domencia trailed her finger to Frank inner thigh.

"You like to be touched don't you?"

Frank nodded his head, his eyes rolling back slightly. He felt _sooooo_ good.

She moved her finger up and dragged it along the human's rapidly hardening cock. She did this until he was shaking under her.

"Tsk tsk, look at you, just a mess. I think I need to take care of this."

Domencia opened Frank's jeans and slipped her hand inside. Frank shuddered. He couldn't think straight, and he wasn't sure what was happening right now, but he liked it.

"Who...who are y-you?"

He mumbled, bucking up into the dark haired girl's talented hand. She smiled and leaned in, her lips taking on a glistening glow. 

"Why my dear I am..."

"DOMENCIA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

Gerard ran into the room and attacked his sister. Frank slid sideways down the wall, his eyes trying (and failing) to focus on the other two people in the room. He could barely keep his eyes open in fact and he was starting to feel a bit like he was drowning. His breathing coming in slow, ragged breaths.

"You can't handle me little brother, you're a fucking weakling."

Domencia threw Gerard across the room. He landed on his back hard and groaned.

"Pathetic useless piece of shit, you can't even fight me and you are supposed to protect your precious human?"

Domencia let out this peal of evil laughter. Frank's head felt like cotton wool, with nails stuck in it, but a part of him knew that Gerard was in trouble, and he tried to crawl to him. He was barely even moving.

"Geeee!"

He slurred, almost silently, as his arms collapsed beneath him. Domencia turned back to the human with her lips dripping and coated with her deadly venom. She stalked back over to him.

"Now, where were we...oh yes, you were about to die."

She grabbed the human and crushed him against the wall.

"And then poor little Gerard will be trapped her...FOREVER!"

"No..."

Frank whimpered, his eyes falling to the right to lock with Gee's.

"I'm sorry."

He mouthed, a tear slipping from his eye. 

"Awww, how precious."

Domencia licked the tear and it's trail off Frank's face and then licked her lips.

"Time to kiss this life goodbye my dear."

Domencia leaned in again with her venom covered lips.

"BACK OFF BITCH!"

Patrick yelled as he charged her, Mikey and Arcadia close behind him. He grabbed the older Demoness and yanked her backwards. Frank fell limply to the floor, his heavy eyes meeting Gerard's for just one more moment before everything went dark.


	7. Made Damn Sure that Pilate Washed his Hands and Sealed his Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not being able to be with whoever I want? I don't see why I would want to live like that, but I see your point and I am not asking you to change what you know, just accept Gee for who and what he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good summer so far. Its coming to a close real fast, but I don;t mind cause I prefer the fall honestly. ^0^
> 
> So Frank continues to try and understand Gerard and his siblings and gets a little help from a surprising source...can you guess who?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank slowly started to wake up. He was lying on the floor of his bedroom, with a splitting headache, and a taste in his mouth that he sincerely hoped he never tasted again. He stayed still, with his eyes shut, as every part of him seemed to hurt right now, and the voices he could hear were talking candidly, as if he weren't even in the room.

"Sit down Gee!"

Patrick said, sounding a little cross.

"The human can wait! We need to make sure that bitch didn't hurt _you_ first!"

"I'm fine! I'm used to worse from my sister. I want to see if Frankie is alright!"

Gerard tried again to get up and was held back by Arcadia and Mikey. Patrick basically growled at Gerard, and Frank heard the younger demon whimper slightly.

"Sit your ass down Gerard!"

He turned to the other two.

"Hold him while I check that wound."

Frank wanted to open his eyes and go over there now, but suddenly found that he couldn't actually move. Well _this_ couldn't be good.

"She got you good huh?"

Soltaria was sitting on the bed when her brother's human started to move.

"You came pretty close to death you know."

Frank groaned slightly. It seemed to be all he was really capable of right now. He _still_ couldn't open his eyes, and he wanted to puke, just to have a different taste in his mouth, but _that_ wasn't happening.

"When I grow up I am going to be as deadly as my sister is, but I won’t have to kiss anyone."

Soltaria continued to talk to the partially paralyzed boy.

"You are really lucky that Gee stopped her."

Frank listened to the girl talk, as his fingers began to tingle. He was vaguely aware of the other voices in the room, and what sounded like a snake, hissing in distress or pain. His brain felt almost as numb as the rest of him.

"Fine there, it's fixed, can I please go see if he's awake now!"

Frank felt a warm hand on his cheek, and groaned again, trying to force his eyes open, without much success.

"Frankie...Frankie, are you okay?"

Gerard didn't like how cold he felt. Domencia got too close.

"Nhgnhhh..."

"Shhhh, easy. The paralysis should be wearing off soon."

Gerard stroked the humans face softly.

"I'm sorry she tried to kill you."

Mikey jumped up.

"Why are you apologizing to him? This is all his fault!"

"No Mikey, this is the fault of that curse. If this human had not found the book, it would have been someone else. At least this one doesn't want to hurt Gee."

Arcadia came over.

"Let me try something Gee."

Gerard stepped back and let Arcadia in. She placed a hand on Frank's chest and pushed a low amount of heat into him."

"What are you doing Cadie?"

"I can counter the paralysis by warming his body up slowly."

Sure enough Frank's color began to return. Frank's breath shuddered into his body and his eyes fluttered. His back arched off the floor and his fingers spasmed.

"St-Stop!"

He gritted as his chest started to hurt. Arcadia pulled her hand back. Gerard rushed back in.

"Frankie, oh Frankie, I'm so sorry."

Gerard began to weep black tears. Frank panted slightly as he forced his eyes to open and focus. He reached up one shaky hand and cupped Gerard's cheek, brushing at the inky tears with the pad of his thumb.

"S'ok... Not... Not your f-fault."

"It is though, because Domencia hates me so much that she will do anything to get rid of me, even hurt the ones I care about."

This made Mikey's head spin.

"Gerard! You care about this human that has trapped you and possibly doomed you to never return home! How can you?!"

Frank was pretty sure that Mikey wanted to rip his heart out and eat it right now, and that their deal was the only thing preventing him from chowing down. He decided it was best to keep quiet and let the brothers talk amongst themselves.

"Mikey back off!"

Patrick interjected, seeing the murderous look in the younger demon's eyes.

"They care for _each other_!....can't you see that? Don't you want Gee to be happy?"

"I thought he was happy..."

Mikey dropped in the chair defeated.

"Mikey..."

Gerard walked over to his little brother and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Mikes, you do make me happy. All of you do, but now I have Frankie to add to that happiness."

"What about us?"

Gerard looked at his brother and reached up to touch his face.

"Patrick, can you take Frankie and Soltaria down stairs. I need some time with Mikey and Arcadia."

"Of course."

Patrick nodded, before picking Frank up off the ground and turning to Soltaria.

"Come on Taria; let's go raid Frank's cookie jar."

"Hey Trick?"

Soltaria spoke as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"They are not going to talk are they?"

Patrick laughed.

"No Taria, I don't think they are!"

Soltaria sighed.

"Grown ups get to have all the fun."

Frank groaned as Patrick set him down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, his limp body slumping forward with a small thud.

"Not a-all of u-us."

Soltaria pushed her big brother's human master up.

"Awww, did you want to have fun with Gee? I'm sure he would if you asked. He likes you."

She smiled at him with childlike wonder that would be more believable if she did not have razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

"He don' wan' me!"

Frank slurred slightly.

"I'm just hunum... _human_!"

Soltaria looked at him and then at Patrick.

"Trick, what does he mean?"

Patrick frowned slightly.

"I _think_ he means that he doesn't feel worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Of Gerard's affection... I believe that Frank here thinks of himself as... less."

"Well he is."

Soltaria looked at Patrick.

"Mikey told me that humans are good for cattle and to have fun with."

Frank's eyes grew wide.

"We're not tattle....cattle!"

He said, indignantly. Though, it would've been a _little_ more impressive, if he wasn't drooling in his own hair at the time.

"Humans rock!"

He cheered, trying to hold up his hand in a heavy metal devil's horn symbol, but in his seemingly drunken state, he held up the wrong fingers, then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"We rrrrrock!"

"I think big brother's human master is still messed up from Domencia."

Soltaria giggles a little, but then helps him up.

"I can talk to Gee if you want."

Frank squinted at the small, yet absolutely _terrifying_ little girl.

"Y'd do that F' me?"

"Sure! If Gee likes you then you can't be all bad and sometimes Mikey is not always right."

At that moment Mikey and Arcadia came down the stairs. Both had a dreamy satisfied look on their faces.

"You guys can go back up now. We are done talking."

Frank swallowed awkwardly. Would Gerard even _want_ to see him now? He looked at Patrick for some sort of sign regarding what he should do.

"Go on then…"

Patrick pushed him slightly in the direction of the stairs.

"…he's waiting."

Frank glanced at the others, only to find Mikey and Arcadia making out, while Soltaria ate the last of Frank's mum's sugar cookies. Frank sighed, and then turned to trudge up the stairs. He wasn't sure exactly what he expected to find when he entered his bedroom, but he was pretty certain it wasn't _this_.

"Err...Gee?"

"Hey Frankie, come in."

Gerard was on Frank's bed with just a sheet covering him. He held out a hand for the tiny human to take. Frank walked over, as if he was in a dream, and took Gerard's hand in his.

"Gee?"

He didn't know what else to say. Frank pulled him onto the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"O-Okay?"

Frank mumbled, wriggling to get comfy, and trying to _not_ think about the fact that Gerard was naked under that sheet.

"I think I know what has been wrong with you."

Gerard edged closer to Frank moving up on his knees, the sheet slipping down slowly to reveal more of himself.

"Umm..."

Frank's eyes grew wider by the second.

I'm sorry, but I am not used to the human trait of jealousy, but I don’t want you to think that you cannot have the same things that my brother and sister have with me."

The young demon crawled into his human's lap, the last of the cloth removing itself from his body.

"Is this what you wanted?"

For a moment, Frank couldn't think, let alone answer. After he took a couple of shaky breaths, he let his hands move onto Gerard's narrow hips, before slowly traveling up his sides. His eyes scanned the pale, lithe body before him, till they finally met up with Gerard's.

"Of _course_ this is what I want.I'd be an idiot _not_ to, but y' see, us humans, well _most_ of us, anyway, we believe in this thing called monogamy. Do you know what that is?"

As he talked, his hands continued to explore Gerard's satin smooth skin. At the slightly confused look on the demon's pretty face, Frank explained.

"It means- We don't like to share!!"

Frank's hand wound into the back of Gerard's hair, pulling him in for a lip-bruising kiss, while his other hand gripped tighter onto the pale demon's hip, squeezing him close. Gerard kissed back hungrily. Even though he had just been with Mikey and Arcadia, like all demons he had a strong sexual appetite and stamina. He ground down on the boy and pushed him so that he was lying down and Gerard was straddling him.

"Sharing with others is very important to me. I could never choose just one of my siblings to be with. I love them all equally...well except for Domencia, but you can see why that is. Besides, she got mad at me centuries ago when I chose Arcadia over her, well that is what she thinks. Then she got even angrier when Mikey came of age and chose me over her and Arcadia. Arcadia didn't care of course, but that was the first time Domencia tried to kill me."

Frank blinked up at Gerard. How didn't he run out of air when he did that?

"Gee? As much as I _love_ hearing about your incestuous relationships..."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd prefer you told me some other time, and not when your bare ass is pressed against my cock... I think we have better things to do than story time... don't you?"

He gripped both of Gerard's hips and ground up hard against him, a deep moan escaping his lips.

"Ah ah of course."

Gerard slips off Frank's lap and tugs his jeans open. He wastes no time going down on his cock in one smooth move.

"Oh HOLY FUCK!"

Frank cried out, cos _damn_! that boy's good with his mouth.

"Oh yes!"

Frank tangled both his hands in Gerard's long hair and started to fuck up into his mouth. After just a few thrusts, he stopped himself, and pulled Gerard off of his throbbing cock.

"Wanna fuck you!"

He growled, surging up to push Gerard over onto his back, then coming down on top of him, using his knees to push Gerard's thighs apart, and burying his face in the crook of Gerard's neck, sucking and biting patterns into the skin, as his hands groped at the demon's balls.

"Ah ah ah, just push your cock in."

Frank didn't need telling twice. He held Gerard's hip with one hand, and used the other to guide himself in. Something told Frank that he didn't need to go slow, so he thrust in hard and deep on the first go, throwing his head back and moaning like a fucking porn star.

"Fuck, more, harder!"

Gerard dug his nails into Frank's shoulders as he eyes turned black as midnight and his voice dropped several octaves. Truth was, he was an animal when it came to sex. He growled and raged like a wild beast. Frank was caught a little off guard by Gerard's sudden change in demeanor, but quickly got into it, deciding that he loved this animalistic side to the usually docile demon. Frank fucked hard into Gerard for a few minutes, before suddenly pulling out.

"Get on your hand and knees, bitch!"

He ordered roughly, figuring that Gerard's clearly vibrant sexual side was probably not adverse to a bit of BDSM. Gerard growled and obeyed right away. He moved up and grabbed the boy's head board.

**Fuck mihi Vinco! Utor , Mihi , morsus mihi , planto mihi fucking deprecor misericordia! "**

_"Fuck me Master! Use, Me, bite me, make me fucking beg for mercy!"_

Frank moved up behind the demon, but didn't enter him. He laid himself over Gerard's back so he could speak close to his ear.

"You think you deserve it, slut?"

He hissed.

"Or do you think I should punish you first hmmm?"

**" etiam commodo fuck , vulnero mihi , planto mihi sino , planto mihi crudus vobis! "**

_"Yes please, fuck, hurt me, make me suffer, make me bleed for you!"_

Now, Frank had only done something like this once before, and it hadn't been entirely successful, but that was nearly a year ago, and he'd accumulated an impressive collection of kinky gay bondage porn since then, and was pretty sure that he knew a thing or two about how to hurt Gerard in the _right_ way.

"Close your eyes, slut!"

Frank climbed off the bed and went to his wardrobe. On the floor, at the back, under a large pile of semi-clean clothes, was a box. Frank pulled the box out and returned to the bed. He set the box down next to Gerard, and opened the lid. The very first thing he saw, sat right on top of everything else, was a cock ring. Frank grinned, wickedly.

"Come here slut. I got something for you!"

He held the ring up as Gerard turned around. Gerard groaned as he felt something slipped around his cock. He wanted to look, but he was ordered to close his eyes. Frank leaned in close to the demon's ear.

"You don't cum till I tell you…got it?"

"Yes Master."

"And you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut too…unless you want me to gag you?"

The demon just nodded.

"Good boy."

Frank murmured.

"Now…turn back round, and grab the headboard."

Gerard obeyed immediately. His body shaking in anticipation. Frank delved into his box of tricks. At first, he couldn't find what he was looking for, but then, underneath a paddle, that he would be using quite soon, was a shiny silver butt plug. Grabbing a bottle of mango scented lube, that he noted was nearly finished, Frank popped the cap, and applied some to the plug. He looked up at Gerard.

"Make a sound, and you don't get to cum!"

He moved up behind Gerard, spread the demon's ass cheeks apart, revealing that deliciously tight little opening and pushed the plug into place.

"Good slut."

This was new for Gerard. Something that's didn't hurt during sex was rare for him. Frank trailed his fingers over Gerard's pale skin, enjoying how smooth and flawless it was. Snapping out of his skin induced haze, he picked up the paddle, a long, black leather piece with the word "BITCH" carved into the hitting side. Frank placed it against Gerard's shoulder, and then slid it down his back until he reached that pert little ass.

"I want you to count. You are to say the number, then you are to thank me, do you understand?"

Gerard just nodded and waited for the first strike.

* * *

Mikey was leaning outside Frank's door listening to them. He thought for sure that the human would be frightened away by how his brother acted during sex, but he not only seemed to like it, but he got into it too. The sounds of the paddle stopped a short time ago and now he just hears cursing from the boy and muffled groaning from Gerard.

"Guess he had to gag him after all."

"Are they still going at it?"

Mikey looked up to see Arcadia on the stairs.

"Yeah."

"You could go in you know."

"I could..."

"But you were hoping that the boy would have been scared off by how much of an animal Gerard turns into."

Mikey sighed.

"You know me too well dear sister."

"I'm going to go back with Patrick and Soltaria. You decide what you are going to do."

Mikey nodded and Arcadia blew him a kiss and left. Mikey watched her go and took a deep breath and then opened the door. What he saw he was not expecting. Frank had placed a silk scarf around Gerard's mouth as a gag, as the demon just wouldn't stop moaning. Gerard was currently lying on his stomach, with his hands cuffed to the bed posts with pink fluffy sex-cuffs, and his ass in the air. Frank, and a rather large dildo, were both buried deep inside that pretty red ass.

"Fuck."

Mikey could not move. His brother was moaning and thrashing about as the human fucked him with the plastic cock and his own. He remembers when Tomindaire came home from a long journey and he and Mikey had done the same to Gerard. It was a whole other thing watching it happen and not participating. Frank had only vaguely heard the door open, and was too caught up in what he was doing to care that someone had entered. He knew that Gerard could handle a good, hard fuck.. but he didn't want to actually hurt him. He had chosen the thickest dildo he owned, so that it would stretch the demon's hole out good.. And he could've been pounding into him like a fucking jackhammer, but he'd decided to go slow, deep and slow, with his free hand softly stroking Gerard's lower back.

'Mikey.'

Gerard knew that his brother had entered the room. He could sense any of his siblings. It made him preen and want to show how good he was. Frank bit his lip as he continued to go slow, his cock sliding in and out, alongside the dildo. He loved the feeling of having the beautiful demon writhing beneath him, so he wanted to make this last. Mikey saw that Frank was taking his time. Really making Gerard suffer with the slow strokes that were perfectly aimed at his prostate. He had a little admiration for the human. He actually began to get turned on. He grabbed his cock over his jeans and rubbed it. Frank knew that he couldn't last forever, and he was starting to feel that tightening sensation already. Leaning down over Gerard's glistening back, he murmured in his ear.

"You getting close yet slut? You wanna cum?"

**Fuck etiam commodo Vinco , utor mihi ut vestri cum bucket! "**

_"Fuck yes please Master, use me as your cum bucket."._

Frank's eyebrows rose at the rather graphic request, but who was _he_ to deny it?

"You asked for it sugar!"

Pulling almost all the way out, Frank removed the dildo, gripped Gerard's narrow hips with both hands, and thrust back in, hard. He then started up a fast, brutal pace, slamming into the demon with as much force as he could. The bed banged as it hit the wall. Mikey thought he was going to pull his cock off he was gripping it so hard. He was meeting Frank's every slam into his brother. As Frank felt himself getting close, he reached under Gerard and carefully removed the cock ring.

"Now don't you, uh dare cum, uh uh uh, t-till , I uhhhh, tell you!"

He thrust sloppily toward his climax. Gerard pushed back wanting to help his Master get there faster.

"That's it! That's it! Oh GOD YEEEEESSS!"

Frank screamed out as he filled the demon up. He continued to thrust until he was empty and over sensitized, then he pulled out with a grunt, and flopped onto his back next to Gerard, panting heavily. After he'd calmed down slightly, he looked at his demon, still handcuffed, looking totally fucked out, but with a painfully hard cock, hanging heavy and dark between his legs, pre-cum dripping like a leaky tap. Frank shuffled closer to murmur in his ear.

"You can cum now."

Gerard groaned bending his back and came at the same time Mikey did. Mikey landed on his knees panting as Gerard collapsed onto the bed. Frank grinned, reaching out to stroke Gerard's wet hair from his face.

"You ok sugar?"

Gerard just groaned. He had nothing left. Mikey crawled his way out of the room and leaned against the wall outside trying to catch his breath. Frank moved up onto his knees, and quickly uncuffed Gerard. He then slid off the bed, and went over to his bathroom. Frank turned on the shower and checked the temperature, before returning to the bed.

"Come on sugar. Let's get you cleaned up."

Frank scooped the somewhat startled demon up into his arms, and carried him through to the shower. Sitting Gerard carefully on the side of the bathtub, Frank checked the water again, and then offered Gerard his hand, a warm smile on his face.

"You coming?"

Gerard gripped Frank's hand and stood up shakily Frank frowned slightly.

"You _sure_ you're ok?"

He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I just need a second..."

Gerard slips down to his knees in the tub. Frank was worried now, and knelt down in front of him, pulling Gerard carefully into his lap.

"It's okay. You're ok!"

He stroked Gerard's hair and held him close.

"I never meant to hurt you! That wasn't my intention!"

"I like being hurt Frankie, it's okay."

Frank shook his head.

"No! No it's not!"

He softly kissed the top of Gerard's hair.

"You're nice, and sweet and you don't deserve pain. You should be treated with kindness and respect I failed _miserably_ at that today, and I'm sorry, but if you let me, I'll show you what it _should_ be like? Though, not right now cause I don't think I could get it up again if I tried."

He laughed slightly, smiling down at Gerard as Gerard laughed back.

"I think I just need some sleep."

Frank grinned.

"Ok sugar, shower first, then we'll sleep okay?"

"Sure..."

Gerard mumbled as he started to drift off.

"I think he's going to drown."

Arcadia was standing in the doorway. Frank looked up. Damn, he forgot to lock the door.

"He won't!"

Frank murmured.

"I've got him!"

He lifted Gerard closer into his chest, holding him gently.

"What do you want Arcadia?"

"I just wanted to see how you managed to exhaust both my brothers."

Arcadia began to strip Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Two questions: first, what do you mean both and second…what the fuck are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm going to help you."

Arcadia stepped up to the tub and took a hold of one of Gerard's arms.

"Together, let's get him to stand."

"O-Okay…."

Frank said, nervously, standing to Gerard's other side, and supporting his weight awkwardly. Arcadia carefully moved her brother under the water. She used her hands to run the water through his hair. Gerard moaned slightly. That made Arcadia smile. Frank watched her for a moment, intrigued by how gentle she was being. It seemed so out of character.

"What did you mean before, about _both_ brothers?"

"Mikey came up to see how you guys were doing and just decided to stay for the show."

Frank nearly choked on his tongue.

"He what? Shit!"

Arcadia laughed and continued to massage her brother's head.

"You really care about him."

Frank murmured as he watched her gentle movements.

"Of course I do. He's my little brother. He chose me over Dominica. That meant a lot to me."

Frank sighed.

"You just didn't seem the caring type before, just like, all you wanted him for was sex."

"Well that is my specialty. Soltaria had a deadly touch. Domancia has a poison kiss and I...have the power of uncontrollable lust."

"I remember."

Frank said, wryly.

"But I'm seeing a different side to you now and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you're _all_ bad."

"Oh I am all bad...but I have my sweet side that my siblings can bring out."

Arcadia started to move her hands down to his shoulders and then his chest. Gerard sighed and leaned into her. Frank suddenly had the feeling that washing wasn't forefront on Arcadia's mind anymore.

"Let's just get him clean. He needs to sleep."

"That's what I am doing. You dirtied him up pretty good."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Frank..."

It was the first time that anyone other than Gerard had used the human's name.

"You need to learn to relax and let go of your inhibitions. Our rules are different than yours. Incest means nothing and deformed children are not looked upon as a burden. This is a normal way of life for us and you are making Gerard uncomfortable with your morals and Catholic guilt."

Frank blinked dumbly for a moment, then sighed.

"I _know_ things are different for you, but it's hard to ignore what I've been taught since I could first understand words. My morals are as ingrained in me, as your _lack_ of morals is in you."

Frank chose his words carefully. He didn't want to anger Arcadia, as he was actually kinda scared of her still.

"If I were to ask you to live by _my_ morals, could you?"

"Not being able to be with whoever I want? I don't see why I would want to live like that, but I see your point and I am not asking you to change what you know, just accept Gee for who and what he is."

Suddenly Gerard let out a moan. While Frank was talking with Arcadia, she had slipped her hand down to his cock and was now stroking him slowly. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Didn't we just agree that he needs to sleep?"

"Yes, but he's not clean yet, are you Gee?"

Gerard just moans again.

"You could help you know. His thighs and legs are still a little dirty. In fact it might be easier if you got on your knees to reach easier."

Frank sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Slipping down onto his knees, Frank started to run his hands over Gerard's wet skin. Gerard shivered feeling two sets of hands on him now. Arcadia began to kiss and nip at his neck. She continued to stroke him thrusting his hard cock in the vicinity of where Frank is. Gerard lifted a hand and gently touched Frank's head. Frank looked up. Gerard's eyes were still shut, but his breathing was quickening. Leaning in, he licked the pre-cum that was glistening at the head of Gerard's cock. It had a faint taste of cherries and Frank remembered that Gerard was eating them earlier in the day. He grunted, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

"That's it Frankie, just go with it. Help me make Gee feel good."

Arcadia took up the slack that Frank's mouth didn't on her brother's cock. Gerard had his hand curled in Frank's hair now and was fisting it gently. Frank moved his hands to Gerard's hips, and sunk his mouth further onto his cock. He could feel himself hardening again, but right now, he wanted to concentrate on Gerard.

"Mmmm, feels good."

Frank bobbed his head, as his hands slipped around onto Gerard's ass, squeezing slightly. Arcadia pushed herself against Gerard's back enjoying the feeling when a hand brushed against her lower region and she let out a gasp.

"Uh, sorry."

Frank mumbled around Gerard's cock, moving his hands back to The demon's narrow hips, and pulling almost all the way off to suck hard on the tip.

"It's okay, it actually felt good."

Arcadia would have pressed for more, but she was happy that he was just accepting what she was doing to Gerard.

"He's close, I can tell."

Frank could tell too, and doubled his efforts sucking hard while his right hand came round to play with Gerard's balls.

"Oh fuck, you two are...ah ah ah ah!"

Frank squeezed Gerard's balls as he dug his tongue into the demon's slit. Arcadia kept stroking him till Gerard arched back and with a loud moan started to cum. Frank swallowed every drop, his head spinning slightly from the rich flavor, then pulled off with a wet pop, and sat back on his knees for a moment, looking up at Gerard.

"You okay Gee?"

He asked, once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Perfect."

Gerard was leaning heavily against his sister with a satisfied look on his face. Arcadia kissed Gerard's cheek and then looked down at Frank smiling.

"Now, he can rest."


	8. Please To Meet You, Hope You Guess My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…I th-thought you hated me?"
> 
> Arcadia ran a finger nail lightly over Frank's lower lip.
> 
> "I did, but I see how happy you make Gee and that makes me happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> If I was not using the lyrics to a song, this chapter would have been called...Frank Finally Gets It. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: Morning***_

Frank awoke in his bed, with Gerard curled up asleep by his side. The demon was in a foetal position, with his knees to his chest, one arm wrapped around them, and the other hand clutching tight to his own hair. There was a troubled look on his face, and Frank could hear small, soft whimpers coming from the slumbering demon. Frank wanted to wake him. To pull him into his arms and reassure him that everything would be alright. He turned onto his side to face Gerard.

"Gee?"

He gently shook Gerard's arm.

"Gee, wake up sweetie."

The demon stirred, but didn't wake, though the disturbed look he'd had was relaxing away now. Frank lay there and watched him sleep. He looked almost peaceful now. So young and innocent, though Frank knew that neither was the case. Frank wasn't sure how old Gerard actually was, but he decided that this was just one of the questions he would ask him when he woke up. Now he'd just have to wait for him to wake.

"If you get him coffee he will wake up."

Mikey was leaning against Frank's doorway sipping his own cup.

Frank grinned at the comment, slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants, ignoring the hungry look Mikey had, seeing him get up naked. He couldn't be bothered with a shirt.

"Do you have coffee where you come from or has he got addicted since coming here?"

"We slaughtered an entire StarBucks for Halloween on year and the amount of caffeine in their blood, got him addicted."

Mikey took another sip and reveled in the horror that was on Frank's face now.

"Since it was fall, there were a lot of Pumpkin Spice Lattes. That became his favorite flavor."

"He likes the peppermint too, but not as much."

Arcadia came in with Soltaria following behind. She stopped and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek and then continued on her way to the bed and Gerard.

"Wake up Gee! Big Sis has coffee for you!"

Arcadia sat on the edge of the bed and waved the mug in Gerard's face.

"Is that pumpkin?"

Frank was frozen with his sweatpants half up his thighs and a slack jaw. That was them? Shit! Finally he snapped himself back to attention. He dragged his pants up to his hips then left the room in silence. It was too early to deal with mass homicide without his own coffee.

"Where's Frankie?"

Gerard took the mug from his sister and took a sip groaning.

"I think he went for his own coffee."

"Or to throw up."

Gerard looked at Mikey.

"Why would he do that?"

"He asked why you like coffee, so I told him."

"What!? Oh no!"

Gerard scrambled out of bed, forgetting that he was naked and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

Frank gagged and spat, then sat back on his heels and flushed the toilet, just as the door opened. He turned to look at Gerard, then stood and walked out past him, heading to the kitchen.

"Frankie...Frankie, please, talk to me."

Gerard followed him to the kitchen dragging his ass.

"Please Frankie, I'm sorry."

Frank sighed and turned around slowly, relenting as he saw the look on the demon's face. Frank held out his arms toward Gerard.

"It's not your fault, just a lot to take in before coffee."

"Okay."

Gerard walked up to him and held Frank tightly.

"Hey Gee, you think you might want some pants...not that I am complaining or anything."

Mikey held out a pair of pants for him.

Frank giggled slightly, rolling his eyes, then whispered in Gerard's ear before letting him go to fetch his coffee.

"I'm not complaining either."

Gerard blushed and grabbed his pants from Mikey and quickly left the room. Frank walked over to the coffee maker, grabbed a mug and poured himself a large drink. He then stood, staring out the kitchen window at the falling golden leaves, and tried to remember what it was like to have a normal life, that wasn't infested with demons.

"I'm bored where is the smaller human girl?'

Soltaria walked up to Frank and pulled on his arm causing him to spill coffee on her and himself.

 

"Ow fuck sorry Soltaria! Are you okay?"

Frank put his cup down and checked on the small girl.

"I'm a demon Frank, of course I’m okay. Now where is the human girl?"

Frank laughed and rolled his eyes.

"She had a sleepover last night at her friend's house. She should be back soon."

"Good cause its boring without her."

Frank smiled as he picked up his coffee again.

"I'm glad you like her, but could I ask you a favor please?"

 

"What?"

Soltaria crossed her arms trying to be intimidating.

"Just don't hurt her? You know how you don't want Gerard to get hurt? Well that's how I feel about Lucy. She may be annoying at times, but she's still my sister, and I'd do anything to protect her. Do you understand?"

"Protect her? So I can hurt people that hurt her?"

Frank thought about this for a moment.

"I-I guess."

He shrugged.

"I mean, I don't think anyone does, but if they did, yeah, I guess.”

"Yay! Does that mean she's mine?"

"Umm..."

Frank really wished Gerard was here to help him right now. He glanced toward the door, then back at the scary little girl.

"She's not old enough to own your sister like Patrick owns Pete."

Arcadia came in to the kitchen and patted Soltaria on the head. She leaned into Frank's and whispered in his ear with hot breath.

"Just say yes."

"Yes?"

"Thank you Frankie!"

Soltaria jumped up and hugged Frank tightly. She then ran off yelling.

"Hey Gee! I own my own human!"

Arcadia chuckled and kissed Frank's ear.

Frank smiled.

"Good as long as she doesn't hurt Lucy, that's good."

"What about you Frankie? Are you happy?"

Arcadia pressed against his side.

Frank suddenly got the distinct impression that she wasn't talking in general.

“I…um…what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get to know you. Understand you. I like sharing a shower with you and Gee yesterday. It was fun."

Frank felt her hands start to wander, and a drip of sweat run down the back of his neck. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Was she really trying to come onto him and where the fuck was Gerard when he needed him?

"Relax, I know you are into guys, but we can have some fun right?"

"Well… I'm actually.... I'm bi, but like…”

Frank swallowed uncomfortably, squirming under her touch.

"…I th-thought you hated me?"

Arcadia ran a finger nail lightly over Frank's lower lip.

"I did, but I see how happy you make Gee and that makes me happy."

"Oh!"

Frank wasn't sure what else to say.

"O-Okay then."

 

"Good!"

Arcadia hops up on the table and pulled Frank to her.

"I think we should try and see if Gerard can leave the house."

Frank's eyes widened.

"Leave?"

He panicked slightly.

"Yeah, you know, let's go outside!"

Arcadia wrapped her arms around Frank's neck.

"Aren't you bored always stuck inside?"

"I guess."

Frank murmured, realizing that his hands were on Arcadia's hips, and he couldn't really find the will to remove them. He couldn't get over how warm she was. Like a radiator.

"How about tonight? This way we don’t have to  worry about running into people that will think you are crazy for talking to yourself."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Frankie, are you still..."

Gerard walked in and saw Arcaida with Frank. He noted that Frank had his hands on her hips. He looked at Arcadia and Arcadia smiled and shook her head.

"Come here Gee."

Gerard walked up and Arcadia moved one of her hands and placed it on Gerard's Face and pulled him in for a kiss. She then turned to Frank and kissed him.

Frank smiled and leaned in to kiss Gerard's soft lips, his hand moving up to tangle in the demon's long hair. The whole threesome thing was new to him, but as long as he got to hold and touch and taste

"So, I was talking to Frankie about seeing if he can commend you so that you can leave the house."

"Really?"

Frank smiled at the joyous look in the pretty demon's eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't know if it'll work or not, but we can try?"

He pulled Gerard closer to him, feeling his slender body mold to his.

"We'll have to wait till tonight, but then..."

Frank grinned.

"Wonderful."

Arcadia smiled and then slipped off the table.

"Well I have a bit of mischief to cause outside of this realm, but I'll be back tonight for our little outing. I bring something that you can eat Gee."

"Thanks."

Arcadia kissed Gerard again, much more deeply this time. She then did the same to Frank and then in a puff of dark red smoke, she was gone. Gerard watched it dissipate and then turned to Frank.

"Do you think it will really work?"

“Yeah, I think it will."

He grinned and pulled Gerard against him.

"It's gonna be fun, beautiful, you'll see."

"I don't want to get to excited though, because it may not work."

Gerard looked down. Frank tilted Gerard's chin up, using the tips of his fingers, then pressed his lips to the demon's..

"Don't be so pessimistic. I have faith that this will work."

He cupped Gerard's pale cheeks in his palms and stared into his eyes.

"And if it doesn't…I'll suck your cock till you can't stand.. Then we'll find another way to get you out of the house. Okay?"

Gerard turned bright red.

"But what if I want to suck yours..."

He slowly slipped to his knees.

"...Master?"

Frank grinned.

"That works too."

"Good."

Gerard reached up and pulled Frank's pajama pants down and took his cock in his mouth.

"Oh God!"

Frank moaned, his breath shuddering from his parted lips.

* * *

Mikey was headed downstairs to get more coffee when he heard Frank moan. He quietly moved round the corner and saw his brother on his knees sucking Frank's cock. Mikey didn't want to admit it, but Frank had a pretty decent one for a human of 15. He wanted to taste it for himself. He quietly slipped into the kitchen when Frank had his head back from the amazing job that Gerard was doing. Mikey knew how good he was with his mouth. He got to his knees and crawled to Gerard to whisper in his ear.

"Share with me big brother."

Gerard shivered and pulled off a little so that Mikey could latch onto the head. Gerard then moved to tongue Frank's balls.

"Holy..."

Frank gasped, his eyes flying open. He looked down to see both of the brothers licking and sucking at him, and he nearly lost it right then.

"…fuck!  Ahhh!"

He grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair with his left hand, and a handful of Mikey's with his right, and closed his eyes, his head tipping back, and his mouth hanging open.

"Fuck yes!!"

Normally Mikey would have gotten pissed that a human had grabbed him like that, but he was too in the moment. Gerard had moved back to the shaft and they were now sharing it. They both moved to the head and shared a dirty kiss with it in their mouth. Frank bucked his hips forward, as someone’s tongue dug into his slit. He didn't know whose, and he didn't really care either.

"Flllludggf."

The English language had officially deserted him.

**"Ego sum proximus!"**

 

_"I am close!"_

The brother's redouble their efforts now that they know.

" **Postulo quoque. iens quoque. prope illic.**.."

_"Need to...going to...nearly there..."_

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Frank came down, one of their throats, as his knees gave way beneath him and he slid to the floor between the brothers. Mikey caught Frank's cum in his mouth, but did not swallow. He then pulled Gerard to him and kissed him pushing it into his mouth. At the same time they both reached for each other and freed their cocks. They jerked each other off as they pushed Frank's cum back and forth between their kisses. Frank sat panting for a moment with his eyes closed, until he heard the moans and gasps coming from the two demons. Opening his eyes, he felt himself start to harden again at the sight.

"Oh God!"

He murmured, his fingers wrapping around himself. Gerard moved to straddle Mike's waist and now Mikey's fist was around both their cocks and Gerard was moving up and down like Mikey was fucking him. Mikey had dipped his head down and was biting on Gerard's neck, except this wasn't like just leaving hickeys. He was actually biting and drawing blood and it made Gerard moan louder.

"Mikey, more, fuck more please."

Frank wanted so badly to join in, to push himself up inside Gerard, but he didn't want to hurt him, and wasn't sure if the demon would even want him to join.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck him!"

Mikey panted out his words to Frank against Gerard's skin.

Frank didn't need telling twice, and moved up behind Gerard. He grabbed the demon's waist and lifted him up a little, then lined himself up and pushed in, before lowering Gerard's lithe body down again.

"Uh uh!"

He gasped, trying to catch his lost breath before Gerard started to move.

"Oh shit, yes, fuck yes!"

Gerard loved this. He had Mikey in front stroking his cock and Frank behind him fucking him.

"Please Mikey, more."

"I got you Gee."

Mikey moved himself and pushed into Gerard next to Frank.

Frank's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and he stilled.

"FFFuck!"

He moaned, before starting to pound hard up into the slight demon, his fingers digging into Gerard's hips, nails leaving crescent moon cuts in the skin, tiny black rivers running from each.

"Sooo goooood!"

They were worshiping him. Taking care of him. Gerard felt safe and warm and loved from all sides.

"Ah ah, Mikey...Frankie....I'm...I'm..."

Frank moved his hands up Gerard's sides, ghosting his fingertips over his ribs, then teasing at his nipples as he buried his face in the demon's neck and bit down, though not as hard as Mikey had.

"That's it Gee, just let go."

"We've got you baby."

Frank breathed in Gerard's ear.

"Cum for us, gorgeous."

"FUUUUCK!!"

Frank howled as Gerard's tightened hole drove him over the edge, and he filled the demon up.

Mikey milked Gerard of everything he had and felt Frank empty himself and soften as he slipped out.

"My Turn."

He picked Gerard up off the floor and pushed him against the kitchen wall. He shoved his fingers in Gerard's mouth and started to fuck him violently against the wall.

"Hey, you should pull your pants up Frank; your sister is coming down to figure out when all the shouting was.

Soltaria walked past her siblings and sat at the table. Frank nearly choked on his tongue as he hurriedly tucked himself back into his pajama pants then grabbed a cold, half empty coffee cup and poured it on the floor by his feet, and pressed one hand to the side of his head. He didn't take drama class for nothing, you know.

"Well, this ought to be interesting."

What was interesting is how this little...girl could ignore the moaning mess her brothers were.

Frank rolled his eyes and waited for Lucy to arrive.


	9. But What's Puzzling You Is The Nature of My Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to stop thinking like a human when you are with us. You would have a much better time you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a filler because you get to find out something amazing about Gerard next chapter along with Frank! ^-^
> 
> All I will say is that _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I had a ball coming up with the idea. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank sat on the kitchen floor waiting for his sister to appear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gerard being fucked against the counter by Mikey, and Soltaria eating an apple as she looked on with curious eyes. Lucy walked in the door with her "What the fuck?" face on, but when she saw Frank sat in a puddle of coffee, holding his head in apparent pain, she simply rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs. Soltaria walked over to Frank and sat down in front of him, cross-legged. Frank raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to speak.

"So, I want you to know that Lucy can only see me. I am not strong enough like my brother for me to let her see everyone."

Frank smiled at the terrifying child.

" _Has_ she seen you?"

"Not yet, I'm scared she won't like me."

Frank reached out tentatively and took Soltaria's tiny hand in his. He was amazed at how warm it felt.

"I don't think you'll have a problem there. Just…maybe, don't use the word demon when you introduce yourself."

"So what should i say I am then?"

"Tell her you’re an angel."

Mikey came back around the corner from cleaning him and Gerard up.

"Now that's fucking funny."

Frank giggled.

"No. I think that's a good idea."

He grinned at Soltaria.

"Lulu always had a thing for angels; it's something she'd believe and trust."

Frank thought for a second, tilting his head as he studied the little girl.

"One thing though, I've seen you change the color of your eyes. They're not always scary red…"

He took a breath.

"it might be better if you gave yourself blue eyes. Less terrifying and more angelic."

"Can I do green. I always wanted green eyes like Gee was born with."

Soltaria looked at Gerard and he smiled and favored her with the color change. His eyes changed to the most brilliant emerald green possible. Frank saw Gerard's eyes and almost came in his pants, his breath hitching violently.

"Yeah, err…that'd work."

He stuttered, transfixed by Gerard's eyes. Soltaria closed her eyes and when they opened they matched Gerard's almost perfectly.

"Like this?"

"Good job Taria."

Gerard hugged his little sister and she sighed burying her face in his chest. Frank bit the inside of his mouth, and willed his quickly rising semi to go away.

"I can't wait till I am old enough to be with you. I want to give myself to you like you did to Tomindaire."

Gerard favored his little sister with a brilliant smile to match his brilliant eyes.

"That's sweet of you, but you have many years to go before you are ready and you may change your mind."

"Never Gee, you are my favorite, I love you."

Frank suddenly didn't want to be in the room any more. Standing quickly, he turned to go.

"I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back before sundown."

Then he headed swiftly toward the front door before anyone could stop him.

Gerard sighed.

"He will never understand us."

Mikey put his arm around his brother's waist.

"He will come around."

"You think so?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and smiled.

"Look what happened with you two and Cadia and then us."

That made Gerard smile. He hoped Mikey was right.

* * *

Frank made his way to the park down the street, and sat on the slightly less broken swing. He knew that these were demon's he was dealing with, and he'd just about come to terms with the whole incest thing, but Soltaria? She was just a kid, right, not any older than Lucy.That was just so wrong!! He sighed. Different rules, different morals, different world. He put his head in his hands and tried to remember how to breathe.

"Wanna talk?"

Arcadia sat in the swing next to him. To anyone else it would be empty. Frank glanced over, shoving his hands in his pockets. There was no one around, so he sighed and decided what the heck.

"Little Soltaria was just telling Gee how she wants him when she's old enough. I understand the whole incest thing now, and while it's still weird to me, I'm kinda cool with that, but she's just a child, how can  _that_ be ok?"

"You realize she is older than you by centuries right?"

If Frank had been chewing gum, he probably would've just choked on it.

"WHAT?"

He yelped, spinning to face the dark haired demon and nearly falling off his swing.

"But I thought she was a kid?! I been _treating_ her like a  _kid_!!"

He sat, wide eyed and staring.

"And you all  _let_ me! How stupid must you all think I am. "

He deflated from his angry outburst and hung his head.

"Gee must think I'm an idiot. You  _all_ must! Why do I even bother? "

Arcadia dropped to her knees in front of Frank.

"She is a kid...to us still. That is why she talked about being old enough. The rules still apply somewhat even to us about age appropriateness. She is just desensitized to seeing it, unlike you humans."

Frank bit his lip to stop it from wobbling.

"How old _is_ she really?"

"Compared to me? Well we age 50 years for every one of your years. So how old do you think she is?"

Frank thought for a moment.

"Well, I  _thought_ she was about 10."

"She is 12 in human years, but over 500 in ours."

Frank laughed.

"Well, I was way off!"

He shook his head in disbelief, and then looked at Arcadia.

"Two questions. One- should I treat her as a kid still, or as an adult, and two..."

He paused, not sure he really wanted to know the answer, but continuing anyway.

"…how old is Gee?"

"Well we still treat her as a child and she acts like one so it is fine."

Arcadia reaches up and leans on Frank's thighs kneading them with her fingers.

"Why are you worried about how old Gee is?"

"I'm, I'm not worried, as such…just wondering."

Frank looked down at the demon's hands, a little closer to his manhood than he was totally comfortable with, though he made no move to escape.

"Like…does he see me as a child?"

Arcadia moved her fingers to Frank's inner thighs a little.

"In human years, Mikey is only one year older than you and I hardly think that he qualifies as a child, plus I don't think that Gee would have done things with you if he thought of you like that...do you...Frankie?"

Frank suddenly got this "confused puppy" look on his face.

"So wait…you said. Huh!"

Frank realized something, but wasn't sure how to verbalize it.

"You need to stop thinking like a human when you are with us. You would have a much better time you know."

Her fingers grazed Frank's groin, which to his surprise had grown to a semi from Arcadia's actions. Frank swallowed, looking around. It was cold out, so the park was deserted. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them to look into her's.

"You gonna play with it, or are you gonna get it out and suck it?"

He didn't know where that burst of bravado came from exactly, but if she laughed in his face, he could just claim it was a joke. Arcadia's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. She said nothing, but teasingly opened Frank's pants and slowly pulled his cock out into the cold. Frank shivered slightly, biting his lip as he watched her. She really was a very pretty girl, and if it wasn't for her homicidal nature, and the fact that Frank was falling hard for Gerard, he might have pursued her instead. It was a bit of a surreal picture. A desolate park on the eve of winter with two...well one person on a broken down swing set getting head from a phantom girl. Something out of an indie porn film, but only because of the scene. Arcadia knew it was too cold for the human so she worked all her magick to get him off quickly, though she was fascinated by the idea of frostbite on his cock. Frank grunted as he felt his insides start to tighten. He gripped the swing's chain with one hand, and Arcadia's hair with the other.

"That's it. Nearly…uh uh, there."

He panted, eyes clamped shut, and praying in the back of his mind that no hardy mothers decided to wrap their kids up and bring them to the frosty park. Not in the next few minutes anyway. Arcadia pushed into the hand in her hair. She liked that he was losing his fear. She worked Frank into a frenzy till he was cumming down her throat shouting her name into the wind...well not hers, but her brothers. Frank shuddered through his aftershocks, then tried to catch his breath as Arcadia tucked him back in, and zipped up his flies. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

He murmured.

"You're thinking like a human again Frankie."

Arcadia licked her lips chasing what missed her mouth.

"I like that you want me, and my brothers."

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, but it's only polite to scream the right name when you cum."

He chuckled wryly, offering Arcadia his hand to help her up.

"You can make it up to me you know."

The demoness purred in his ear.

Frank smirked slightly.

"And how do you suggest I do that then?"

"Let's go back to the house and you can figure it out."

He hesitated, and then took her hand as they began to walk.

"By the way, if I was straight, and, ya know, Gee wasn't here..."

He grinned at her.

"Honey if it takes my brother in the room to get fucked by you, I am not going to turn that down at all."

Frank laughed out loud, completely disregarding the fact that he looked insane.

"Well I got a few ideas how to make it up to you now."

"Wonderful, then let's go talk to my brother's and see what fun we can come up with."

Arcadia took Frank's hand and slipped it around her waist.

Frank saw someone ahead of them on the path, coming their way, but really couldn't be bothered, to be bothered.

"Hey there you are! Mom say's you have to come home and clean up the mess you left in the living room...oh and please tell Pete to stop being naked in my room. It is borderline creeping me out now."

Lucy turned back towards the house and Arcadia chuckled.

"Taria, you can come out now."

Soltaria came from behind a tree.

"Is Frankie still mad at me?"

Frank's jaw dropped, and he stepped toward the youngest demon.

"I'm not mad at you. I never was."

He reassured her.

"I was just confused, and didn't understand something. But Arcadia explained things to me, and it's all good now."

He grinned at her.

"Besides, I wouldn't really stand a chance in a fight with you, so I'd be pretty stupid to get mad at you, don't you think?"

Soltaria smiled.

"Yeah, I'd kick your ass."

Frank chuckled, ruffling her long hair.

"You sure would!"

He offered both girls a hand.

"Shall we?"

The three walked back to the house.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"I'm bored, when does Frankie get back from school?"

Gerard was slumped in the corner of the living room brooding.

"We can always go visit him you know."

Mikey had that mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, you can. Frankie set the rules carefully when he let me go outside."

"Gee, he did that so that whoever put the curse on you could not find you."

"I know, I just..."

"It's not worth your safety Gee.."

Patrick said as he walked through from the kitchen with a bottle wine in his hand.

"Besides, he'll be back in an hour or so. That's no time at all!"

"I suppose he will be bringing Pete with him."

Mikey smirked.

"You are just lucky that the little human girl does not get out of school for another two hours after him."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah Patrick?"

"Shut up!"

Patrick took a chug of the wine and flopped onto the sofa. Just then, the front door opened with a bang.

"Well it wasn't  _my_ fuckin' fault Pete!  _You_ should've been watching where you were going, instead of dreaming about lover boy there!"

Frank pointed toward a startled Patrick, before pushing Pete out of his way and storming upstairs, slamming his bedroom door and cranking his stereo up to 11.

"What happened?"

Patrick asked Pete what everyone was thinking.

"Um...I sort of made him walk right into the biggest asshole in school. Frankie isn't wearing sunglasses for fashion. He has a shiner."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Come here and tell me exactly what happened."

He crooked his finger at Pete, and patted his lap. Pete sighed. He walked over and sat down on the demons lap.

"I was talking about Patrick and getting on Frank's nerves...

_"Pete, would you shut up?"_

_Frank begged as they walked down the school corridor toward math._

_"I know you love him, but do you have to keep going on and on about it?"_

_He spun to face his friend who was lagging behind him, and walked backwards as he continued._

_"I mean, you don't hear me..."_

_And that was the moment he'd walked straight into Jacob Lester._

_"What the fuck?!"_

_Jacob was pushed forward and his Kickstart, which was not even allowed in school, was now all over his girlfriend's brand new white Gucci sweater._

_"Oh fuck!"_

_Frank's eyes went wide as he backed up._

_"Jacob. I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"_

_"You little faggot piece of shit!"_

_"Jacob! My sweater!"_

_Frank looked back at Pete._

_"RUN!!"_

_They turned and took off down the corridor, Jacob right on their heels._

_"I'm gonna get you!"_

_Frank tried to keep up with Pete, and stay out of Jacob's reach; but let's just face facts here. Frank was a good 6 inches shorter than Jacob and Jacob was captain of the track team. This was never going to end well!_

_"Got ya you little shit. Thanks for wearing the hoodie fag."_

_Frank was dragged into the empty classroom being choked by his hood. Frank gasped and struggled to break free, but Jacob was too strong, and now, two of his friends had arrived, and closed the door behind them. Fuck! This was gonna be bad!_

"When I saw Frank again he was pretty beat up and his hoodie was torn and..."

Gerard exploded out of his seat.

**" quam praesumo they tactus meus Vinco! They mos persolvo per suum ago! "**

_"How dare they touch my Master! They will pay with their lives!"_

In a puff of dark blue smoke he vanished.

"Oh Fuck!"

Patrick hissed, shooing Pete from his lap, but of course he didn’t move.

"Well, he can't leave without Frank's say so…so he's not going far!"

"I think he will accept the pain of this punishment. Cadia, did you see his wings?"

Arcadia looked at her brother.

"Oh!"

Suddenly the loud music upstairs was turned off. Frank's bedroom door opened with a crash, and Frank came barreling back down the stairs and straight over to Pete, getting right in his face, and ignoring the room full of demons.

"And another thing, what kind of friend leaves a brother behind, huh? You fucking deserted me man! Left me to get my ass beat, and saved your own little backside! Thanks for that!"

Frank was fuming as he pushed Pete away from him and began to pace the room.

"You guys are demons and you wouldn't do that, would ya?"

He directed randomly around the room. Pete looked at Frank realizing he did not notice that Gerard was gone. He also pushed him out of Patrick's lap and the demon did not look happy. Patrick stood slowly to his feet, a darkness infecting the air around him as his eyes turned black as pitch. Everyone in the room, including Frank, who didn't really seem to be aware of much right now, shrunk back and became still.

"You will listen to me human."

Patrick hissed, his forked tongue flicking, snake-like from between his lips. He stepped closer to Frank, who whimpered under the demon's intense stare.

"You are right that we would not leave a brother behind, but right now, there are bigger issues…"

He stepped toe to toe with Frank, crowding him against the wall.

"SO PULL YOURSELF TO-FUCKING-GETHER!!"

He bellowed in Frank's face, loud enough that the entire house shook. Then he stepped back, and Frank sunk to his knees, his heart racing in his chest, and tears streaming from his eyes.

"I…I…I..."

He was shaking like a leaf, and really needed a hug. His eyes quickly scanned the room. Everyone was staring at him. Everyone except...

"Gee? W-Where's Gee?"

"That's the situation, we were talking about Frankie. He just vanished."

Frank stared up at Arcadia as she offered him her hand.

"Vanished? But…but he can't leave!"

"We know. That's what scares us."

Frank accepted her hand and was pulled effortlessly to his feet, but had to lean on her for a moment as his knees wouldn't stop shaking.

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

 

 


	10. I Stuck Around St. Petersburg When I Saw it Was Time for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you scared little boy?”
> 
> "A bit..."
> 
> He admitted.
> 
> "…but I still gotta go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Good news! _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ is feeling much better and we can start writing again! ^-^ *happy dance*

"WAIT?!"

Frank exploded.

"How can we just wait?  Shouldn't we be out looking for him?"

He looked around at everyone, seeing expressions ranging from frightened, to furious.

"Why did he leave? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Pete said you got beat up like a fucking human girl and ow!"

Soltaria punched Mikey in the arm.

"That's not fair. Frankie got beat up because Pete ran off!"

She stood there with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, cos Pete's a pussy-ass punk!"

Frank growled, his eyes narrowing at his friend. Patrick clipped him round the back of the head.

"Focus Frank!"

"Sorry."

"Stop it everyone. Fighting among ourselves does nothing. All we can do it wait.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in the living room. Frank had let Pete and Patrick crash in his room so they would stay away from Lucy's. Suddenly the room filled with light red smoke and a demon appeared. They screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Oh look, Gee's back."

Frank's eyes flew open at the scream, and widened at Gee's name. The demon lying on the carpet was like nothing he'd ever seen before. _Yes_ he'd seen some of the others in their demon form, but _nothing_ could prepare him for this! The demon didn't really look like Gerard. It was a pale, blueish, purpley colour, with what looked like snake tattoos, winding up and around its legs in a deeper purple, and one in pink on its right arm. It had flame-red and orange hair, a bright red tail, with sort of heart shape on the end, small pointed horns, and big, bat-like wings. It was still screaming! Frank snapped himself out of his confused daze, and rushed to the demon's side. It may not _look_ like his Gee, but Arcadia said it was, even if it did not sound like him! Dropping to his knees on the floor, he pulled the demon into his lap and wrapped his arms around its slim body.

"Easy Gee, I goy ya!"

**" Rumex Vinco , commodo indulgeo mihi , planto poena subsisto commodo! "**

_"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me, make the pain stop!"_

Frank held Gerard tight to his chest.

"I forgive you Gee!"

Tears flooded his cheeks at the pain and fear he felt radiating off the demon in his arms.

"I forgive you!"

He didn't know how to make the pain stop. The female demon wrapped her wings around the two of them hiding them from the rest of the room. As they calmed down their breathing and the pain subsided, Gerard returned to normal. Frank had his eyes closed and his face buried in Gerard's neck, but he felt and heard as the demon reverted to human-form, the wings shrinking away, and the sobs becoming recognizable again. Frank lifted his head a little and brushed Gerard's hair from his face.

"There you are, beautiful. I missed you, are you okay?"

"Yeah Frankie, I'm okay...but..."

"But?"

Gerard could not look at his Master. He knew he would be angry at what he did. Gerard pushed away from Frank knowing it was going to cause him pain and vanished again with no smoke this time.

"Gee?"

Frank gasped, looking around in shock.

"Where'd he go?"

"His safe place."

Mikey stood up and walked out of the room. Frank climbed to his feet, still a bit wobbly, and headed out after him.

"Where's that?"

"You were there once before."

Mikey went into Frank's room and kicked the bed.

"Wake up Patrick, Gee killed someone, or maybe more than one someone, we need to go clean it up."

Frank's eyes widened and his knees gave out, sending him crashing to the floor.

"WHAT!?"

Mikey ignored Frank and shoved Patrick again.

"Ugh."

Patrick groaned, unwrapping his arms from around Pete.

"I'm up. What happened?"

"Gee came back. Come on let's go."

Patrick got up and looked over at Frank, who was sat, shaking on the floor. Sighing, he walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Frank, we'll sort everything out."

Then he turned to Mikey and nodded.

"Okay, let's get this fixed."

"WAIT!"

Frank shouted. He was breathing heavily and trying not to cry as he struggled back to his feet.

"Please...I…I need to go with you."

Mikey looked at Frank lifting his brow.

"Really Frankie, you sure about that?"

Mikey changed before Frank's eyes into his demon form.

**" Pulvis vos vix parum puer? "**

_"Aren't you scared little boy?”_

Frank swallowed, his eyes widening again, and if he was honest, a tiny bit of pee came out; but he shook his head and manned up.

"A bit..."

He admitted.

"…but I still gotta go."

Mikey was completely different as a demon. He was shirtless with practically painted on leather pants. He sauntered up to Frank and ran a finger down his cheek to his lips causing the blood to rise to the surface, but not break the skin.

**"Quod quis operor EGO invado reverto si capio vos hmmm? "**

_"And what do I get in return if I take you hmmm?"_

Frank shivered at the touch.

"What do you w-want?"

Mikey grinned with his sharp teeth. He knew the human would figure it out. Frank swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Whatever, let's just go, yeah?"

Mikey held his hand out, his sharp talons shining in the light. Frank sighed and took his hand. He was pretty sure that he was going to regret this soon, but that had never stopped him before.

"We going then?"

Patrick quirked an eyebrow at them in amusement.

Mikey leered at Patrick and watched him change. He then grabbed Frank and pulled him in close pressing his cock against his ass.

**"Suspendo in infantia, is est iens impetro nasty. "**

_"Hang on baby; this is going to get nasty."_

Frank closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't puke.

* * *

There was a squelch when the three landed where ever Gerard's trail led them. Mikey let go of Frank and let him fall so he could puke.

**"Wow Pium , EGO sum infigo. Gee vere foras sui "**

_“Wow I am impressed, Gee really outdid himself.”_

"Fuck!"

Patrick shook his head.

"Let's get this cleaned up."

Frank wiped his mouth with his sleeve, then looked around. Yep, he regretted coming and now he was puking again. Mikey's ears pricked up and he licked his lips. He stalked his way to a set of garbage cans and shoved them aside grabbing the human behind them.

"Please, fuck, please, don’t kill me!"

Mikey licked his lips and turned to Patrick.

"Quam super a snack primoris? "

“How about a snack first?"

Patrick smirked.

"I could eat!"

He said, moving to join Mikey. Frank kinda wanted to stop them, but the fact that he was still retching in a corner, sort of prevented that.

"No no, please arghhhhhhhhhh!"

The sick sound of flesh being rendered filled the air. Frank covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut, curling into a ball against the wall. All too soon, but not soon enough it was over. Mikey's appetite was sated...for food. He turned around and saw the boy huddled on the ground in a clean corner. He got on the ground and began to crawl towards him snaking his tongue on his lips. Frank was shaking, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He <I>really</i> wished he'd stayed home!

**"Francisca , quam super basium? "**

_"Hey Frankie, how about a kiss?"_

Frank whimpered, backing away as much as he could.

**" Nam iam iam Francisca , vos owe mihi memor? "**

_"Now now now Frankie, you owe me remember?"_

Mikey reached the whimpering boy, he pulled him by his shirt toward him. Frank turned away and Mikey licked up the side of his neck.

**"Tides mihi , EGO sum iens facio vos alieno totus super meus frater "**

_“Trust me, I'm going to make you forget all about my brother."_

Frank shuddered and looked through his tears toward Patrick.

"Don't look at me kid."

Patrick shrugged.

"You agreed."

**"Es vos vix? Operor vos volo mihi ut subsisto? "**

_"Are you scared? Do you want me to stop?"_

Frank's heart was racing so fast that words escaped him completely. Mikey took his silence as a no and he pulled the tint human into his lap. He ran a finger down his chest and his shirt sizzled as it split in half. Frank wanted to fight, but just couldn't get his body to work right now. Mikey pushed Frank to the ground and swirled his forked tongue around his nipple.

"Uh!"

Frank gasped and Mikey snaked his hand down and gripped Frank's clothed cock.

"Oh God!"

Frank's eyes snapped shut.

**"Mmmm , fere , tamen EGO can planto vos sentio amo Olympus "**

_"Mmmm, not quite, but I can make you feel like heaven."_

Frank shivered and gave in to the feeling.

"Okay, yes!"

Mikey smiled.

**"Nos can planto is vel magis fun vos teneo. si nos invite Gee iungo us. "**

_"We can make this even more fun you know...if we invite Gee to join us."_

"W-Where is h-he?"

**"Ego can addo vos ut him si vos volo "**

_"I can bring you to him if you want."_

"Yes, please yes?"

Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank and they were gone.

* * *

Gerard was just staring off into space. He knew that as soon as he returned the pain would be there. He knew the longer he put it off, the more there would be, but he just could not face his Master right now. Not after he killed those humans. Frank felt like his lungs would explode as they landed in that strange void place Gerard had taken him to before. His legs collapsed beneath him, and he was grateful that Mikey still had ahold of him. Gerard jumped turning around.

"Frankie? M-Mikey?"

"H-Hi Gee."

Frank stuttered out, falling to the ground as Mikey suddenly let him go.

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

Frank groaned, rubbing his sore behind and glaring at Mikey's back.

"Came here for _you_  of course."

"Me?"

Frank crawled to Gerard's side, cupped the demon's pale cheeks between his palms and stared into his eyes.

"Of course you, silly. We need you Gee and we missed you."

Gerard looked at his Master and then his brother.

"Mikey I..."

"Don't worry about it Gee."

Frank pulled Gerard gently into his lap.

"Gee?"

"Yes Frankie?"

Frank held his face again, softly kissing his lips.

"What you did…I can't pretend that it's ok, but know why you did it, and I won't let it hurt us."

He wiped a tear from Gerard's cold cheek.

"Do you understand?"

"You...you know?"

Frank nodded.

"Mikey and Patrick took me there." Gerard recoiled in horror now. He tried to push away from Frank. Frank held him fast.

"Don't run baby, you don't have to run."

He murmured, pressing his face into Gerard's neck, laying soft kisses on his skin.

"But you saw what kind of Monster I am!"

Frank closed his eyes, sighing against Gerard's throat.

"You know what? You're a demon, human rules don't apply."

He lifted his head to meet Gerard's eyes.

"And you know something else?"

Gerard couldn't believe that Frank was okay with him killing so many humans.

"N-N-No, what?"

"Human's kill too."

Frank said, quietly.

"The difference is that it's accepted for demons. You kill for food, yes?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"When humans kill, it's not, for the most part, to survive."

Frank hung his head slightly.

"I think it's us humans that are the monsters, not you."

"I killed them cause they hurt you.

"I know."

Frank squeezed Gerard close.

"I know."

He kissed Gerard deeply, cos he just didn't know what else to say. Gerard became pliant immediately.

"Hey, we should get back to the house. Your sister will be home soon."

Frank groaned against Gerard's lips. He continued to kiss him for a few more moments before pulling back and stroking Gerard's cheek with the pad of his thumb. He sighed deeply and smiled gently.

"Come on."

He hauled himself to his feet, lifting Gerard's light body up in his arms.

"Let's go before we take root."

Gerard laughed and then shuddered knowing the pain he was going to experience as soon as he gets back.

"Gee, what's wrong?"

Frank frowned.

"I disobeyed you twice, the pain...

Frank grimaced and looked at Mikey.

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?"

 “I'm not sure. I suppose if you made it as if he was following orders than he would not have disobeyed you."

Gerard looked up and realized that Mikey had shed his human form.

"Mikey..."

Mikey smirked. He knew what an effect his true form had on his big brother. Frank thought for a moment than spoke a little louder than needed.

"Gee…thank you for doing as I ordered. You are an exceptionally well behaved demon, and have done nothing to warrant a punishment today. In fact…”

He smirked, licking a stripe up the demon's neck.

"…you're due a reward.."

He winked.

"…and Mikey's gonna help me give it to you."

He didn't know if words would be enough to save Gerard from the pain, but maybe they could distract him for a bit.

**"Gratias ago Vinco pro utriusque vestri laus quod remuneror ego mos suscipio vobis quod meus iunior frater ".**

_"Thank Master for both your praise and the reward I will receive from you and my younger brother."_

Frank squeezed Gerard gently against him.

"Come on then baby, let's go home."

 


	11. Killed The Czar and his Ministers, Anastasia Screamed in Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We..."
> 
> He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.
> 
> "We found out who planted the book."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know you all thought that this was a porn with no plot, but surprise, it has one! ^0^
> 
> I mention this casue my lovely Oniichan _***FranklyMrShankly***_ was slightly concerned. Not to say the sex is going to stop, fuck no, but we are going to be getting and little serious for now and a lot serious later on. You are not going to know what the fuck hit you, just keep checking the tags and ship changes! ^-^
> 
> Oh and for my Oniichan, you might want to skip the first few paragraphs and that sex scene. Someone's Oniichan is mentioned with my Oniichan. ^0^
> 
> Also Ryan does not speak Latin so no subtitles for him.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank woke up in his bed the following morning with not one, but <I>two</I> demons. Frank was lying with his back pressed to the wall and Gerard pressed tight to his chest, facing him. They had their arms around each other, and their legs entwined. Gerard was lightly snoring against Frank's collarbone. Then there was Mikey. The demon had returned to his human form several hours ago, and was now plastered to Gerard's back, with his arms and legs wrapped around both Gerard and Frank. Frank was surprised to find that it really didn't bother him that much. What he _was_ concerned about, however, was that Gerard could quite possibly suffocate where he was, or at the least, suffer from heatstroke. Can demons get heatstroke? Aren't they used to like fiery pits and the like? Frank wasn't sure, and right now, he was just too comfortable to go waking the sleeping demons in search of answers. His mind wandered to last night, and a big, soppy grin spread across his sleepy face. He also felt his cock twitch at the memory. Good memories!

"You think too loudly human."

"Fuck Mikey!"

Frank yelped, jumping slightly.

"Give a guy a heart attack why don't ya?!"

Mikey chuckled darkly.

“Can I help it if I can feel your lust from here?"

Mikey sat up and the covers slipped off showing his toned chest. Frank swallowed heavily.

"It's just a reflection of last night Mikey."

"So you had fun then?"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I would've thought that was obvious!"

Mikey got out and stood up and the sun hit his body. Frank's mouth went dry.

"Where are you going?"

He croaked slightly.

"Just stretching. Your bed isn't exactly big enough for three you know."

"We all found room last night!"

Frank grinned.

Mikey smirked and crawled on the bed.

"Well we were laying on each other like this."

"I remember."

Frank chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"You know, for a human, you really are good looking..."

Mikey leaned in and licked a stripe up Frank's neck.

"...and you taste good too."

"You're, you're not so bad yourself."

Frank murmured, before grabbing a fistful of Mikey's hair and dragging him down into a deep kiss. He felt Gerard start to stir against him, but couldn't seem to tear himself away from Mikey's lips. Normally Mikey does not kiss humans...well normally Mikey eats them after he fucks them, but there was something different about this one.

"I hate to break up the party, but mom's here."

Before anyone could react, Linda walked in the room.

Frank's eyes widened in shock. Of course, she wouldn't see the two demons, but she _would_ have seen Frank, naked, kissing thin air with an already quite visible hard-on.

"MOM!! Don't you _know_ how to knock?!"

He demanded, dragging a corner of his blanket over his lap as best he could with the two demons still in the bed.

"Frank, I need you.to go on an errand for me."

Had he gotten away with it? Had she not seen?

"Um okay…what do you need?"

He mumbled, his cheeks pretty much on fire as Mikey started to play with his nipples to distract him, causing his voice to crack slightly. Gerard just snorted and rolled sighing softly.

"I need you to go...hold on phones ringing."

Linda left the room just as Mikey bit Frank's neck hard.

"Ohhh!"

Frank moaned out, arching toward Mikey.

"Can you…not, when my…ahh.. Mum's here?"

"But that is when it is so much more fun, besides, I kind of like the noises I can make you make."

Mikey reached down and pushed a finger inside Frank.

"Still open from last night."

Mikey pulled Frank’s legs around him and pushed in.

"Ohhh fffffuck!"

Frank groaned, his eyes squeezing shut, until he felt more hands than Mikey possessed, sliding over his skin. Grunting and moaning, he opened his eyes and looked left to see Gerard smiling back at him.

"M-Morning."

He stuttered out, offering Gerard a smile.

"You two look good together."

Mikey smirked and then leaned into the Gerard.

"We would look even better if you would sink down on Frankie's cock."

Gerard smiled and then suddenly, Frank had a lap full of Gerard easing down on him.

"Oh God Gee!"

Frank ran his hands over Gerard's pale skin, from his shoulders down to his hips, then wrapped his left hand around Gerard's back, and his right around the demon's hard, leaking cock.

"Could. Do. This. All.. Ahh.. Day!"

Frank panted, not sure which sensation to concentrate on, and eventually just thinking "fuck it!", and surrendering to every feeling his body could take.

"But. Mum. Gonna. Come. B-Back!"

"Then you better cum quickly."

Mikey increased is pace and so did Gerard. Frank's hand quickened its pace too as he started to feel that deep down, familiar warmth.

"Oh God…so.. Cl.o.se!"

Frank kinda forgot how to breath, think, or speak from that point on, as moments later, his vision whited out and he came hard, filling the beautiful demon up, even as Gerard started to shake and cum in Frank's hand.

"Sorry Frankie, that was just..."

Linda came back in and saw her son in bed breathing hard with his cock erect and covered in ejaculate.

"Okay...so when you are...all cleaned up, come down...I mean, find me."

Linda quickly closed the door and Mikey started laughing.

Frank face palmed.

"EWWWWW,"

Oops, wrong hand! Frank grabbed his blanket and tried to clean Gerard's cum from his face. It was one thing to have the demon cum in his mouth and over his face, but it was somehow completely different to slap yourself in the face with the sticky stuff.

"Shut up Mikey!"

He huffed.

**"Yes Michael, we have more important work to do."**

Donna walked in and looked at the three naked boys in the bed. Frank closed his eyes and shook his head in desperation.

"It's like Grand Central Station in here, I swear to God!"

Donna just stood there waiting for her sons.

"Come on Gee, she is just going to stand there till me move."

Mikey pulled out of Frank and Gerard pulled off of Frank. They gathered their clothing up.

"See you later Frankie."

Gerard leaned in and kissed the human and then left with his sibling and mother. Frank groaned, then dragged himself up onto shaky legs, before heading into his bathroom to clean up. Once he had showered, and smelled a hell of a lot less like sex, he pulled on jeans and a random t-shirt, slipped his feet into his Vans, then headed downstairs to see what his mother wanted. Well _this_ was gonna be embarrassing! Walking into the kitchen, having passed the demon family who were camped out in his living room, Frank saw his mother standing at the sink, staring vacantly out of the window.

"Muma?"

He said softly as he approached her.

"Frank, I'm sorry. I forget that you are 15 now and a teenager and that you have your own...urges. I guess I still think of my little five year old hanging on my leg. Even your sister is pulling away now."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Muma. Maybe I could hang a sign on my door handle or something or get a lock?"

"That would be good."

She still didn't look at him.

“You  wanted me to run an errand for you?"

"Yes, I need you to..."

Linda's phone rang and she answered it. Frank waited patiently, leaning his hip against the counter.

"Frankie!"

Gerard came running over with a grin on his face.

"Mom found out who put the book in the store!"

Frank raised his eyebrows in question, he couldn't exactly ask out loud with his mother right there.

"Come on!"

Gerard grabbed Frank and started to pull him.

Frank glanced at his mum.

"Muma, I'll be back in a bit!"

Then he let Gerard drag him through to the living room. He must have looked ridiculous. Gerard was so excited he was bouncing. In the room though, everyone else was not sharing the same feelings...especially Patrick.

"Gerard, would you calm the fuck down please?"

He growled as he paced back and forth across the room, an angry, grim expression on his face.

"Hey Frankie, what's up with your mom? She let me in, but she's kind of acting funny and...whoa, what's wrong with my demon?"

Pete walked in and ran over to Patrick, who was starting to shake.

"Patrick, hey hey, what's wrong baby, talk to me."

Patrick gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his claws digging into the palms of his hands.

"We..."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"We found out who planted the book."

He looked around the room at those who didn't know the news yet.

"It was Brendon."

"Who's Brendon?"

Pete looked at Frank.

Frank shook his head.

"No idea."

He looked at Gerard.

"Gee?"

"Brendon is the leader of the Lower Level Boys, which consists of himself, Ryan, and Spencer."

"More than once Patrick and I have saved Gerard from their stupid pranks and ideas."

Mikey steps up to Gerard.

"I should have known it was them Gee, I'm sorry."

**"They may have planted the book, but they did not curse it. They are working for someone else. Go find out who."**

Patrick nodded.

"We will!"

He stepped over to Gerard and took him into his arms.

"We'll fix this Gee, I promise."

Then he turned to Mikey and Arcadia.

"Coming?"

"We want to come!"

Pete grabbed Frank and pulled him close.

"We can't just sit here and watch!"

"NO!"

Patrick practically exploded.

"Those assholes would eat you as soon as look at you, and I for one don't want that to happen!"

He dragged Pete into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'd miss you."

He looked at Frank.

"You too Frank."

Patrick silenced Pete on the matter.

"Is there anything we _can_ do?"

Frank asked, wrapping an arm around Gerard's slightly trembling body and pulling him into his chest.

"Pray for the best, but expect the worst."

Frank stroked Gerard's hair as they watched the others prepare to leave.

"Be careful guys."

"We will."

Mikey walked over and kissed Gerard and surprised everyone by kissing Frank too.

"Take care of him."

"Of course."

Frank smiled softly as he cupped Mikey's cheek.

"You just come back in one piece, okay?"

He looked past Mikey at the others.

"That goes for all of you, yeah?"

"Take care of Soltaria too."

"We will.  She's fine with us."

Frank looked at the little girl who seemed less and less scary each time he saw her.

"Right kid?"

"Yeah, plus I got my own human to protect now."

Patrick chuckled.

"You're growing up too fast, little miss."

"Okay guys, let’s get going."

In a puff of colored smoke they were gone.

*

*

*

Frank was sat on the sofa with Gerard curled up in his lap, tracing patterns on Frank's chest with his fingertips. Soltaria was on the other sofa, stroking Lucy's hair while the human girl watched TV and pretended not to notice. Everything was calm and quiet. Frank just _knew_ it wouldn't last.

* * *

Upstairs, in the main family bathroom, there was a small flash of lightning, and a puff of greasy black smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a tall, ink-black demon standing in the bath tub. It had the appearance of living oil, with glowing red eyes, and row upon row of razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

"What was that?"

Soltaria asked her brother, looking nervously up at the ceiling.

"They can't be back yet, can they?"

Gerard frowned, moving to sit up.

"What's going on?

Frank hadn't heard anything.

* * *

The demon in the bathroom.. who's name can't be pronounced by any _human_ tongue, but who generally goes by the human name of Ryan, stepped out of the tub and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

"Is there someone upstairs?"

Frank asked, nervously.

"It's too soon to be Mikey and the others!"

Frank watched Gerard stand up and sniff the air.

"What do we do Gee?"

He asked as they heard a floorboard creak on the landing.

"Take the girls and go hide in the basement. I will check it out and let you know when it is safe."

Gerard began to move towards the stairs and slowly climb them.

"Come on Frankie."

Soltaria took Frank's hand and Lucy's and pulled them towards the basement stairs.

"Gee…be careful.."

Frank called softly to him, though he wasn't sure if he heard or not. The basement was large and cold, and dimly lit by a single bare light bulb. It had been used for storage and forgetting things for a long time, and it had always given Frank the creeps. Sat there on the old sofa, the one that Aunt Gwen accidentally set fire to five years ago, Frank couldn't help but worry about Gerard. He didn't know what was upstairs, but at this point, he was expecting something nasty.

* * *

Gerard moved up the stairs slowly. He used his enhanced hearing to notice any strange sounds coming from a particular room. Ryan had a rather cool ability to blend, seamlessly into the shadows, and that's just what he was doing, as he listened to Gerard quietly climb the stairs.

"Who's there?"

Gerard tried to sound braver than he did. Ryan giggled, the sound reminiscent of a gurgling drain, only a little higher in pitch. He stayed in his shadow. This was gonna be fun. He wondered if Brendon had been right about Gerard.

"Ryan..."

A chill ran through his bones.

"Missss me Gerardovinia?"

Ryan hissed, stepping from his shadow a mere two foot from Gerard.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Ryan grinned wickedly, his teeth stained red from his last kill.

"I'm here for _you_ of courssse. Why elssse would I come to this shitty dimension?"

"Ch-Change of scenery?"

Ryan laughed out loud at that.

" _Ssscenery_?"

He scoffed.

"You call _thisss_ ssscenery?"

He waved a slimy black hand around at the hallway.

"You really _d_ need to get out more!"

* * *

"Do you think Gee is okay Frankie?"

Frank frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

"I should go check on him…right?"

He looked at Soltaria uncertainly.

"NO!"

Both Soltaria and Lucy cried out at the same time.

Frank sighed, looking up.

"I _have_ to! Mikey will kill me if I let Gee get hurt…literally!"

The girls nodded sadly and watched as Frank left the room.

* * *

"Look Ryan, I am not going with you, so you can just leave."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Ryan smirked, then suddenly lunged toward the other demon, razor claws and teeth bared.

Frank heard what sounded like a wild animal at the top of the stairs, followed by a cry of pain that was unmistakably Gerard. Not even considering his own safety, Frank ran up the steps and onto the landing. He wasn't entirely sure what he was seeing, but he _did_ know that it was currently pinning Gerard to the wall by his throat, and _that_ was enough for him. With a yell that he hoped was enough to at least startle the black thing; Frank charged it from the side.

Ryan smelled the human before he saw or heard it, so wasn't even the tiniest bit surprised by its arrival. The fact that it attacked him instead of running away or pissing itself in a corner, _did_ catch him off guard, but not so much that he couldn't block the attack, and even grab the small human and throw it full force back down the stairs. It didn't get back up.

"FRANKIE!"

Gerard ran down the stairs and looked at the crumpled body of his Master. He felt his anger welling inside.

"You hurt my Master! YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALIVE!"

Ryan smirked as he sauntered lazily down the stairs.

"We _both_ know you have about as much power as your human. Bring it pretty boy!"

Gerard transformed and gave Ryan the come on signal.

Ryan's smirk spread to a face-splitting grin.

"Well well…"

Ryan chuckled.

"Guess Brendon was right. Stunning."

**”Vix of a verus mulier Ryan?”**

_"Afraid of a real woman Ryan?"_

Ryan laughed darkly, then attacked.

Gerard bared her claws as she braced for impact, but the bastard moved through her and the grabbed her from behind. Ryan snickered and licked the back of Gerard's neck as he attempted to crush the air from her lungs.

**" adepto vos tenuis fucking lingua off mihi!”**

_"Get you slimy fucking tongue off me!"_

Gerard reached behind her and grabbed the oily demon throwing him into the wall.

"But you taste too good!"

Ryan licked his black lips.

"I wish I could just eat you now!"

**" non in vestri chalybs plurimus intorqueo fantasies! "**

_Not in your sickest most twisted fantasies!"_

"Oh not just mine, but Brendon said he'd share.”

Gerard shivered and let her guard down slightly. Ryan took his chance and leapt at Gerard, his claws and teeth digging in deep. Gerard cried out as she was slammed into a wall. Ryan ripped his teeth away from Gerard's shoulder, a piece of flesh going with him, which he swallowed quickly, with a grin on his black face.

"I don't think Bren will mind me having a taste, do you?"

Gerard was disgusted by the putrid smell. It still gave her an opportunity. She dug her claws into Ryan's chest and scooped out a hefty chunk, including part of one of his black hearts.

"Ow you little bitch!"

Ryan growled before pouncing once again, this time knocking Gerard to the ground and pinning her down.

**" vos usquequaque have demonstro vos es a vir per res in caput capitis dont " vos? "**

_"You always have to prove you are a man by being on top, don"t you?"_

"Like _you've_ ever topped!"

Ryan's long forked tongue darted out to lick Gerard's cheek. Gerard snaked her hand down and grabbed Ryan's cock, digging her nails into the head...and circumcising him. Ryan screamed and punched Gerard hard in the face as he gasped for breath. A few feet away, Frank groaned as he started to come around.

"Anyone catch the number on that truck?"

He muttered to himself as he tried to assess the damage. Gerard laughed as his teeth were coated in blood. He held the head of Ryan's cock out to him

**“** **volo is tergum? "**

_"Want this back?"_

"No thanks whore!"

Ryan spat.

"I'll grow another one…then I'll fuck you to death with it!" 

**“** **tanquam EGO would umquam permissum vos virga vacuus res usquam near mihi. Vado servo is pro vestri fuck puer Brendon. oh exspecto , ut vestri titulus isn't is? "**

_"As if I would ever let you stick the useless thing anywhere near me. Go save it for your fuck boy Brendon...oh wait, that's your title isn't it?"_

Gerard giggled as she dropped the phallic and stepped on it.

Ryan growled.

"I decide I want you.. you ain't _got_ a choice!"

Frank rolled onto his front, then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He looked to his right and saw the black creature advancing on Gerard. His head was still spinning, but he had to help. Once he knew which of the three Gerard's was the real one, anyway.

**"Ha! Vos haven't no vestri own sententia pro centuries. "**

_"Ha! You haven't made your own decisions for centuries."_

Ryan snarled and pounced, his claws sliding into Gerard's throat like a hot knife into butter.

Gerard tried to scream, but he couldn't. Frank struggled to his feet and grabbed the first thig he laid eyes on, which happened to be a rather heavy wooden sculpture of a naked woman, that Frank never had liked. Hefting the lump of wood high, Frank brought it crashing down on the black demon's head with as much force as he could. Ryan faltered and released his hold on Gerard as he stumbled to his right.

**< b>“vinco Vos ago! "</b>**

_"Master! You're alive!"_

"Yeah…I'm ok Gee!"

Frank smiled at Gerard, amazed again at how different he is in demon-form.

"You look hot as a chick!"

Frank winked and Gerard blushed. No one really said much about her demon side other than shock or disgusting leers. Ryan saw that Gerard was distracted, and took his chance, leaping up at her and slamming her into the wall, while simultaneously kicking Frank in the nuts. Frank gasped, dropped the statue, grabbed his crotch collapsing to his knees, his vision blacking out for a few moments from the pain. Ryan's claws and teeth were once again buried in Gerard's delicate throat.

"Let go of my brother you piece of shit!"

Soltaria leaped on Ryan's back as she dug her claws into his back letting her venom out.

"Little bitch!"

Ryan hissed, reverting to his shadow-form to shake her hold, then staggering slightly and slipping down through the floor, and into the basement.

"Damn, that's strong v-venom!"

He choked out, surveying his new surroundings, and quickly realizing that he wasn't alone. He grinned wickedly.

Frank staggered to his feet.

"Where's Lucy?"

He demanded, seeing Soltaria tending to her brother…sister…whatever!

"I-I- put her to sleep."

"Where?"

Frank asked, trying really hard to stay calm.

“On the mattress….in the basement."

Frank's eyes widened, and then he was running for the basement door.

Ryan found the small human girl asleep on an old mattress, behind a pile of boxes containing Christmas decorations. He stepped closer and reached down to run a single black claw down the side of her face. He could hear someone coming. Feet running down the wooden staircase. He grinned. This would be fun!

"Get away from her you slimy piece of shit!"

Frank yelled as he skidded to a stop a few feet away.

Ryan laughed.

"Now now.. Why ssso hossstile?"

He heard more footsteps on the stairs.

"Ooh!.. It'ssss a party now!"

**Yeah , tamen vos erant nunquam volo! "**

_"Yeah, but you were never invited!"_

Gerard few off the stairs, wings spread and crashed into Ryan hard smashing him against a shelf and causing the heavy items on it to fall and crush them both.

"I don't care for invitesss!"

Ryan hissed, trying to untangle himself from Gerard and about 200 foot of garden hose.

"I prefer to gate crash!"

He grabbed a full paint tin from the mess on the floor and slammed it up under Gerard's chin, throwing his head up and back, violently. Gerard shook it off and grabbed for the oily demon, but he dissipated to get out of the hose. Frank moved quickly toward his sister. He might not be able to help Gerard, but he'd die before he'd let anything happen to Lucy. Ryan bared his teeth and leapt on Gerard again, his hands going places they <I>really</I> weren't welcome, as his teeth bit hard into Gerard's jugular.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Ryan sucked on the sweetness, as his hands continued to grope Gerard's shaking body.

**" adepto VESTRI FUCKING MANUUM OFF MEUS Frater! "**

_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"_

Suddenly Mikey appeared and grabbed Ryan and threw him into the waiting hands of Arcadia and Patrick.

**" vos shouldn't have adveho hic oil - puer! "**

_"You shouldn't have come here, oil-boy!"_  

Patrick growled. He looked at Arcadia.

**" quis operor Iyou / Ego reputo nos should operor per him? "**

_"What do you think we should do with him?"_

**" ego teneo let's lascivio castra aestiva "**

_"I know, let's play quarters."_

Arcadia hissed as she tightened her grip on the demon. She knew he would try to go incorporeal again, if given the chance. Mikey helped Gerard up and led her to the others.

**" quod secui operor vos volo Gee?**

_"Which part do you want Gee?"_

**" crur pro mei”**

_"I'll take s leg."_

**" EGO got ceterus one. "**

_"Great, I got the other one."_

"NOOOO!"

Ryan screamed, thrashing against their hold.

"I HAVE INFORMATION!!"

Gerard walked up to the struggling demon and lay a hand on his chest.

**" dico vos quis. vos tribuo mihi notitia quod si EGO reputo is est bonus satis. EGO won't traho vos gallo off quod rutila is sursum vestri ass. "**

_"Tell you what...you give me the information and if I think it is good enough...I won't pull you cock off and shove it up your ass."_

Gerard grabbed the demon's almost regenerated cock and twisted it.

"AHHHH! OK OK.. LET GO!"

" **sermo vos pedes viscus”**

_"Talk you piece of shit!"_

Ryan swallowed thickly.

"Okay, so I was sent by Brendon."

Gerard used his claws to remove the partially grown back head.

**" dico nos quispiam nos didn't teneo "**

_"Tell us something we didn’t know."_

"Alright alright!.."

Ryan whimpered.

"Brendon's taking orders too! He keeps his cards close to his chest, but I'm about 99% sure he's answering to Gabe."

**" Tan'ri? Quare est is involved per Gerard's vomica? "**

_"The Tan'ri? Why is he involved with Gerard's curse?"_

"I.. I don't know!.. Honest!.. Look please.. I was following orders!.. You <I>know</I> me!.. I can't say <b>no</b> to Bren.."

He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Even if I _want_ to."

**" nos must ut dico matris super is Mikey. "**

_"We have to tell mom about this Mikey."_

"What's going on?"

Frank asked, stepping toward the group with his sister asleep in his arms.

**"** **is est a valde expiscor! "**

_"This is a great breakthrough!"_

Gerard let go of Ryan and turned to Frank.

She put her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side, her tail swishing around.

**" is gets nos propinquus ut solvo mihi! "**

_"It gets us closer to freeing me!"_

Frank swallowed, looking away.

"Yeah. Guess it does."

Gerard looked at Frank and realized she made the human sad. She took the little girl from his arms.

**" Francisca , mos vos insisto mihi sursum? "**

_"Frankie, will you follow me upstairs?"_

The lilt in Gerard's voice matched his curvaceous form.

"K."

Frank muttered dejectedly as he trailed behind the pretty red haired demon. Mikey smirked behind watching them leave. He saw the tip of Gerard's tail beginning to change colors and he knew that his brother would fix things between him and Frank.

"So now...what to do with you hmmm?"

The three demons left closed in on Ryan and soon his screams filled the house.

 


	12. I Rode a Tank, had a Generals Rank

Frank was sat out on his roof that night. It was close to three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He'd left a satisfied and totally sated Gerard asleep in his bed, grabbed a couple of spliffs from their hiding place at the back of his closet, then climbed out his bedroom window, and up to the top ridge of the roof, just next to the chimney. It was a still, cool and clear night, and with the streetlights and almost full moon, he could see quite clearly for about a mile in most directions. He could see the cemetery on Hoover Avenue, and the park on Bloomfield. He wondered which one Gerard would be more interested in visiting? Perhaps he'd ask him tomorrow. Frank took a hit of his smoke, pulling the smoke into his lungs and holding it for a moment before breathing it back out into the night air. Gerard!.. Frank's life had changed so dramatically since the pretty demon had entered it.  _Mostly_  for the better, but there had been times that he would cut off his own dick to forget. Then there were Gerard's siblings. Frank had come to terms with the whole incest and sharing thing, and he even enjoyed his dalliances with Mikey and Arcadia now, but he'd _still_  prefer it to be just him and Gerard. He was trying not to get too attached though, cos he knew this whole thing wouldn't last, and as soon as the curse was lifted, he _fully_  expected Gerard and the others to just leave, and never look back. That would hurt, no denying it, but he couldn't expect Gerard to stay, and he couldn't ask him to choose between his family, and staying here with him.. That wouldn't be fair. Taking another hit, Frank listened to what sounded like Pete, grunting and grumbling as he climbed out the same window Frank used an hour or so ago. Frank stared out over the rooftops, and waited for his friend to make it to his side, and settle on the ridge next to him. Without looking his way, Frank offered Pete his half smoked spliff, and wasn't surprised when it was taken from his fingertips. After a minute or two of silently passing it back and forth, Frank decided to ask.

"Couldn't sleep Pete?"

"Nah, would you believe demons snore?"

Frank smirked.

"You thought they'd be quiet sleepers?"

He shook his head incredulously.

"Pete, even Soltaria snores like a chainsaw, grunts and growls like a wild animal when she dreams too."

He took a hit then laughed.

"It's funny, when he first got here, Gee barely slept. Said he didn't need to, guess things change."

"Well that's cause you wear his pretty ass out."

Frank rolled his eyes and elbowed Pete in the ribs, but without much force.

"Yeah... Well, what about you and Patrick? The way you two go at it, I'm surprised he hasn't broken your ass yet."

"Me too! I mean I never thought that he, that I, that...I mean I dumped my girlfriend for him."

"She still being a bitch about that, dude?"

Frank accepted the now almost finished spliff and sucked the last of it into his lungs, coughing slightly as he tried to hold it a bit too long.

"Hey, you know Patrick asked me to go back with him. Did Gee ask you?"

Frank nearly choked now, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at his friend.

"W-What? He asked you to…"

Frank was having trouble breathing now.

"Are you going?"

He ignored Pete's question. It hurt too much that his answer would be no!

"I told him I didn't know. I mean I still have stuff that I want to check out on earth and the idea of giving up my soul sounds like a hefty price.”

"Uh…yeah."

Frank wasn't sure that being stoned right now was gonna help how fucked up this conversation was.

"He said that's what you gotta do to go?"

"Well yeah, you give up being a human and let a demon inhabit you. Patrick said it’s too complicated to explain, but that it hurts like fuck."

"But, would you like, like still be _you_?"

"I guess? Like usually humans that are turned like that are treated like shit, but Patrick said that I was special and would have his protection...could be better than my future here."

"You're really considering this? Like as a viable alternative to college, family and shit?"

Pete just shrugs and looks at the moon.

"Would you if Gerard asked or would you be fine with him just leaving?"

Frank frowned, flicking the butt off into the dark.

"He <I>hasn't</I> asked me!"

Frank huffed, bitterly staring out into the night.

"So your question's invalid  _isn't_  it!"

"Fuck Iero, way to harsh my high. I'm going back inside."

Pete headed back into the window. Frank sighed, then pulled another spliff from his pocket and sparked it up.<hr />

"Frankie?"

Gerard woke up and stretched her arms and wings. She looked around, but her Master was gone. She noticed the window was open.

"Perhaps he went outside."

Frank was laying down on his back on the slope of the roof, with his head on the ridge. He was smoking his third spliff, and was now totally baked.

"Hey Frankie."

Gerard landed lightly on her feet and folded her wings around her body.

"Watcha doin?"

Frank looked slowly over at the beauty before him, and smiled.

"Hey Gee!.. Just chillin'"

He held the spliff out toward her.

"Wanna try?"

"Awww you're sweet baby, but human drugs don't affect me."

"Bummer!"

Frank giggled. Yep, he was _definitely_  high! Gerard moved over where Frank was and straddled his lap.

"I was lonely without you."

Frank frowned, the fact that Gerard hadn't asked him to go with him, still on his mind. Obviously he didn't think he'd be _that_  lonely when he went home.

"Frankie...that's not the typical face you make when I am close to sitting on your cock. What's wrong?"

Frank huffed.

"I don't know…it's just…just something Pete said."

Gerard reached down and unzipped Frank's pants. She reached in and gripped his cock.

"What did he say?"

"Uh!"

Frank moaned.

"He.. Uh.. He said that.. Uh.. That Patrick wants him to.. Ahh.. To go _with_  him.. Ohhh!"

"Mmmm, and are you telling me that you would want to go with me?"

Gerard increased her fist movements.

Frank bit down on his lip as his hips bucked up. He groaned at the feelings running through him.

"Would.. Ahh.. Woulda bin.. Uh.. Nice to be.. Asked!"

"Maybe I still will...if you are a good boy."

Gerard let go of Frank's cock and lifted up pushing herself down on it.

"Ahhhhh."

"Oh God!"

Frank cried out, his hands gripping hard onto Gerard's narrow hips.

"Mmmm wrong way baby."

Gerard started to undulate her hips in slow circles.

Frank shivered and started panting. <I>Normally</I>, he'd flip them over now, and fuck Gerard till he screamed himself horse, but he was enjoying this too much, he was too stoned to move, and he was also vaguely aware that they were still on the roof, and any sudden movements could end up with them falling into his mom's rose bushes. _Not_  good!

"You cock feels so good inside me Frankie."

"You're so tight baby!.. Like you grew ya ch..cherry back!"

Frank grunted, bucking hard up into the demon.

"I can do that for you every time if you want me to."

Gerard did something with her muscles that made Frank's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"You like?"

Frank couldn't speak.. All he could do was nod enthusiastically.

"Want me to do it again?"

Again, Frank nodded. Her insides beginning to tighten up.

Gonna cum for me Frankie? Coat my tight opening with your cum? Claim me?"

"Uh uh uh uh!"

Frank fucked upward as best as he could at the weird angle.

"Oh yes! You're mine! Wanna.. Uh.. Oh fuck! Wanna fill you up! Oh baby!"

"Take me baby, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast."

Frank fucked into Gerard as fast and hard as he could, but he could feel his back starting to slide down on the slates. He wanted to warn Gerard, but he was so far gone now that he couldn't speak or stop!

"Wanna learn to fly Frankie?"

"Fly?"

"Mhmm, keep fucking me and you will find out."

Frank couldn't argue with that, and continued thrusting up hard.

Gerard opened up her wings fully extending them and began to flap them. She started chanting and they began lifting off the roof.

"Oh shit!"

Frank panicked and started grabbing on tight to any part of Gerard he could reach, his eyes first going wide, then slamming tight shut.

"Relax Frankie, there is nothing to fear...unless you want there to be."

Gerard's eye's glow green.

"Gee, what do ya..?"

He opened his eyes and saw the colour of Gerard's.

"Oh fuck!"

He panicked even more, but realizing that they were now quite some distance above the ground, all he could do was hold on and close his eyes again, feeling frightened tears running down his cheeks.

"Frankie..."

Gerard touched Frank's cheek with her cool hand.

"Do you trust me?"

Frank whimpered, but nodded anyway. He _did_  trust her, he just wasn't exactly a fan of heights.

"Good."

Gerard tightened her hips on Frank and started to rock back and forth. The spell she was chanting kept them as if they were still on a flat surface. Frank had been close before, then they'd taken to the sky, and the fear had hit him like a cold shower. Now, he could feel his insides heating and tightening up again.

"Oh FUCK yes!"

He growled out, putting where they were to the back of his mind.

"That's is baby, just let yourself go. Let yourself experience how good it feels with the wind around you. I promise we are not going anywhere, but further into ecstasy."

Frank clung on tight and focused on the feeling of Gerard's beautiful body moving against his, and her tight wet heat, wrapped around his now throbbing cock. It felt <I>so</I> good, and he could feel himself starting to tip over the edge. He worried briefly that she might pass out when she came, but the thought was chased away as her walls tightened around him again, and all his brain could remember of the English language, was "Pudding!" And then, he was cumming hard, and screaming loud it out loud.

 

*

*

*

"So when do we go?"

"Slow down there Mikey, you can't just roll up on Gabe like that; did you forget Alicia and Lindsey?"

Frank watched the exchange. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, and therefore felt he was better off just observing…for now.

"So then I should go."

"No fucking way I am letting Gabe get his hands on my sister!"

Gerard sat there watching his siblings fight over who is going to Gabe and find out what he knows about Gerard's curse. He sighs and gets up leaving the room. Frank saw the dejected look on Gerard's face as he left. He glanced back at the arguing demons, before following Gerard from the room, knowing that the others wouldn't even notice he'd gone.

"Gee, are you ok?"

He asked, as he reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Gerard's forearm, from behind.

"Everyone is doing something for me and I am doing nothing. I want to help too."

Frank gently turned Gerard to face him, and wrapped his arms around the demon's tiny waist, pulling him against his chest, then slowly stroking his back.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

He decided to clarify his question.

"As long as it isn't something that could get you hurt, of course."

"I want to go and I want you to tell me I can."

Frank frowned, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Gee, but it's too dangerous."

He bit his lip, hard. He didn't like upsetting Gerard.

"This whole curse thing is about you, and I can't let you put yourself in harm's way. I'm sorry."

Gerard frowned.

"Sure Frankie."

Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek and then went to use the bathroom. Frank sighed and watched the door close. He _had_  upset him.. What could he do to make it up to him?

"Frank.."

Patrick said quietly from the doorway behind him. Frank turned around.

"Everything alright?"

Frank shrugged.

"I guess.. But Gee said he wanted to go with you, and I had to tell him no!"

Patrick grimaced slightly, then smirked, as a thought dawned on him.

"Well.. I guess you'll just have to take his mind off it then.. Won't you!"

He winked, and disappeared back to the others, who seemed to have quietened down somewhat.

Frank rolled his eyes. Was sex _always_  the answer when it came to demon problems? Sighing, he turned back to wait for Gerard to reemerge.

 


	13. When the Blitzkrieg Raged and the Bodies Stank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I am male right?"
> 
> "I can clearly see this, but you smell like a female, so I want to see if you taste like one too."
> 
> Gerard thought about it. Maybe it would get him some answers.
> 
> "I will let you if you answer some questions for me."
> 
> Gabe looked at the boy and smirked.
> 
> "Then I get to do more than kiss if I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as shocking as it may sound we are actually starting to get away from the demon sexfest and into some serious shit in the fic. You may have to read between the lines a bit, but yeah, shit is starting to go down. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy!

As Gerard moved down the path he knew how wrong it was. Once again he had disobeyed his master and gone off on his own. He guessed it was his luck that Gabe's layer was not exactly in the lower levels, he is pretty sure he would not have been able to go because of the curse. As he moved toward the ominous looking lair he knew he was not alone. Gabe had many minions, but they did not come this close to the layer, for fear of being destroyed, but Gabe had two succubus under his command.

"Come out, I know you are there."

Gerard stood as two beautiful demonic women appeared before him.

"Oh poo Lynz, he figured us out."

"Well we weren't exactly hiding, Ali."

The dark haired temptress purred, slinking toward the boy.

"So…what brings you down here honey and without a bodyguard.”

Lynz smirked, lifting a hand to play with Gerard's hair.

"I came to talk with Gabe, is he in?"

Alicia moved up behind Gerard and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want him to be in, or do you want something else?"

"I think he wants to play."

Lynz cooed, stroking one hand down Gerard's chest and straight into the front of his pants. Alicia could sense something was wrong right away from the look that drained away from her sister's face. The boy was not hard. Not even a bit.

"How is he not hard?!"

Lynz huffed, pulling her hand free.

"No fair!"

"There is something funny about this one. Are you sure he is male?"

The succubus got a gleam in her eye.

"Perhaps you should do further investigation Lynz."

Lynz smirked and grabbed Gerard's pants, pulling them down quickly.

"Well he _looks_  male, but he smells female."

She looked at her sister, confused.

"I don't know what this one is. Maybe we should take it to Gabe?"

Gerard sighed.

"That is what I said I was here for in the first place."

Gerard placed his hands on his hips, which did not look intimidating at all with his pants around his ankles.

"You're funny!"

Lynz giggled, pulling his pants back up and grabbing his left arm, while Alicia took hold of his right.

"Let's go!"

Gabe was sitting on his throne bored when an interesting scent hit his nose. It was an intoxicating female aroma mixed with his own harem.

"Well perhaps this day will not be so boring after all."

He sat up waiting for his next victim to enter.

"Gabey.. Oh GABEY BABY!"

Lynz called in a sing-song voice.

"Looky what we found."

Gabe sat up waiting for the ravishing creature to come in the door. Instead his beautiful dolls were flanking a man. A very pale boy. A very pale boy with curves and an intoxicating aroma. Gabe was truly intrigued now.

"So what have me here my lovelies?"

"We don't know Gabey."

Lynz said, all wide eyed and innocent like.

"It <I>looks</I> like a man. Even has the parts, but smells like a girl, and didn't get hard when I played with it."

She looked at Gerard with a slightly tilted head.

"What are you, pretty?"

"Pissed. I want to go home."

Gabe looked at the man again and realized that it was actually a boy and Lindsey was right, he was pretty. He hopped off his throne to get a closer look. The girls parted for him as he circled the boy. Yes, this could definitely be an interesting day.

* * *

"Gee?.. Come out of there, please?"

Frank knocked on the bathroom door for the dozens time. His knuckles were getting sore.

"Frank?"

Patrick appeared next to him, making Frank jump.

"What's wrong?"

Frank frowned at the demon for startling him, then looked back at the locked door.

"You know how you said I should take Gee's mind off going with you guys? Well that'd be a hell of a lot easier if he'd come out of the bathroom."

Both boys jumped when Soltaria walked between then and then through the door. She then opened it.

"He's not in here."

"WHAT?"

Frank yelped.

"Well where the fuck is he?"

"He's gone to see Gabe, I'd guess."

Patrick rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. He sighed.

"Let's go tell the others."

"HE WHAT!?"

Mikey hauled off and punched the wall.

"What do we do?"

Frank asked, keeping some distance between himself and the enraged demon.

"We go and kick the shit out of him!"

Mikey took his demon form followed by Arcadia.

"No Arcadia, you are not going!"

Arcadia walked up to Frank.

"Is he going?"

Frank's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of Arcadia in her demon form. She was barely half dressed in the tiniest shorts and bra he'd ever seen. She had a pair of large purple bat-like wings, and long purple hair and she had a tail that was reminiscent of Gee's, with the heart on the end, except her’s was purple, like everything else.

"Am I going?"

Frank asked, confused, but trying to stay in the conversation.

Patrick stepped forward.

"You can come Frank, but if the shit hits the fan, you duck and cover, and if you can grab Gerard first do it!"

Arcadia smirked.

"See Mikey, Frank is going so I can go too."

"But Gabe and the...FUCK! Fine, have it your way, but don't come crying to me if you end up impaled on his cock."

Mikey disappeared in a cloud of putrid smoke. Arcadia huffed.

"Drama Queen."

She reached out for Frank's hand.

"Come on Frankie, I will help you. Patrick joined them and then they were gone.

*

*

*

Gerard was confused. He was trying to figure out how he ended up in a sulfur tub with two succubus and one incubus, but he was. The female demons were laughing and splashing each other and Gabe, their...owner, was keeping Gerard very close.

"So tell me my pretty, how is it that you manage to avoid both mine and my lovelies powers of seduction?"

Gerard shrugged.

"I don’t know, I just can."

Gabe was still intrigued. He felt attracted to this boy, but he could clearly see he was one. This made his even more curious. He felt compelled.

"I want to kiss you."

Gerard looked at the incubus.

"You know I am male right?"

"I can clearly see this, but you smell like a female, so I want to see if you taste like one too."

Gerard thought about it. Maybe it would get him some answers.

"I will let you if you answer some questions for me."

Gabe looked at the boy and smirked.

"Then I get to do more than kiss if I want."

Gerard shrugged.

"Fine."

"Wonderful."

Gabe grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap. He looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of something. He leaned in and licked the boy's lips.

"Now that is an interesting."

Gabe went back for another taste.

* * *

As always, when Frank landed, he puked. _This_  was getting tiresome!

"Perhaps some travel-sickness tablets would help?"

Patrick suggested, gently rubbing his hand on Frank's back as he gagged into a dead bush.

Frank flipped him the bird, but wiped his mouth and smirked up at the demon, knowing he was only trying to help.

"So, let's go find Gee, yeah?"

Frank looked around at the demons, expectantly. Patrick nodded.

"Let's go."

"So Frank, I should warn you. Gabe is an incubus, which is sort of like me, but much more powerful."

Arcadia flexed her wings as she walked next to the human.

"He uses seduction to lure his prey in before he kills them."

"Fortunately for you, he is strictly interested in women."

Mikey smirked.

'Yeah, Gabe may not want a piece or you, but his dogs sure will."

"His dogs?"

Frank asked, curiously looking sideways at the taller demon.

"He has two succubus that are his lap dogs. He handles the women and they handle the men."

"Oh!"

Frank didn't know what to say.

"Might be a stupid question, but am I safe?"

Mikey looked at Frank and smiled with all his sharp teeth.

Frank rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Sorry I asked!"

"Will you two stop. Mikey you are in almost as much danger as Frank, you and Patrick both. You have to deal with two, I only have Gabe."

Patrick chuckled.

"And I thought today would be dull."

*

*

*

"Fuck ah ah ah..."

Gerard still didn't know how he ended up in these messes. First the hot tub and now the incubus's bed, but not just with him. No. Once the succubus saw Gabe having fun, they wanted to join in and now Gerard is as close to a prisoner as he can get with all three of them teasing him to death.

"He's soooo sweet!"

Lynz purred, licking up the underside of Gerard's cock.

"Tastes of strawberries and cream."

"Hey hey! Gabe, Lynz's not sharing."

Alicia was whining as Gabe moved his face from Gerard's chest, where he was mercilessly teasing the younger demon's nipples.

"You two need to play nice or I am going to make you both sit in time out."

Gabe crawled back up to the boy.

"Now, you said you had some questions for me?"

Gerard chocked on his spit a bit as Lynz and Alicia both went for his cock at the same time.

"Ahhhh, yes, shit, why why why did you c-c-curse m-m-me."

Gabe looked at Gerard. He looked so good, so fuckable and so clueless. He really had no idea.

"Maybe I wanted you all to myself."

He pressed his face into the boy’s neck and nibbled on the skin lightly. As long as he didn't move his hand down to far, he could swear he was with a female. He ran his hand over Gerard's curves and round to squeeze his ass.

"But but, *pant pant* the human?!"

"Hmmm, what was that? What human?"

Gerard was going crazy, he could feel himself getting ready to explode.

"Say Pretty, how about you do one more thing for me, and then we can talk about this... human."

Gerard tried to answer, but Alicia had slipped one of the forks of her tongue into his slit and he exploded cumming all over both succubus.

"Ooooh!.. Yummy!"

"Lynz started licking up Gerard's mess, wrapping her forked tongue around Gerard's balls and squeezing just a _little_ too hard.

Gabe took the boy's open mouth as an invitation. He crawled up and held his cock out.

"Suck it."

Gerard couldn't help himself and something took over after he came. He pushed the incubus down and crawled over him.

"Oh I will do one better."

Gerard shed his human form into his demon and straddling Gabe dropped down on his cock hard.

"FUCK!"

* * *

 

"FUCK!"

"Did you hear that?"

Frank nodded.

"Was that, was that Gee?"

He quickened his pace.

"It didn't sound like him. That voice was too deep."

Arcadia looked at her brother.

"Could that have been Gabe?"

"Sounded like him to me!"

Patrick growled, flashing his fangs.

"Let's go say hi to the neighbors, shall we?"

He grinned, wickedly.

"Cadia grab Frankie."

Frank had no chance to say anything before he was swept up by Arcadia and the three demons took off on their wings for the incubus's lair.

* * *

"Fuck, good, too good!"

Gabe was watching as this majestic winged Goddess rose up and down on his cock. He gripped her hips leaving marks of blood and her skin under his nails. He did not understand why the demon boy had turned into a demon girl, but he did not give a fuck right now.

"More, fuck me harder, faster!"

Gabe knocked the girl over and pounded into her faster and faster feeling himself getting closer and closer, then with a deafening roar he came.

Lynz knelt a few feet away, a huge grin on her face as she and Alicia applauded and cheered.

"Yay, you fucked her good!"

She laughed, bouncing on her knees in excitement.

Something was wrong though.

"Lynz look!"

Gabe was not moving. He had collapsed. Meanwhile the female demon was wiggling his way out.

"Well that was nice, but my Master is better."

She blew the incubus a kiss and then crawled up the head of the bed. She relaxed sitting up and playing with her tail.

"Any of you ladies want a taste?"

"Gabey?"

Lynz panicked, crawling up his body.

"What did you do to him, bitch!?"

She turned murderously anger eyes toward the strange demon.

"Nothing much, just fucked him...up."

Gerard smirked and gave the come on sign to the enraged succubus. Lynz's claws grew out to nearly a foot long each, then she launched herself at Gerard, screaming with the sound of a banshee. Gerard was ready for the move. She flipped the succubus over as she caught her in her claws.

"You really need to trim your nails sweetie."

Gerard bent her hand back and broke all Lynz's nails off. The succubus screeched in pain.

"BITCH!!"

Lynz screamed.

"I JUST PAINTED THOSE!"

She spat her venom straight in Gerard's pretty face.

"Well then I did you a favor cause you did a lousy job."

Gerard smiled sweetly.

"Fuckin' whore!"

"No sweetheart, that is what you are."

Lynz growled and threw herself forward again.

Gerard rolled her eyes and braced for another pathetic attack.

* * *

Frank clung tight to Arcadia with his eyes squeezed shut.

"I hate to sound like a five year old, but, are we nearly there yet?"

Arcadia laughed.

"Yeah, I think so."

The three demons came to a stop outside an eerie looking cave.

"I can smell him. He is in demon form"

Mikey growled as he stalked forward, his eyes blazing with fury. A piercing scream rang through the cavern.

"GEEEEE!"

Frank yelled, breaking away from the demons and charging toward the cave.

"No Frankie!"

All three demons ran at super speed to overcome the human. Frank yelped as the demons grabbed him and hauled him backward. He struggled. He had to get to Gerard!

"Let me go! I Have to…Gerard!"

He wriggled in their grip.

"Relax Frank, Gee's still a demon so..."

Another piercing scream came from the cavern.

"Fuck!"

Frank struggled hard.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down or you are going to get killed!"

Suddenly something came flying out of the cavern and landed on Frank.

"Ahhh, what the fuck?!"

"Please, you have to save me, don’t let her hurt me!"

The demon on Frank's lap looked into his eyes and began to stroke his cheek.

"You want to save me little boy, you would never want anything to hurt me."

She was beautiful with fire red hair and large violet purple wings. He ran a hand down his chest.

"You will protect me."

Frank grinned dopily, wrapping his arms around the unknown demon.

"Good boy, now go, destroy that woman!"

Alicia got off Frank's lap and stood as he stalked into the cavern.

"Hey bitch."

Alicia turned around and there was a fist in her face and she connected with the cavern wall and passed out.

"Fuck, we gotta get Frank before he tries to hurt Gee!"

The demons raced into the cavern.

Gerard was lounging on her stomach playing with the succubus’s entrails when Frank entered the room.

"Frankie!"

She dropped them and flew over to him.

"You came for me!"

"You hurt her!"

Frank growled, his fist flying straight for Gerard's face.

Gerard had a split second to move her face. She caught Frank's fist in her claws.

"Frankie, what's gotten into you?"

"You hurt her. YOU HURT HER!"

Frank yelled, continuing to attack Gerard with everything he had. Gerard flipped Frank on his back and straddled his waist.

"You need to stop and calm down Frankie."

"He can't."

Patrick said as he entered the cave, carrying the unconscious succubus under his arm, and dropping her unceremoniously onto the hard floor.

"Succubus got him."

"That stupid bitch, he's mine!"

Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him up and kissed him hard. The demon that Frank had been sent to kill, was _kissing_  him, and for a moment, he tried to fight her off, but then it was like a fog lifted from his eyes and his mind, as he remembered just who this was, and desperately wrapped himself around her, holding her close as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Gee! Gee, I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He chanted over and over against her lips as he tried to banish the other demon's presence from his mind, and his skin.

"S-So s-sorry!"

"It's okay Frankie, it's okay. Now if you will excuse me."

Gerard eased Frank off her lap and then stalked to the unconscious succubus.

"Now bitch it's payback time."

\Frank felt cold suddenly, like all the heat had been drained from his body. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shaking so hard his teeth chattered.

"G-Gee?"

He stuttered out, almost silently. None of the demons seemed to hear him, as all of their attention was now on the succubus.

"You touched what is mine and now you die!"

Gerard punched her fist through the succubus’s chest and pulled out her heart. She took a bite of it and then spit it out.

"How'd she taste?"

Patrick smirked, handing Gerard a handkerchief.

"Like shit, he was much better…”

Gerard pointed to the body behind him.

“…but unfortunately, I paralyzed him."

Gerard walked away from Patrick to the bed where the incubus was lying face down. She turned him over and heard all the guys gasp. His cock was missing.

"Nicely done."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Now let's wake him and find out what he knows."

Gerard grinned and picked up the severed cock and slapped the incubus in the face.

"*groan* What the fuck?"

"Tell us what you know about the curse!"

Patrick growled, his eyes turning coal-black as he loomed large over the incubus.

"What curse, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"The curse on me!"

"What that you were a guy before you came and they you were the female I fucked?"

Frank heard the words come out of the incubus' twisted mouth, and felt the fire of hatred flow through his blood, pulling him back from the chill.

"You…did _what_?"

He growled low in his throat as he dragged himself to his feet, and staggered toward the bed. He kept his eyes on the castrated demon. If he looked at Gerard now, he'd just want to hold her and not let go.

"How _dare_  you touch what's mine?!"

Gerard's head snapped up from looking at Gabe. She looked at her Master instead.

"Frankie..."

She then fell over and passed out changing back to his human form. Frank gasped. He couldn't _not_  look at Gerard now, and the second he did, he rushed to his side and pulled him into his arms.

"Gee? Gee, wake up!"

"Let's get them out of here. I'll deal with this."

Mikey pointed at the confused incubus.

Arcadia scooped Frank up and Patrick did the same for Gerard.

"Come on Trick."

Patrick wrapped his coat around Gerard's naked body, then headed quickly out of the cave, knowing that none of them would be able to transport back to the human realm from within the incubus' lair. He used his demon speed, so it took only a minute to reach the outside.

"Should we wait for Michael, do you think?"

He asked Arcadia as they came to a halt.

A scream came from the cavern.

"He's fine, let's just get going."

Patrick grinned wickedly, his fangs gleaming in the nearby firelight.

"Okay then."

He winked, then disappeared in a cloud of acid green smoke.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up tired and sore. He was hungry and thirsty too.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

He turned and saw Arcadia next to him and smiled.

"Hey."

She leaned over and kissed him.

'Where's Frankie?"

"Still sleeping."

Gerard felt a presence behind him and snuggled up.

"Is he angry?"

"I don't think so."

"Hungry."

"I imagine you are. I'll go get you something fresh. Be right back."

She kissed him again and then disappeared. Frank stirred slightly, feeling a warmth against his chest, but didn't wake. His mind kept playing things over and over. What the incubus said he'd done to Gerard, the way that the succubus had taken control of him _so_  easily, and the fact that he had been willing to kill Gerard for it, without a second thought! Of course, he kind of understood that he hadn't had any choice whatsoever, but that didn't make the memory any easier to digest. Frank stirred more, closer to consciousness now. Would Gerard accept his apology or would the beautiful demon hate him for what he'd so nearly done? Gerard knew the moment that Frank was awake, he turned around and looked in the boy's eyes.

"Hi."

Frank swallowed dryly.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered out. His voice was croaky and weak.

"Um...okay?"

Gerard was confused, why was Frank apologizing."

Frank's breath hitched. He couldn't read Gerard's reaction.

"P-Please don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you Frankie?"

Gerard was more confused and started to sit up letting the blankets fall from his pale skin

"Cos…cos I tried to _k-kill_  you?"

It came out as more of a question, than a statement. Gerard looked at the human and laughed.

"Frankie...my sister tries to kill me every day. I'm kind of used to it...well not so much since I was trapped here, but yeah."

"That's different."

Frank muttered, looking down at his hands.

“Why?"

"I don't know, it, it just is!"

"Is it cause she's family?"

Frank didn't know why it was different, he just knew it was. He shook his head, still with his eyes cast down.

"I-I'm sorry. I..."

He suddenly got off the bed and headed for the door.

"…I need some air!"

Frank left the room, walked down the stairs, and straight out the front door. He didn't stop walking till he reached the park, and then, he only stopped to throw up in a rose bush, before continuing to walk, not really aware of where he was going.

"So I finally got an answer and..."

Mikey walked into the bedroom and saw his brother crying. His blood boiled. He knew who did that and he had had enough. Now the human was going to pay. He used a piece of Frank's clothing to hone in on where the human was. He looked around. This was too perfect. Now the human was going to suffer. Mikey knew how to free Gerard now, so Frank was unimportant. He slipped into the alley where the entrance to a bar was. He looked for three of the toughest humans and implanted thoughts of rage and hate in them. He then set them on the same path as Frank and sat back to watch the carnage.<hr />

 

Frank had left the house without his keys, his phone, or his wallet. He'd been walking for a good hour now, and had finally realized why him trying to kill Gerard, was different to Domencia trying. It was because Frank was in love with Gerard. Totally, completely and emphatically in LOVE with him. With a smile on his face, Frank worked out where he was, and headed home as fast as his little legs could carry him. He would apologize, then he would bare his heart and soul to the pretty demon, and pray that his feelings were reciprocated. If he had his wallet, he'd be buying Gerard an enormous bunch of "sorry" flowers, and a ring even if he didn't know whether demons got married or not. Frank's head was so full of thoughts of what he should, and would do, that he failed completely to realize that he was being followed.

"Well what do we have here?"

Frank ran smack into three guys with cliché leather jackets and menacing leers.

"What's wrong little boy, you running home to your mommy?'

Frank tried to back away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He had an uneasy feeling about this.

Frank backed up into another one of the goons who had circled around.

"Awww he's sorry. What good manners he has. His mommy would be proud of him."

Frank's heart started to race, his mouth went dry.

"I-I don't want any trouble."

“Oh, but you do."

Frank was grabbed and punched hard in the face. He saw stars, and suddenly couldn't feel his legs. This was not good!

Mikey watched as the men wailed on Frank. He smiled. Frank was on the ground now, curled up in a fetal position, with his arms wrapped around his head.

"Please…"

He whimpered, then screamed, as he felt two ribs crack. Mikey clouded the men's minds to no longer see Frank. They walked away like nothing was going on. Frank lay groaning quietly for a moment, then slipped into unconsciousness.

 


	14. Pleased to Meet You Hope You Guess my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How dare you! Frank is mine! You have no right to dictate if he lives or dies, that is my right and mine alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So going slow on updates for a bit. Need to get back on my school work again. I do have vacation coming up so I might pick up the updates again then. ^-^

“Why the fuck would you do that Mikey!?”

Gerard punched his brother again.

“Calm down Gee, I said I was sorry and Arcadia is going to get him and…”

At that point Arcadia apperard filling the room with smoke. She had a grim look on her face. Gerard pushed Mikey away and ran up to her.

“Did you find him? Is he alright? Please Cadia tell me…”

Arcadia held up her hand. In it was a soft strip of cloth. Gerard recognized it immediately. He turned back to Mikey and picking up a chair threw it at him.

“She has him now!”

Mikey watched as Gerard turned to leave.

“Gee, you can’t go, she’ll kill you!”

“Fuck you Michael.”

With those words, Mikey watched his brother disappear. He screamed and shot fire from his body disappearing himself. Arcadia just shook her head and went to find her little sister and the other human in the house.

* * *

Frank awoke with a groan.

"Urgh! Was that the s-same fuckin' bus?"

He rolled onto his side, pain shooting through his body, and promptly fell off of what seemed to be a rather high stone platform.

"OWW!"

He yelped, landing on more stone. He blinked a few times then looked around.

"Damn! This ain't good!"

Waking up inside a stone-walled prison cell, lit by flaming corpses on sticks, could _never_  be described as good.

"I see you are awake now?"

"Huh, who's there?"

He sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as his head felt like it was going to explode. He looked around, but could see no one.

"Poor little human, did Gee finally tire of you?"

Frank ignored the dig in favor of trying to work a kink out of his neck from his fall off the platform.

"Sent you out to be devoured by the wolves of society. Well fortunately for you, I was in the area and heard your cries."

Glowing red eyes appeared in the dark.

"I saved you."

"Really?"

Frank hoisted himself awkwardly up onto his feet.

"And why would you want to do that, hmm?"

"Cause I want to try and figure out what he sees in you....and after that..."

The red eyes started to materialize into the form of a face.

"...I will use it to destroy him."

Frank frowned, shaking his head.

"It won't work, I don't mean that much to him!.

It hurt to say, but a part of Frank actually believed it.

"Oh sure you do my tasty morsel. If you didn't than my selfish little brother would not be trying to destroy you."

Her heels clicked across the room and she fully came out of the shadows.

"And just _why_ do you want Gee dead so bad? I don't get it!"

"That is not your concern human!"

She grabbed his face and brought it to her's. Her ruby red lips shining with venom and now Frank knew who she was.

"I know you. You gonna kill me now, I suppose?"

Domencia licked her lips and smirked.

"Nope, at least not right away."

She pushed Frank down and crawled on top of him.

"I have something more interesting in mind first."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Why is everything sex with you demons? Huh?  Is there nothing else you like to do, talk maybe?"

"Well....I do like to flay the flesh off my victims and lick the wounds to inject poison. Then I sear it back on and do it again."

Frank laughed wryly.

" _So_ glad I asked."

"Do you know that your cock will peel as well as what you humans call a banana? It really is interesting to see in the...."

The demoness lets out a cruel chuckle.

"...flesh."

Frank swallowed nervously.

"I'll, I'll take your word for it."

"Hmmm, so since you are clearly not interested in me, I will go find someone else to sate my appetite on, but just to remind you what you could have had...."

Domencia opens Frank's jeans and slides his underwear down. Her paralyzation of him makes it easy. She leans over and sucks his cock in her mouth in one easy motion When she comes up it is standing at full attention.

"Enjoy a hard on that never goes away."

With that she disappears out the door.

"What the fuck?"

Frank groaned.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

Gerard knew where Frank was. He also knew that Domencia would not be stupid enough to put Frank where Gerard could not go. He chose to return in human form, which meant that all her minions would try and fuck with him. He didn't care. He needed to show Frank that he was that important to him. That he would risk his life.

"F-F-F-Frankie."

He cried out as he was assaulted and had no way of protecting himself other than being of demon blood. When they realized this after using him, they quickly discarded him. He finally reached where he knew her lair was.

"F-Fran-n-nkieeee."

Gerard collapsed at the entrance exhausted. He didn't see or feel the shadow over him and hear the cruel chuckle.

* * *

Frank was getting bored of jerking off, but the damn hard-on just wouldn't go away. He was starting to get pissed off.

"Of all the stupid. Why would she have the power to do this?"

He grumbled, releasing his cock and massaging his aching wrist. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching his cell.

"F-Frankie?"

Frank looked up.

"Oh God!"

He struggled to his feet.

"Gee, how are you here?"

"I-I followed your s-scent."

"Y-You're hurt!"

Frank stuttered, reaching through the bars of his cell toward the clearly injured demon.

"Who did that?"

"I told you, I have no real power so I got..."

"Got what?"

Frank growled slightly, cupping Gerard's pale, bruised cheek in his hand.

"He got his ass kicked of course."

Domencia walked in and ran a hand through her brother's hair.

"You bitch!"

Frank spat.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?!"

She tightens her grip.

"Cause he was supposed to be mine!"

"I'd say that's up to him!"

Frank couldn't reach Gerard now. He just wanted to hold him.

"You psychotic harpy!"

"I may be psychotic, but you are going to be completely insane or dead by the time your little problem goes away."

She laughed evilly as she pointed to his painfully hard cock.

Frank rolled his eyes at her.

"Honey..."

He sassed her.

"... I'm a teenage boy!.. I've had at least a semi since the day I hit puberty!"

"Yessss, but it went away."

She stepped up to the boy dragging Gerard with her as she materialized through the bars causing Gerard to hit them hard.

"Ooops, forgot you can't do that brother dear. Guess you will just have to watch from out there as I torture your precious human."

Frank backed up against the wall, his wide eyes darting from Domencia, to Gerard, then back again.

"Shit!"

He breathed, bracing himself for whatever the bitch had planned for him now.

"Don't touch him."

Domencia looked.back at her pathetic brother clinging to the bars begging her.

"That's cute Gee dear, but you have no power to stop me."

She turned her back on him and advanced on Frank.

Frank looked past the demoness and met Gerard's eyes.

"I love you Gee!"

He whispered, then smiled as he saw Gerard transform into his beautiful demon form.

"Both of you!"

He winked at her, completely ignoring Domencia now.

"What are you smiling at human?"

"He's smiling at me cause I.am better looking than you bitch."

Domencia turned around and gasped.

"Its you Vinia! But you're dead!"

Frank frowned, confusion flooding his mind.

"Dead? What are you talking about?"

"The only one that is going to be dead sweet heart is you if you don't back away from what's mine."

Gerard advanced on her sister with wings fully extended as she broke through the bars.

Frank grinned.

"Ooh!  You're in trouble now!"

He giggled at Domencia, then turned to Gerard.

"Get her, honey!"

Domencia screamed and disappeared on a puff of red smoke. Gerard dropped her wings and pouted crossing her arms.

"Well that was anti climatic."

Frank puffed out a breath in relief. Though he'd been ready and willing to cheer Gerard on in what promised to be an epic battle, that didn't mean he wanted it to happen. Stepping forward, he pulled Gerard into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I'm real happy to see you."

He smirked slightly, looking down and drawing her attention to his still painfully hard cock.

"You think that's gonna go away any time soon?"

"Probably not, but we can enjoy it while it is still here."

She folded her wings around them and they disappeared.

*

*

*

"If your brother does not come back in one piece."

"I know mother, I fucked up, I thought...I thought I had the answer and we didn't need the human anymore."

Donna slapped Mikey again.

"That is not for you to decide, that IS Gerard's human, He decides if he does not want it anymore!"

Mikey felt horrible. Not only did Gerard hate him, but now he had angered his mother. He slunk off sadly.

"Gerard will be fine if he takes demon form Mother, he is a lot stronger then."

Donna looked at her daughter.

"Your brother doesn't have a demon form. His eyes just go black and he gains claws and..."

"No, he does and she is beautiful."

"She?"

Donna was cut off, by a thump above their heads.

"Gee's back!"

Soltaria went racing up the stairs.

* * *

Gerard kissed Frank once more.

"I think we finally got rid of it Frankie."

Frank's eyes fluttered with exhaustion, yet there was a dopey grin spread on his lips.

"Well that was fun."

He panted, looking up into Gerard's beautiful eyes as she stroked his sweaty hair from his forehead.

"Gee Gee....oh."

Soltaria ran in the room and saw her brother as the girl. She was hesitant to hug him. Gerard saw that in her eyes and dropped her arms off Frank and sunk to her knees changing back.

"Gee."

Soltaria ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you are both okay. That was wrong of Mikey to hurt you."

Frank looked at the small girl in confusion.

"Mikey, What do you mean?"

Gerard looked up at Frank.

"Mikey is the one that caused you to get hurt. He also made it possible for Domencia to take you."

Frank's expression darkened.

"Why? I thought things were okay between us?"

"Mikey wants to go home."

Soltaria looked at her brother's human.

Frank visibly deflated.

"Yeah…"

He huffed at the floor.

"…seems to be a popular consensus."

"Frankie..."

Gerard couldn't say anymore cause Donna showed up.

"I want to know everything human."

*

*

*

"When the goons left me in the alley, I must've passed out. I woke up in a cell, and after a while, Domencia showed up."

Frank frowned.

"Then she went away again, then Gee came."

He looked at Gerard.

"When Gee changed into his demon form, Domencia called her something different."

He quirked his head at Gerard.

"I think she called her Vinia."

Donna whipped her head around.

"What? What did you say?!"

"Err.."

Frank looked around nervously.

"Vinia? I'm pretty sure that's what she said."

"Who's that Mother?"

Donna looked at Gerard with wonder now.

"Gerard, become a demon for me."

"I...I can't just do it at will. I have to be angry."

"I can help with that."

Mikey walked in and stepped up to Frank.

"See Gee, I had planned for the humans that grabbed Frank and beat the shit out of him, to also rape him and then string him up as a trophy and...."

There was no warning. Gerard flew at his brother using her wings.

"How dare you! Frank is mine! You have no right to dictate if he lives or dies, that is my right and mine alone!"

Frank felt sick. Turning, he dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind himself, then threw up everything he'd eaten in the last two days…and possibly a lung too.

* * *

Donna looked as her son turned into someone that she had not seen in 18 years. She was older and more beautiful than she could have imagined.

"Vinia."

Gerard stopped attacking her brother and looked up.

"Mo-th-ther?"

Gerard collapsed and turned back to his human self. 

* * *

"Frankie?"

Arcadia was knocking on the door.

"Let me in or I will just materialize."

"G-Go away!"

Frank stuttered as he continued to dry-heave over the toilet. Arcadia walked through the wood door and knelt down by Frank.

"You know he was lying Frankie. Mikey would never do that to you. He said it to set Gerard off."

She touched his back lightly.

"And..."

Frank looked up at the uncharacteristically gentle demon. His face was pale and waxy looking.

"…and what about what Gee said huh? Was he lying too?"

Arcadia sighed.

"Demons claim a human, it is for life and it is usually for the humans. Some stay on earth and die normally or if the demon tires of them. Others are invited back in exchange for their soul."

Frank slipped from kneeling, to sitting on his bum. This was too much to take in.

"You mean like Patrick claimed Pete?"

"Yeah, I gotta talk to that boy, He jumped at the chance way to fast. He needs to consider what his soul means."

"And what does it mean? I mean, so I understand if Gee decides to ask me."

"You are willing to die."

Frank's already pale face went even paler, and if he had anything left, it would be in the toilet now.

"D-Die?"

He swallowed heavily.

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's why Gee has not asked you, but apparently his demon side already decided that you were...theirs?"

Frank hung his head, placing his face in his hands.

" I-I need some time.. Can you take me somewhere I can think? Somewhere away from here?"

He looked up.

"Please?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be so cute when you beg."

Arcadia swept Frank into her grasp.

"Don’t think you are getting off that easily though. I have my own demands for rescuing you...after you calm down a bit of course."

In a puff of green smoke they disappeared.


	15. Ah, What's Puzzling You is the Nature of my Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frank, the demon form of my son is not Gerard, but his twin sister Vinia that I thought was destroyed by one of my husband's enemies."
> 
> Frank had to sit down.
> 
> "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Holy shit, look it's plot! ^0^
> 
> And you thought this fic was just about sex sex and more sex...well it is, but for a very good reason...uh what was it again? @~@
> 
> AnyWay, no there is plot and there is going be a lot of it and quite a few surprises too!
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank sighed as he flopped back against the pillows. Arcadia had taken him to an empty ski lodge somewhere, though she wouldn't say where, but he was almost certain he was no longer in the States. The pretty demon was laying on his chest as she reached over to the bedside and picked up two cigarettes. She placed one in each of their mouths, then lit them with a click of her fingers.

"That was cool!"

Frank chuckled.

"Thanks. I do know a few tricks my brothers don't."

She inhaled and then blew the smoke out.

"You know he does care about you. Maybe not on a human level, but he does care."

"Looks like it."

Frank grunted, blowing smoke straight out of his nose.

"Frankie stop. You can't take stuff like that to heart. We are demons after all."

Arcadia sat up and crawled on top of Frank straddling him.

"You need to talk to him, both in demon form and not. You are not going to understand him any other way."

Frank frowned.

"Why in both forms? I mean, they're both _him_ …right?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I mean I know he answers to Gee in demon form, but...I don't know."

She pushed down on his chest and brought her head down a little.

"I think you are too sensitive sometimes. You need to toughen up a bit."

Then she started to tickle him. Frank's eyes widened, and for a moment, he tried to keep a straight face. That lasted all of 3.2 seconds, then he was a squirming, giggling mess beneath her.

"Cadia, stop!"

He flailed and gasped for air as he couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"Nope, toughen up there big boy."

Tears of laughter were streaming down his cheeks.

"Uncle UNCLE!"

Un uh, not going to work on me Frankie, you can do better than that."

"P-Please…”

Frank pleaded.

"…I'll do _anything_!"

Frank instantly regretted those words, but he couldn't take it back now. Arcadia stopped and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh Frankie, see, that's what I mean! You beg and plead and give up and the give in. Gerard needs someone that won't back down."

She stood up shedding the sheets of her body. She grabbed her clothing.

"Until you figure out how to fight back, you are never gonna win that side of Gerard over for anything other than carnal pleasure."

Frank considered this for a second, then leaped off the bed and grabbed Arcadia by both wrists, before throwing her on the bed and pouncing on top of her.

"You wanna see me fight back?"

He pinned her down.

"You asked for it!"

Frank leaned down and licked a stripe up the side of her face, then while she was momentarily distracted, he started to tickle her as fast and mercilessly as he could. At first Arcadia was stunned, but then she recouped and went on the offensive fighting him for dominance Frank wasn't going to give in <I>that</I> easily. His eyes darkened as he decided to go all out. He leaned in and bit down hard into Arcadia's shoulder. He tasted blood, but didn't back down.

"Ahhhhh!"

Arcadia thrusted her hips up to try and flip them again. Frank hung on as she bucked, then drew back his hand and struck her hard across the face. Arcadia finally flipped them over the hard way and then dug her nails into his shoulders.

"You like it rough huh Frankie?"

Frank grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, then punched her in the stomach, surprising himself that he'd managed to surprise her. Arcadia grinned and the turned into Demon form and slashed at the human with her talons. She didn't connect, but it caused him to flinch so she could grab his wrists. She dug her talons in each one. Frank wasn't done. With his hands restrained, he threw his head forward, head butting her right in the face, splitting her lip.

"I like you version of foreplay."

With that she bent his wrists back as she pushed her body forward and smothered him with her body.

"I think we have time for one more round before we head back."

* * *

Donna never showed much affection. She was a fucking demon after all, but when your infant daughter, who you watched get destroyed along with the almost destruction of her twin, appears after 18 years, affection is allowed.

"Mother, please can I breathe now?"

Mikey watched as his mother...their mother finally let go of the girl that he knew as Gerard since he was 12 and wiped the red tears from her face.

"Please, tell me everything you remember Vinia."

"Mostly darkness for a long time, but I could hear and sense the thoughts of a male named Gee. Then one day, I was able to escape the darkness and that is when I met him."

The demoness pointed to Patrick. Patrick nodded, thinking back to when he'd first encountered Gerard's demon-form.

"It was Brendon."

He mused.

"I came across that slug attacking Gee. I went to help, but he got the better of me, I guess."

He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He knocked me out, and when I came to, Gee was like this."

Patrick waved his hand toward Gerard.

"I thought this was just his demon-form finally showing itself, ya know, like a late bloomer."

He looked at Donna, questioningly.

"But you're saying it's not?"

"No, this is Gerard's twin sister Vinia. An enemy of Don's tried to kill both of them when they were babies, but Gerard survived and it seems so did Vinia in her brother's body."

Patrick's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"In _Gee's_ body?  How the Hell?"

"Wait...so who does Frank belong to then?"

Mikey chimed in his curiosity now.

"I guess he belongs to them both as long as they are willing to share."

"Well Frankie is good at sharing."

Everyone turned and saw Arcadia with Frank.

"What am I sharing?"

Frank asked in confusion from just behind Arcadia's right shoulder. He'd definitely missed something in this conversation.

"The fact that Gerard is not just Gerard anymore."

"I-I really don't understand what's going on here."

Frank shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Frank, the demon form of my son is not Gerard, but his twin sister Vinia that I thought was destroyed by one of my husband's enemies."

Frank had to sit down.

"Of course."

Vinia could feel her brother inside. Feel the pain that the human was causing him. She stood up and stepped over to Frank and slapped him in the face.

"You do not get to hurt him like that."

"I'm sorry."

Frank rubbed his cheek.

"I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to get my head around all this. I mean..."

He sighed.

"Stuff like this isn't possible for humans. It's a lot to take in."

He took Vinia's hands in his.

"I'm sorry."

Vinia felt their heart soften. She can see what her brother sees now. She feels herself growing faint and knows that she is being locked away again.

"Frankie, oh Frankie, I'm so sorry."

And there is Gerard on his knees curled up on the floor begging Frank to forgive him.

Frank sat down, pulling Gerard into his lap.

"No."

He shook his head.

"You've got nothing to apologize for baby. Nothing at all."

"I have to go and talk to my husband."

Donna stood up and ruffled Gerard's hair lightly.

"I shall be back."

And with that she disappears. Frank squeezed Gerard to him, gently kissing the top of his head.

"I don't know what's happening half the time these days, and I'm pretty much terrified of that..."

He carefully lifted Gerard's face up so their eyes met.

"…but I'm in 100%."

He kissed Gerard's soft lips.

"I'm in this for you, no matter what happens next."

* * *

"No, it can't be true."

"Ah, but it is, and now you have brought me proof and we can use that to destroy them and the human and you can finally have your little brother all to yourself."

Domencia looked up and the demon next to her in the bed.

"He will finally be mine?"

"Yes my beauty and of course I would be honored if you shared him with me, but in the end he is yours."

Domencia smiled.

"Yeah, all mine."

* * *

"I don’t get it. What did I ever do?"

Gerard was in an abandoned resort with Mikey, Arcadia, and Frank. They had just finished amazing comfort sex, and were now relaxing on the sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"You didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault. The ones to blame right now are the ones who are after you. The ones who planned this whole _curse_  thing."

Frank pulled Gerard into his chest and stroked his back, comfortingly.

"It's gonna be ok baby. We'll make sure of it."

"Frankie, I'm scared and confused and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not gonna."

Frank pressed a reassuring kiss to Gerard's forehead, squeezing him close.

"I'm right here."

"We need to figure out who Father's enemies are."

Mikey stood up and squatted down next to his brother.

"Don't worry Gee, we will figure this out. Why don't you go and take a nap with Frankie."

Gerard sniffed and looked at Mikey.

"Okay Mikey."

Frank smiled thankfully at Mikey. He walked Gerard back to the bedroom and gently lay Gerard and himself down, wrapping himself around him.

"Close your eyes baby. I'm here."

Gerard sighed as he pressed his face into the crook of Frank's neck.

"You smell like home Frankie."

Gerard giggled and kissed the skin there. Then he snuggled in and fell into a deep sleep.

*

*

*

She crept in quietly. The spell he put on her was perfect. No one, not even her siblings could detect her. She found him sleeping with the human. She was disgusted that this worthless creature had control, but that was soon going to change. As she whispered the incantation, Gerard's body began to fade out. Soon there was only an indent where he was as well as a shimmer of dust. She quickly collected the dust and then placed it in a bottle.

"Welcome to your new home Gee, I hope you are happy here."

She laughed and then disappeared.

*

*

*

Frank yawned and stretched as he awoke. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and was surprised to see that he had the bed to himself.

"Gee? Where'd you go?"

He called, climbing off the bed and pulling on a robe, before exiting the bedroom. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and headed for the kitchen, figuring that Gerard's first port of call when he woke was always coffee.

"Gee, why didn't you wake me?"

He asked, before realizing that the pretty demon wasn't there either. Frank frowned, suddenly much more awake.

"GEE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He shouted, but was met with only silence. Frank quickly searched the entire building, panic starting to set in. He was alone!

"ARCADIA! MIKEY! PATRICK!"

He screamed, falling to his knees, sobbing.

"Gee..."

* * *

"Guys, I think I found something!"

Mikey called his sister and Patrick over to him. They had been in the main Library of Hell pouring through the books about the history of their family.

"Check this out. Father had a rivalry with a demon named Valo."

"Valo? I know that name."

Patrick frowned. Arcadia pulled out another book and went to the V's to find a picture and history.

"How do you know him Patrick?"

"By reputation only. From what I've heard, he's the nastiest fucker around, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Here he is."

Arcadia found the section and showed the guys the demon's picture.

"Wow, look at him. Man, I bet he is a great fuck."

"Focus Mikey."

Patrick smirked.

"Right right. So it says here that the Ways and the Valo's have been enemies for a long time. It also states that...what the unholy fuck! Mother is a Valo!"

Patrick's eyebrows raised.

"Well, that makes things interesting. I think we need to talk to Donna, don't you?"

"Maybe and...whoa!"

Arcadia grabbed the book in shock.

"No no no, we cannot talk to Mother about this!"

"Why?"

Patrick tipped his head to the right.

"Look!"

Arcadia pointed to the list of the Valo line and at the bottom under their mother's name was...their sister...Soltaria.

"Well shit!"

Patrick blew out a lungful of air.

"Then what the fuck do we do now?"

"Let's go back and see Frank and Gee."

Patrick nodded.

* * *

Frank was sat on the floor of the kitchen with his knees up to his chest, when smoke and sulphur filled the hallway nearby, and the three demons walked in. He looked up with tears in his eyes, but said nothing.

"Frank? Frank why are you...wait, where's Gerard?"

Frank sniffed.

"I woke up and he was gone!"

Mikey ran up to the bedroom with Patrick as Arcadia helped frank into a chair.

"Easy Frankie, you didn't hear anyone come in at all?"

Frank shook his head.

"I swear!"

"It's okay Frankie, we will find Gee."

"Who's got him Arcadia?"

Frank looked desperately into the demon's eyes.

"I don't know Frankie."

It was then that the guys came down stairs

"It was Domencia!"

Patrick growled.

"I'd know her stench anywhere!"

"Where do you think she took him?"

"To Valo!"

Patrick transformed into his demon form.

"And if that scum has hurt Gee…I'm going to eat his heart!"

Mikey joined him.

"Come Arcadia, let's go get our brother back!"

Frank stood.

"I’m coming too.”

Arcadia transformed and then looked at the human.

"You can, but we can't vouch for your safety."

Arcadia was surprised to hear her brother say that. Frank shrugged.

"Right now, all I care for is Gee's safety."

Arcadia pulled him in and kissed him. She then led him to Mikey and Patrick.

"Right."

Then all four were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	16. While Your Kings and Queens Fought for Ten Decades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause I didn't know I wasn't! All my existence I've been him and now I find out that I am not, but I am still not good enough and I know I will never be! I will find a way though, heed my warning human. I will become!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So shit got real last chapter right? Well you ain't seen nothin yet.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

It had been an entire month since Frank had woken to find Gerard gone. Well, actually it had been 33 days, 4 hours and 17 minutes, but who's counting? Frank wanted to find Domencia and rip her Goddamn lungs out, but the demoness was conspicuous in her absence. No one knew where she was, and if they did, they weren't talking. Frank was stuck in an alternating cycle of pure rage, and crippling depression. Arcadia and Mikey, when they weren't out searching for their missing sibling(s) would try to comfort him, but he was too messed up to let them get close. All Frank really wanted, was Gee and not the demons, Frank's friends, or even his family, could hope to cheer him up. He was about 99% certain now, that he would never see Gee again.

"Any luck?"

Soltaria watched her siblings all return with grim looks on their faces. Patrick was holding Arcadia as she wept and Mikey set another chair on fire. Patrick shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Taria. Still nothing."

He lowered Arcadia into an undamaged armchair and crossed the room to crouch down in front of the littlest demon.

"But we _will_  find him."

He took Soltaria's hands in his.

"Whatever it takes."

"Yeah, right."

Frank growled as he came out of the kitchen, a can of beer in his hand. His third that day. Mikey looked at the disheveled human. He couldn't blame him for the way he was acting, but he was still human and he could kill himself.

"You know, you need to stop this behavior. What good will it be to find Gee if you are dead when we do?"

"Fuck you Mikey!"

Frank spat, staggering slightly and nearly spilling his drink.

"You're no closer to finding him than you were a month ago!  Have you even got any clues?"

Mikey could feel the rage swelling in him. He lifted his hand, a ball of black flame floating in it and was stopped by Patrick.

"ENOUGH!"

He bellowed, the whole house shaking on its foundations as he snuffed out the flame with a click of his fingers, the entire room growing dark from his presence.

"What good will it do to fight amongst ourselves? We _all_  want Gerard back, and killing each other isn't going to achieve that, now is it?!"

He looked between Frank and Mikey, his coal-black eyes burning with restrained anger.

"No."

Frank whispered his head low as he dropped to his knees on the carpet. The beer spilled, forgotten on the ground.

Soltaria walked up to Frank and hugged him.

"I don’t know what I would do if my human was missing. I think I would search the ends of the realms, even places I couldn't go and..."

"Wait...what did you say Taria?"

Taria looked up at her older sister.

"I said I don’t know what I would do it..."

"No no no, the other part. Searching in places we can't go...that's it!"

Arcadia jumped up and ran to the book their mother left them for the search.

"He's go t to be where we can't go!"

Frank looked up with pained eyes.

"And where can’t you go?"

"Valo's territory!"

"Yeah, but mother can!"

"NO!"

Mikey shouted.

"She is upset enough that her child betrayed her and took away one he just was reunited with, we are not going to drag her into this mess too!"

"Well then we need another Valo!"

"I hesitate in bringing this up..."

Frank said, quietly.

"…but we _do_  have another Valo.”

He prepared to die at Mikey's hand for even mentioning it, but what other choice did they have?

"No, you will not involve her either!"

Mikey advanced on Frank, but Soltaria stopped him.

"What can I do?"

"Taria..."

"No, you listen to me Michael, I want Gee back and if I can do anything to help, then I want to!"

Patrick stepped over to the small girl.

"It would be dangerous."

He told her softly.

"We're talking about going into the territory of one of the most vicious demons I've ever heard of and he won't be happy to see us."

"Surely there's another way though?"

Frank asked from his spot on the beer-soaked carpet.

"No, there isn't it. We need the blood that runs through Soltaria in order to get in."

Patrick placed a hand on Soltaria's shoulder, regaining her attention.

"You have to be really sure about this. It's not a game Taria!"

"I know it's not. I just want Gee back so badly."

She started to cry. Patrick turned to Mikey and Arcadia.

"I think it's the only way. Agreed?"

Arcadia sighed.

"I guess, but she is so young."

"I can do it, if it will save Gee."

"We need a large clear space."

Mikey turned to Frank.

"Can we use your basement?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's a bunch of junk down there, but there's still space."

"We need a big space and a table as well as candles and chalk."

Frank thought for a second, then stumbled to his feet.

"I know somewhere better!"

He announced.

"And we got candles and chalks in the garage."

"Very well, lead the way then human."

Mikey was suddenly all business with a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you think we need rope?"

Mikey looked at Arcadia and shook his head sadly.

"No, I don’t think we will."

Frank looked between them as he lead the way to the garage.

"Why did you think we might need rope?"

No one answered him. Instead they set to looking in the area to see if the space was usable. They found a table that was sturdy enough and just the right size. Frank gave Arcadia the chalk and she started to draw an intricate symbol on the ground around the table. Patrick laid the candles down and certain points.

"Soltaria, this is your last chance to change your mind."

"No, I want to do this."

Mikey hugged her tightly and then helped her up onto the table.

"Soooo..."

Frank drew out the word as he hovered by the doorway.

"What _exactly_  are you doing and what's the plan?"

"The plan is to use Soltaria to get into Valo's realm."

Soltaria sat on the table swinging her legs and watching her older sister draw where he head was going to be.

"Because she's a Valo, right?"

Frank asked, trying to keep up with what was happening. Arcadia finished and Soltaria lay down and smiled at Frank.

"It's okay. You will take care of Lucy for me right?"

"What?"

Frank yelped.

"You mean I can't come with you guys?"

"Of course you can Frank, Mikey said so."

Arcadia wrapped her arms around Frank, but there were tears in her eyes.

"We ready?"

Mikey watched as Patrick took his position. Arcadia kissed Frank and then led him to his position. Finally she took her own.

"Once the ritual has started, no one can move."

Frank nodded, thoughts spinning through his mind.

"Um…is this gonna hurt?"

"You could say that."

"All right, quiet everyone."

Mikey waited till all was silent and began to chant. He had his eyes closed, but he could sense everyone in the room. There was some concern from his older sister, but most of it was for Frank. Patrick was fairly stoic, but Frank was Mikey main concern. Frank could feel his heart begin to race, and his breathing quicken. His head started to throb, and his vision blurred, but he held his ground, as Mikey said they all had to stay still. His stomach rolled unpleasantly and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the horrible feelings that were washing over him. He wondered if the demons were feeling this too? He groaned unintentionally as pain swept through his body. How long was this gonna take anyway?

**"Soltaria Virtus , operor vos tribuo vestri libere ut is causa? "**

The young demoness on the table nodded.

**" Tunc Capio donum of vestri vita vis ut nostrum frater baculus exsisto instituo "**

Mikey lifted his hand into the air and a dagger appeared over Soltaria's chest. He grabbed it and plunged it into her heart. Frank had opened his eyes when he realized that he couldn't understand what was being said.. He regretted that decision immediately! His breath hitched and he tried to scream, but found himself paralyzed. What the HELL was happening?! He was panicking now! Soltaria gasped as Mikey twisted the knife. He then removed it and cut each one of her wrists.

**" Adveho , particeps ut nos vires reperio vires nos postulo ut reperio nostrum frater. "**

Arcadia moved from her spot and knelt next to the table. Patrick did the same. They both took Soltaria's wrists and drank from them. Frank was pretty sure he was gonna puke up a lung any second! How could this be part of the ritual and please GOD, don't let him have to drink from her too?!

"Frank."

Arcadia walked up to the frightened human, blood covering her mouth. His eyes widened in terror. He wanted to scream, to run, but he was still glued to the spot.

"Let me help you."

Arcadia took one of the cups from the picnic set on the shelf and filled it with blood. She carried it over to Frank and held it to him. Frank felt tears stream unchecked down his cheeks. He couldn't do this. but apparently he still couldn't move, so it looked like he didn't have a choice. Closing his eyes tight, Frank reluctantly opened his mouth. Arcadia took pity on the boy. She took a drink of the crimson liquid and then kissed him pushing the life force into his mouth. Frank gagged at the coppery taste, even though it was laced with Arcadia's unique flavor. When she was done she pulled away and took her place back in the circle. Mikey's head was just coming up from drinking straight from the knife wound in Soltaria's chest.

"We don't have much time. We need to leave now."

Frank felt his legs give way, and he was suddenly falling, a scream ripping from his bloodstained lips. Everything went black before he hit the ground.

*

*

*

"Frank? Frankie? Frankie, wake up."

Frank frowned, swatting at the hand that touched his hair.

"Five more minutes mom."

Frank whined, his face scrunching up.

"FRANK!"

Frank's eyes flew open and he shot upright.

"Urgh!"

He groaned, his hands moving to his head.

"What the Hell?"

"Exactly my dear human. That is exactly where you are."

"Fuck!"

He breathed, turning his head experimentally to check for pain, and to look around. He met Arcadia's eyes.

"What happened to Soltaria?"

He asked in a small voice.

"Not now my dear, we have bigger things to worry about."

She pointed to the giant ornate doors that were part of a wall of bones and bodies that blocked their way.

Frank swallowed back another wave of nausea. He was sure that he'd turned the color of paper now.

"Will I seem less manly if I scream and puke now?"

He joked, weakly.

"No, you can't show any weakness at all."

Mikey stepped up to Frank.

"Soltaria's blood protects us, but we still need to be careful. Now come on."

Mikey held a hand out for Frank to take. Frank saw blood still wet on Mikey's fingers, but took his hand anyway. He'd drunk blood for fuck sake touching it barely fazed him now.. Or that's what he told himself anyway.

"Lead the _Way_ "

He quipped, sarcastically.

They four walked to the doors. Mikey spoke and once again Frank understood nothing. The doors opened and they entered the city.

"Now, Valo's place is on the other end of the city. Let's just get there quickly and with little incident."

Frank nodded. He really had no idea what to expect from this adventure, but as long as it ended with Gee back in his arms, he really didn't care anymore. He just wanted Gee!

*

*

*

Surprisingly they made it through with no one bothering them. The blood of Valo coursing through them did its job. Once there, they decided to split up. Mikey went with Patrick and Arcadia stayed with Frank.

"So what's the plan?"

Frank whispered as he clung nervously to the demon's hand.

"We need to find where they have Gee."

"Okay, but how do we do _that_?"

"Not sure, I mean Patrick and Mikey can split up, but you need to stay with me or..."

"Or he might get eaten up like the tasty morsel that he is."

Arcadia turned around and saw Domencia.

Frank blanched.

"I hate this place already!"

He muttered, not meeting the bitch's eyes.

"And it hates you too honey, that's why it is trying to kill you. Speaking of kill, what sorry excuse of a Valo did you take out to get in here?"

Arcadia lost it and lunged for her sister. Frank cowered back, watching the siblings claw and bite at one another. He was frightened of what would happen if Domencia won. He wished Mikey and Patrick were there now.

"Move it shrimp!"

Frank was pushed hard by several demons as they ran to watch the fight. He fell into a door which promptly closed as quickly as it opened. He was engulfed in darkness.

"Oh shit!"

He whimpered, trying to see <I>anything</I>! He reached out with his hands, but felt nothing at all. He could, however, hear breathing.

"Hello?"

He asked, hesitantly.

"Who, who's there?"

**" Commodo commodo , haud magis. EGO postulo ut sileo "**

"Uh. Yeah, Okay."

Frank stuttered, trying again to find the door… no luck.

"F-F-F-Frankie?"

Frank froze.

"Gee?"

He turned slowly, peering through the darkness. No more sound was heard. Frank's heart raced.

"Gee! Is that you?"

Again nothing. Frank huffed.

"Gee please? We ain't come all this way for you to ignore us."

"He can't answer you."

Frank tensed at the unfamiliar voice.

"Why not?"

He asked, all the while his brain screaming at him to run.

"Because it's hard to speak when you have no mouth."

Suddenly a sick green light flooded the room and Frank could see Gerard at the far end of it chained to a wall...with his mouth missing. He was naked too and there were slash marks all over his body. Some open and oozing. He looked awful. Frank couldn't breathe. His eyes met with Gerard's scared, broken gaze, and it broke his heart.

"Why do that?"

He choked as the unknown demon, stood to Gerard's right,  a wicked smirk on his cracked black lips.

"Because my dear pretty things should be seen and not heard. He is an ornament in my collection, hanging among other pretty things. Once in a while we take him down to play with him and then we put him right back."

Frank gagged.

“We? There is more than one of you?’

The demon let out a sinister laugh.

“Well I do like to share, but sometimes my friends don’t play as nice as me, isn’t that right Gerardovinia?”

The demon lightly caressed Gerard’s face leaving a searing mark across his flesh.

"He's not _yours_!"

He kept his eyes on Gerard's eyes as he spoke.

"He belongs to _me_!"

"You human? Well now that is interesting news. Tell me then, if he belongs to you, how was I able to take him from you so easily? I mean, wouldn't you have some kind of protection on something so valuable..."

Gerard would have whimpered if he had a mouth right now. He didn't want to hear any of this.

"...unless, he isn't really valuable to you at all. Isn't that right Gerardovinia?"

The creature continues running his hand down Gerard’s chest and stopped just above his limp cock. Four trails of blood could be seen now.

"See, I have protected him since he is a precious plaything for me, so you see, it will not be possible for you to take him."

Frank didn't know magic, we all know that, but he knew how to stall for time with the best of them.

"I can take him as easy as clicking my fingers, but if you want to get out of here without having to be mopped up with a Goddamn sponge..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"…then I think you should just release him right, the _fuck_  now!"

The creature looked at Frank and then let out a laugh that shook the walls and rattled Gerard's chains.

"You know, I don't care for most humans, but you, you made me laugh and I have not in a long time, so instead of toying with you, I will make your death swift."

The creature lifted his hand as it began to glow crimson and violet.

Frank was about 100,000% certain he was gonna die right now, but he refused to let the demon see him break.

"If you're so sure I can do nothing."

Frank was thankful he could still talk without throwing up, or having his voice tremble like the little girl he felt like right now.

"Then what would be the harm in letting me have a minute to say goodbye? You know, in private?"

The creature smirked.

"Be my guest."

Frank nodded, curtly, then walked across the room to stand in front of Gerard. He turned to look at the other demon.

"Do you not _know_  the meaning of private?"

The creature bowed and disappeared. Gerard looked at Frank with watering eyes.

Frank reached up and cupped Gerard's pale, tear soaked cheek.

"I love you Gee. More than anything in the world and I haven't given up, so you can't either okay?"

Gerard just nodded and nuzzled against Frank's cheek.

"I'm getting you out of here baby. You'll see."

Frank tiptoed as high as he could and pressed his lips to where Gerard's would be.

"I love you."

Gerard smiled with his eyes as the creature returned.

"Are you ready to die now human?"

Frank gave Gerard one last, sweet smile, then turned to face the enemy.

"I know a treasure you'd covert more than him, and if you let him free, you can have it."

"Last minute desperate attempt to sway me? You disappoint me little human."

"I figured it's worth a shot."

Frank shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Something better than what I have here. Well then, why don't you tell me little human."

"You're a demon, right?"

Frank was running out of time, and ideas. Where the fuck were the others?

A low rumbling chuckle left the creatures body.

"You could say that, what of it?"

"How, how do you feel about souls?"

"Souls? They are tasty morsels that I do enjoy sucking on."

"And. and how many souls would you take as trade for releasing Gee…"

He could see the panic in Gerard's eyes, but continued on.

"…or would one special one do?"

The creature moved toward Gerard again.

“At least 1,000 souls would be needed if I was to even think about parting with this treasure, but I think..."

The creatures hand turned to purple flames again and this time without hesitation, he hurled it at Frank.

"...you are starting to bore me now."

Frank dived to the right, a cry escaping his lips, just as the door behind him evaporated in a roar of purple heat, and beyond it, looking murderous and dripping with blood, was Mikey, Patrick and Arcadia.

"Well well well."

Patrick growled.

"Lookie what _we_  found."

His fangs flashing red in the low light.

"Awww isn't that cute, more lovelies for me to..."

There was a loud crash behind the creature and when he turned around the chained demon was off the wall, but it was no longer the same. Instead of a mouthless boy there stood a sultry demoness.

"How dare you attack him!"

She lunged for the creature with her claws splayed out.

“What manner of trickery is this? Human explain!”

The creature did not get a chance to say anything more as Vinia pushed her claws into his throat and tore it out. Patrick reached down and scooped a slightly singed Frank up off the floor. Frank whined, shying away from the contact as everything stung pretty bad. Patrick held the boy in his arms as he continued to watch the new battle.

"Should we help?"

Mikey was looking at Patrick.

"Nah, I think Vinia has it in hand."

Arcadia walked up to them. She was pretty fucked up herself. She smiled and showed a broken finger. Mikey smirked. Frank could see Gee, Vinia, whoever,  as they ripped and tore at the other demon. His stomach threatened to revolt, but truthfully, (at this point), there was nothing left to bring up.

"Geeee?"

He whimpered weakly.

"Frankie."

Vinia left the creature writhing in agony as she through his viscera aside and made her way to the frightened human.

"I'm here."

Frank was shaking uncontrollably. He knew, intellectual at least, that this was shock, but in his scared, dazed state, he was wondering absently if there was an earthquake.

"Geeee.."

He slurred slightly.

"You, you okay?"

"Of course I am silly boy. You should know by now nothing can hurt me and I will always be there to protect you."

Vinia leaned in and kissed the little human sweetly.

"Geeeeee...."

Frank passed out.

"Vinia?"

Patrick grabbed her attention.

"Let's get him out of here, and finish dealing with _that_  shit later."

He nodded toward the writhing demon behind Vinia.

“Oh I think I have done enough damage that it will take quite a while to heal up.”

Vinia picked up her human and nodding with Patrick disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

*

*

*

Frank woke up feeling warm and safe. He kept his eyes closed and used his other senses to work out what was happening. He was wrapped up in blankets, and in someone's arms.

"Gee?"

He mumbled out, sleepily rubbing his face into a warm chest, and smelling Gee's sweet scent.

Vinia giggled as the human pressed into her breasts.

"Not quite honey."

She reached down and lifted his face up pressing her lips to his.

Frank opened his eyes, his cheeks pinking.

"Oh, hi."

He said, softly.

"Sorry I presumed…can I ask what exactly happened?"

"I rescued you once again of course and now..."

Vinia climbed on top of the boy pulling off the blanket.

"...I think rewards are in order, don't you?"

Frank was suddenly struck by the fact that they were both completely naked. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Uh yeah, I think so."

He smirked, his hands moving up onto Vinia's soft hips.

"And Vinia?"

"Mmmm, yes Frankie?"

Frank pulled her down and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for saving me."

*

*

*

Vinia woke first. She looked down at the human and smiled. She could get used to this. Frank woke to the feeling of his hair being stroked. He didn't make the same mistake twice. He opened his eyes before saying the wrong name.

"Hi Vinia.You been awake long?"

"Just woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Like I spent five hours fucking... oh wait, I did."

He smirked, tucking her hair behind one of her slightly pointy ears.

"Mmmm, you did and you were very good at it."

She slunk back down the bed and hovered her face near Frank's crotch.

"Wanna go again?"

Frank sighed and smiled.

"Not sure I'm _up_  for it just yet."

He watched the disappointed look in her eyes.

"Give me an hour?"

Vinia huffed and fell back on the pillow again.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"Can I ask you something and please, don't get mad."

"I suppose."

Frank swallowed, not sure how she'd take it.

"Is Gee okay? Is he coming back?"

She should have seen it coming.

"Yes he's fine and as his Master, you can command him to return anytime you know."

"Is he like, resting or something?"

Vinia moved from the bed with the sheet draped around her.

"I just said he's fine."

"Vinia I..."

Frank trailed off, unsure what to say as he sat up naked and exposed on sticky sheets.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You like him better than I do don't you? Even though he is quite useless and always gets captured, and would never be able to rescue you or defend you, you still like him."

"I'm in love with him."

Frank said quietly.

"Doesn't stop me caring about you too. You are a part of him after all and…"

"Caring about me? Caring about me?! You pine for him when I am here; Hell you even wish you were fucking him instead of me!"

The demoness started to shake.

"If he didn't exist, you would not even look twice at me!"

Frank scrambled quickly off the bed and moved toward the angry demoness.

"V calm down. You have to understand. I met him quite a while before I met you, and I only recently found out that you are a completely different person."

Frank frowned as something dawned on him.

"Why didn't you say you weren't Gee?"

"Cause I didn't know I wasn't! All my existence I've been him and now I find out that I am not, but I am still not good enough and I know I will never be! I will find a way though, heed my warning human. I will become!"

With no warning she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Frank grabbed his boxers off the floor, pulled them on, nearly falling over in the process, then left the room in a rush. He dashed downstairs and into the living room, where the other demons were all lounging about, watching what appeared to be a smutty anime movie on his widescreen TV.

"Guys?"

He panted, causing them all to look up.

"I think we have a problem."

* * *

Vinia was sulking like a child and she knew it, but she was hurt. What she said was true. The human would not want her if she were not part of her brother now. She could feel him inside her worrying and begging to be released, but Frank never ordered it so she could still be in control. Control. That was what she needed and badly. She wanted control of her own body. She wanted to be just herself.

"Hi there pretty."

A demon growled low as he appeared before her.

"What do you want and don't fucking call me pretty."

Vinia was itching for a fight and this prick just might give it to her.

He smirked wickedly, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"I do apologize."

He said, smoothly.

"But I say it like I see it."

He moved to take the seat by her side.

"And I don't like to see such a magnificent creature looking so upset. Is there anything I could do to help make you feel better?"

"Yes..."

Vinia turned to the demon and smiled.

"You can die."

With those words, she spun around and flared her wings as she leaped upon the demon crushing him to the ground. She pushed her claws into his chest and felt his blood oooze, but he did not cry out. Instead...he laughed.

"You like it rough huh?”

The demon quickly flipped them over and began clawing at her virtually non-existent clothing.

"Let's have some fun?"

Vinia looked up at the demon. He was handsome and he was appreciating her for her and not for her brother. She smiled and purred.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The demon grinned.

"I hoped you'd like it, but can I know your name or do I just call you _Pretty_?"

For a brief moment Vinia heard Gerard state that they couldn't sleep with this demon cause he was not their master and it would be wrong. Frank was not her Master, but the idea that her brother was upset about it gave her a wicked grin.

"You can call me...Gee."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so if anyone is interested, there is alWays an open discussion on tumblr for each chapter update for each fic. 
> 
> You can find them @momiji-neyuki-ao3
> 
> Look forward to seeing what you have to say there. ^-^


	17. For the Gods They Made I Shouted Out, "Who Killed The Kennedys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asleep again."
> 
> She walked over and set the blanket on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> This are really starting to get interesting with the permanence of a mysterious demon, but who are they and what do they want? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Lapse: Three Months Later***_

"It's fuckin' perfect!"

The demon crowed to the barman as he picked his teeth with a broken finger bone from his latest meal.

"I have Vinia right where I want her now. I gave her this talisman? I told her that it's to protect her, and make it so that she can stop her weak brother from coming out when his master orders him too, since the human isn't _her_  master."

He laughed loudly, flicking the bone away across the decimated bar.

"When really, it's so _I_  have control over her and so I can whisper in her ear at any time I like."

He grinned.

"Oh, and of course, every time she stops that pussy from coming out, it means he's disobeying his master. He's gotta be in _sooo_  much pain!"

He laughed again, picking up the heart and sucking on it.

"I told her that each time he disobeys, he will get a little weaker, and eventually, she will take over completely and absorb him, but his mind will still be there. It won't, of course. He'll be destroyed, and she will be mine!"

He smirked wickedly, tossing the empty heart to the ground and stamping on it for good measure.

"She has no idea I'm playing her, or even who I am. I can't wait to reveal my true identity. “

He grabbed some intestines and chewed on them for a minute, thoughtfully.

"Oh, and listen to this."

He began, excitedly.

"The human, and Vinia's siblings, keep attacking her to try to get her to let the boy out, but every time they do, she pushes him out at the last second, so _he's_ the one who gets hurt. Then when they back off, she comes right back out again.  Fucking perfect!!"

He grinned. Sucking back a quick Tequila, with a blood chaser, the demon stood up to leave, and looked at the ruined remains of the bartender.

"Well, it’s been grand talking to you..."

He chuckled, wiping his mouth and hands on a clean bar towel.

"…but I must dash. Vinia is coming for her weekly check in..."

He laughed.

"…otherwise known as me fucking her pretty little brains out."

He licked his lips in anticipation.

“I’d say have a nice life, but you are beyond dead so not possible.”

And he vanished in a cloud of red and black smoke.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Vinia was relaxing in the bath. She wished it was blood, but water was not bad from time to time. Her muscles ached. Her sweet demon put her through the ringer a bit last night, but it felt so good. He was rough with her in a way that the human could not be. Then again, the human could not break her bones and then heal her. Speaking of the human, he was supposed to be getting her something to eat. She hopes he wasn't throwing up again. He should be used to this by now.<hr />

Frank was stood in the living room. Just stood staring at the front door. He couldn't do this again, not again.

"Are you alright?"

Patrick asked gently, laying a hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank jumped, turning red rimmed eyes toward the demon.

"I can't do it! She wants more! She _always_  wants more!"

"More what Frank?"

"More blood. More death. Just, just more!"

He turned back to the door.

"She's so different from Gee. Why won't Gee come back Patrick?  Why can't he be here?"

"I don't know Frank..."

Patrick frowned deeply.

"…but I'll get her meal. You go get some rest. You look like you could use it."

"O-ok."

Frank said, turning and stumbling toward the stairs.

"Thank you Patrick."

Patrick nodded, then headed out. Five minutes later, Frank was asleep on his bed, curled up around a pillow, with the bedroom door locked.

* * *

Vinia was out of the bathtub now and drying herself off. She slipped on her robe, making sure her wings were folded down. She crossed to the human's room and turned the knob.

"Will he ever learn?"

She melted the knob off the door and pushed it open.

"Asleep again."

She walked over and set the blanket on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Frank screamed, leaping from the bed, throwing the bedding to the ground. He rounded on Vinia, fear and anger in his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK V?!"

The demoness laughed.

"You look funny when you're on fire."

"You're crazy, you know that?!"

Frank spat, hysterically. He shook his head, wincing as pain went through him.

"You're stopping him, aren't you? Gee, you're stopping him from coming back. Tell me I'm wrong."

"He can come out anytime he wants to, he just doesn't want to."

She spit venom at him as she started to get dressed.

"I'm leaving. Be back whenever."

"Patrick went for your food."

"I'll find something else to satisfy my appetite...unless you can think of a reason for me to stay hmmm?"

Frank paled. He didn't really want _Vinia_  there, but at least if she were there, he'd know where Gee was too.

"S-Stay."

He muttered, weakly.

"I-I want you to.. stay."

"Awww aren't you sweet. I know you don’t want me there little human, but maybe while I am waiting for my food, I will let Gee out to play."

In a wink she was gone and Gerard was there.

"Gee!"

Frank exclaimed, wide eyed as he rushed to Gee's side, pulling him into his arms.

"I missed you baby _so_  much!"

He clung to Gerard, pressing his lips to the top of the demon's head, feeling him shake in his arms.

"Talk to me?"

"Tired Master, hurts...inside."

"Gee?"

Frank scooped Gerard into his arms then left the bedroom, heading downstairs.

"Arcadia? Mikey?"

He called out, red faced as he reached the living room, seeing the demons fucking on the sofa.

Mikey has his eyes closed watched Arcadia above him and honestly wishing it was...

"Gee."

Mikey opened his eyes and saw his brother in Frank's arms. Arcadia immediately dismounted and ran over too.

"Frankie, when did he come back?"

"Just now. Vinia said she'd let him out to play, then he was there."

Frank passed Gerard into Mikey's arms, reluctantly.

"He, he said it hurt. He's in pain."

Tears flooded Frank's eyes, seeing Gerard so weak. Mikey went over and looked at his brother. He seemed weaker than he used to be. He was curled up and could barely keep his eyes open.

"I think we need to talk to mom and dad again. Frankie, keep Gerard here as long as you can, Arcadia and I will be back."

Without worrying about their clothing, they both vanished in smoke.

Frank sat down on the other sofa, with Gerard in his lap.

"I'm here baby. Stay with me? We'll work this all out. We'll get you back."

He cradled the slight demon against his chest. It occurred to him that Gerard had lost weight, and he hadn't had that much to lose in the first place.

"Gee, when did you last eat?"

Frank was nervous for the answer. Gerard coughed and spat up black bile.

'Don’t remember."

Frank kissed his forehead, he was cold.

"I don't have any human flesh, but mum got some steaks. Would they help? Vinia won't eat them, so I don't think she'll come back."

"Don't know, too dizzy to think."

Gerard coughed again and groaned in pain.

Frank nodded, then stood up, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. He started toward the kitchen, but just as he reached the door, there was a flash of black and red in the room behind him.

"I'm back!"

Patrick called. Frank turned toward him, Gerard whimpering against his chest.

"Gee?"

Patrick asked, wide eyed as he stepped forward.

"Pat-t-trick-k."

Patrick dropped an unconscious man to the floor from his shoulder, and moved to Gerard's side, taking his face carefully in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm here kid."

He turned to Frank.

"What happened? When did he get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Mikey and Arcadia went to talk to their parents."

Frank frowned.

"He's so weak Patrick. I don't think she's let him feed."

Gerard looked up and Patrick and tried to smile through his cracked lips. Patrick smiled back, sadly.

"I brought food."

"NO!"

Frank said, a little louder than intended, then coughed, embarrassed.

"I, I mean.. Yes Gee needs to eat, but I don't think Vinia will let him eat…that!"

He tipped his head toward the man.

"She'll come back and take him for herself, but we have steak in the fridge. She won't return for steak."

"F-F-Frankie."

Frank looked down at tired, pained eyes.

"I've got you my love. We're gonna help you."

He led the way into the kitchen.

"Patrick?"

He started, sitting down at the table with Gerard in his arms still.

"Can you grab the steaks please? Bottom shelf."

Patrick nodded and went quickly to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a plate with a half dozen raw steaks sat on it. He closed the door and returned to Frank's side, placing the plate on the table.

"Do you want me to?"

He asked Frank, knowing how squeamish Frank could get. Frank shook his head.

"No thanks, I got this."

Frank said grimly, before reaching out and picking up the first piece with his fingers, grimacing slightly, but holding in his disgust as he brought it to Gerard's lips.

"Eat my love. You need to eat."

Gerard opened his mouth taking a small bite. He slowly chewed it. Frank felt tears slide down his cheeks. He let them fall.

"It's gonna be okay baby."

He cooed softly.

"Just take your time."

Gerard managed to finish a quarter of the steak when Mikey and Arcadia returned, fully clothed this time.

"He's dying."

"WHAT?!?"

Frank and Patrick yelled in unison.

Arcadia walked over to Gerard and lifting his head gently she looked in his eyes.

"Mother says that when Vinia traps Gerard inside when you call him out, he is disobeying the orders of the curse. Remember when he was in intense pain in the beginning of everything Frankie?"

Frank nodded.

"Oh God!"

He murmured, turning white.

"I did this to him, didn't I?"

"No Frankie, no, it was the curse that Domencia put on you."

"Yeah, when he disobeys it is his soul that is engulfed in pain that is why it hurts so much. That is the only way to kill a demon truly, to destroy their soul. Gerard is dying because his soul is dying."

"But, but I kept calling him! Asking him to come out! I hurt him!"

Frank's chest felt tight. He carefully passed Gerard into Patrick's lap.

"I, I need some air!"

He stood and headed out onto the back porch, before slumping to the deck, his hand grasping at the collar of his shirt as he began to struggle for breath.

"What, have, I... done?!"

He gasped, before his world tilted, and everything went black.

* * *

Domencia wandered the wilderness. She lost Gerard and then she lost the demon that was keeping him for her. She could not go back to her family nor could she stay in Valo territory since the Valo that she killed had run its course through her body. All she wanted was her brother all to herself. She wanted him to want her instead of her sister. Domencia sat down on a rock and cried black tears. For the first time in a long time she was truly alone.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

Patrick murmured as he leaned over Frank, who was laying on the couch, where they'd placed him after finding the human unconscious on the deck, twenty minutes after he'd gone outside.

"Frank? Frank? Can you hear me?"

"Urrrgh. What, what happened?"

"You blacked out for a bit."

Arcadia slipped onto the sofa and places Frank's head in her lap.

"Here drink."

Frank opened his eyes, slamming them shut again in the bright light.

"Too bright!"

He moaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, trying to destroy the spots that danced before him.

Patrick close the curtains please?"

Patrick nodded and waved his hand, the curtains sliding closed with a quiet *whoosh*. Frank slowly tried opening his eyes again, and this time was successful. He looked up at Arcadia and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Hey Frankie. Don’t worry, Mikey has Gee. He is resting with him. Vinia won't try and come back with Mikey right there."

"Are you sure?"

"No, they are good. As soon as you are, you can go see them."

Frank tried to sit up, but pain shot through his stomach.

"AHHH!"

He cried out, curling into a ball.

"Yeah, you aren't going anywhere yet little human."

Arcadia laughed at the look Frank gave her, but she quieted him down with soft murmurs and brushes of her fingers through his hair and he was asleep again in no time.

* * *

Mikey looked down at his pale brother. More pale than usual. He caressed his cheek.

"Gee, what is happening to you should never happen to a demon."

"I agree."

Mikey looked up and saw Arcadia and Patrick. Patrick was carrying a sleeping Frank.

"We have to find a way to sort this."

Patrick said quietly, as he lay Frank gently down on the bed next to Gerard.

"I'm going to head to the library and see what I can dig up."

"Mikey stay with them. She won’t come out with you here."

"I plan on it Cadia."

Cadia kissed him sweetly and then left with Patrick. Mikey looked down at both of them.

"I have you guys, don’t worry, we are going to figure this out."

*

*

*

Frank stirred, his head was pounding and his stomach felt like shit.

"Urgh!.  I'm,  I'm gonna puke!"

Then he was off the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and hurling noisily into the toilet. Mikey looked up, heard the noises and then laid back down. Frank collapsed to the tile floor after he'd finished emptying everything he'd ever ingested in his life, at least that's how it felt. He lay there shaking and crying quietly. What right did he have to be sick when his beautiful Gee was in there, dying?

"Frankie, you okay?"

Frank didn't answer. He couldn't. Mikey reluctantly got up and went to see the human. He found him on the floor of the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Mikey turned on the shower and got undressed. He then undressed Frank and placed them both under the spray. Mikey was quick to clean him off and rinse his hair out. Then he got them out and wrapped them in towels.

"Now there we go, feel better?"

Frank nodded. He didn't feel like talking.

"Now let's get back to Gee shall we?"

Again, Frank just nodded, letting Mikey support him back to the bedroom. When they got there Gerard was fully under the covers snoring peacefully. Frank shuffled underneath the blankets, and sighed in relief. If he'd had to stand for another minute, he thought he might puke again. Even if he did have nothing left.

"Surprise!"

Frank tumbled off the bed as Vinia turned around revealing herself and giggling.

"Why Frankie, what are you doing down there?"

Frank's breath shook, as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I..I..I.."

He turned uncertain eyes toward Mikey, who looked kinda furious right now.

"Why the fuck are you here you stupid cu..."

"Temper temper dear brother remember what happened last time?"

Mikey did. He went to attack Vinia with all he had and she brought Gerard out and he screamed as he was practically ripped apart by the force. Mikey had to back pedal to stop it, but Gerard was hurt badly. Then Vinia reappeared laughing. Frank remembered. He shuddered at the thought. He kept his mouth shut though, he didn't want to get in between the two angry demons.

"No one wants you here bitch."

"Oh Frankie does, don't you Frankie?"

Frank's eyes widened impossibly.

"I..I..I.."

He could feel a panic attack coming on. He couldn't handle much more of this.

"Tell the truth Frankie, you love having me here don't you darling."

Vinia pushed off the bed in an arch. He wings spread out, her chest on full display. She licked her lips and winked at the petrified human. She knew he knew the answer.

"I..."

Frank nodded miserably, as his chest tightened again. He was too young for a heart attack, right?

"There see? Now run along dear brother, go fuck our sister or something. Frankie and I have our own business to attend to."

Mikey went to say something, but saw that it was futile. He left slamming the door hard enough to shake the room.

"Baby."

Vinia stuck her tongue out at the door and giggles. He wiggled her finger at Frank.

"Let's play a game Frankie, for every orgasm you give me, I will let Gee out for ten whole minutes and for every orgasm you have, he can be out for 30 mins."

Frank could barely hear her though, as his breaths came in rough, jagged gasps and the whistling in his ears drowned out everything.

"Can't b-breathe!"

He choked out as he collapsed sideways onto the floor. Vinia looked at the sad human on the floor and sighed.

"Oh well, I know someone else that will play with me."

Vinia disappeared in a puff of smoke and found herself in front of a modest dwelling in hell. She knocked on the door. The demon opened the door after a long, drawn out wait.

"Ahh, Gee my dear."

He smirked.

"Won't you come in?"

He ushered the naked demoness into his home.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Exactly just that my dear M."

Vinia took in the home as she always does. She still does not understand why this handsome demon does not have his own harem and why he takes so much interest in her.

"Well..."

He smirked. It seemed to be his permanent resting face.

"I see you came dressed appropriately."

She walked in heading for the staircase where she knew his bedroom lie.

"I always make sure that I am dressed for every occasion."

She flicked her tail left and right as she swayed her hips climbing the stairs. When she reached the first landing she turned to the older demon.

"Cumming any time soon?"

The demon grinned wide, showing off his rows of razor sharp white teeth.

"You know it sugar."

He growled, taking the stairs three at a time then slamming the demoness hard against the wall, his mouth going straight for her long, beautifully exposed neck, and biting down hard. Vinia arched her body to press more against him as she moaned. She loved the way he took full control of her. His hands trailed roughly down her body before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom, still sucking and biting at her throat and collarbone, then he kicked the door shut behind them and drove her into the mattress, pinning her beneath his weight.

"Gonna fuck you till you can't stand."

He growled, reaching between them to undo his pants and release his aching cock, quickly, and without warning, shoving himself inside her.

"Ahhhh!"

She gasped as he pushed into her with no warning and no waiting. He pinned her roughly digging his nails into the soft flesh of her hips as he fucked her. This is what she really needed right now.

"Scream for me."

And she did, she screamed as he ripped her orgasm from inside her soul. Once she came, he pulled out, flipped her onto her stomach and thrust straight into her ass, fucking her with every bit of demon speed and strength he possessed. This was the part that Vinia did not like. She put up with it as part of the bargin, but she wondered. Quietly she laughed inside as she pushed herself down and brought Gerard back. Let him deal with this.

"Well hello there."

The older demon was slightly surprised that the beautiful demoness that he was fucking had now turned into an equally beautiful demon. His beauty surpassed hers and the demon felt his cock become even harder at this new prospect.

"You must be Gerard?"

He spoke smoothly as he continued to fuck him harshly, not even breaking his stride. 

* * *

Gerard gasped as he was thrust back into the world. His eyes went wide when he saw that he was indeed in hell, but he did not understand how he could be. He only had a second to realize this when the other second he realized that he was being fucked and not by his Master. He was pulled up and his back was plastered to the demon's body that was fucking him. He felt something ripped from his neck and then an arm possessively locked around his waist as the demon fucking him hit his prostate dead on.

"Welcome my dear. I must say this is a pleasant surprise for me.”

The demon purred, thrusting more violently than ever.

"S-S-Surp-p-prise? Who are y-y-you?"

The demon continued to thrust as he spoke calmly.

"Oh, my apologies. Please allow me to introduce myself. You can call me M.”

The demon was loving how tight the younger demon was compared to his sibling. He started to rethink his plans. With one swift motion he removed the talisman that he gave the girl so that now she was trapped inside the boy’s body once again. This was even better than he had expected.

“W-What do you *gasp* want from *groan* us?”

The demon was impressed that he submissive one could still speak coherently.

“Mmmm, I want to help you. You see I gave the talisman to your sibling as a gift, but I fear she has abused it. Look at you, such a beautiful boy going to waste. Well I will help you to take control again as long as you listen to me and obey.”

“But what of my Mas…”

Gerard couldn’t finish his words as he felt a hands clamped over his mouth and when it was removed, there was a gag there. It was clear that this demon did not want to hear of the human. Still he thought about Frank. He could not disobey him and besides he was sure he had real feelings for the smaller human. Gerard could feel the older demon press his face into his neck as he pulled him against his chest. The smirk meant that  he knew what Gerard was thinking.

"I meant..."

He bit hard at the thin demon's collarbone, drawing blood and a pained scream.

"…as long as you do as _I_  tell you, I will help you control your sibling."

Gerard did not want to admit how much he was enjoying everything that the older demon was doing to him. It reminded him of his oldest brother a bit. He was trying to understand how he could listen to Frank and listen to the demon without disobeying his Master.

"I will help you keep Vinia away, if you obey me."

The demon moved a hand down and shoved three fingers inside Gerard alongside his cock.

"And I _know_  that it will hurt if you disobey your human, so I won't ask you to do that _too_  often."

He grinned, shoving in the rest of his hand, right up to the wrist, making the slender demon shake.

The older demon was a very long way from cumming. It was one of his many dark powers.  He could go for days. He'd torn demons apart by fucking them before, but he didn't want to lose his new pet so soon. Gerard was starting to lose it. It had been centuries since he had been fucked like this. He was in his own version of heaven, which could still be considered hell, but whatever, fuck it didn't matter right now. He wished he had a voice to really let the demon know how he felt. Then the demon did something and Gerard's orgasm exploded.

“That’s a good boy.”

The demon smirked, and just kept going. He had hours left in him, and he really had no intention of stopping.

* * *

"Did you try talking to him?"

"He won't answer the door. He just keeps staring out the window. It's like he's catatonic. I don't think he will be alright again till we find Gerard.”

Frank could hear the demons talking outside his door, but he had no inclination to open up and reassure them. He wasn't okay and he wasn't gonna lie.

"We need to do something."

Arcadia looked at the door and walked through it.

"Frankie. Frankie."

She walked in front of the human and kneeled down.

"Come on Frankie, talk to me."

Frank's red-rimmed eyes turned slowly to look at her, though the rest of him remained statue-still. He stared numbly for a moment, then returned his gaze to the grey world outside. _Everything_  looked grey to him right now, without his Gee.

"Frankie I..."

A cloud of smoke appeared and there was Gerard looking healthier than he had in a long time. Frank's head spun to look at the demon.. Was he hallucinating? It _had_  been days since he ate!

"Gee?"

He slowly stood on shaky legs, took one step forward, the room spun around him and he face planted to the carpet, his newly colored world turning black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	18. When After All It Was You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then a third naked person came down, a girl, but this one stopped at the sofa and hugged Frank.
> 
> "Hey Frankie, its okay. I promise you I have been talking to him. He's so scared that she will come back while you guys are in bed. He doesn't want that."
> 
> Frank nodded minutely, then looked at Bob and swallowed heavily.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Bob had a weird look on his face.
> 
> "Uh...there is a naked...demon in your lap and two more upstairs and you just asked me what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this story has decided to take yet another twist! If you were enjoying all the gratuitous sex of the previous chapters, you may be a bit disappointed. I did state in the beginning that sex was there to establish how demons deal with shit, but just like an anime that starts out fun and lighthearted, shit just got real. 
> 
> Bob returns in this chapter and we find out where he has been since the third chapter. The answer will knock you on your ass. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

 

"It's not you Frankie. I just...ever since I have learned to control my sister, I just need this. It's just a demon thing."

Gerard smiled at Frank and caressed his face. The few little things that he still does for Frank emotionally. He then closed the door and turned back to his beautiful naked siblings waiting for him on the bed.

"Now where were we?"

*

*

*

Frank sighed as he sat on the sofa, watching a rerun of some show that he hated the first time round, so doesn't even know why he's bothering now. He's got the sound up loud to drown out the sounds coming from upstairs. He doesn't want to hear Gee being fucked by his brother and sister, especially since Frank hasn't been allowed to so much as touch him in days.

"You okay Frank?"

Patrick asked as he entered the living room with a fucked out looking Pete hanging off his arm. Frank looked up and grunted.

"Fine."

Though it was obvious that he was anything but. Standing up, Frank headed toward the front door.

"I'm going for a walk."

Then he left. He couldn't be there right now.

* * *

It was nice to be home. Bob had missed his little town and his friends. He had been away with his mom helping his grandmother. She had moved in with them now and he was walking her dog now in park.

"Frank?"

Frank looked up from his spot on the swings.

"Oh, hey Bob."

"Oh hey Bob?"

Bob looked at his friend who would have normally tackled him by now.

"Frankie, what's wrong?"

Frank sighed sadly.

"Nothing.. Just.. Just boy problems."

Bob tied the dog off and sat down on the swing next to Frank. The dog went up and sniffed him and Frank did nothing.

"I been sort of seeing this guy.. But it's complicated."

Frank hung his head, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Awww Frankie,"

Bob hugged his friend as a breeze came through the park.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Frank sniffed and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I guess."

He wasn't sure how this would go. It wasn't like Bob would be able to _see_ the demons after all.

*

*

*

When Bob got to Frank's house he could sense something there. He walked in behind Frank looking for what was bothering him.

"Frank, is anyone else here?"

Frank turned, a confused look on his face.

"Um.. Yeah?"

"Oh, uh...who?"

Bob continued to look around as his hackles raised higher and higher.

"Lucy and uh... friends."

He mumbled the last part.

"Hey Frankie."

Mikey walked down the stairs completely naked and went into the kitchen. He grabbed some water and kissing him on the cheek went back upstairs. Frank swallowed, tearing his eyes away from Mikey's ass to look back at Bob.

"Uh..."

Then Gerard appeared equally as naked. He went into the kitchen as well, but when he came back out, he just waved at Frank. Frank sighed sadly, sitting down miserably on the sofa.

"Uh..."

Then a third naked person came down, a girl, but this one stopped at the sofa and hugged Frank.

"Hey Frankie, its okay. I promise you I have been talking to him. He's so scared that she will come back while you guys are in bed. He doesn't want that."

Frank nodded minutely, then looked at Bob and swallowed heavily.

"What?"

Bob had a weird look on his face.

"Uh...there is a naked...demon in your lap and two more upstairs and you just asked me what?"

Arcadia jumped up hissing.

_"Tu quis es, qui foeda sacculum carnis non videbitis me ?"_

**(“Who are you foul bag of flesh that you can see me?”)**

Bob looked at the demoness and smirked.

_"Ego sum qui scelera vides nocere angelica creatura tua."_

**("I am that who can see right through your evil schemes to harm this angelic creature.")**

Frank stared between them, then focused again on Bob.

"She's not evil, Bob! None of them are, not really."

Bob looked at Frank and scoffed.

"All demons are evil and must be vanquished."

Frank stood up and wrapped his arms around Arcadia's waist, protectively. He could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

" _No_ one is being "vanquished" in _my_  house!"

He moved Arcadia behind him.

"If you have a problem with that Bob, then you have a problem with me, too!"

He stared his friend down.

"Frankie...I'm just trying to protect you!"

"And so are they!"

Frank turned to Arcadia.

"Go upstairs babe.. I'll come up in a bit."

Bob saw the demoness smirk and the leaned down and give Frank an obscenely dirty kiss that even got to him. She then flicked her tail and left the room. Frank shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he turned back to his friend.

"Let's talk, yeah?"

Bob just nodded. He followed Frank to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Frank brought them both a beer as Lucy came out of her room.

"I'm going to sleep over Jessy's house tonight."

Lucy had her flower back pack on. Suddenly a naked Pete and a shockingly not naked Patrick also came out of Lucy's room. Frank's eyes widened comically.

"Uh.. Ok Lulu.. Be good."

He looked at Pete and Patrick as Lucy disappeared out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?! You had SEX, with my little sister in the room?!"

Pete was too fucked out to speak. Patrick laughed.

"It's ok Frank. I made Pete invisible."

"That's _not_  the fucking point Patrick!"

Frank fumed.

"She's just a kid!"

Why didn't he get it? Oh yeah! That's right, DEMON!!

"Just, Just find somewhere else to fuck next time okay?"

He flopped onto a chair, feeling defeated and tired.

"Okay Frank will do, right Pete?"

"Uh huh."

Bob shook his head.

"And you said they are not evil."

"They're not..."

Frank muttered.

"…just inappropriate."

And Bob laughed. He had to, only Frankie would come up with that.

Frank frowned at him.

"Shut up."

He huffed, like a three year old.

"So spill."

And he did, Frank talked for it seems hours about the last few months of his life. The happiness of meeting the demon Gerard. The sorrow of finding out the curse. The anger of both of Gerard's siblings betraying him.

"…and now, now I can't get near him. Now he'll be with Mikey and Arcadia, but not me and I..I just don't know what to do anymore."

Frank looked up at Bob with tears in his eyes.

"I love him Bob. I'm just not so sure he loves me back."

Bob gets up and hugs him. Frank sniffed, going limp against Bob's chest.

"What should I do Bob and _don't_  say "vanquish them" please?"

"Frankie..."

Bob looked at his best friend. He swallowed.

"Frankie, I need to tell you about something. Something about me and my family."

Frank lifted his head to meet Bob's eyes, with his own wet pair. He sniffed pitifully.

"What about them?"

"I come from a long line of demon hunters. It’s in a my blood to vanquish."

"You..."

Frank pulled back to get a better look at his friend. He _had_  to be joking, right?

"What?!"

"Yeah, I mean I never met a demon so I didn't know how i would react. I actually thought it was a joke. I was told when I turned 13. I mean shit, "happy birthday Robert, you're a demon hunter." Honestly, how do you react to that?"

Frank just stared. It took him a good two minutes to formulate a response.

"S-So you never seen one, but your first reaction is "kill it"?"

He raised an eyebrow.

“That's a little racist, don't you think?"

He tried to keep a straight face.

"It's instinct I can't help it."

"I bet I could change his mind."

Arcadia, now clothed wrapped her arms around Bob and purred in his ear. Bob froze and then grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder and body slamming her. Arcadia immediately turned into her full demon self.

_"Magna Maria Age, ostende mihi faciem tuam obtinuit. "_

**(Come on Big Boy, show me what you got.")**

"STOP!! PLEASE STOP!"

Frank yelled as he leaped between them. BIG mistake! Bob and Arcadia ran at each other just as Frank appeared between them. Neither could stop in time so they all collided.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Frank screamed out as demon claws, and a demon hunter's knife, sunk into his flesh. His eyes went wide, then rolled back in his head as the world went dark around him.

*

*

*

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's was your fault!"

"SHUT UP!"

Arcadia and Bob turned as Mikey screamed.

"I don't care whose fault it was. We need to fix this."

"Well you don't need me to help so I will be back."

Mikey turned to his brother.

"Gee, what are you saying? Frank was hurt!"

"Yeah, and I have no healing powers so I don't need to be here."

Without another word Gerard disappeared.

* * *

"Why did I go?"

Gerard found himself walking up a set of familiar stairs. The demon was waiting for him, and opened his door before Gerard even knocked.

"Welcome pet. Come on in."

He smirked, ushering the smaller demon inside.

"Tell me why I don't care anymore."

Gerard walked in and headed into the living room. The demon smirked behind Gerard's back. It wasn't like he was gonna tell him the truth.

"You're starting to break his hold on you. You are seeing through his spell."

"You mean I am not cursed anymore?"

Gerard walked past the plush velvet sofa and sat down on the chaise lounge. The demon shook his head, feigning sadness.

"I'm afraid not my pet. You are still connected, and continue to have to bend to his commands."

He sat behind the much younger demon rubbing his shoulders and grinding against him lightly making the demon moan a bit.

"But the veil has been lifted now. You can see him for the manipulate creature he really is. I am proud of you pet."

He slipped a hand in front of grabbed at the boy’s crotch. Gerard moaned and slid to his knees.

"And when I am free?"

He reached up and opened the snaps on the leather pants causing the demon's cock to spring out. He leaned in and licked the precum already dripping down the shaft.

"I'm working on it pet."

The demon assured, twisting his fingers in Gerard's long hair, forcing Gerard's mouth down onto his cock.

"Mmmm, so good my pet, so good with your mouth on my big cock. Take it like a good boy."

Gerard did as he was told. He knew everything he had to do and he did it with precision and exactly the way he was told to.

"Strip, then get on your hands and knees."

The demon ordered through clenched teeth, pushing Gerard off of him and removing his own pants. Gerard obeyed as if he was in a trance. He removed all his clothing and got down on his hands and knees on the plush red rug. He lay his head down causing his ass to stick up and out invitingly. The demon growled low in his throat and pounced, shoving his massively oversized cock hard up inside the boy beneath him, and groaning out in ecstasy.

"Ahh yes take it like the bitch you are!"

Then began thrusting hard and violently, his clawed fingers gripping Gerard's narrow hips, rivulets of blood streaming down pale, trembling thighs.

"Ah ah ah please..."

Gerard wanted and moaned and pushed back, his body begging for more. He wanted to be used and hurt by the demon. He felt dirtied by the words the man used to add to the physical pain he was causing. The demon moved his hands to Gerard's neck, pushing down and squeezing hard as he continued to fuck the boy violently. He loved the sounds Gerard made as he choked. He loved it even _more_ ;, when the sounds stopped, and Gerard's thrashing ceased, his body going limp in his grip. He then pulled out of the boy and dragged him upstairs. He was in no hurry and the boy was not going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Bob could not believe he was sitting with three demons.

"How long have you known Frank?"

Patrick asked from his spot on the couch, with Pete asleep in his lap.

"Frank, Pete, and I go back to Elementary school days. So I would say almost 10 years now. why?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, glancing over to where Mikey and Arcadia cradled Frank's still unconscious body between them, then looked back.

"Just wondering why he wouldn't have told you about us. We've been here quite some time, by _your_  definition. Maybe you aren't as close as you thought."

Patrick kept a straight face, but heard Mikey and Arcadia snicker from the other couch. Bob growled. He should have known that demons could not be civilized.

"For your information you brimstone smelling piece of shit, I was away with a family emergency and have not seen Frankie in almost a year. I was not even in the country. I am pretty sure that he would not have wanted to bother me, since I know that Frank is a selfless individual. You fuckers wouldn't know what it's like to be selfless."

"No need to get defensive and rude, Bobby."

Patrick smiled thinly. It didn't reach his eyes.

"And for your information, demons are _extremely_  selfless, when it comes to family, and those we care about like Frank."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe considering I have lost too many generations to you...creatures."

Bob looked at Pete in Patrick's lap and wondered what kind of spell was on the boy as well as Frank. He needed to get to his grandmothers books to get to the bottom of this and fast.

A plume of smoke started everyone and an elder demoness appeared. She looked at everyone smiling till she saw Bob and then their scowls met. 

_"Es a radix of Cortenoa Briarenti."_

**(You are a descendant of Cortenoa Briarenti. )**

Bob looked back and practically spit fire with his words.

_"Destruxit, et domus mea decendents."_

**(Your family destroyed my decedents.)**

"Oh fuck!"

Patrick breathed, carefully depositing Pete onto the couch beside him, then standing to step between Bob and Donna.

"This won't help anyone."

He growled.

"We need to put our differences aside if we want both Gerard and Frank to be alright."

He looked between them.

"Agreed?"

_" Pete Franciscus hic sum . Ego daemonium duo cacat olim puero tuo . "_

**("I am only here for Frank and Pete. I could give two shits about your demon child.")**

The demoness bares fangs at Bob>

_"Tu ad populum tuum , si quid obtigerit ansestors fili mi"._

**("You will join your ancestors if anything happens to my son.")**

Mikey and Arcadia get up and walk over to their mother.

"Mother, Patrick is right we have bigger problems to be concerned with right now."

Bob moves faster than the younger demons can see, but then he has both Frank and Pete in his grasp.

"You deal with your own and I will protect mine."

He is then up the stairs and into Frank's bedroom. He wards it quickly with a verbal spell.

"Fuck!"

Patrick cried out as he ran up the stairs and tried to break down the bedroom door, but found it immovable.  
  
“Pete!”

*

*

*

Frank stirred on the bed, whimpering when his wounds pulled, painfully. He cracked his eyes open, realizing he was in his room with Pete sat up next to him, wearing a pair of Frank's sweatpants, and sucking on a lollipop and Bob, who was holding a large dagger, and waving his hands round, while muttering in a language Frank didn't recognize. It _wasn't_  Latin!

"W-What's going on?"

Frank groaned, weakly. He could hear Patrick trying to smash the door down to get to Pete. He wasn't having any luck though.

"Ah, you're awake good."

Bob put the dagger down and walked over.

"WE are getting out of here."

"W-What?"

Frank choked out.

"What are you talking about Bob?"

"I need to get you both away from this evil in your house. I don't know what has happened in the time i have been gone, but you and Pete are clearly under some kind of spell and I have to break it and their hold on you."

Bob started pulling stuff out of a bag that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was similar to the ritual items that Mikey used to sacrifice his little sister.

"Bob NO!"

Frank gasped, trying to sit up. He failed!

"It's _me_  who has a spell on Gee! I summoned him. He's bound to me."

Frank groaned, holding a hand to his wound.

"He has to come when I call, he doesn't have a choice!"

He sighed.

"And I love him."

"Love him? In love with a demon? Not possible, they have no heart nor a soul."

Bob finished the ritual and then started to speak.

 _"Βοήθησέ με τους προγόνους, να με βοηθήσει να προστατέψει τους αθώους και να τους φέρει σε μια θέση όπου το κακό δεν μπορεί πλέον να τους βλάψει._ "

**("Help me ancestors, help me to protect the innocent and bring them to a place where evil can no longer harm them.")**

"You're wrong Bob!"

Frank struggled again to sit himself up, wincing in pain.

"They _have_  hearts! Can't you hear Patrick? He's scared. He's scared for Pete and _me_!"

Bob finished chanting and then turned back to Frank. He walked over and took Frank's hand and then Pete's.

"I'm sorry Frankie, but this is for Pete's and your own good."

_"Πάρτε μας τώρα."_

**("Take us now.")**

Bob shut his eyes as a whirl of wind entered the room. When he opened them again, they were no longer in Frank's bedroom. A man in a long white robe with a strange symbol walked up to them.

"Welcome to Greece my children."

* * *

Patrick suddenly felt the previously rock solid door give way with a loud crack as he stumbled into the empty room. He looked around desperately.

"PEEEETE!!"

He screamed out, falling to his knees in despair.

"No!"

His voice broke down as red tears spilt from his eyes.

"Come back?.. Please?"

Arcadia and Mikey ran in. Arcadia knelt down to see if Patrick was alright. Mikey looked around the room.

"The demon hunter did a ritual to travel."

" _He_  took them!"

Patrick cried, miserably.

"He took _Pete_!"

He looked into Arcadia's eyes.

"I _want_ him back Cady...I _need_  him back!"

"Patrick, calm down, he's just a human, you can get another one and..."

"NO!"

Patrick roared, pushing Arcadia away from him.

"I _can't_! You don't get it!"

"Patrick..."

Mikey came over from examining the spell remains.

"Patrick...you didn't."

Patrick met Mikey's steady gaze with his own, slightly frantic one. He nodded.

"I couldn't risk losing him Mikey. I-I _love_  him!"

"Mikey what did he do?"

"He gave Pete part of his soul."


	19. Just As Every Cop is a Criminal, Every Sinner is a Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob looked at the creature in Frank's arms.
> 
> "So Gee is it?"
> 
> Gerard looked up.
> 
> "What kind of demon are you with no powers?"
> 
> Gerard smiled shyly.
> 
> "The failest kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as I promised in the last chapter, shit is getting more and more serious by the second. It's not going to let up either as our heroes and anti heroes find out who is behind everything...or do they? @~@
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank was sat on a fancy looking couch, that someone had told him was a priceless antique.

 "...so don't spill anything on it!"

He had his head in his hands and was trying _really_  hard to not have a panic attack. He, Pete and Bob had been in Greece for about four hours now, and he'd been bombarded with more religious dogma in that short period of time, than in that whole two months his mum had sent him to catholic school when he was ten.

"Okay okay Bob _I_  get it! Demons bad whatever!"

He grunted, looking up at his friend.

"But there's something _you're_  not getting!"

He stood up, glancing over at Pete, who appeared to be trying to balance on one foot, while eating a gelato cone. Frank rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Bob.

"They're not _all_  evil! Just like not _all_  humans are good!"

He was getting frustrated now.

"The demons you met today _all_  of them, without exception, have saved my life at least once during this last year!"

He raised an eyebrow at Bob.

"Would they have bothered if they were heartless creatures, and totally evil?"

"If they had an ulterior motive for doing it then yes."

"The child does not understand Robert. He is too far under the spell of the wicked and..."

"I AM _NOT_  UNDER _THEIR_  SPELL!!"

Frank exploded.

" _I_  TRAPPED GERARD!"

He took a breath, trying to calm himself. He looked at the man in the weird robes.

"You're into all this magic shit, right? Well, isn't there a way you can test me, or something, you know, to see if I'm under a spell?"

Bob looked at Frank.

"It could be a trick. I way to lure the demon here."

"Bob, you are being stupid right now. No one has Frankie or me under a spell."

"Right, I am going to believe it when I caught you with one of them having sexual relations."

The elder church man gasped.

"Oh stop Bobby, it was afterwards and I was fine."

"Yes!"

Frank cut in.

"We are _both_  fine and I can even prove that I have control over Gerard. I could summon him, and he'd have no choice but to come, or else he'd be in a world of pain."

Bob raised an eyebrow.

"You can summon a demon?"

"I can call him to me, cause he's bound to me. I'm his master."

Bob looked at the elder.

"We could have him do it in the warded room."

The elder and Bob started to argue. Frank sighed, flopping back onto the couch and watching Pete as he tried to lick his elbow which bizarrely, had gelato on it. Pete wasn't under a spell, but there was definitely something different about him, but Frank couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He returned his attention to Bob and the elder.

"So, is this happening, or what?"

Bob came back over.

"All right Frank, show us this demon you claim to control."

"Here?"

Frank asked, looking between Bob and the elder.

"No, follow me."

Bob walked down a long corridor which had several rooms. He stopped in front of one of the doors.

"In here."

Frank followed him inside, looking around and trying to take in all the magical symbols drawn on every surface. They were drawn in dark red, almost black, and he chose to believe that it was paint, though the slightly coppery scent that invaded his nostrils fought to tell him otherwise.

"Nice décor."

He muttered, sarcastically.

Suddenly Pete cried out as he passed the threshold. Three men descended on him.

"Demon!"

"NO!!"

Frank yelled, leaping toward his friend.

"He's human!"

He looked to Bob.

"Tell them Bob!"

Bob looked at Pete and then his eyes grew wide. He whispered something to one of the men.

"Pete, you can't be in this room."

"What's going on?"

Frank demanded, holding a trembling Pete against his chest and shooting fierce glares at the men that surrounded them.

"Frankie...Patrick gave me..."

Then he collapsed.

"Pete?"

Frank panicked, his eyes shooting to Bob, accusingly.

"What did you do? Will the same thing happen to Gerard?"

"We didn't do anything."

Bob reached down and touched Pete's chest lightly. He felt the pulse of his heart as well as something else.

"Pete has the demon in him."

"What?"

Frank looked between his friends.

"How and again, will Gerard be hurt when I call him?"

"He will be unable to use any of his powers as you can clearly see."

Pete groaned.

"See that he is comfortable and resting."

The men nod and carry Pete out and away from Frank.

"Please don't hurt him?"

Frank begged, weakly.

"They won't."

The door closed and Bob turned to Frank.

"So, summon this demon."

Frank hesitated, then nodded slowly. He closed his eye,  he'd found that it helped to cut out distractions, and pictured Gerard's pretty face.

"Gee? Gee, come to me baby."

He whispered into the quiet room.

* * *

Gerard groaned. He looked around and he was alone. All the pain of the last hours came rushing back. Also another pain in his head. He heard Frank. He looked for the older demon, but he was not there. The pain in his head got worse and he knew it was from disobeying the human that claimed to be his Master. He decided to make his new master happy and tell his old one off once and for all. He relaxed his body and mind and let himself be pulled.

"Come on baby, come to me now."

Frank wondered why it was taking so long, and Bob watching him with a disbelieving look on his face, wasn't helping. Suddenly, the very air in the room seemed to vibrate, a crack, like distant thunder sounded around them, and Gerard was in the room, in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

"Gee?!"

Frank gasped as he saw the condition the demon was in.

Gerard cried out as he hit a hard surface. He felt like his body was on fire.

"Frankie!"

He curled up as the intense pain hit him and he started to cry.

"GEE?!"

Frank rushed to his side, pulling the demon into his arms. He turned angry eyes to Bob.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

He hissed through clenched teeth, betrayal and hurt were thick in his tone. He looked back at Gerard.

"Gee, baby? I'm sorry if I'd known, I wouldn't have called you!"

He looked over the demon's battered and bruised body.

"What happened to you baby?"

He begged, holding Gerard close and stroking his hair from his pale face.

"Fr-Fr-Frankie."

Gerard was clear headed for the first time in as long as he could remember. Ignoring his pain he curled up into Frank's lap and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Master, so s-s-sorry."

Bob watched the demon and his best friend. The demon was not acting like any demon he had ever seen before. He was not lashing out at all. In fact he was more like a child.

"Shh baby, it's okay."

Frank cooed, petting the shaking boy in his arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

He leaned in and gently kissed Gerard's soft, bruised cheek.

"I'll protect you baby. I love you sugar."

"Hurts Master, everything hurts."

Frank scooped Gerard up, turning to face Bob, and angry glint in his eyes.

"I'm taking him out of here. This is cruel. I thought better of you Bob!"

"Frank wait!"

But Frank wouldn't. The door slammed open and a wailing could be heard coming from another room.

Frank's eyes widened.

"What the…"

He looked back at Bob.

"I _trusted_  you!"

Bob looked shocked.

"I had no idea!"

Bob ran to the room and threw the door open. Pete was on the table writhing in pain as a scalpel was pushed into his chest.

_"Κατάργηση ψυχή του δαίμονα από αυτό το φτωχό παιδί του Θεού πριν είναι πολύ αργά!"_

**"Remove the demon's soul from this poor child of God before it is too late!"**

"NO STOP!"

Frank ran in behind Bob, with Gerard still clinging to his chest. He paled at the sight before him, but knew he could do nothing without putting the frightened demon down, leaving him vulnerable.

"Bob, stop them please?"

Bob nodded and walked up to the table banging his hands hard startling the men.

_«Είστε βασανισμό ΠΑΡΟΥΣΑ φτωχό παιδί! ΕΙΣΤΕ ΟΙ MONSTERS ΔΕΝ δαίμονα που βρίσκεται μέσα του αν υπάρχει ένα!"_

**"YOU ARE TORTURING THIS POOR CHILD! YOU ARE THE MONSTERS NOT THE DEMON THAT RESIDES INSIDE HIM IF THERE IS ONE!"**

Frank cradled Gerard to him as he watched the exchange. He could feel the demon shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh baby. I got you. I won't let them hurt you Gee."

Gerard watched the exchange over the humans and Pete. He knew why they were hurting Pete. Finally the other human won and pulled Pete off the table and over to them. Pete was crying out for Patrick. Gerard reached a shaky hand over to him and gripped his wrist.

_"Ut bene sit tibi , et sanabit citius ."_

**It will be okay, you will heal soon.**

Pete looked at him and smiled.

"Bob.. Can we get them out of here now?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to my room. You can't be harmed there."

"Lead the way."

*

*

*

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

They were sitting in Bob's room now. Pete had fallen asleep and Gerard was curled up in Frank's lap quietly whimpering. His injuries were not healing like they should of because of the magick surrounding the place. Frank gently stroked Gerard's messy hair, trying not to pull at any tangles.

"It's ok Bob. After what you've been taught, it's not surprising really."

He offered his friend a tired smile, then looked down at the demon boy in his lap.

"Gee? I'd like you to meet one of my oldest, and best friends. Gee, this is Bob. Bob, say hi to Gee."

"I th-think I remember him when I f-f-first came to your house."

Frank smiled sadly at Gerard, then looked at Bob.

"That party¸ you know, the last one you came to before you left?"

He saw recognition in Bob's eyes.

"That was the night I first summoned Gee."

"When Pete got scratched in your closet."

"Uh yeah."

Frank pulled Gerard tighter into his chest.

"Gee was scared, he was just trying to protect himself. He's not dangerous I promise!"

Bob looked at the creature in Frank's arms.

"So Gee is it?"

Gerard looked up.

"What kind of demon are you with no powers?"

Gerard smiled shyly.

"The failest kind."

"Hey baby."

Frank cooed, rubbing his thumb over Gerard's cheek.

"Don't say that. You're perfect. You're sweet and kind and..."

He leaned close and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"…fucking sexy."

"His sister is pretty bad ass too."

Pete rolls over on the bed and looks at them.

"When she is not being a possessive bitch. Gee also gets better faster."

"Sister? I thought his sister was the one I met at the house?"

Bob was puzzled now. Frank shook his head.

"The sister you met is Arcadia. Pete's talking about Vinia..Gee and her kinda share a body. I'm not 100% clear on why though."

"Share a body?"

Bob was more confused than ever.

"Hey Frankie, you should let V. out. All of Gerard's wounds would go away."

Pete rolled on his stomach. Whatever Patrick had done to him, he was already healed himself.

"I don't know Pete."

Frank frowned slightly.

"You know how she is."

"Bob is here though, he can interfere if she starts shit."

"Wait...what shit is she going to start?"

Frank sighed.

"Vinia seems to have a giant chip on her shoulder over the fact that I'm in love with Gee, and not her. She can get nasty, and really manipulative."

Frank chuckled.

"Kinda like you were led to believe _all_  demons are like!"

He shook his head.

"But I think she's just jealous really."

"I can handle a jealous bi...uh demon I think."

Frank smirked.

"I hope so."

He turned to Gee.

"Baby? Do you think this is a good idea?"

Gerard looked at Bob and then back at Frank.

"I trust you to protect me Frankie."

Frank smiled, leaning in to kiss Gerard's soft lips.

"Ok baby. Relax and close your eyes. I'll take care of you."

Gerard did. He let his body go and for the first time in a long time allowed Vinia to rise to the surface without anger or fear.

"What the fuck?"

Bob forgot he was in a holy place and let the curse slip out as the demon boy in Frank's arms turned into a demon girl. She looked around confused and then seeing Frank grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Fuck Frankie! I never thought I would see you again! I'm so sorry for everything. He tricked me; he told me that I would be free. That I would have my own life, but he lied. He just wanted Gee and he used me to get to him and now he is hurting him so badly and I wanted to tell you, but he made it so I could not come out anymore and he used Domencia too. Poisoned her mind against Gerard and her family. Used her jealousy like he used mine so that we would resent Gee and hurt him and..."

"Woah woah woah woah.."

Frank cut in, holding Vinia close to his chest.

"Slow down sweetheart. Who are you talking about? Who hurt you and Gee?"

"We don't know his name. Just that he seems to be pretty powerful. We also don’t think he has something against just Gerard, but against his family. In fact, the ultimate goal might be our parents."

Vinia looked up at Frank with tears in her eyes.

"I don’t care if you send me away forever, but please tell me you forgive me?"

Frank pulled Vinia's face into his neck and wrapped himself around her. She was shaking. He'd never seen her like this before.

"Of course I forgive you sweetheart."

He assured.

"And your family will too."

He lifted her face so their eyes met.

"And just so you know, I would _never_  send you away forever."

"We need to tell them about Domancia too."

"Who is Domancia?"

Frank looked up at Bob.

"Domencia is Vinia, Gee, Mikey and Arcadia's older sister. She's kinda been a nightmare. Been trying to kill Gee since he was little."

He looked down at Vinia.

"But I guess that's cause she's being used by this demon, right? Maybe she'll be nice after we get rid of that dickwad."

"I...I should let Gee come back now."

"Are you sure V.? You don't have to."

The demoness looks away.

"He needs you more."

Frank pulled her face back toward his and gently kissed her lips.

"Don't worry V. We'll work something out."

The kiss was like water for someone dying of thirst. Vinia could not help but try and take in as much as she could before she was banished once again. She forgot that there were other human's in the room till she heard other voices quietly and then before she could open her eyes and pull away, she heard the door close and they were alone.

"Did I do something wrong Master?"

Frank giggled, stroking her hair from her face.

"No sweetheart. I think they just wanted to give us some privacy."

"Oh."

Vinia blushed turning away slightly.

"Did you want me to leave so that you can be with Gee now?"

Frank frowned.

"V. Do you think I don't want you?"

"I...I know you don't. I'm okay with it too, it's just I..."

"V. listen to me.."

Frank pulled back so he could look her in the eye properly.

"I love Gee. You know that."

When she nodded, Frank sighed deeply, then continued.

"When your family first entered my life, it took me a long time to get with this whole 1960s, free love thing you got going on."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"But I made my peace with it, and now I can't imagine my life any other way and _you're_ a part of that. Don't ever think I don't want you."

Vinia sighed. She knew that the human was passionate about everything he believed in, but there was only room for one of them in his heart. She started to push away from him so that she could let her brother back in. Frank gently grasped her wrist.

"V. If you want to go, I won't force you to stay."

He met her eyes.

"But I'd like you to. I've missed you. The you from when we first met not the one being used and controlled by some asscrack demon."

He smiled hopefully.

"What do y' say, stay a while?"

"Frankie..."

"V.?"

She pouted her lips and looked into the human’s eyes. Frank pulled her gently toward him, sliding his hand into her hair. Then, he kissed her. It had been too long. Too long and she started to cry as she pushed into it. Pushed into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Don't cry sweetheart."

He murmured against her full lips.

"I got you."

"Please Frankie please."

Frank carefully lay the demoness down. She seemed so much more fragile than he'd ever seen her before. Almost like Gee.

"Take me, show me I'm yours too."

Vinia watched as her human smiled and then closed the gap between them.

* * *

"So...you let the demon give him part of your soul, but he didn’t take any of yours?"

"Nope, told you Patrick is amazing."

"Uh huh. Do you think they had enough time?"

"Yeah, I think it is safe to return."

Bob and Pete walked back to his room. Bob went to knock, but Pete just pushed the door open. Frank and the demoness were in the bed kissing and whispering like two lovers in post coital bliss. The only thing that reminded Bob of the situation was that Frank's back looked like someone had run over it with a cheese grater.

"That shit has got to hurt."

Pete looked at Frank and then Bob.

"Nah, you get used to it.

Frank blushed, but laughed happily.

"I actually kinda like it."

"You look like you were scourged."

"Well her nails are longer than mine."

Bob looked from Frank's back up to the voice that did not sound like a woman.

"Hey Gee, welcome back, how are you feeling?"

Gerard smiled over Frank's shoulder holding him tightly and rubbing his back lightly.

"Much better Pete thank you."

"Hi baby."

Frank cooed, burying his face against Gee's neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Master."

Bob was shocked that the boy was a girl was a boy, but was more shocked that Frank was not bothered.

"I need a drink."

Frank looked up, but didn't comment. He turned back to Gerard.

"Baby, Vinia told us about the demon. Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't I wasn't able to like a spell, but it hurt cause it went against the curse."

"Shh baby. Its okay, I'm not mad or anything. I understand and now we know, we can do something about it."

"We can?"

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes with such hope. Bob saw that he was wrong about everything. He should have known better then to not trust his friends.

"Yeah, let me talk to someone. If I tell them there is a more powerful demon involved they may be more helpful."

Pete looked at the way Gerard was looking at Frank.

"Hey, I'll come with you."

Bob looked him and Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah sure."

They both left quietly. Gerard gave a shy smile.

"I missed you Master. So much. I hated that I was told I could not touch you."

Frank smiled softly, stroking Gerard's soft, pale cheek.

"I hoped you weren't keeping your distance by choice."

He leaned in, giving Gerard's lips a tiny brush with his own.

"My heart told me you would never do that."

"Never Master. I love you too much to go so long without your touch on purpose."

Frank's hand drifted down Gerard's chest, pausing to rub at his nipples. He kept his eyes locked with his beautiful demon's.

"Wanna make you feel so good baby."

He growled, moving to suck pretty marks into Gerard's pale throat.

"Ah ah Master."

Gerard bared more of his neck to the human. He had only known the rough touch of his siblings and the brutalizing pain of the elder demon. He missed the soft gentle caresses of one that wanted more than just his body. Frank continued his gentle exploration, reacquainting himself with Gerard's slight body, and what made him make the best noises.

"I know you enjoy it rough...."

He murmured against Gerard's collarbone.

"…but you've been hurt enough. I want to do this right baby. I want to make love to you, not just fuck you. Will you let me, even if it's just this once?"

He took Gerard's right nipple between his lips, suckling gently.

"Yes, fuck, yes Master. Whatever you want, just please touch me."

Frank lifted his eyes to meet Gerard's. His hands stilled.

"No baby, listen to me. Too many things have been done to you against your will. I won't do another, so this, has to be something you want. I don't want you to say yes to anything just because I want it."

He moved back up so their noses were almost touching.

"So, do _you_ want this? Do you want me to make love to you?"

Gerard was at a loss for words. No one ever cared what he wanted. Usually they just convinced him, seduced him, or violated him.

"Please Ma...Frankie, I want you to touch me. I want you to m-m-make love to me."

Frank smiled softly, pressing his lips gently to Gerard's.

"If you're sure?"

Gerard gave Frank a genuine smile.

"Yes."

"I love you Gee. If I ever do something you don't like, or that hurts you, I want you to tell me okay?"

"Okay Frankie."

Frank studied Gerard's eyes for a minute, looking for any sign that he was just going along with this, and didn't really want it. He didn't find any. Smiling wide, he kissed Gerard again, his tongue sliding over the demon's perfect lower lip. Gerard groaned and let the human's skilled tongue in. He felt himself being pressed down on his back, but there was no restraint. He didn't have to stay there. He could move as he wanted to and he liked that. Frank trailed his hands down Gerard's sides, feeling the demon shiver beneath him as he continued to kiss him lazily. He was hard again already, even so soon after being with Vinia, but he didn't want to rush, didn't want this to be quick. In fact, he would be quite happy if this took all night.

"Frankie...I..."

"Frank, we gotta go. The elders said...oh shit!"

Bob burst in the door and turned around quickly after seeing them on the bed in...well it seemed like love making to him, but how could that be with a demon.

"Bob! Fuck sake man!"

Frank barked, pulling a sheet quickly up over Gerard's delicate body, as the demon seemed to try to hide beneath him.

"Sorry man, but we gotta get you guys back and talk with your other demon...friends. This elder demon is some really bad news and if he succeeds in getting Gerard..."

Bob just let it hang there.

Frank sighed.

"Ok dude. Give us two minutes to get dressed, yeah?"

"Right, uh, 'll go get stuff ready. Meet me in the room we were in before, but the wards are off."

Bob left after that.

"I guess we will have to wait for us huh?"

Gerard gave a sad smile to his human master. Frank kissed him gently, his hands softly cupping the demon's cheeks. When he pulled back, he looked into Gerard's eyes.

"We'll have plenty of time for us, don't worry."

He kissed him again, quick but sweet.

"Let's get dressed baby."

He said, sliding out of bed and grabbing Gerard's clothes for him.

"Sooner we get this mess sorted, sooner we can be together okay?"

Gerard nodded, but he was worried that when he went home he would be under the spell of the demon again and he would go back to pushing Frank away.

* * *

"Patrick please, you have to eat. Pete will be back. Frank will make sure of it."

Mikey watched as Arcadia pleaded with their friend. He had not eaten in the week that Frank and Pete had disappeared.

"You _really_  think the demon hunter will let them return?"

Patrick spat. He shook his head.

"Not while we're still here he won't. And if he comes back, you can be fairly certain he will bring other hunters with him!"

He looked down sadly.

"I've lost him, and if he doesn't come back to me, you know what'll happen to me. I'll just get weaker and weaker until I may as well be human. I can't live like that!"

"Patrick I..."

There was a loud crash upstairs in Frank's room. Patrick shot up from his chair and was half way up the stairs before Mikey and Arcadia even reacted to the sound.

"Pete?"

He called out as he hit the first floor landing. Frank's bedroom door opened, and Frank stepped out.

"He's okay Pat. He's in there!"

Patrick dashed in past Frank and straight over to Pete, pulling him into his arms.

"Pete, Pete..."

He chanted in wonder, clinging to his human. Frank returned into the room as Mikey and Arcadia reached him.

"Hi guys."

He said, pulling Gerard back into his arms.

"Where the fuck have you guys been?"

"I took them to a safe haven with me."

Mikey tried to attack Bob, but Gerard stopped him.

"No no, listen to him."

"Why should I!?"

"Cause if you don’t were all dead, our whole family."

That made Mikey stop.

"How?"

"Look, I don’t have any time to explain."

Before anyone could blink Gerard turned into Vinia.

"Sorry, but I have to be here, he can't control me like he can Gerard."

"What who! Someone fucking answer me!"

There was a billow of smoke that clouded the whole room.

"Everyone get behind me!"

Bob began to chant as the smoke got thicker. Frank began to draw a circle around them. When he was done the smoke cleared.

"Why didn't anyone invite me to the party?"

An older demon stood in the room. He head was devoid of hair and his teeth were as sharp as his talons.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

The demon bowed and showed his teeth.

"Forgive the lack of formalities but I am in a bit of a hurry so I have just come to take what is mine.”

"And what is that?"

The elder demon smiled even wider as he pointed to Vinia who abruptly turned back into Gerard.

“Him.”


	20. So If You Meet Me; Have Some Courtesy, Have Some Sympathy, Have Some Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LET GO OF ME!"
> 
> Frank shouted, fighting to break free.
> 
> "VINIA!"
> 
> Tears of rage streamed down his blood splattered face.
> 
> "Are you not going to save your precious demon slave _Master_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Getting close to the end on this one! Some exciting stuff in this chapter and...that's all I'm gonna say. *wink wink*
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

The battle had been raging for some time now. It could've been three hours, or it could've been three days, Frank really couldn't tell, as time didn't seem to mean that much here. It was only thanks to the multiple spells Bob had cast on himself, Frank and Pete that they were all still standing. Without the spells for strength, stamina, healing.. and a few others that Frank didn't really understand, all three humans would've collapsed from exhaustion and their injuries some time ago, though Frank was starting to feel the effects now. The battleground was chaos, blood and gore splattered everywhere, and Frank absently noted that Pete no longer seemed concerned with keeping his white suit clean, as it was mostly red in places, and torn to shreds in others. Everyone was fighting valiantly, but it was a little disheartening to see that that snot-stain, Grant, was still looking as strong and undefeatable as ever. They were fighting 8-1, but Grant _still_ seemed to be on the verge of winning. Hands suddenly shoved Frank violently to his left and he stumbled to right himself as a fireball exploded where he'd just been stood. He'd let his mind wander. Stupid! He nodded thanks to Domencia, then rejoined the battle. He still found it weird that she was on their side!

"How is he managing to engage us all?!"

Vinia shouted to Mikey as they took to the skys again. The Way's agreed that two would stay below and two in the sky while Patrick was in charge of the humans.

"I don’t know, look out!"

Vinia went left as a green streak of a spell just singed her wing. Patrick was hurling spell after spell at Grant, while simultaneously trying not to get hit by any himself, and also keep one eye on the humans. He was quite impressed by their fighting style, and if it hadn't come from a demon hunter's playbook, he probably would've complimented Bob on doing such a good job, but he still wasn't 100% comfortable being on the same side as someone who's family lived to destroy his kind.

"Pete, look out!"

Patrick yelled as a spell flashed toward his human. Pete put up his arm, still not understanding how a golden shield appeared to absorb the flash of purple that erupted from the demon's hands. He kind of reminded him of a slightly younger version of the Emperor in Jedi.

"Pete! How many times has that been?"

Pete remembered that he had to keep track of the times he used his "shield".

"I think that was 10."

"Okay, you are still good."

Frank ducked as a green orb whizzed past his head, but stumbled and fell as another one caught him in the shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

He cried out, pain traveling from the wound, all through the right side of his body. His vision blurred, but he could see Pete step forward to stand over him protectively while he regained his wits.

"You good Frankie, that one was too close for comfort."

Pete blocked two more shots.

"Why didn't you use you shield?"

"N-Not quick en-nough!"

He gasped out, struggling to his feet. Pete grabbed him and hauled him up as he deflected another shot.

"You guys good?"

Patrick asked, throwing a blinding spell at Grant with one hand, and a crippling spell with the other.

"Yeah, just singed a little I think."

"You creatures are starting to bore me."

Everyone looked over at the elder demon.

"You've been boring me since I first lay eyes on you!"

Patrick snarled, spitting green poison into Grant's face. Grant yawned and deflected the poison at Arcadia who jumped out of the way.

"This isn't working!"

Frank hissed, dodging another spell and pushing Pete out of the way of another. There was a scream from the sky as Vinia watched Mikey fall to the ground.

"MICHEAL!"

She zoomed down and cradled him.

"Mikey, come on, come on!"

Grant took advantage of the moment and appeared behind Vinia. He grabbed her.

"Now, are we done with all these foolish games or do I just kill your brother."

Grant's hand's crackled with energy as he shot some kind of current into Mikey's collapsed body. Patrick threw a protection spell over Mikey, following up with a sharp clawed swipe at Grant's face, the physical attack taking the elder by surprise. Frank swung his blade at the back of the demon's neck at the same time. Grant laughed. It was loud and sinister in the open field.

"This all you got children?"

"We're still here."

Frank growled at him, attacking with his blade again.

"Oh foolish human. You think with your heart, what you should be thinking with your head."

A great sonic boom was heard and everyone was thrust 50 feet away from the elder demon and Vinia.

"Now where were we?"

Grant leaned in and gripped one of her wings.

"You have to learn to kneel before you fly."

He then began to tear it off.

"NOOOOO!"

Frank howled, staggering to his feet and rushing forward, blade lost somewhere behind him.

"Frank no!"

Bob reached out to grab him. He knew that Grant wanted Frank to rush him.

"Someone stop him, it's a trap!"

Mikey and Pete lunged forward and grabbed at him dragging him to the ground. Grant finished pulling the wing off and licked where the blood was spurting out. Vinia was screaming.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Frank shouted, fighting to break free.

"VINIA!"

Tears of rage streamed down his blood splattered face.

"Are you not going to save your precious demon slave _Master_?"

Grant dragged out the word with a sneer as he began on the second wing.

"No Frank, you can't, he'll kill you!"

"For them, I'd take it!"

Frank spat, still struggling against Mikey and Pete's grip.

The second wing was off now and Vinia's body was convulsing.

"Dear me. I think I have broken my toy. Well nothing to do with it now, but get rid of it."

Grant punched his claws through Vinia's back like he did to Arcadia. Frank broke free from the hands that held him and rocketed forward.

"VINIA!"

Grant grinned.

"Stop right where you are or I will tear out her heart."

He squeezed his hand around it making the limp demoness gasp. Frank's feet skidded to a stop.

"Please..."

He whimpered, eyes locked on Vinia's pale, pained face.

"Good boy. Now I want to thank you for carrying out my curse. You saved me a lot of trouble."

"What are you…?"

Frank couldn't think straight.

"Mmmm, you my boy made it possible for me to have access to this little beauty that I could not before. He was too well protected. Now..."

Grant chuckled with a sinister edge.

"…he can be mine, but you my dear..."

He bent Vinia's head back.

"...have got to go."

Grant then did something which elicited a scream from the demoness. Her mouth dropped and a purple light shown through it.

"NO NO NO VINIA!"

Frank couldn't move. He was trying to, really he was, but he seemed to be paralyzed somehow, and all he could do was sob as the light grew bright enough to blind.

"V!"

It felt like his heart was breaking. He knew Vinia was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"BASTARD!"

Domencia ran at Grant with her weapon raised high. Grant's other hand shot out a blue bolt that hit her in the chest. Patrick flew toward Grant next, all teeth, claws, anger and righteous vengeance. Grant directed the same hand from the demoness to the demon.

"NO!"

Pete ran in and barreled into Patrick pushing him out of the way absorbing the hit completely.

"PETE!"

Frank and Patrick screamed in unison, Patrick throwing himself down at his human's side and pulling Pete's lifeless body into his arms. Frank's knees gave out and he collapsed to the cold ground as an ear-splitting, heart-wrenching scream escaped Patrick's mouth, rending the air in icy fire above him.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Domencia lay lifeless on the wasteland behind him as Grant dropped the body of the Vinia, her body also lifeless. Slowly the transformation started and then the boy was there.

"Gee?"

Frank choked out.

"Gee, get up, move pleeease?"

Grant walked away from the demon toward the human.

"Now that I have what I want, I no longer need you, so allow me to dispell the curse."

Grant started chanting.

_"Nunc, quod factum est, factum est, non pactum est, non amplius est opus."_

**"Now that the deed is done, the contract is no longer needed."**

Frank felt heat and pain flow through him, his body twitching and convulsing as he screamed silently, his vision turning black and the only sound he could hear was the demon's low, scratchy voice. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't think, save for one thought...

* * *

Gerard groaned. He felt empty. He felt more than empty he felt...incomplete. Something was missing. He searched his mind, but felt nothing. He did the same to his heart, but there was nothing.

"Vinia."

She was gone. Really gone this time. Her soul was destroyed. Gerard rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw Patrick cradling Pete's lifeless body. He saw his sister Domencia down, but she still had her soul. Then he saw Frank and the elder demon. He had black lightning streaking from his talons as he lifted Frank off the ground with the negative energy.

"Frankie."

Suddenly the demon cried out as Bob plunged his sword into the side of the evil creature. The spell ended and Frank dropped to the ground. The demon howled and Gerard knew that there was something holy to the weapon the human was brandishing. Then he heard the human cry out as Grant turned his head and opened his mouth. A small creature appeared and launched itself at Bob. Bob cried out and the creature burrowed its way into Bob's mouth. Bob fell to his knees letting go of the sword. He gagged trying to throw it up, but it was too late.

"Geeee..."

Frank whined, curling in on himself as he felt his heart falter, missing beat after beat. He pried his eyes open and locked them with Gerard's.

"Geeee."

Frank's eyes closed as his heart beat its last.

"No."

Gerard slowly got up. He looked at what was left of his family and his friend...friends. He looked at his lover on the ground, his Master.

"No."

Grant pulled the offending weapon from his body. He seethed as it stung. He looked up and saw the boy walking toward him.

"Ah good, you are awake and now you are free from the human. Now come with me."

"No."

Gerard's body began to change. His chest rippled out and his hair turned the blackest black.

_"Vos occidi, mea soror. Vos occidit amicis meis. Vobis non VIVERE!"_

**"You killed my sister. You killed my friends. You killed my Master. You shall not LIVE!"**

Gerard roared and great wings stretched from his back. A pentagram burned itself into his chest. He thrust his arms out and crimson light crackled to life from his fingertips. Grant tried to move, but was paralyzed for some reason. The light started to gather in a ball that was steadily growing bigger.

"Stop this, I command you. I am your Master now boy!"

There was fear in Grant's voice that was never there before.

_"EGO NON DOMINUM, SED PRO TE OCCISUS EST, EUM QUOQUE!"_

**"I HAVE NO MASTER NOW FOR YOU HAVE KILLED HIM TOO!"**

Mikey groaned as he got up from the pile that he and Arcadia were in.

"Gee?"

He watched as his brother, now fully a demon launched a giant ball of red energy at the elder demon. The demon screamed as he was engulfed in it. Patrick stared in awe as he held Pete tight. He had always known that Gerard was beautiful, but now the boy was magnificent.

"Gee? How?"

Gerard was still raging. He was spouting spells more complicated than Mikey had ever heard before.

_"...FOEDA CREATURA, UT ET VOS DETRIMENTUM FACIAT ANIMAE VITA TUA!"_

**"...FOUL CREATURE AND FOR THAT YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIFE!"**

With one last shout the blinding light engulfed the body of the elder demon and he fell to the floor a burnt skeletal remain. Patrick blinked in astonishment.

"Gee, you did it! You destroyed him!"

Gerard collapsed as he felt his energy run dry. He crawled over to Frank.

"Frankie. Frankie speak to me."

No words left the lifeless body in his hands.

"*cough cough* That sucked, you didn't tell me it would hurt that much Trick."

Gerard looked over and saw a much darker version of Pete in Patrick's arms slowly sitting up. His voice was full of gravel and his eyes were red.

"Oh at last."

Patrick breathed, pulling the newborn demon up and kissing him passionately. Gerard looked over at Pete and Patrick and smiled. He then looked down at Frank waiting for him to return. Patrick pulled back stroking Pete's cheek and gazing at him affectionately.

"I did say it would hurt..."

He smiled.

"…but it's worth it, yeah?"

"Do I get to spend eternity with you?"

"You do baby."

Gerard smiled as the newly born demon embraced his best friend. He looked down at Frank and wiped some of the blood from his face. He would wait.

"Gee?"

Patrick looked at his friend.

"How you doing over there?"

"Okay I think. Just still waiting for Frankie to come around."

There was a groan from the right of him as Domencia was coming about. Patrick looked over.

"Hey Dommy, you good?"

"Don't fucking call me that Patty."

Gerard laughed. He looked down at Frank. His eyes were still closed and his body was still light.

"Just a few more minutes I am sure."

"*groan* Anyone get the number of that rancor that hit us?"

Arcadia was helping Mikey up and making their way over to Gerard and Frank.

"Gee, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mikey. It will be alright in a few more minutes."

Patrick frowned slightly, glancing at Pete before looking back at Gerard.

"Err, Gee?"

"Yeah Patrick?"

"You did ask him…right?"

Patrick had a horrible feeling he knew the answer.

"Ask who what?"

Gerard was genuinely confused. Patrick scooted Pete gently off of his lap and moved to Gerard's side.

"You asked Frank to be yours, right? You gave him a part of you?"

"Gave him a part..."

Gerard didn't finish the sentence. He knew the answer.

"Gee..."

Gerard looked at the sky and let out a mighty roar as he took off into the sky away from his family, away from his friend, away from his now dead Master.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So am I still the Queen of Tease?


	21. Use All Your Well Learned Politesse Or I'll Lay Your Soul To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looked up and saw it. White and gleaming in the night sky.
> 
> "Angel."
> 
> He change directions and head straight for it, a maniacal grin on his face.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So close to the end of this! It's so exciting! ^-^
> 
> So I just wanted to make a comment of how _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ is being targeted on a solo story that she wrote. If you want to take a moment and read her story Bad Day and then look at the comments and see what people who have no sense of poise and rationality do, it is quite alarming! @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

 

Bob was relaxing with Ray.

"I missed you so much my love."

"I knew we would be together again, but I honestly did not think it would be this fast."

"Yes, neither did I."

Bob was about to say something else when his best friend flew into the window and crashed against the wall.

"Frankie!"

"They...

Frank panted, tears staining his cheeks.

"They didn't know me Bob!"

He cried, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Bob holds Frank as he listens to him talk about when he visited his family.

_"Can I help you young man?"_

_"Who is it mom?"_

_Lucy shows up and looks up at Frank._

_"Oh hey, I know you...you go to my school."_

_"Um…"_

_Frank was stumped. How didn't his mum recognize him?_

_"It's me!"_

_He said, slightly desperately._

_"I'm Frank?"_

_"Yes that's right Frank."_

_Lucy looks at her mom._

_"He's friends with Tara's brother."_

_"Oh good, he can give the message for he then."_

_Linda steps aside._

_"Please come in for a moment. Would you like a drink?"_

_"Uh…y-yeah, okay."_

_He swallowed, stepping inside._

_"Coffee would be great, thanks."_

_They walk into the living room. The place looks the same except...for a few changes._

_"Honey, who's this?"_

_"Oh sweetheart, this is Frank. He goes to Lucy's school."_

_"Oh, well hello there Frank. I'm Lucy's father Abe."_

_Frank could feel his heart break. They really didn't know him. He held out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you sir."_

_His voice subdued._

_"Here we go. I don’t know how you take your coffee, but I put some milk and cream in it.”_

_Lucy notices that Frank is looking around the room._

_"Come look at our pictures! Mom and Dad just redid the mantle."_

_Frank took the cup, but couldn't force himself to drink. He remembered Abe only vaguely. He'd left when Lucy was only small, and their mum had remarried two years later. He wondered where Jeremy had ended up, cause apparently everything was different. He looked at the photos on the mantle. There was Lucy's school picture, and a couple from her dance class, then there was a family portrait with Lucy, their mum, and Abe, and finally there was a picture of Lucy at the fairground, eating cotton candy. Frank knew that picture, he'd been in it last time he looked, but now, it was just Lucy, like Frank never even existed. He swallowed heavily._

_"I think I should go."_

_He said quietly, placing the untouched coffee on a coaster at the end of the mantle._

_"Thank you for your h-hospitality." He turned and left without another word. Once out of the door, he ran as far and as fast as he could, tears like a waterfall down his face. When Frank reached an old park a couple of miles from his house, he stopped, gasping for breath and falling to his knees in the dead grass. "No."_

_He whimpered._

_"Please God no?!"_

"Oh Frankie. I guess we should have known when you had no one to greet you at the gates."

"I went and did some research for you Frank."

Ray walked over and knelt down.

"Because of how you died, the elders believed that it was best that you did not exist on earth. That is why no one met you. I'm sorry."

"So they just erased me from history? Are they insane?"

Frank wanted to tear the wings off of whoever made that decision.

"I don't think everyone forgot you. Gerard is a demon. They can't erase his mind."

Frank brightened somewhat.

"So I could see him? And he'd know me?"

"He would know you yes, but you can't see him. Angels and demons are not allowed contact.”

Frank visibly deflated.

"Then I have nothing."

He hung his head, his wings drooping around him.

"Frankie..."

Bob could do nothing, but hold his best friend as he cried for the loss of everything he had ever known.

* * *

Gerard sat in his corner of the ring. The other demon snarled at him, but Gerard did nothing. He waited till the bell...

*ding*

Then he was off. Claws out, wings unfurled, ripping and gnashing with everything he had. Before long it was over and the other demon was a pile of bones and skin.

"Way wins again."

Some cheered others groaned. Money exchanged hands, but Gerard wanted none of it. He left the ring and climbed into one of the craters of hot water. He felt nothing. His heart was empty. An open void of loneliness. He shared none of this though. He did not want to give anyone the ammunition they needed to attack him. He just sat and stared into the black around him.

"Patrick, I'm worried about Gerard. It's been three months and he is getting worse. His last fight there was nothing left of his opponent."

Mikey sighed as he put down his food.

"Can you try talking to him?"

Patrick nodded. He was worried too.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure what good it'll do, he's not listening to anyone these days. Your mother spoke with me before, and even _she_  couldn't get through to him.

He sighed, seeing the distressed look on Mikey's face.

"But I'll try."

My biggest worry is Soltaria. She still wants Gee to be her first, but the way he is acting, I am against it."

"Right now, so am I."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"But I'm not gonna write Gerard off  _just_  yet and neither should you."

Mikey sighed.

"I need to relax. I'm going to hit the family water crater with Arcadia and Domencia. You can join us after you talk to Gee if you want."

"I think I may take you up on that."

Patrick smirked.

"Something tells me I'm going to _need_ to unwind."

"Speaking of winding. Is Pete back from his lessons with Brian? I heard he has not quite got the hang of rending someone yet?"

Patrick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"He's getting there, but it's slow."

He shook his head.

"He'll probably be there for a few days yet. I wish he'd hurry up and learn that shit I miss him."

"He'll be back soon."

Mikey kisses Patrick on the cheek and then heads out.

Patrick smiled, knowing that Mikey was right, then went in search of Gerard.

*

*

*

"There you are!"

He said as he approached the crater.

"I should've guessed I'd find you here.”

Gerard looked up.

"Patrick...what do you want?"

Patrick put his hands up in defense.

"Just to talk to my friend. "

He raised an eyebrow.

"We _are_  still friends, right?"

"I guess."

Gerard stood up letting the water cascade off of his newly formed body. He had more muscle than he did when he had Vinia as a part of him. He shook off flicking his tail and opening his wings. Patrick appreciated Gerard's body for a moment before he spoke.

"I still can't get over that."

He nodded toward Gerard's demon form.

"It's quite the transformation."

"Huh?"

Gerard turned and looked at Patrick. His eyes were slightly glazed over.

Patrick frowned.

"Your new look Gerard. I like it, but I'm still not used to it."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it's okay."

Gerard reached his arms up his claws coming out as he stretched his back, his muscles pulled taut.

"We're worried about you Gee."

Patrick decided to jump in feet first. Gerard turned his head and there was a glare in his eyes.

"Worried about me? Who's worried about me?"

"Me, your family, your friends."

Patrick explained.

"Ever since..."

He took a breath.

"Since what happened, you've changed so much. It's like you're not even _you_  anymore."

"I'm not me...well actually I am me. I am all me now that...she is gone."

"It's okay to miss her Gerard."

Patrick said sadly.

"Vinia was a part of you for so long. We _all_  miss her you know?"

"I have no time to show weakness. Now if you will excuse me, I have another fight."

"Gerard please, you don't have to do this!"

Gerard turned back to Patrick and his eyes were black as coal. His skin's veins came to the surface and shown the darkest blue under the pale purple skin. His voice became deep and gravely.

"This is all I have left now Patrick."

"You have _us_  Gee. That'll never change."

"Whatever."

Gerard fully unfurled his wings and then without a backwards glance took off for the pits again. Patrick would've followed, but he knew Gerard would only get mad at him if he did, then he'd refuse to talk at all. Sighing, he headed back to meet up with Mikey and his sisters. When he arrived at the crater, he greeted the siblings with a nod, and slid into the water without a word.

"Didn't go so well huh Trick?"

Domencia slid up next to Patrick and laid her head on his shoulder. Patrick shook his head.

"He didn't want to know. I think there's only one person who could ever hope to reach him now and he's probably sitting up on a fucking cloud, playing a harp or some shit!"

He splashed the water angrily with his tail as he spoke. Mikey sighed as Arcadia mirrored her sister.

"If only there was a way to get to him. To let him know how Gerard is. Then maybe..."

Mikey hit the water in frustration.

"Fuck, why is there a rule that demons and angels can't meet!?"

Patrick huffed.

"Because the powers that be think us evil demons will corrupt their precious little angels!"

He crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"They don't take into consideration the fact that more than a few Angels have caused death and destruction on Earth over the centuries.. It's not _all_ us!"

Domencia clearly liked this more dominant side of Patrick.

"What about that church Bob worked for? Maybe they could help?'

"Huh? Yeah, right."

Patrick growled.

"Like they're even gonna _talk_ to us!"

"Actually Trick that is not a bad idea."

"What talk to the Jesus freaks? They'll just try to kill us you know!"

"Geeze Trick are you still mad about what they did to me. I'm fine really."

Pete arrived and slipped into the crater.

"I have ichor under my talons and it is so gross."

"Come here babe."

Patrick smirked, instantly more relaxed in Pete's company. He pulled the younger demon into his lap and nibbled playfully at his neck.

"Do you think the God brothers would give us the time of day?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe, I mean if we met on neutral ground?"

Pete laughed and pushed Patrick away a bit landing him between Patrick and Domencia. He lay his head on her chest and sighed.

"Patrick would be the perfect mate if he had a bigger chest."

"Hey!"

Patrick huffed.

"But seriously, you think this is worth a try?"

He looked around all his friends faces, expectantly.

They all nodded and it seemed it was decided.

_***Time Stamp: A Week Later***_

"Come with me Frankie, it will do you some good."

Bob was trying to convince Frank to visit the church with him. As an angel and a former member, he still had ties there.

"Why Bob?"

Frank frowned.

"I'm not into all that stuff, and it wasn't exactly a _pleasant_  experience last time we were there. They tried to dissect Pete! Don't you remember that?"

"Yeah I do, but you guys became heroes in the church in a way. They will be happy to see you, I promise."

"Frank, you could use a bit of an escape."

Ray was encouraging him to go as well.

"Fine!"

Frank threw his hands up in defeat, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go, but if they start with their whole 'Demons are evil! Kill all demons' stuff…"

He frowned.

"…then I'm outta there. Got it?"

"Frankie, there would be no reason to say anything. Why would a demon even go to the church?"<hr />

_"Εξαφανίσου Demon! Δεν έχετε καμία εξουσία εδώ, γιατί θα σκουρύνει κατώφλι μας;"_

**("Begone Demon! You have no power here, why do you darken our doorstep?")**

Pete was getting frustrated. He needed the old dude that he spoke to with Bob last time. He would remember him, especially in human form.

"I mean you no harm, I just came to talk to...uh...the old dude with the beard and..."

Four men having the same description looked at him.

"Right, shit, would have been better to have a name. Wait, you know Bobby right? Remember Bob, he knows me."

"I did _say_  it was pointless trying to talk to them."

Patrick rolled his eyes with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"They see demons, they think _kill it_. There's no getting through to them. They're as stubborn as Gerard is being right now!"

Pete ignored his mate and continued to talk to the frightened old men.<hr />

"Thank you for your time your Grace."

_"Θα μας κάνετε την ευγένεια με την επισκέφτηκα σπίτι μας Robert."_

**"You do us kindness by visiting our house Robert."**

Bob bowed. Frank was bored.

"So we're done here Bob? Can we go now?"

He asked, hopefully, though he feared that he already knew the answer.

Bob sighed.

"Yeah Frankie, we can..."

Suddenly the doors burst open.

_"Δαίμονες! Δαίμονες προσπαθούν να πάρουν όλο το σπίτι!"_

**"DEMONS! DEMONS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE HOUSE!"**

"I bet you they're not."

Frank muttered, following Bob out into the hallway. Bob raced down the hall pulling out his flaming sword.

_"Εξαφανίσου φύτρα του Εωσφόρου! ΘΑ ΣΑΣ Vanquish ΠΙΣΩ στα pits της κόλασης!"_

**"BEGONE SPAWN OF LUCIFER! I WILL VANQUISH YOU BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL!"**

"Bobby!"

"PETE!"

Frank yelled dashing forward to embrace his friend. He'd never been happier to see him in his life.

"What're you doing here?"

He looked behind Pete.

"Hi Patrick."

Suddenly Pete cried out as he felt like his body was on fire!

"Frankie! You can't touch him!"

Frank pulled back quickly, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh God! Pete, I'm sorry!"

He looked at his friends desperately.

"Is it just you two? Where's everyone else?"

He wanted to ask after Gerard, but was afraid they would tell him bad news. Had Grant won the battle and taken him? Frank didn't think he could stand hearing that.

"Fuck that hurts! No Frankie, it's just us, we wanted to see you."

"How, how did you know we'd be here?"

He frowned, keeping an eye on the old men who still held large blades out in front of themselves as if they had a chance against the demons if they actually decided to attack. Bob had put his sword away already, and Frank appreciated that.

"We didn't! I go the idea that maybe we could have contacted you through them somehow."

"Just a happy coincidence that we picked now to come then!"

Frank grinned.

"So..."

He chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"How's everyone else?"

"Uh...good?"

Frank frowned, placing his hands on his hips, and feeling his wings twitch in annoyance.

"Pete. I've known you _how_  many years? You really think I don't know when you're hiding something from me?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Ahhh, it's Gee. He's...kind of out of control?"

"Out of control how?"

Frank asked his voice flat, the fear of breaking down clear in the tightness of his muscles.

"Um...destroying everything in sight out of control?"

"Fuck!"

Frank breathed, turning away and roughly shoving his hand through his hair. He turned back to Pete.

"I need to see him. Bring him to..."

He thought for a moment.

"Liberty island at midnight."

He looked at Bob.

"That's cool right?"

"Frank...you can't. Angels can't be near demons. I mean even this moment is unorthodox and..."

"Fuck unorthodox!"

Frank spat.

"Gee's hurting, and I need to help him!"

He stared Bob down.

"I'm doing this with, or without you, I'd prefer with!"

_"Όχι, όχι, θα πρέπει να του πω ότι θα μπορούσαν να υπάρξουν καταστροφικές συνέπειες για αυτές τις δράσεις Robert!"_

**("No no, you must tell him that there could be disastrous consequences to these actions Robert!")**

_"Αυτός δεν ενοχλείται από αυτή τη χάρη σου."_

**("He is not bothered by this your Grace.")**

Pete watches Bobby and the old guy banter back and forth. He has no idea what they are saying, but it sounds serious. Maybe too serious.

"Maybe the old dude is right Frankie. Maybe it's a bad idea. I'm sure we can handle Gee right Trick?"

Patrick frowned.

"I'm kinda with Frank on this one."

He shrugged.

"And we all agreed that Frank was the only one likely to get through to Gerard. That hasn't changed."

There was an argument back and forth now between Pete and Patrick and it was making everyone in the room nervous. It was not every day two demons got into a fight...with each other. Frank watched his two friends for a minute until something occurred to him.

"Pete?"

He grabbed the demon's attention.

"Have you got wings now?"

He was interested to see Pete's new demon form.

"Yeah, and they are awesome..."

Pete hears some disapproving mutters and tamps down his excitement.

"Probably not appropriate now though..."

"None of this is appropriate."

The elder turns to Frank and Bob.

"You two need to return so these two..."

He points disdainfully at the two demons in human form.

"...can leave. Besides, I am sure you have kin that are wondering where you are and..."

Bob cringes when the elder says this. He knows what’s coming next as he watches Frank get more and more pissed off.

 

"Funny you should mention _kin_!"

Frank hissed, rounding on the elder.

"Since you sanctimonious assholes decided I'd be better to have never existed!"

He stepped up to the old man, getting in his face.

"What made you think it was a good idea to take _everything_ from me, huh, and now you're saying I can't see the only people I care about who _actually_ remember me?!"

He raged.

"And you call _them_  'monsters'!"

Frank shook his head.

"Hypocritical bastards!"

He turned away, stalked over to an open window, and leaped out, his wings spreading as he took to the sky. Bob looked at the two demons, one had been his best friend.

"He's going to be there. I know it. "

Bob then bowed in apology to the elder and flew off himself. Pete looked at Patrick and shrugged. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving all in the room to wonder what happened.

*

*

*

"And the victory goes to Way once again."

Gerard roared as the crowd chanted and cheered. He didn't care. He didn't care about any of it. He flew out of the pits as fast as he could speeding upward till he broke through the waters they were below. Faster he flew into the earthen sky till he stopped and bellowed loud enough to shake all around him. He saw a remote island not far from him and sped towards it. He landed upheaving the ground. They he turned to the foliage and fauna and burned it all. Any animals that were there he tore them apart. He crushed rocks to dust. He wailed on everything in sight till the place was decimated. Then exhausted Gerard fell to his knees and keened till he passed out.

* * *

No one had seen Frank all day and Bob was worried. Ray held him on their bed and stroked his hair.

"It will be okay, you'll see."

"He's so miserable and there is nothing I can do for him."

"You could tell him the truth."

Bob looked up at Ray.

"I would lose him though. He would have no one down there."

"Bobby, he is miserable up here and he can't go down there or he will die. It is the only option."

Bob curled up trying not to think of what he knew he had to do.

* * *

Frank was perched on the top of Lady Liberty's flame like a giant bird. He didn't want to return to heaven, couldn't go to Hell, and had nothing here on Earth. He felt truly alone for the first time ever.

"Gee..."

He whispered into the wind.

"I need you baby. Please find me?"

* * *

Mikey was worried, they all were. Their brother was getting worse. He was more violent than all of them put together now and he seemed to be unstoppable. He was no longer even welcomed in the pits because no one would fight him. Mikey turned to look at his sister's peacefully sleeping around him. Even sex was no longer a distraction for him. He worried for Soltaira who had sunk into despair. She had her heart set on Gerard, but now even she was afraid of him.

"What if he destroys himself like..."

"Shhh, don’t even think that. Come here."

Mikey buried his face in Arcadia's chest as she held him. Domencia held him from behind. He was grateful for them both, but right now, he just wanted his brother back.

"Gee..."

* * *

Gerard didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but it was dark. He got up and flew into the sky. He was not sure where on earth he was, but he saw a dim light in the distance. He flew towards it letting his anger carry him. As he got closer he saw that he was near a city. Plenty to destroy there. He grinned maliciously with the thought of the blood on his hands of thousands of worthless humans...they weren't all worthless were they? Gerard stopped. He heard something on the wind. Something that sounded familiar.

* * *

It was long past midnight, and Frank knew they weren't coming. He sat there still. Tears spilt like rain down his face.

"Gee please?"

He hung his head, whimpering.

"I miss you."<hr />

Gerard kept going till he saw the source of the light. It was brighter than he had thought it would be. It was a statue and Gerard was going to knock it down.

* * *

Frank sighed.

"What's the point?"

He moaned.

"You can't hear me! You're not coming!"

He spread his wings and took to the air, hovering above the torch. He was about to fly away, when something caught his eye. It was fast, dark, and coming his way!

* * *

Gerard looked up and saw it. White and gleaming in the night sky.

"Angel."

He change directions and head straight for it, a maniacal grin on his face.

* * *

It was a demon, and it was coming up fast. Frank decided in that moment that he was not going to fight. He had nothing left to live for. He might as well let the demon rip him to shreds. Spreading his arms out to the sides, Frank closed his eyes.&

* * *

Gerard crashed into the angel pushing his to the ground. He bared his claws and teeth at the heavenly creature. Frank didn't care anymore. Death would be a blessing.

"What are you waiting for?"

He choked out.

"Get on with it. End me, demon."

"Oh I will, I just want to remember what you looked like before I destroyed you."

Gerard looked at the angel. He was young and still had strong human qualities to him. His hair was dark and his eyes...something about his eyes. Frank looked up into the demon's eyes. Something familiar?

"I have nothing. They took _everything_! Just, just do it!"

"I've never met an angel so ready to die. Maybe I should let you live. It seems you are suffering more than if I kill you and it would be no escape anyone little divine one. You would just go back to that pathetic place."

Gerard leered seeing that his words hurt. He liked that. Frank shook his head.

"If you won't kill me. I'll just find..."

He frowned.

"Wait. Have we met before?"

Gerard looked at the angel and smirked.

"Isn't that line a little too human for you to use?"

Frank took a breath and retracted his wings.

"I was human, until I gave my life for him."

Gerard growled. For some reason he didn't like hearing that this angel had someone.

"Put your wings back out. How can I rip them off and fulfill your quest if you hide them."

Frank met the demon's eyes again. He couldn't get past the feeling that he knew them.

"Is that all it will take? You take my wings and I die?"

"Oh no, that is just part of the fun. When I eat your heart, rip it still beating from your chest, that is when you die, but..."

The demon looked down at the angel beneath him.

"...I think I want to hear you scream first."

Gerard dug his claws into the angel pulling him up with the pain and swallowed his screams with his mouth. He bit into his lower lip and growled at how sweet his blood tasted. Frank didn't resist, he didn't struggle, but he couldn't hold in his cries. The pain was intense, but the feeling was strangely comforting. Frank closed his eyes, flashes of memory making him dizzy. As the demon released his bleeding mouth to move to his throat, Frank cried out once more. Gerard sunk his teeth into the angel's neck. He could not get enough. He never had a victim this...

"Fuck, you taste so good."

Gerard pulled away bringing some flesh with him. He trapped the angel's mouth again and pushed down as he felt himself getting hard. That was something new too. He then knew how he would destroy the heavenly creature. Quickly he pushed off of him and forced him on his stomach.

"And now my sweet tasting angel, you will truly know hell on earth."

Gerard used his claws to shred the clothing that was covering the pale skin. He admired the smooth back and ass under him.

"You need a few markings I think."

Gerard began to etch into the white, causing it to turn red, with his talon. Frank screamed, the ground shaking beneath them. He knew what was coming. He knew the demon was going to violate him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He wished for death, but this pain was more than he bargained for. He trembled as the demon's claws cut through his skin. He felt his blood flow.

"Gee..."

He whispered, head swimming.

"I'm sorry."


	22. I Tell You One Time, You're To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait...you don’t want to be an angel?"
> 
> "Of course I fuckin' don't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So only one more chapter left of this little...well not so little fic. ^0^
> 
> I know you guys have wanted to kill me for cliffhanging the last two chapters... @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank had not come back yet and Bob knew where to find him. As he got closer to the island he saw Frank and..."

"Oh shit!"

Bob flew fast pulling out his flaming sword and shouted at the demon that had Frank pinned.

_"Stare descendit daemonium, et sit angelus vade!"_

**"Stand down demon and let the angel go!"**

Gerard looked up and saw a streak of white fire coming towards him. He grinned baring his sharp teeth.

"Looks like someone want to join the party."

Gerard gripped the angel's wing and pulled making him cry out.

_"Non est, qui opus stare descendit, aut ego accipere eius cornu."_

**"No, it is you who need to stand down or I take his wing."**

Bob landed pulling short and looked at the poor angel.

"I yield."

Frank looked up through a haze of pain.

"Bob?"

He swallowed heavily, tasting blood.

"Please leave, or he'll destroy you too."

He shuddered, eyes rolling in his head for a moment. When he focused, he spoke again.

"I'm nothing without Gee. Let me be nothing Bob?"

* * *

"Trick, what makes you so sure that he is up here?"

Pete and Patrick had been flying about trying to locate Gerard for Mikey. He tried to go, but Soltaria was hysterical and would not let him leave stating he was the only brother she had left now. He tried to remind her this was not true, but she was too far gone. The girls stayed behind to make sure their family was okay and that left it to Gerard's best friend to find him.

"We've looked everywhere below. Where else could he be?"

Patrick asked as they flew between skyscrapers, eyes darting about for any sign of the missing demon. A streak of white caught his attention and Pete grabbed Patrick.

"What was that island that Frankie mentioned?"

"Liberty, I think. Isn't that the one with the statue?"

Patrick looked at Pete curiously.

"You don't think..."

"But why would Gee go there?"

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and then they were streaking towards the small island.

"Patrick look!"

"Fuck!"

Patrick was usually more eloquent that that, but right now, his words failed him.

* * *

"You heard him angel, he wants to die."

Gerard had one of the smaller angel's wings half off now. He wanted to dip his head in and drink the sweet blood, but he did not have time for that luxury. Frank whimpered. Even if he wanted to struggle, he didn't have the strength to now. Patrick flew in low and crashed straight into Gerard, throwing him sideways.

"Gee, you have to stop!"

Frank's eyes slipped closed.

"Patrick, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Patrick?"

Bob is shocked to see both Patrick and Pete and hear...

"Gerard?"

Gerard whips around, the angel's blood dripping from his maw.

"Gee listen to me!"

Patrick growled.

"You don't want to do this. That angel it's..."

Gerard howls and pushed Patrick full force away from him.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

Frank curled into a ball on the ground. Everything just hurt.

"But that's Frank!"

Patrick roared at Gerard, launching himself at his friend. The two demons began to battle, but Pete knew that Patrick was no match for Gerard anymore. He was deadly now.

"Frank, come on Frank, we have to get out of here. He doesn't know you anymore."

Bob tried to help Frank up. Frank shook his head, climbing painfully to his feet. He knew he recognized those eyes. He turned toward the fight.

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY!"

He bellowed, feeling his strength start to return.

"YOU LET YOUR FRIEND GO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

Gerard looked up sharply at the broken angel.

"Who are you to speak to me like that you pathetic worm!

"I'm Frank."

Frank said softly, stepping toward the raging demon.

"If even you don't remember me, then I truly do have nothing to live for."

He stared into Gerard's eyes.

"Please remember me?"

Gerard looked at the angel with the broken wing. He licked his lips tasting the sweet blood once more.

"Let me fuck you and we will see what I remember."

Frank sighed.

"And I thought Vinia was the crazy one."

He shook his head.

"And from what I recall, I always fucked you."

"You, you fucked me?"

Gerard cackled and laughed.

Frank hung his head. Gerard really didn't remember him at all.

"Just as I thought. You are nothing but a coward. You pine for what you lost and claim that you are nothing without him, but you don’t deserve him do you?"

"What I had was _you_!"

Frank snarled, suddenly angry.

"You before you became a psychotic asshole! You when you were sweet and kind and when you loved me as much as I loved you!"

Frank was getting annoyed by his broken wing that was barely even attached anymore. Reaching back, he grabbed onto it and ripped it free with a roar of pain, before throwing it at the demon before him.

"Frank NO!"

Patrick shouted, but Frank ignored him.

"You were the last thing I saw before I died, my last thought, the last word I spoke was your name!"

Frank bared his teeth, reaching back again to his other wing and ripping at his feathers with a violent hatred he'd never felt before.

"That whole fucking battle was to save _your_  ungrateful ass! We would've all died to save you from Grant and now I have to wonder if it was all actually worth it!"

Frank pulled handfuls of feathers free, letting them fall dead to the blood-soaked ground. He was beyond reason now. He could feel everyone staring at him, but he didn't give a shit. He turned to Bob, fire and rage in his eyes.

"Leave, _now_!"

Bob was shocked, but then took to the sky quickly. Pete looked at Bob leave and then looked at Patrick.

“Come on Patrick, this is his fight."

Patrick frowned.

"I think we should go sit up there, just in case."

He pointed to the top of Lady Liberty, then took Pete's hand and took off.

"Pete told me you had lost it, but I didn't quite believe him till I saw it for myself!"

Frank spat at Gerard, eyes ablaze with fury.

Gerard was intrigued at the angel.

"Frank is it? How would an angel know a demon?"

Gerard circled around impressed the creature could take so much and still be standing.

"I told you, dumb shit! I Was A Human!"

Frank enunciated, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you listen?  Are you that far gone?"

Gerard walks closer and brushes a hand over the remaining wing watching it twitch. He knows how sensitive they are.

"Okay so when you were human, you played with angels and demons. Sounds like a lovely childhood except my dear..."

Gerard leans in and whispers in Frank's ear.

"...you still look like a child."

"So I'm young! What the fuck difference does that make?"

Frank scoffed.

"I was _your_  fuckin' Master for nearly a year!"

"Master? Master? Oh that's rich! You a Master, let alone mine?"

Gerard stands in front of the angel and flexes his wings to full capacity. His eyes go black and his fangs drop.

_"Tu videri tibi possit esse magister hic puer?"_

**"Do you look like you could be the Master of this _boy_?"**

Frank chuckled.

_"I dicitur, factum est , et! Et vos cum essetis mei! Vis potes negare, non minus verum est!"_

**"I called and you came! You were mine! You can deny it all you want, doesn't make it any less true!"**

Gerard bristles at the idea of being under the control of this...boy.

_"Vos loqui magnus enim creatura, non altitudo et fere nulla alis. Erit ego manere ad eos etiam tibi...Magister?"_

**"You talk big for a creature with no height and practically no wings. Shall I continue to make them even for you... _Master_?"**

Gerard practically sneers out the last word.

"Don't bother!"

Frank shook his head, unconcerned.

" _I'll_  do it!"

He reached back and ripped the remaining feathers from his wing. He didn't even wince.

_"Non multum domini, si opus meum servus hoc exstat!"_

**"I wouldn't be much of a Master, if I needed my _servant_ to sort this out!"**

He raised an eyebrow.

_"Ego?"_

**"Would I?"**

Gerard licks his lips as the blood drops off. He wants it. There is something about the taste of this once boy. Frank took a breath, grabbing the stump of his wing.

"Hmm…"

He frowned, tilting his head and squinting at Gerard.

_"Angelus alas quasi alas avium, rectus? Ossa nervum?"_

**"Angel wings are like birds wings, right? The bones are hollow?"**

Gerard is too mesmerized to realize he is answering Frank directly.

 _"Ita est, quid est?_ "

**"Yes, what of it?"**

Frank shrugged.

_"Non solidum, est facile frangere!"_

**"Hollow means easy to break!"**

Frank snapped the rest of his wing clean off, dropping it to the ground without a sound. He looked at Gerard.

_"Etiam ad te?"_

**"Even enough for you?"**

Gerard looks at the defiance in the wingless angel now. It makes him growl. He wants to taste again and he will. He stalks up to the angel.

_"Putas posse me in unum sine alis?"_

**"You think you are able to take me on one without wings?"**

He leans in and smiles with his sharp teeth. Frank laughed loudly, the air trembling around them.

_"Quod homo, non potest stupri, I habebat te! Et &re putas quia non possum facere vobis?!"_

**"As a human, with no fucking powers, I _owned_  you! You _really_  think I can't own you now?!"**

Gerard steps back and opens his arms as an invitation.

_"Veni, Magister, venire recipere, quae vobis dicunt, tuum est."_

**"Come Master, come take back what you claim is yours."**

Frank smirked.

_"Volo ingratum putas, psychotici, servus mutus?.. Tu es quam ego etiam delusional!"_

**"You really think I want an ungrateful, psychotic, dumb servant? You're even more delusional than I thought!"**

Gerard frowns.

"What's wrong with me?"

He does not even realize he slipped his words. Nor does he notice that he dropped his voice slightly.

_"Tu confregisti!"_

**"You're broken!"**

Frank shrugged, looking out over the water, his back turned to the demon like he was nothing.

_"Quia non usum habeo fractus nugas!"_

**"I've no use for broken toys!"**

Gerard should be feeling anger, He should be raging with the need to kill, but something else inside is stirring.

"You...you're the broken one not me."

Frank turned his head, one eyebrow raised.

_"Nunc quis sonat sicut puer?"_

**"Who sounds like a child now?"**

"I'm not...I'm..."

Frank laughed, his voice sounding cruel to his own ears.

"Oh boo-hoo! You gonna cry now?"

He sneered. Gerard can't understand what is going on. He is so confused. He is a demon, he should be killing destroying, and yet...

Frank knew something had changed. He didn't exactly feel _angelic_  anymore. He turned away again.

"Pathetic!"

Gerard turns himself away. The game or whatever this was is over. He looks to the sky and then the water. Below is his home and waiting there is his family...who has been worried about him...for what?

Gerard walks to the edge and opens his wings.

"You're leaving?"

Frank asked, incredulously.

"But we were having so much fun! You give up too easy!"

He walked over to Gerard's side.

"A favor before you go?"

Gerard tried to bolster.

"What's that wingless one?"

"Close your eyes."

Frank commanded, his eyes flashing red for a moment, then returning to normal when he blinked.

"Why should I?"

Gerard pushed the vibrato, but truthfully he was not feeling anything.

"Because I _told_  you to!"

Frank growled, getting in Gerard's face. Gerard tried to summon his anger. Where was it?

"Fine, but only because it would be pathetic to see you cry."

Gerard closed his eyes. Frank stalked around Gerard, studying every inch of his new demon form before stopping in front of him, leaning into his ear.

"Do you know how boring it is in heaven Gerard?"

He growled quietly.

"It's like watching fucking paint dry, or grass grow!"

He raised a hand and ran his fingernails lightly down Gerard's pale cheek, leaning back to watch the demon shudder under his touch.

"There's nothing to fuckin' do, just read and learn the harp or some shit!"

He laughed darkly.

"Ain't exactly the stuff of..."

He leaned in close again.

"…wet dreams."

He whispered his warm breath ghosting over Gerard's skin.

"I-I can only imagine."

This was wrong. He should be over powering the angel. The creature only had one wing and the other was hanging, threatening to be ripped off. His back was clawed to shit, his clothes were shredded and yet, here he was calling the shots.

"Now _you_  on the other hand..."

Frank trailed off, as he trailed his fingers down the side of Gerard's neck, then across his prominent collarbone fascinated by the smooth, pale flesh.

"…you I could just eat up."

Gerard shivered. The thought of the angel being in control of him...

"Angels aren't supposed to act this way."

"Don't think I'm an angel anymore.”

Frank didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt so different, more, more alive somehow.

"All that religious bullshit never sat that well with me."

"So then what are you?"

Frank tilted his head. Now, _that_ , was the question.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Frank stepped back, spreading his arms to the sides. Blinked his eyes and they turned red.

"I don't..."

"He's fallen or well falling."

Patrick, Pete, and Bob showed up again. Bob stepped up to Frank and looked at him.

"He roughed you up pretty good Frankie."

Bob touched and tested the wing. Frank winced a bit.

"Yeah, these babies aren't gonna grow back now."

Bob looked at Patrick and nodded.

"You're on the way Frank."

Patrick grinned.

Frank frowned.

"What do you mean, _Falling_?"

He tilted his head at Bob. The movement jerky. Disjointed.

"I don't get it."

He stared, red eyes piercing into his friend's.

"Okay, so there are two ways for an angel to fall...from grace. One is to have their wings severed. The other is to actually choose to fall, meaning that you give up heaven and fall back to earth. An angel that falls like that still has their wings, but they are a tainted color. Since Gerard practically ripped your wings off, all you need to do if finish the job."

Gerard looked at his demon friends and then the two angels.

"Wait...you don’t want to be an angel?"

"Of course I fuckin' don't!"

Frank snarled.

"Don't you listen?!"

"Wait...what's going on?"

Pete looked from Gerard to Frank and then back.

"Before Gerard was going to destroy Frank and now..."

"Now Frank is becoming one of us."

Patrick explained with a smile.

"One of us?"

Gerard looked at Patrick.

"*sigh* I always knew you were not cut out for the clouds man, but even I have to admit that the elders didn't do you a great service to keep you there."

"What do you mean Bobby?"

Pete looked at Bob.

"Well because of the way you and Frankie died, they just erased your existence from earth."

"My family don't know me! I was never fucking born!"

Frank growled, baring teeth that closer resembled fangs now. He started to pace angrily. He'd never felt such rage.

"The elders royally screwed us Pete!"

Pete was kind of surprised to hear this, but then again, he had no desire to go back. He had Patrick and his new friends.

"I guess I have all the family I need right here."

Pete hugged Patrick tightly. Patrick hugged him back, running his fingers through Pete's hair, comfortingly. He turned to look at Frank, who was visibly seething.

"Frank? Do you think you could deal with having us as your family? Could that be enough?"

Frank turned blood-red eyes to the demon, his anger tempered somewhat.

"Enough."

He muttered through clenched teeth. He looked at Gerard.

"It could be."

"Well, I guess I will leave him to you guys then."

Bob stepped up to Frank.

"I hope you find with them what you could not with me and Ray."

There were tears in Bob's eyes. Frank blinked at his friend, red eyes silted like a cat's. He tilted his head again, looking more animal like by the minute.

"Don't be sad Bob. It's what I want."

"I know Frankie, I'm just gonna miss you...and I can never see you again."

"Why? You, me, and Patrick have been hanging out for a while now."

Pete looked at Bob with a tilted head.

"I mean as long as we are not looking to corrupt each other, why can't we?"

"I'm not sure it works like that Pete."

Patrick frowned.

"But maybe we can all meet up every once in a while. Pick somewhere neutral?"

He looked at Bob, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, as long as we didn't do it often enough to arouse suspicion."

Bob looked at the heavens and hugged Frank tighter.

"I should get going. Ray is probably worried about me."

"Whose Ray?"

Pete looked at Bob.

"He's Bob's mate."

Frank growled, his voice sounding like he'd been gargling nuts and bolts, but it wasn't said in anger. His eyes were fixed on Gerard, but he was still paying attention to the conversation. Bob blushed.

"Well done Bobby!"

Pete gave a little golf clap and Bob resisted giving him the finger cause it was not polite in his circles.

"Yeah well, see you guys."

Bob let go of Frank and then took off for the heavens. Then it was three demons and...whatever Frank was.

"How you feeling there Frank?”

Patrick asked gently. Frank clenched his fists, a snarl escaping his lips.

"Like I wanna break something."

He turned to look at Pete.

"Is this what it felt like when you became a demon, like your brains on fire and you want to kill every fucking thing?"

"Um...no actually I kind of just woke up and wanted Patrick."

Pete looked at Patrick adoringly. Patrick grinned down at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips, then turning to Frank.

"It's different for you because of why you're changing, because you're falling, not becoming a mate."

He looked to Gerard.

"It's not your fault Gee. You didn't have a chance to ask him, not with the whole Grant thing."

"I..."

Gerard was confused.

"He was...my mate?"

Pete was concerned.

"So now what?"

He looked at both Patrick and Gerard.

"I...I gotta..."

Gerard couldn't handle this. He needed to talk to someone.

"Gerard!"

Gerard dove off the island into the icy water. He powered down to the bottom and through one of the deep chasms till he was back home.

"Mikey!"

Gerard ran frantically to where his siblings were.

"Mikey!"

"Gee, what?"

Mikey noticed that his brother was different.

"Patrick needs you."

"Patrick? Gee, what's going on?"

"Just...go to Patrick."

Gerard found his way to his bedroom and huddled in his bed scared for the first time in as long as he could remember.

* * *

Frank was pacing, raging and screaming, his new claws tearing at his skin, his hair, his wings or what was left of them. He felt like he was going insane. Patrick was at a loss. He'd never seen a Falling this intense before. He was trying to help Frank, but he really didn't know how. He needed help.

"Wow...I haven't seen this is a long time."

Mikey appeared next to Patrick and Pete. Patrick turned to his friend.

"I don't know what to do. He's tearing himself apart here."

Frank roared as he slammed his fists against the base of the statue, a large crack appearing in the stone plinth.

"Kill him."

Patrick turned shocked eyes back to Mikey.

"Really Mikey? _That's_  your answer?!"

"He's stuck between being good and being evil, that is what is tearing him apart."

Patrick nodded, turning to study the way Frank was tearing at his own flesh in desperation.

"Okay…how?"

"I'll do it."

Mikey and Patrick turned and saw Gerard there, but it was not the demon they had been seeing for months now. It was Gerard the way he was before in his human form.

"I think I owe it to him."

Gerard stepped forward and looked at the creature caught between heaven and hell. He took a deep breath.

"Master."

Frank turned sharply, fangs bared and eyes blazing.

"You came back…servant.”

"I came to help you."

Gerard walked over and got on his knees.

"I came to release you from your pain."

Frank growled and snapped his teeth.

"You don't fear me?"

"We only fear what we do not understand."

Frank tilted his head.

"And you understand me?"

He sneered.

"Thought you didn't even _know_  me? "

"I don't...well not anymore, but I know that you are important to a lot of people around me and that makes me want to know and understand you."

Gerard changed into his demon form and then extending his talons reached into his chest.

Frank let out a feral growl.

"What are you doing?"

His voice almost unrecognizable like he never _was_  human. Gerard gasped as he tore his soul in half. He pulled it black and gleaming from his body.

"Here take this. It will ease your pain."

Frank peered through rage clouded eyes at the black shining thing.

"What is it? What the fuck do I do with it?"

"Swallow it."

Frank met Gerard's eyes.

"That's fucked up."

He growled, but took the offering in his hand and sniffed it.

"Kinda smells of sex!"

Frank grinned wickedly before swallowing it whole. For a moment, nothing happened. Then...

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

Frank screamed out as his body twisted and contorted violently.

"FUCK!"

He choked, falling to his knees and staring venomously at Gerard.

“YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME!?”

"Not trying to Frankie..."

Gerard moved closer and then plunged his talon into Frank's chest and ripped out his heart.

"...did."

Frank gasped, eyes wide as he reached for Gerard's throat, then he fell silent and still to the ground.

 


	23. Tell Me Sweetie, What's My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard lightly laid his hand on Frank's leg.
> 
> "I missed you."
> 
> "You did?"
> 
> Frank was honestly shocked.
> 
> "How could you miss someone you don't remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's over! Another fic has been put to rest, but like the hydra, when you cut off one head, three more spring up to take it's place! We will have a new fic up very shortly! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter guys.
> 
> Title of fic and chapters some from Sympathy for the Devil ~ The Rolling Stones

"Frankie? Frankie, you awake?"

Frank could hear someone speaking to him, the voice was familiar. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up into a face he recognized. His vision was sharp and focused, his hearing, clear as a bell,  everything just felt more somehow.

"What happened?"

His throat felt dry, his voice, unused.

"Hey, you, how are you feeling?"

Arcaida wiped Frank's brow softly with her hand.

"Feel like I ran ten k, then wrestled a grizzly bear. Am I…am I dead?"

"Well dead again yes. We've been waiting a while for you to come back sweetheart."

"We? Who else is here?"

He looked around, trying to work out where he was and if the one person he really wanted was nearby.

"Hey Frankie."

Mikey came out of the shadows.

Frank smiled tiredly.

"Hey. I don't feel like a raging bull anymore."

"Yeah being dead for a year will do that to you...well actually its closer to two if you count when you were up there."

Frank gaped.

"Come again? It sounded like you just said I was dead for two years. I heard wrong, right?"

"Nope, you been in sweet repose. We were getting a little worried that you were not going to wake up."

Frank's head was spinning slightly.

"Is that _normal_?"

"Well I don't think anyone ever gave an angel their soul before so we were not sure what would happen, but we figured it was better than letting you destroy yourself."

Frank looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I was horrible wasn't I? I remember being absolutely vile to Gee."

He looked around again.

"Is that why he's not here? Doesn't want to see me, does he."

"What, no no, Gee is with Soltaria."

"You don't have to protect my feelings Mikey. I'll understand if he wants nothing to do with me. I wouldn't blame him."

"Frankie...Soltaria turned 15...remember what we said at your house?"

_"I can't wait till I am old enough to be with you. I want to give myself to you like you did to Tomindaire."_

_Gerard favored his little sister with a brilliant smile to match his brilliant eyes._

_That's sweet of you, but you have many years to go before you are ready and you may change your mind."_

_"Never Gee, you are my favorite, I love you."_

"She never did change her mind."

Frank hummed as he remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

"I'm glad she could have what she wanted, and that Gee can be there for her."

He met Arcadia's eyes.

"I've _really_  been gone that long?"

"Yeah Frankie, but Gerard has been here every day taking care of you."

Mikey nodded in agreement.

"He made sure you had fresh clothing and didn't smell worse than the sulfur pits."

Frank sniffed at his own armpit, grimacing slightly, his face scrunching up.

"Not much better though."

He laughed along with Mikey and Arcadia laughed.

"Frankie!"

Suddenly Frank got a lap full of a little demon girl...that was not so little anymore.

"I missed you!"

"Taria?"

Frank yelped, hands grabbing her hips to steady her.

"You got so grown up!"

He grinned, giving her a hug, now that she no longer looked about to fall off of him.

"I sure have, my touch is super deadly now. I killed four humans already!"

She raked her nails down Frank's chest causing it to sizzle and tickle.

Frank laughed.

"Were they bad humans?"

He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I don't know, but they were yummy."

Soltaria started to bounce up and down.

"I can't wait for Gee to see that you are awake!"

Frank lowered his head a little, his new wings drooping slightly.

" _If_ he wants to see me."

Soltaria lay down on top of Frank so that she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Why wouldn't he want to see you? He's been here almost every day! I just had him today cause of my birthday and..."

"Taria I.."

Frank sighed dramatically.

"…I wasn't exactly _nice_  to him last time I saw him. In fact, I was a fuckin' bitch."

"I thought that was my department."

Domencia walked in.

"How ya feeling former human."

She smiled slightly when she said this. Frank shot her a look.

"Tired but okay, former queen bitch."

He smirked.

"How are you?"

"Good, about to go hunting with the little one."

"Hey! I'm not little anymore; I'm a real demoness now! Gee said I was perfect!"

"Yeah, well you were his first so how would he know the difference."

"I was his first and his last cause we have no more siblings now!"

Domencia got a look.

"Wait...what's going on?"

She smiled with all her sharp teeth.

"Tomindaire just had twins. He named Gee their guardian."

"Wow...that's high honors!"

Mikey looked impressed.

"It is indeed!"

Patrick said as he walked in with Pete by his side.

"Hello Frank. Good to see you back with us."

Frank grinned.

"Hey. Good to _be_  back."

He looked at Pete, who seemed a little quiet.

"Hi Petey. You good?"

Pete still looked like the love struck fool he did three years ago.

"Yup."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Pete's monosyllabic answer. He still felt kinda drained, and the thought of possibly starting an argument over nothing would not help that. He wanted to see Gerard, but apparently he was in no hurry to show up. Frank yawned, showing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Frankie..."

Everyone turned to the doorway where the demon that was the topic of the conversation was standing. Soltaria jumped off Frank and ran to him. He looked down at her...well not as far since she had grown a bit taller in the last three years, and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright everyone. Let's leave them alone."

Mikey herded everyone out. He walked out last and squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Take care of his Gee."

"I will."

Then they were alone. Frank stared up at Gerard from his spot on the bed. This was the Gee he'd fallen in love with, but he was also different. Gerard's muscles were more defined, and there were demon markings on his pale skin that weren't there before. His hair was also longer, and a bright, vibrant red colour.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Gerard crossed the room pulling his wings in slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tired."

Frank murmured, feeling awkward and aroused at the same time.

"You look well."

"I feel okay. Today was a lot of pressure, but I think I handled it okay."

Gerard lightly laid his hand on Frank's leg.

"I missed you."

"You did?"

Frank was honestly shocked.

"How could you miss someone you don't remember?"

Gerard looked down. He was ashamed that he had forgotten.

"O-O-Once I gave you my soul, it all came flooding back. You died f-for me."

"You _do_ remember?"

Frank grimaced slightly.

"I'm guessing you remember me being a complete asshole to you too then."

He looked down at Gerard's hand, still resting on his thigh.

"I'm sorry for that."

"I remember you giving up your life and everything that you had on earth for me. I remember you fighting a demon that was more powerful than all of us combined. I remember you attacking after he killed..."

Gerard felt the pain in his heart. I part of his was missing that had been there forever.

"...Vinia.

"Gee?"

Frank struggled to sit upright, his wings flapping slightly behind him. He held open his arms.

"Come here baby."

Gerard moved forward and settled against Frank's chest like he had for the last two years. It felt good to be held now instead on being the only one doing the holding. Frank breathed in Gerard's warm scent as he held him close.

"I'm sorry she's gone baby. I miss her too, but I know you miss her more, and on a molecular level, as well as an emotional one."

He lifted Gerard's chin gently with his fingertips, until their eyes met.

"I can't imagine what it's like to feel that kind of loss."

"I never knew she was there and then when I found out, I hated her for it cause she was trying to take you away and then when we finally got to be friends, it was too late and she was gone."

Frank leaned in and placed a small, tentative kiss to Gerard's temple.

"She wouldn't want you to be sad. She'd want you to live, to be happy with what you still have."

"I still have you if you still want me."

"Baby, I'd never _not_  want you."

He rubbed his thumb over Gerard's soft cheek.

"I love you baby. You're my reason to live. My everything."

Gerard looked up at Frank.

"I love you so much Frankie."

Frank squeezed Gerard to his chest.

"Can I ask you something baby?"

"Anything."

"I mean.."

Frank stumbled over his words a little.

"I don't know if demons even _do_  this, but..."

He faltered, looking away, his cheeks flushed.

Gerard looked up at Frank. He blinked and there were the green eyes that Frank first met in his human form.

"Tell me Frankie, please?"

"Marry me?"

Frank smiled hopefully.

"I mean I know it couldn't be a wedding like on Earth. It couldn't be religious, and I don't even exist up there, but…”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he trailed off.

"It's stupid. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

Gerard's face lit up.

"You want to be more than my mate?"

Frank looked back u.. Was Gerard actually serious? He leaned his forehead against Gerard's, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you saying you'd consider it?"

"There aren't many down here that are more than just mates, but my mom and dad are. We can talk to them on how we do it."

"That'd be good."

Frank smiled, trailing his hands down Gerard's sides, then cupping his ass, squeezing gently.

"Later though, yeah?"

His eyes darkened as his voice dropped an octave.

"I think we have some catching up to do first. Don't you?"

Gerard blushed.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Frank smirked.

"Too long."

He pulled Gerard tighter into him before grinding up against his pretty little ass. Gerard moaned a bit. He has been with others in the last two years, but no one made him feel like Frank did. Frank leaned into Gerard's neck, licking a stripe before biting down hard, his fangs slicing in deep.

"Please Frankie. "

Gerard didn't want this. Not from Frank. He actually missed the way the human Frank took care of him. He didn't know how to ask though so he let him do what he wanted like the others. Frank froze, blinking quickly and pulling back, he'd felt Gerard tense up.

"Baby?"

He saw fear in Gerard's eyes. Frank let go of him instantly.

"What's wrong?"

Gerard sat up pulling away from Frank and curling his knees into his chest. He wings wrapped protectively around him.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I have not done anything with anyone since I gave you my soul. You already know that is not how demon's work, but..."

Gerard trembled a bit.

"...I missed what you and I used to do and while "demon" sex is good..."

He looked up and Frank with is lip quivering.

"...it's not the same as it is with you."

Frank hesitantly reached out to gently stroke Gerard's hair from his face.

"You want me to make  _love_  to you? Like I said I wanted to, back in Greece?"

He smiled softly.

"Cause I still want to, if that's what you want?"

Gerard turned away. He was embarrassed. Ever since Frank came back, he had gone back to who he was. He was not the powerful demon he used to be and he had started to get picked on again by the Lower Bottom Boys.

"I don’t know what I want."

"Baby..."

Frank cooed softly.

"…talk to me. Tell me what's going on?"

"Can we just...lay down together and you hold me?"

Frank took the demon's chin in his fingertips and turned his face back around, locking eyes with a serious expression.

"You're hiding something. If you want us to really be together, you have to be open and honest with me. Now, talk to me."

Gerard did the opposite. He pushed Frank away and fled the room.

Frank tried to follow, climbing off the bed quickly. His legs gave way beneath him.

"Fuck!"

He hissed. Taking a breath, he unfurled his wings and tested them out, lifting up off the ground. He flew from the room, sniffing the air and tracking his fleeing mate.

*

*

*

Gerard was walking along the corridor towards the sulfur pits when he felt a rock go whizzing by his head.

"Shit, I missed."

He turned and the last people he wanted to see where there. The Lower Bottom Boys.

"Not now Gabe."

"Aww did you here that Bilvy? The little freak doesn't want to be bothered."

Gabe shoved him against the wall hard and grabbed his face.

"Too bad cause I like bothering you and your little friend Patrick is too busy with his new bitch so I guess that means..."

Gabe licked a stripe up Gerard's neck.

"...you get to be mine."

Before Gerard could protest, they all disappeared.

* * *

Frank turned a corner, sure that he was getting close now. He had tracked Gerard for what seemed like miles, and the scent was tantalizingly intense here. There were other demon scents mixed in, but he ignored them as he focused on Gerard's, which was suddenly swamped with the stench of fear. A few feet more and all the scents faded out.

"What the fuck?"

He looked around sharply, sniffing the air, his hackles raised. Gerard had been here, and he'd been afraid.

"Gee?"

This was _not_  good.

"Hey Frankie, good to see you up and about. Have you seen Gee?"

Arcadia walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Something's wrong."

He turned blood-red eyes toward the demoness.

"What's going on Frankie?"

"You don't smell it?"

Frank snarled, glaring at her.

Arcadia took a whiff of the air and then cringed in disgust.

"Ugh, I smell something foul for sure. Gabe Saporta."

"Who?"

Frank ground out.

"What _I_  smell, is a very frightened Gee."

He moved closer to Arcadia, getting in her face.

"Now tell me who is this Gabe, and what does he want with my mate?"

Arcadia was not fully used to the demon form of Frank yet.

"He's uh...one of the Lower Bottom Boys and..."

"And what?"

Frank growled, threateningly.

"...well they always picked on Gee since he was younger than Soltaira."

"I will tear them apart if they've hurt him!"

Frank roared, smashing his fists into the nearest wall.

"Where are they?"

"Well as their name says, they are in the lower pits. That is their domain. There are four of them...well three since Patrick killed that one when they were kids."

"Their names."

Frank's voice went low and deadly as he leaned close Arcadia's face, his eyes burning like the pits themselves.

"G-G-Gabe, William, a-a-and, Travis."

Frank stepped back, his lip curling into a snarl.

"I will get Gerard back and then those three pieces of shit are going to die permanently."

He turned and sped off around the corner, out of sight.

*

*

*

"Please stop, I don't want to do this."

The two snickered as they watched Gabe pull the last of the frightened demon's clothing off.

"Now, isn't this cozy?"

They all stood back and stared at Gerard. Gabe was fascinated when Gerard returned to hell looking very different. He enjoyed stripping the boy and tracing the new muscles and contours that made up his body. Tonight though, Bilvy had the idea that Gabe was going to take it much further.

"Now boys, we are going to play a game. Change things up a bit."

"What kind of game boss?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. He hated that Travis called him that, but after 12 centuries, he was done correcting him.

"Who can make Gee scream the loudest?"

*

*

*

Frank had torn apart five demon's to get the information he needed. Well, the first four didn't take him seriously, but you can <I>bet</I> your bottom dollar that the fifth one did and now he was headed down into the pits with the sole purpose of destroying anything that moved, and wasn't his stolen mate. Frank felt a similar rage to when he'd been falling, but this time, he was 100% focused.

* * *

 

"Fuck, please stop."

"You're out."

"What no way, I barely got started!"

"He didn't scream, he begged and it was pathetic so it's my turn."

Gabe watched Travis and Bilvy argue. He moved up to the panting and exhausted demon. He licked the sweat and blood off his chest.

"Having fun Gee?"

"No, p-please let me g-g-go."

"Awww, but we are just getting started kitten."

Gerard whimpered when Gabe grabbed him and kissed him sinking his fangs into his lower lip. He loved feeling the demon tremble under him. He turned and saw that the two demons were still fighting and smirked.

"Boys boys, why don't you take this to the arena a settle it? He's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Gabe counted on them being stupid. They took the bait and left. He turned back to Gerard.

"Now the real fun begins."

*

*

*

"You saw them where?"

Frank snarled at another somewhat uncooperative demon, as he twisted its exposed intestines with his claws.

"Th-they were dragging him down t-t-t-t-t-t"

The blood loss was too much for him and he passed out in Frank's clutches. Frank growled, ripping out the demon's heart and crushing it, before throwing the body into the flames

* * *

"...let's not take too long or there will be nothing left of him when Gabe gets done with him."

"Nah he won't start without us."

Bilvy puts his arm around Travis.

"Oh Travie, you are so naive."

"Well well well.."

Frank growled as he rounded the corner and saw the two demons.

"Look what we have here."

He was drenched in blood and ichor, and his eyes were ablaze.

"I believe I've been looking for you two."

He grinned manically, before launching himself at the pair, claws first.

"What the fuck?"

Travis apparats just in time to get away from a wild demon.

"What the fuck, are you a reject from the pits or something?"

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare, and if you don't tell me where you took my mate, I'll make you eat your own fucking tail!"

The two demons looked at him and laughed.

"You little demons are so cute."

Bilvy laughs and he slips from the demon's grasp and then shoves him to the ground. Frank snarled, grabbing the demon's legs and yanking him to the floor before ripping out his throat, then turning to the other one as he climbed to his feet.

"Talk, or you're next!"

"Geeze man, who pissed in your sulfur pit this morning?"

Frank laughed darkly.

"Funny little fucker huh? Wonder how funny you'll be when I turn you inside out!"

The demon flared and then Frank was rising in the air.

"You do not know who you are fucking with do you?"

Frank flapped his wings hard, trying to break the demon's hold.

"Some corpse who doesn't yet know he's dead."

He hissed, angrily.

"Now you need to tell me what it you are looking for before I cut your demonic life short by a few centuries.

"My mate! You and your little fuck buddies took him, and I want him back!!"

"Who the fuck is your mate?"

"Little red-head called Gerard. Ring a bell?"

Travis looks at Bilvy and smiles.

"I think we should take you to him."

The demons both grinned and disappeared in a cloud of putrid smoke.

*

*

*

"Ah ah ah, please, *pant pant* "

"Awww come on Gee, you know you can take it."

Gerard was going crazy. He had been brought to the brink of orgasm five times and then denied. Gabe was clearly having fun with him.

"Tell you what Gee, I'll let you cum...if you do when I'm fucking you."

Gerard turned away and Gabe squeezed his cock. He whimpered and Gabe smirked.

"You want to cum don’t you? Wouldn't it feel that much better with you riding my cock?"

Gerard didn't want to give in, he wanted Frank.

"N-N-N-Nooooo."

"No? No? Well let's see how quickly you say no with this."

Gabe pulled out a long needle and showed it to Gerard.

"Either you let me fuck you or this is going into the head of your cock."

He leveled the needle down and Gerard tried to back into the wall.

"No no no no! Okay okay, you win Gabe!"

Gabe smirked.

"That's better...now, I think..."

Gabe pushed against Gerard and lifted his legs, wrapping them around his hips and nudging his cock between Gerard's legs.

"...I'm just gonna fuck you right here."

* * *

Frank couldn't move. He was being dragged along about a foot off the ground by the older demon's spell, and he was fucking pissed. The silver lining was that he was being taken to Gerard, the cloud, was the fact that he was basically at the demon's mercy right now, and he had a horrible feeling that things were only going to get worse. Turning a corner, Frank became aware of the sound of screaming. Now, that sound wasn't unusual in the pits, and Frank had already caused his fair share of it, but the difference this time, was that he recognized the voice.

"Gee?"

He breathed out, fear for his mate flooding his system, to be quickly replaced with overwhelming rage. He started thrashing, clawing and snarling at his captors to release him until they turned another corner, and he finally saw him. Frank's face turned white and he couldn't breathe for a moment. As they moved closer, he caught his breath.

"Gee!"

* * *

"Arcadia? What's wrong?"

Patrick disentangled himself from a naked Pete, and climbed off their bed to cross the room to the very distressed looking demoness. He wrapped her in his arms and brought her back to the bed with him, sitting her down and forcing her to face him.

"What's happened?"

"Frankie...he went after the Lower Bottom Boys."

Arcadia looked at Patrick with fear in her eyes.

"He's no match for them, they’re gonna kill him!"

* * *

Frank blinked back angry tears as he saw the demon fucking Gerard. His baby was crying and screaming beneath the monster, his face twisted in a cross between agony and ecstasy. Frank struggled uselessly in the magical grip of the other demon. He had killed those other demons so easily before, but these were something else entirely. They probably weren't as powerful as Grant had been, but they weren't far off. The two demons who had brought him here were leering at the scene before them. They were growling low in their throats and jerking themselves off in time with the other demon's violent thrusts. Frank wanted to rip them all to shreds.

"Gee!"

He called out.

"I'm here baby!"

"Awww Gabe, you didn't wait for us."

Gabe turned to look at his boys.

"Don't worry boys; you will have your chance in just a moment."

At that he leaned in and bit Gerard hard as he thrust him into the wall and it gave way partly, and he started to cum. Gabe continued to thrust till he was empty. He pulled out and then unhooked Gerard watching him fall to his knees and hands.

"All yours boys."

Travis and William looked over and then leaving Frank in the air, walked over to the fallen demon.

"So who goes first?"

"Why my dear Travie, I think we can share in the experience this time."

Gerard looked up cowering. He had not even seen Frank.

"P-P-Please..."

"Oh what's that Gee? You want us to take you together? Well how can we say no to that?"

They didn't even bother to get him off the floor. William grabbed his head and thrust his mouth over his cock. Travis moved behind and shoved his cock in his ass. Gerard's scream was muffled. Gabe smiled at the sight and then went over to the suspended demon.

"So, you must be Frankie. Well sit back Frankie and enjoy the show with me."

Frank was thrown backwards into a rock formation chair and he could not move.

"You fuckin' piece of shit!"

Frank snarled, his muscles burning as he tried to pull free unsuccessfully.

"I'm gonna eat your fuckin' eyeballs!"

"Well now that would be interesting wouldn't it?"

Gabe looked at Frank and chuckled.

"Perhaps we will do that to your mate instead?"

Frank roared, the rocks around him shaking from the noise.

"I WILL END YOU!"

"Sure you will."

Gabe began to choke Frank without even touching him.

"You really are like a child aren't you? A new demon yet to be…anything.”

Frank still managed to glare angrily at the demon as he struggled and choked, his fingers grabbing at the invisible hands that squeezed his windpipe.

".. Kill.. You!"

"Hey Gabe, I think we're done with this one...for now."

Travis and William moved and showed a barely breathing or moving Gerard.

"Gee?!"

Frank choked, the rage disappearing from his face to be replaced with horror and despair. His throat was tightening more, and he was pretty sure the demon was going to kill him in the next minute or so. He'd failed. He'd come here to rescue Gerard, and he'd failed him. Hot red tears slipped from his eyes, staining his pale cheeks.

"I love you Gee."

He whispered as his vision started to blacken around the edges.

"Now that we are done with him...let's see what you have to offer."

Frank was pulled from the chair and forced to his knees. The other two demons began to tear at his clothing.

Frank blinked to keep from losing consciousness. He kept his eyes on Gerard. If he was about to die, he wanted Gerard's face to be the last thing he saw. He could handle anything, if Gerard was there, unconscious or not.

Gerard could barely move. He opened the one good eye he still had and saw the demons had descended on Frank and were clawing him and biting him.

"No, leave him alone."

Gerard spoke barely above a whisper. They ignored him.

Frank thrashed and struggled as much as he was allowed, throwing his head back to try and bloody one demon's nose, but it got him nowhere. He returned his eyes to Gerard and saw he was awake.

"Baby I love you."

He mouthed before pain ripped through him and he screamed in agony, eyes clamping shut.

"I like the way this one screams."

"I like the way this one tastes."

Gabe laughed as he watched his boys play with the demon till he was screaming and begging. He could hear Gerard pleading like the weak willed demon he knew he was.

"Alright Travie, Bilvy, that's enough. It's my turn."

"What are you gonna do boss?"

Gabe leered.

"I'm going to take his virginity and then make him my slave."

Frank's eyes popped open.

"You're a bit late asshole. I lost that a long time back."

He smirked, despite the pain. His smile dropped as he caught sight of Gerard's devastated face, the demon's head slowly shaking at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Gabe's evil laughter echoed throughout the cavern.

"Oh my dear sweet tasting boy. You are a newly turned demon, that means everything is new."

Frank felt suddenly sick, and scared, but hid it with sarcasm, as always.

"So you mean my appendix grew back?"

Gabe looked at Travis.

"I don't know, let's see."

A sharp talon raked across where Frank's appendix should be.

"Aww FUCK!"

Frank clenched his teeth against the pain.

The demon's laughed and then Gabe silenced them all.

"Chain him to the bed boys."

Frank thrashed against their grasp. Fuck they were strong!

Gerard watched in horror as Frank was thrown on the bed and the chains around him came to life and clamped down with teeth making his scream more.

"Now Gerard, watch me take all that you have left and make it mine."

Gabe climbed on the bed as Travis and William continued to assault the new demon. He grabbed Frank's legs and pulled him in close.

"Ready for me baby?"

"Fuck you skidmark!"

Frank snarled, teeth snapping at the demon rabidly.

"Quiet him!"

Travis waved a hand over Frank's mouth and suddenly he could not speak.

"That's better."

Gabe inched forward and revealed his massive cock with barbs growing from the side.

"Too bad it won’t be able to hear you scream my name."

Frank turned his head to meet Gerard's eyes. He knew this was going to be far worse than almost anything he'd experienced since he'd first met the demons, with the possible exception of his own death, and losing Gerard, but he thought that if he held Gerard's gaze, he could cope.

Gerard had looked away now. He could not bear to see Frank being violated. Then he felt his eyes upon him and looked back over. He saw fear in Frank's eyes and a spark of hope. Gerard felt something stir inside him. Something he had not felt in years.

"Let him go."

The demons looked over and saw Gerard rising from the floor slowly.

"Deal with him and quickly."

Travis and William nodded and stalked to the fallen demon.

"You don’t know when to stay down do you?"

They stepped on Gerard's body and crushed him to the ground. Gerard growled.

Frank could see that spark returning. The Gee he'd seen back on Liberty Island. Things were about to get messy!

The two demons were laughing as they pressed the demon's body down, but they did not expect to suddenly be thrown to the side. Gerard stood up with his body heaving.

"What the fuck?"

Gabe was poised to press his cock in when he looked over. Gerard was standing tall now and his boys were on their asses.

"Oh for fuck sake, would you control him so I can fuck this one."

The two demons came at him and Gerard reached out and threw them both against the wall. He stalked to Travis and reached into his chest pulling his heart out and biting into it.

"Satan's fuck!"

William scrambled away, but Gerard grabbed his tail ripping it from his body. He then wrapped it around his neck and used it to sever his head. Gabe slowly pushed away from the new demon on the bed.

_"Ut irrumabo a mea coniugium."_

**("Get the fuck away from my mate.")**

Gerard stalked forward toward Gabe. Frank suddenly found himself able to move a little, but he still couldn't speak. He watched Gerard with interest; he could see the blood lust in his eyes.

"Now wait a minute Gee, let's not be hasty here."

Gabe knew he was in trouble. He took this one a little too far...

_"Vos remittemus eum nunc."_

**("You will release him now.")**

"Sure, whatever you say."

Gabe snapped his fingers and the chains opening their mouths and the teeth left Frank's body. He watched as Gerard's wings came to full span and his talons grew along with his fangs. His eyes turned a soulless black. He pushed Gabe against the wall and for the first time in centuries Gabe was scared for his own soul.

_"Vos relinquam meum, familia, amici mei, mihi, me, et mea alterum solus."_

**("You will leave my family, my friends, myself, and my mate alone.")**

Gabe tried to speak, but his eyes began to bulge as his air was cut off. Frank wanted the demon to suffer, but a part of him just wanted to take Gerard back to his room and make love to him. Climbing painfully off the bed, Frank stumbled to Gerard's side and gently placed his hand on the demon's arm. He could feel how tense his muscles were.

"Gee?"

Gerard looked down at his mate, his eyes still smoldering.

_"Quid est, quod vis alterum?"_

**("What is it that you want mate?")**

Gerard looked at his mate. He studied how broken he looked from what the three demons did to him. He felt...remorse and pity instead of anger. He turned back to Gabe who had now passed out. He dropped him and then turned to his mate.

"L-Let's go home Fr-r-rankie."

Frank smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist, and looking into his eyes.. that were returning to their beautiful green.

"I love you Gee baby. Always."

Gerard smiled and leaned in kissing Frank softly. He gathered the more hurt demon in his arms and spreading his wings flew them home.


End file.
